No matter what they say, I only want you
by Brittana3
Summary: AU G!P Brittany and Santana meet when they are both Freshmen. They have a rough start but become close friends. Santana is denying her true feelings. They have to deal with the rollercoaster ride also called realtionship. Please, be kind! This is my very first fic! M for smut!
1. Meet Me

"Brittany, you are not different than the other girls," her mother tells her "just because you have a penis does not mean you are less of a girl." Brittany just looked at her mother and tried to comprehend what she just said, "but Brandon said that since I have a penis I´m only allowed to hang out with the boys, mom." Her mother just smiled and shook her head "Brittany, don´t listen to everything your brother says, ok? You are going to be just fine. There are plenty of kids you can hang out with besides Puck and Quinn, and it doesn´t matter if they are boys or girls, ok?" her mother told her this every time when she felt insecure.

Brittany nodded vigorously, kissed her mom goodbye and went into school to find her classroom, she did and it was empty. She looked around and the walls were plain, no decorations at all, Brittany thought to herself that a lot of color was missing. "Hey, sorry, can I sit here?" a Latina asked her and pulled her out of her thoughts. Her eyes were the deepest brown she has ever seen and her hair was as black as a raven. Brittany nodded but never took her eyes away from the Latina.

"I´m Santana, Santana Lopez. My parents and I just moved here from Columbus. What´s your name?"

"Pierce, Brittany Susan Pierce." Santana chuckled, "what are you like James Bond? Pierce, Brittany Pierce. Very funny." Santana´s smile was so precious, Brittany could not believe why she was acting stupid like that. How would she make friends by acting stupid? "Sorry, I was just looking around. And you kinda startled me."

Santana smiled at her, Brittany had the bluest eyes she has ever seen. She noticed that she has been staring to long and looked away, "I´ll just sit by you if that´s alright?" Brittany wanted to pull out her chair but how was she supposed to do that? The chairs were attached to the tables. "Sure, that would be nice. I´m not new, I lived here my whole life. So if you need somebody to show you around, I´m your guy ... girl I mean... I´m your girl." Brittany felt so stupid, her brother was right, she was stupid. Her faced blushed, Santana noticed and smiled "It´s fine. But why are you nervous? Do I intimidate you?"

She was not sure why did not apply bitch mode, but there was something about Brittany she really liked. She radiated some kind of innocence Santana has never seen before. "How about we just get classes over with and I take you up on that offer of you being my guide?" Santana gently touched her arm and gave Brittany a warm smile. Brittany felt her blood moving into a region that was not appropriate right now, but Santana was so attractive, she almost couldn´t handle it. ´ _Dead kittens_ ´ she thought to herself, thank God it worked. "I´d love to – I mean, cool yeah – I´ll show you around." The classroom began to fill up and Santana turned her attention to the front. Brittany tried to get rid of the blush she felt in her cheeks. During class Santana occasionally looked over to her and gave her a timid smile. Brittany always blushed and cursed herself.

Class was over and Brittany waited in front of the school, instead of standing in her bus line. Santana hasn´t walked out yet or at least she hasn´t seen her. Maybe Santana thought Brittany was crazy and sneaked past her somehow or met somebody else. Brittany was not sure, since she hadn´t seen Santana except for her first and fourth period she spent the rest of the time with her friends Quinn and Puck. They have known each other since kindergarten and knew about Brittany´s extra appendix. Brittany and Quinn were Cheerios, Puck a football player. They usually spent every free minute together.

"Hey Britt, what are you waiting for? The bus is going to leave any minute" Quinn said. "I´m waiting on Santana, I wanted to show her around town" Brittany answered looking around. "Who is Santana and why what would you show her in boomfuck Lima?" Quinn questioned "you know there is nothing to do here right? And I´m not just saying this because I´m a Freshman and cannot do anything cool since Puck is unable to get us fake ID´s." Brittany turned towards Quinn and smacked her lightly on her arm "Quinn, I met her in first period. She is new and beautiful. Oh my God, seriously Quinn you have to see her. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

Quinn was looking at Brittany not believing what she just heard. There was no way that there were people in their right mind, existing in this world who would move to Lima. When she was just about to start her rant about Lima Brittany had a huge smile on her face. "Hey Brittany, sorry. I was just changing some of my classes since I´m not in the mood for coloring. I hate art." Brittany waved it off "totally cool Santana. Hey, meet my friend Quinn. Quinn, this is Santana she moved here from Columbus. Santana this is my friend Quinn and fellow Cheerio." "Hey." They said in unison and shook hands.

Santana was excited all day long to hang out with Brittany. She couldn´t wait, but she did not know why. She has never been attracted to girls before, but something about Brittany made her curious.

Not that Santana knew what it was like to be with a boy. She has never gone further than getting each other off. Which meant, she was giving the boy a hand-job and she was left unsatisfied until her shower after that at night. Santana was always better off on her own, that´s what she thought. But still, there was no way she was into girls. Her abuela always told her when she would grow up she would find a nice man to take care of her and give her children. Santana always believed her, but when she was fourteen and at a sleepover at her friends Claire´s house there was something that made her interested.

 _"Let´s play spin the bottle" her friend Claire said. The other girls just giggled. "It´ll be a good practice when we start making out with boys. I heard Jennifer Harrison already made out with Michael Goldman and even used her tongue!" Santana blushed just like the others. "That is not true, right? I mean how would she be able to make out with him? I thought Michael was dating her sister." Mary-Lynn said. Claire nodded. "Yes, but apparently her sister fell asleep while watching a movie and as she left for the kitchen he followed her and they started making out!" Santana hugged her pillow tightly and thought about how it would be to be kissed like that, without a warning and a little rough. "Ok, let´s do it. Just kissing. No tongue" Claire said and spun the bottle first. It landed on the girl next to Mary-Lynn. Claire leaned over and gently pecked her lips._

 _The game went on Santana exchanged a few pecks with the girls. When it was eleven everybody went into their sleeping bags. Santana however laid in bed next to Claire. "We haven´t kissed each other at all" Claire whispered "I was wondering how it would feel to kiss such full lips like yours." Santana blushed and was thankful for the darkness that surrounded them. "What do you mean? You want to kiss me? But we are not playing anymore, Claire."_

 _"I don´t care, I really want to. Come to the bathroom down the hall. I´ll be waiting there, I know you wanna kiss me too"._

 _She got out of bed and left Santana behind, the Latina did not know what to do, should she go or stay? Her abuela would never approve this kind of behavior. But Santana had to admit she enjoyed kissing the other girls._

 _She got up and tiptoed out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. Claire was standing there looking at herself in the mirror "I thought you didn´t want to come." She slowly moved closer to Santana who took a step back, but noticed that Claire only wanted to shut the bathroom door._

 _"So what do you... how do you... I don´t know Claire what to say." Claire chuckled and put her arm around Santana and placed her hand on her lower back. "There is no need to talk Santana. I want to kiss you, you obviously want to kiss me too since you are here. So let´s just..." But she was cut off by Santana´s lips crashing onto hers. It was sloppy and wet, but Santana liked it. She tried to suppress a moan but it came out and Claire chuckled. Their bodies moved closer together and Santana´s leg moved in-between Claire´s. They began rocking with each other._

 _Santana had to admit she enjoyed the feeling. She felt a knot inside her stomach and moaned louder "Claire, what it that feeling?" Claire rocked harder into her. "You are about to have an orgasm" she panted "I´m, so wet right now. It feels so good. Do you feel good?" she asked, Santana frantically nodded and tried to make Claire feel just as good._

 _"God... Santana, I´m cumming. Keep going" she panted "don´t stop. Ughhh!" Santana knew Claire just came and so did the Latina a few seconds later. "Wow" was all she could say. It was her first orgasm._

"Santana? Hey, are you ok?" Brittany pulled Santana right out of her thoughts. "Sorry, er, I was just thinking about joining the Cheerios." She lied, totally. Why would she say that? That would be stupid, right? Why would one label herself as a piece of meat?

"That would be awesome San!" Brittany said "We could be Cheerios together!" ´ _Fuck_ ´ Santana thought, Brittany just told her that she was a Cheerio. So what now she had to join? Her bitch mode began to rise. But Santana kept her cool and smiled politely. "Come on Brittany, I think there is a lot to see around here, right?"

Quinn just scoffed. "Please, newbie. There is nothing around here to see. I don´t know what you expect, but you are still in Lima."

Santana laughed at that comment "I hope you are not shitting me. My dad got a job here as head surgeon and promised me there is a lot to do here. I believed him. Please tell me that this is true." Santana pleaded. Brittany smiled timid "Well, to be honest there´s really is not a lot to see. I hope you are not disappointed." She felt bad somehow because Santana seemed to have high hopes and Brittany was ruining this. "Sorry" she whispered. Santana´s eyed widened when she saw Brittany staring at the ground she put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on Britt, it can´t be that bad, I mean there has to be something fun to do. Come on let´s make the best of it." She did not like seeing Brittany sad, even though she has only known her for a couple of hours she did not want to be a bitch. Brittany´s face lightened up and she took Santana´s hand yelled goodbye to Quinn and ran down the street.

The afternoon was nice. Quinn did not lie about the fun, there was not a lot to see. But Brittany tried so hard to entertain Santana and at the end of their sightseeing tour Brittany took her home and they sat in Brittany´s tree house.

"I hope is was not too boring, I know you thought there was more to do, but I kinda feel bad now."

Santana was not mad, she enjoyed the time she spent with Brittany, she did not care about the lack of entertainment. Brittany was a lot of fun to hang around "I actually enjoyed it. Maybe there is not a lot to do here, but I really enjoyed hanging out with you, and the final, this treehouse, best finish."

Brittany blushed, she did not know what to say, but she felt it. Blood rushed into her groin again "dead kittens" she whispered.

"What?" Santana asked, "what did you say?"

´ _Oh my God_ ´ Brittany thought, she did not think it! She said it out loud! "Nothing, sorry. I was just... sorry Santana I have some troubles."

Santana was confused she did not know what was going on with her new friend "Please, Brittany. What is wrong with you? You can talk to me." Santana placed a hand on Brittany´s thigh and tried to find her eyes. Brittany was terrified and pulled her leg away. Santana´s touch just aroused her more.

"Sorry, but we can´t do this." Santana was confused and put her hand on her own lap "Brittany I don´t understand, what is wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Brittany frantically shook her head. "Santana, I don´t know how to explain this. I´m... I´m... I don´t know."

"Britt, whatever it is you can tell me. I´m your friend, right? So you can tell my anything and I won´t judge you, I promise." Santana tried to put her hand back onto Brittany´s thigh and this time she did not pull back.

"Santana, do you know how boys have a penis while girl´s have a vagina?"

Santana looked confused at Brittany, what the hell did she think? Yes, Santana paid attention in health class, what kind of question was that? "Yeah, Brittany I know about the genitals of men and women, why are you asking me that?"

Brittany took a deep breath and finally looked Santana into the eyes "Santana, I was born with a penis. I am not like any other girl." She exhaled and waited for Santana to respond. However, the Latina just stared at her.

"So what? That´s cool, I guess. Why would I mind? You are my friend. Why would that bother me?" Santana did not understand the trouble, sure it shocked her a little but whatever, she was not going to do anything with Brittany. Santana was straight, girls are not something she would take to bed, right? Or was she wrong? _No_ , no girls for Santana. Her abuela would call her garbage face again and probably disown her.

"Brittany, really. There is nothing wrong with that, I think. I mean we are still girls right?"

Brittany did not know what to think "So you are cool with that? I mean only Quinn and Puck know."

Santana shrugged, "Yeah, but what are you into? Girls or boys?" Brittany blushed again.

"I don´t know honestly, I never kissed anybody before and I have been attracted to either I guess." She was not sure what to say.

Santana was hot but why put labels onto something. Why only eat an apple when you can have a whole fruit salad, right?

"Well, I´m into boys" Santana said, trying to convince herself more than Brittany "I don´t know, I like some strong arms to hold me and a nice dick."

Brittany was shocked how openly Santana spoke about her sexuality. Wasn´t Santana just about to kiss her?

"Why did you touch me then? I thought you wanted to what do they call it _put a move on me_?" Santana chuckled at Brittany´s innocence.

"Look Britt, I wanted to comfort you. But not like that. I kissed a girl before, yes, but I wasn´t about to hit on you. I _like_ boys." Brittany looked at Santana in disbelieve.

"Ok, sorry for assuming differently. I was just a little bit excited, too excited." She pointed into her crotch and blushed. Santana understood what Brittany meant and also blushed.

"Britt, I´m so sorry! Really, I did not want to raise any hopes. But I am not into girls."

Brittany dropped her head and just wanted to run away, but how? It was her house and she couldn´t leave Santana in her treehouse, it was her sacred place.

Santana seemed to understand and got up. "I´m sorry Britt, I did not want to lead you on, but I obviously did. Sorry Britt." She left without looking at Brittany.

Santana was confused, how could she be attracted to a girl she has known for less than a day. There was no way Santana fucking Lopez was a lesbian. Or was she something else? No, Brittany might have a dick but still she was a girl. And she was a hot girl, gorgeous so to speak. Santana shook her head, no, she could not be interested in a girl.

When she arrived at home her mother greeted her cheerily "Mija! How was your first day?"

Santana took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts of Brittany aside "Great mami, it was ok. I met some people and they showed me around town, but papi lied. There is nothing to do here."

Maribel chuckled. "Mija, really? Come on, Lima has restaurants, a movie theatre, a rec center and more. There is a lot to do."

Santana smiled at her mother, she was right. Lima had stuff to offer and it had Brittany. ´ _Fuck_ ´ she thought. Why did her thoughts have to run back to Brittany?

"I´m going to bed mom, I´m really tired." With that Santana went upstairs to her room, locked the door and stripped out of her clothes to step into the shower. When she was done she put on some shorts and an oversized shirt, she hopped into bed and stared at the ceiling.

Her mind wandered back to Brittany, to her long legs, they were so toned and perfect. Her smile was brighter than the sun and her freckles completed that gorgeous face. ` _Stop it_!´ Santana thought to herself, but she couldn´t banish Brittany from her mind. Her hand absently wandered down over her stomach and to the hem of her shorts. She could not stop herself and dipped her hand into her underwear. She gasped when she felt how wet she was. Santana slowly began to rub circles around her clit and grabbed her breast with her free hand. She enjoyed it. With Brittany on her mind it didn´t take her long to fall over the edge. It felt good.

Santana was too tired to think about how wrong it was what she just did, so she shrugged it off and fell asleep.

Brittany left the treehouse a while after Santana, it took her a while to calm herself down. She totally wanted to kiss Santana, but she ruined it by her fear of her dick. Or didn´t she? Santana said she was not interested in girls, right? But still, there was no denying that Santana wanted to kiss Brittany too. Something was not right.

Brittany was just confused, she felt dumb for acting like that. Santana probably wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She got up and tiptoed into her bedroom and slumped down onto the bed. She usually would masturbate while watching some porn, but it was the first night she was not in the mood. Brittany stripped herself down to her briefs and put on a tank top. When she lied down she thought about what could have happened if she kissed Santana.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! The next one will be Brittany´s thoughts on what could have happened with Santana, this will be smutty! Please leave some feedback, I´d love to hear your opinion!**


	2. Dreams and Truths

Brittany drifted off to sleep, she did not want to waste any thoughts on something that would never happen.

Santana made it clear she was not interested. They were going to be friends, Santana said it herself. She is straight. Brittany´s last clear thought was set on Santana´s beautiful eyes.

 _Brittany was lying flat on her back in bed and starred at the ceiling. The door slowly opened and Santana stood there in nothing but an oversized shirt, she smiled timidly at Brittany._

 _"Hey, I´m sorry for leaving" she walked into the room and closed the door. "I was scared. I should have not left you like that. It was unfair."_

 _Brittany sat up and looked confused at Santana. "Ok, I guess. But what are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be in your bed?"_

 _Santana chuckled, she looked so cute and innocent doing that. As soon as she reached the bed she sat down and put her hand on Brittany´s thigh._

 _"I wanted to be with you. Is that too much to ask?" slowly moving her hand closer to Brittany´s dark blue briefs._

 _"No, not at all! I thought I scared you away with my behavior. I´m just... unexperienced or I don´t know what. I´m sorry, I´m stupid-"_

 _Santana moved very close, her face was just inches away from Brittany´s._

 _"Stop! Stop calling yourself stupid, ok? I don´t like it. Britt, you are not stupid. I don´t know what to do either, ok?"_

 _Brittany nodded and closed the remaining inches, she gently put her lips onto Santana´s who let out a small gasp but worked with her. There was no rush in their kiss, it was slow, soft, wonderful._

 _Brittany was not sure what to do next, the videos did not have a manual she could follow. But to her relief Santana took over and swiped her tongue over Brittany´s lips. The blond opened her mouth willingly and began sucking on the Latina´s tongue._

 _When they pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen they smiled at each other. Brittany could feel herself harden at light speed. Santana wanted more, now that she started it she just wanted more, she tried to move herself onto the blonde. Brittany however had a different idea. She pinned Santana onto her back and began sucking on her neck._

 _"I want to make you feel good" she used her tongue to sooth the parts she bit just seconds before. "You are going to experience pure pleasure."_

 _Santana felt her arousal growing inside her panties. She was ready for Brittany, more than ready. There was no need for foreplay but Brittany had something else on her mind._

 _Santana felt her shirt being lifted off and Brittany´s eyes glaring at her. "Wow, your boobs... just wow."_

 _Santana´s panties followed right after her shirt and she was completely naked. She saw how Brittany´s cock pressed against her briefs, which seemed now at least two sizes too small._

 _The Latina tried to get her hand on them to pull them down, but Brittany shook her head and trailed kisses down her body until she reached Santana´s center. It was glistering._

 _In the videos they just dipped in there, but how exactly was unknown to Brittany. So she did what seemed right, she kissed Santana´s lips. ´They are lips, right?´ she thought and continued kissing her._

 _The Latina seemed to like it since she was breathing hard. "Oh God Britt... that feels so good! Don´t stop...please... don´t stop!" she breathed, bucking into Brittany´s mouth._

 _The blonde tried to get more action into this scenario. She wanted Santana to feel good, it was now or never. Brittany placed her tongue onto Santana´s clit and moved up and down._

 _The Latina gripped onto her own breast with one hand while the other tangled into Brittany´s hair "God... yes... fuck... fuck Britt right there!" Santana´s breath was ragged by now and the blonde just enjoyed the wetness she was coated with. The Latina tasted like heaven, tangy but sweet, it was incredible._

 _Santana knew she was dripping onto Brittany´s chin._

 _Her breaths were getting heavier by the second "Britt... oh God yeah, keep going, please don´t stop!" Santana´s begging spurred her on and Brittany moved her tongue in and out of Santana. It didn´t take long and Santana fell over the edge screaming the blonde´s name._

 _Brittany moved up to face the Latina and smiled shyly. Santana looked back at her "Wow" was all she could say until she could breathe again._

 _"Britt, you are wearing way too many clothes and I can feel you poking me. Let me help you out with that." Santana took Brittany´s shirt off and grabbed her boobs. Sure, they weren´t as big as hers but Santana loved what she saw. Her mouth latched onto the blonde´s nipple and began sucking on it. Santana began gently biting her nipples. Her hands trailed down Brittany´s sides and stopped at the hem of her briefs. The Latina began stroking Brittany´s cock and squeezed it carefully._

 _"Please, Santana... take´em off. Please... I want you" Brittany was so horny she couldn´t help but beg. Santana´s mouth felt so good on her boobs, before she knew it, Santana pushed her onto her back and trailed kisses from in-between her breasts down to her bellybutton._

 _When the Latina slowly pulled the briefs down Brittany´s cock sprang free almost hitting Santana in the face. "Damn Britt" Santana said looking up at the blonde seeing her blush._

 _But there was no time wasted and Santana took Brittany´s cock in her mouth and began sucking. Brittany fell against the headboard and weaved her fingers into Santana´s hair. She needed to hold on, it was not her intention to push her down further, but when the Latina began bopping her head up and down Brittany began bucking her hips and hitting the back of her throat. Santana gagged "Santana, oh God, stop, I don´t wanna hurt you" Brittany tried to reason but Santana moaned and the vibrations it sent through her cock made her buck even more._

 _"Santana, I´m gonna... I´m gonna cum. Let me pull out." But Santana had no intention of letting go. She sucked harder, hollowing her cheeks and gripped Brittany´s balls, that´s when she blew right into Santana´s mouth. The ropes of cum were too much for her to swallow, it started dripping from her chin._

 _"Hmm. I didn´t know it would taste this good or is it just you?" Brittany could feel herself harden again. The Latina felt the blonde´s cock and looked down. "You are already hard again, babe, what´s with you?" Santana chuckled and Brittany blushed._

 _"Sorry" she said. "You are just so sexy."_

 _"Brittany, I´m so wet from sucking you off. It´s very, I repeat very good that you are ready. I cannot wait to feel you filling me up. And the way your cock is twitching you can´t either."_

 _Brittany was so horny she jumped at Santana and spread her legs, lining her cock right in front of her pussy and playing with her tip on Santana´s clit._

 _"Aaah, Britt, don´t tease._ _I´m so ready for you."_

 _That´s all she needed. Brittany plunged right into her and let out a breath she was apparently holding. Santana felt so good around her cock. When Santana adjusted to her they began to move like they have done it before. Everything felt so right and the way Santana clenched around her cock was like paradise._

 _"God, you feel so Britt, don´t stop" Santana breathed out digging her nails into the blonde´s back. It hurt like shit but the feeling in her lower parts canceled these pains out. Brittany rocked harder and faster into Santana and both felt their orgasms approaching. "Ugh, yes Britt that´s the spot. Don´t stop... I´m cumming. Yeah."_

 _Brittany kept rocking into her, she felt Santana clench around her cock. She didn´t, she couldn´t stop. Santana felt too good. The Latina kept panting and digging her nails deeper into Brittany´s back. It felt like the blonde did not want her to come down from her high. Her orgasm was extended until she came again, then she felt Brittany fill her._

 _It was the best sex Brittany ever had, it was her first time but ´damn´ she thought ´that was amazing´._

Brittany sat straight in her bed, her phone buzzed, sweat running down on her body and her cock pulsating in her briefs.

"Shit" she whispered and looked around, the moon was still out and the clock on her bedside table said that it was just shortly after midnight.

Her phone buzzed again, there was a new message. She wondered who would write her that late at night. Couldn´t be Quinn, she always told Brittany about her beauty sleep and how important it was. She got out of bed grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom. Brittany needed a shower to get rid of her boner and all the sweat.

The dream felt too real. The way she felt her sweat running down her back while dream fucking Santana, was just like now. ´ _Impossible_ ´ she thought, it was a dream and nothing more. Well kind of more, her cock which was at full command proofed her to differ. She shook her head and sat on top of the toilet. Now she remembered what she wanted, a shower. She turned on the water, hoping not to wake her parents. She opened the message.

 **From Unknown: Hey, sorry I left like that.**

 **To Unknown: Who is it?**

 **From Unknown: Britt, it´s Santana. I got your number from Quinn. I felt bad. I wanted to apologize, you know?**

 **To Santana: Oh, ok. Yeah. Fine, we are fine. Shouldn´t have dumped that on you**

 **From Santana: You didn´t. I might was a little bit surprised. Can I call you? Please, I wanna talk to you.**

 **To Santana: Not tonight. We´ll see each other tomorrow, ok? I´m tired. Night, Santana**

 **From Santana: Sweet dreams Britt.**

Brittany put her phone aside and stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit her face and run down her body. It felt good, her cock was semi-hard now and Brittany contemplated if she should masturbate or not. She decided against it, dried off and went to bed. The blonde hoped to find some sleep and a couple minutes later she did.

In Lima Heights Santana felt a little disappointed. She acted like an idiot and now Brittany probably hated her. ´ _Just great Santana_ ´ she thought to herself ´ _you find a friend and scare her off on your first day, just great_ ´. Santana huffed and thought about how much her attitude destroyed. Couldn´t be much, right? Or was there more? Brittany wanted to kiss her and she turned her down. She felt like a liar, when Claire did it to her a few years ago she was fine with it. She even encouraged it by stepping into the bathroom.

It was just that Santana couldn´t, her abuela would hate her and what would her parents think? She couldn´t be into girls. No, no, not good. But somehow boys weren´t what she wanted. For some reason she wanted Brittany, but she couldn´t. The Latina knew the first thing she had to do is find a boyfriend. That would solve the problem. Brittany would help her, she knows her classmates and already told her about some of them.

She also told her about her brother, Brandon. He was a Junior and a football player. That was an idea, if she couldn´t be with Brittany she could be with him. That was Santana´s plan, it wasn´t a good one but for now it seemed alright. With that she closed her eyes and tried not to think about Brittany even though the wetness she felt said something else.

Two hours later she still couldn´t sleep, she sat up and grabbed her laptop and opened it. Her parents did not know about the websites she had bookmarked. The questions they would ask were not ones Santana wanted to answer. She could hear her mother in her head ´Santana, porn? Why would you watch porn? A girl should not do that. You can find a nice boy´ blah blah is what Santana thought and chuckled to herself and opened one of the porn sites. She did not really look for anything in particular, but she wanted something to do.

A movie with two girls began to play and Santana tried to settle the laptop in-between her legs. The darker haired girl grabbed something from under the pillow and Santana´s eyes bulged. It was a strap-on and not a small one. The wetness pooled again in her panties and that´s when it hit her. She needed something like that. It took Santana a while to browse for the right website to purchase one.


	3. I don t know

**I** **got this very unkind review from a Guest: "I'm sick of all these disgusting g!p brittany stories. Seriously, you fucking idiots need to fuck off before someone REALLY makes you want to kill yourself ."**

 **To give you an appropriate answer, which is obviously necessary, I will use your vocabulary!**

 **If you are so fucking sick of stories like that, why the fuck do you read them? Seriously, if you don´t like them just don´t waste your precious time reading them. Another thing that disturbs me is your grammar, I could not make sense of your last sentence, so if you just utter threats or whatever that is have the guts to write a review to be identified. So do me a favor and fuck off.**

 **That was that! Now to the reviews which are more interesting. Thanks for those! I will contemplate about how big of a role Brittany´s brother will play. What I would however appreciate are some hints on what you would like and if I can integrate it into the story I would.**

 **So, have fun reading!**

* * *

Santana woke up and felt not well at all. The night she had was, to express it in one word: crap. Somehow, Brittany would not disappear from her mind. Therefore, she woke up several times from her much needed sleep.

Slowly she walked into her bathroom to take a shower and hopefully gain some energy, if not breakfast hopefully would make up for that.

"Santana" her mother called from downstairs "come on down, you have to get to school!"

"Be right down, mami! I have to shower, give me 10 minutes" she called back. ´ _10 minutes, who am I kidding_ ´ she thought to herself and stripped real quick.

After some small talk with her parents at breakfast, Santana was on her way to school. She was thinking about how to talk to Brittany without making herself look stupid. She definitely did not want that. Santana had a reputation at her old school and she wanted to keep it. She is Santana fucking Lopez, the hottest girl around. But why did she have the feeling that Brittany was prettier than her? Or the feeling that Brittany was more popular? True, Santana only has been at school for one day, but she saw the looks the boys gave her. She needed a popularity boost, which meant she needed a jock on her side. A jock who would think of her as her arm-candy, even though it was the other way around.

The first person she saw when she arrived at school was Quinn, she greeted her and stood by her "I´m waiting for Brittany" she said to Santana, ´great´ she thought.

"So how was your first day, Santana? Did Brittany show you around Lima and our zero attractions?"

Santana just shrugged her shoulders "it was actually really nice, true there´s not a lot to do but I´ll get my permit soon and then I can drive to the bigger cities and don´t have to hang around here. Besides, hanging out with Brittany was nice."

The Latina did not want to go into too much detail about what happened. However, she thought Brittany might have talked to Quinn, since they are best friends.

Quinn didn´t mention anything so Santana initiated a different topic. "Quinn, you said Lima had nothing to offer, right? How about some boys?"

The blonde with the hazel eyes had a soft smile on her lips. "Is somebody in need of some action or what? Santana, we do have boys, many of them, but I think you are looking for a cute and popular one, right?" Santana nodded.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Brittany seemed to have come out of nowhere. She gave Quinn a hug and then Santana, the Latina unknowingly inhaled Brittany´s shampoo and it smelled like heaven. The sweet scent of vanilla sent a small rush through her stomach.

"Boys" Quinn said, "Santana is looking for a boyfriend. She needs somebody to satisfy her" Quinn says teasingly. "Come on Santana don´t blush" Quinn bumped into her friendly.

Santana looked at her "Quinn, first thing to know about Latinas, we don´t blush. And second don´t start something you can´t finish. Tease me and I will tease you" she said with a playful smirk on her lips.

Brittany couldn´t help but watch the interaction. She thought back to her dream and felt her dick slightly harden. ´ _Dead kittens_ ´ she repeated in her mind, it would be more than just embarrassing to get a boner, in front of school and her friends.

"Britt" Santana asked "are you alright?"

Brittany was torn away from her thoughts –which helped with her situation- and nodded "Yeah, let´s get to class. Is Puck coming, too?" she asked with the hope of changing the topic, she did not want Santana do go out with boys.

"No, he switched into PE, he said he can´t handle history first period" Quinn said, laughed and turned to Santana. "So if you want a smart boyfriend, Puck might not be the right choice."

Brittany was annoyed "Quinn, come on stop. It´s not even eight and you talk about boys", the shorter blonde turned her head "hey, don´t blame me, ok? Santana wanted to know about it. Maybe you also need some action."

Santana noticed the wink Quinn gave Brittany, ´ _did they? Do they? No, that can´t be right? They are friends_ ´, her brain went into overdrive. What if Brittany and Quinn were fooling around? She didn´t know if it was hot or not.

Sitting in history class next to Brittany felt good. Even though they weren´t talking, it was nice having Brittany close.

Santana tried to focus on the paragraph when a little piece of paper was put on top of it. Santana looked up and saw those beautiful blue eyes looking into hers. She opened the paper and read it: _What did you wanted to talk about last night?_

Santana was not sure on how to answer that. _I just wanted to talk to you. I told you, I felt bad for leaving like that. But I don´t really know how or where to start._ It sounded alright she thought, careful without the teacher noticing she pushed it back over to Brittany and hoped for her to solve the tension, which was undeniable.

Brittany felt better about the situation when she read Santana´s answer, but still confrontation was not her strong suit. Still, she wanted Santana as a friend and to solve this problem they seemed to have. There was only one way to solve this. _How about we talk about it after Cheerios practice? I could come to your house around 5, it that ok?_

She pushed it back to Santana and the Latina nodded, this was the last interaction they had for the day, Brittany wasn´t planning on going to lunch since Sue, her Cheerleading coach had a special smoothie –that is at least what she called it- for her Cheerios.

As practice came around, Brittany walked next to Quinn onto the field.

"Brittany, do you wanna tell me why you were upset this morning about Santana wanting a boyfriend?" Quinn asked.

"No, not really. I just didn´t wanna talk about this so early in the morning" she lied.

"Yeah, no. Don´t lie to me Britt. You are the happiest person in the morning and nothing could get you down. Or is it your little friend not wanting to get up?" Quinn gestured to her crotch.

Brittany looked in shock "Quinn, no! Oh my God no! Everything is fine in my pants. Thank you for your concern. I guess. I don´t know what it is. It´s complicated."

Quinn arched her eyebrow "Brittany, I´m your friend. You can talk to me about anything, you know that. You are not yourself and I don´t like it."

Brittany stopped walking. "As soon as I know where to start I´ll tell you, ok? Now let´s get to practice cuz Sue seems to have a bad day."

Brittany felt bad for not telling Quinn what was going on, but what was she supposed to tell her? That she wanted to get her mack on with Santana and the Latina with her, but she kind of freaked out and left? There was nothing really to tell, but Brittany knew that Santana was more than just a girl. She was special to Brittany. But what was Brittany feeling? She didn´t know. She should figure it out soon though, because in about two hours she would be at Santana´s and talk to her.

"Mami, what are you doing home?" Santana asked when she walked into her house and saw her mother in the kitchen fixing some sandwiches.

"Hola mija. I´m just making some sandwiches to take back to the hospital. Your father and I will have to stay very late tonight. I left you some money on the counter to order some take-out or whatever you want. I´m sorry for not being here tonight, but we will spend Sunday together, just you, me and your father. But quick, tell me about your day."

Santana just told her that classes are easy and that she already made friends.

"That´s great, sweetie. You should invite them over some night and we can have a BBQ and meet them. If you want to do that. Think about it." she kissed her daughter on the forehead said bye and left.

Santana went to her room and changed into a shirt only, she was home alone and why not walking around with a light breeze.

Homework was no problem and she finished within thirty minutes. She checked the time and saw that she was still have some time left until Brittany would be here. She decided to finish the movie she started last night, before she bought herself a little, but not so little, something.

Brittany took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It did not take long until Santana stood there in an oversized shirt, but no pants. ´Dead kittens´ the blonde thought again, why did Santana had to be so pretty?

"Hey Britt, come on in. Are you hungry? My parents had to work and left money for me to order whatever takeout Lima offers. Are there any good ones?"

The blonde thought about it and food did sound good "yes, please. And it depends on what you are up for. Pizza is good around here if you´re up for that." Santana nodded "tell me the number and what you want."

Santana quickly ordered and Brittany couldn´t take her eyes of her, especially when she bent over to grab some water out of the fridge to give it to Brittany. The silence took over while Brittany tried to meditate her dick to stay flaccid. She was a horny teenager, how else could she explain her constant urge to masturbate and the little things that made her hard.

The atmosphere between them was alright, nobody wanted to start talking about last night. So both of them stayed on lighter topics. But after about an hour Brittany thought it was time. "Santana, what happened yesterday?"

The Latina knew that sooner or later they had to discuss it. "Britt, I don´t know. I was overwhelmed I guess, the fact that we almost... you know... kissed, it freaked me out. I´m _not_ into girls. If my grandma knew she would probably kill me."

Brittany tried to focus on her eyes, but the Latina did not look at her. She played with her hands in her lap, her shirt was barely covering her lower half.

"Santana, have you ever kissed a girl?"

The Latina´s head shot up "I have kissed people before compared to you" it sounded harsher than intended. Brittany felt tears form in her eyes, but she did not want Santana to see her cry.

"Sorry, I was not implying you being gay or anything. I just... I don´t know. What are we going to do? Is there a way to solve this or are we going to forget it and just move on?"

Santana wanted to kiss Brittany, she moved closer to her, she wanted to know what it felt like. She hesitated or maybe hoped for the blonde to close the distance. But Brittany did not know what Santana wanted. She was utterly confused, "Santana, tell me. Do you want me to leave or what should I do?" her voice was small, it was almost a whisper.

Santana gained back her composure and looked at her "I think we should forget that. I´m sorry for leading you on, I really am. But Britt, I don´t think I like you that way. You are so nice and I want to be your friend. Please say that this is possible."

Brittany forced a smile onto her face. She herself was unsure of what she felt. The blonde blamed it on her raging hormones. But she received so many mixed signals from Santana.

"Yes, that would be awesome. But Santana, please start wearing pants. I don´t think we are there yet when we dress like being at a sleepover." Brittany tried to joke.

"Promise" Santana said and gave the blonde as soft smile.

Brittany and Santana said their goodbyes. As soon as Santana closed the door she leant against it "Who the fuck are you kidding, Santana?" she asked herself.

 **So the question still stands on how to integrate Brittany´s brother. Tell me what you think, because honestly, I´m not sure yet.**


	4. Come On Over

The tension seemed to be solved, at least for Brittany. On her walk home she thought thoroughly about it. Both of them agreed to forget about it, therefore Brittany accepted for herself that she would never lose her virginity or ever find love.

She was so sure that there was a spark between the two of them. Why didn´t Santana notice? Soulmates should notice that, right?

Overwhelmed by her thoughts she didn´t realize she was already standing in her driveway. Her brother sat on the patio with their mother. "Brittany, what are you doing home so late? Did practice run that long?"

"No mom. I was at Santana´s, she is new in Lima and we kind of became friends. She is a Freshmen just like me" Brittany explained to her mother who now had a smile on her face.

"It´s nice that you are meeting new people. You should invite Santana over for dinner tomorrow night, how does that sound?"

Brittany liked the idea of Santana meeting her family. "Sure mom, I will shoot her a text tonight and ask. And what are you two doing out here?"

"Mom is trying to get details about my new girlfriend" he said with a smirk. "But she is failing miserably."

Brittany knew about Brandon and the girls, he had a lot. He switched girlfriends more often than any other man she knew. He was a player and she didn´t like it. Brandon was probably also one reason why she didn´t consider sleeping with any girl at her High School. Her brother might have _tapped that_ before her as he liked to call it.

"Mom, why are you bothering? He will have a new one by Friday." Brittany spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Brittany, are you calling your brother a man-whore? This might be the one." Brittany was surprised by her mother´s choice of words. She definitely thought of Brandon as a man-whore, that´s why he and Puck got along so well, but how did her mother get her implication?

"No. Mom, it´s just he never brings them home to meet you and dad. Besides he likes to ´play the field´ right big brother?"

Brandon jumped from his seat "Brittany! You are the most annoying little sister any brother could have. Seriously, are you jealous or what? God, you are so stupid." He seemed upset, but Brittany didn´t really care, he called her stupid. She was just as pissed as he was.

"Brandon Alexander Pierce, if you call your sister stupid one more time you are grounded! You two are siblings and should protect and take care of each other and not fight one another!" Mrs. Pierce was mad, she forced Brandon to sit back down and faced both of her children. "You two talk about what it means to be siblings, I don´t want either of you to come in until you resolved your problems." Her voice was stern, both of them knew not to reply right now. As loving and laid back their mother was, fighting between them was something she did not tolerate.

Brandon patted the chair next to him right after Mrs. Pierce walked into the house. "So, let´s pretend to solve our ´problem´, since I´m hungry and dad is making pork. He was not interested at all in a conversation.

"Brandon, no. I really wanna talk about it. I need my big brother. And I fucked up once already by not really talking. Please, what is it?" Brittany pleaded him to talk to her.

"Come on, how could you fuck up? You are little Miss Sunshine. Everybody loves you at school. You are a Cheerio, you are pretty and nobody knows about you baby maker besides your close friends, right?"

She knew he was right, she was little Miss Sunshine, but still, he did not know about Santana and what happened in the last two days. She looked at him "trust me Brandon, I´m not as perfect as everybody says."

He noticed that something was bothering her. He thought it would be easier for her to talk if he opens up first. He was her big brother and he loved her to the moon and back, even if he didn´t always show it or shout it out to the world.

"Look, Britt. I have a girlfriend, a real one, one I wanna keep. I actually like her, her name is Mary. Really, I´m not fucking around. She is great. She is a Junior at Jackson High."

Brittany was shocked "Really? You really like a girl for more than just sex? You´re kidding, right?"

"No. We have been seeing each other for three weeks now. And I promise you I haven´t slept with her and I don´t have the intention to until she is ready. I´m not forcing her to, I really like her."

"Wow" Brittany was out of words "that is something I never thought would happen."

Brandon gently slapped her arm. "Whatever, you are just jealous that every girl wants my big cock and not your tiny one."

Brittany knew that was the end of the conversation "Sure Brandon, as if. You wish. I sadly know about the size of your cock and be sure, you got nothing on me. Now let´s go I´m hungry and ready to tell mom and dad everything about Mary." She jumped up and ran to the door.

"Britt, don´t you dare!" he tried to catch her and the door was slammed shut.

Later at night Brittany laid in bed and thought about what Brandon told her. When he was able to get a girlfriend and be committed why couldn´t she? She was way too shy to talk to a girl and there weren´t a lot of lesbians at McKinley. She thought about it a little bit longer when her thoughts came to a certain Latina, she remembered her mom and got her phone out.

 **To Santana: Hey you! My mom wanted me to invite you to dinner tomorrow. Wanna come?**

It didn´t take long until Santana replied.

 **From Santana: That sounds good. I´d love to meet your family. When should I be over?**

 **To Santana: You can come around six and we can hang out before dinner which would be at seven.**

 **From Santana: Sure, you want to study or just hang around?**

 **To Santana: I don´t know. Just come over, I guess my family wants to meet you, so there is no way we will be able to study.**

 **From Santana: Ok! I´ll see you tomorrow.**

Brittany was excited, it was clear that nothing would happen between the two of them but she wanted their friendship to work out. She promised the Latina.

The next day at school went by without any complications and Brittany said goodbye to Santana before heading to Cheerios practice with Quinn.

A few minutes after six Santana was ringing the bell of the Pierce residence, as soon as the door opened and Brittany smiled at her, Santana waved her mother goodbye and stepped inside the house. It was beautiful and just as bright as Brittany´s smile. They walked into the kitchen and two men and a woman were standing there.

The younger man must be Brittany´s brother. Brandon was just like Santana imagined him. He was taller than Brittany but he had the same blonde hair. His eyes, however, were not as blue as Brittany´s, they had a small shade of grey. However, he was quiet handsome Santana thought.

"Hey. I´m Brandon, Brittany´s brother. You must be Santana. I already heard about a pretty Latina walking the halls of McKinley by the name of Santana. The rumors are true, you are sexy as hell."

"Brandon! Stop that, Santana is here to have dinner with us. You can stop hitting on every girl, what would your girlfriend say?" Brittany shot at him.

"Kids, cool down. Santana, sorry for those two. Siblings are always fighting. I guess you know the feeling. Come in and have a seat. I´m Susan and this is my husband Bryan."

Shyly Santana took a seat next to Brittany who was still glaring at Brandon. "Thank you, and no I´m an only child. But I know the competition between children, I have too many cousins. We are always up in each other´s hair."

Susan laughed and looked at Brittany then nodded her head towards the fridge. "Oh, yeah. Santana do you want something to drink?" she was nervous but didn´t want to show it.

"Yes, please. Water would be great."

Brittany was right. Santana had no chance to get out of the kitchen. They talked the whole time. It turned out that Brittany´s mom was a nurse at the Lima Memorial Hospital and Bryan was an architect. After dinner Santana and Brittany made their way up into her room and sat on the bed.

"So..." Santana tried to start a conversation "your brother is something." Brittany looked at her.

"Yeah, a player or cool or whatever" she was not interested in her brother. But it was a starter. "He is finally dating someone he likes, very new for him. He never dated anyone seriously. It was always about getting into girls pants."

Santana chuckled at this "and what about you? Have you never wanted to get into someone´s pants?"

"I would be lying if I say no now. Sure I wanted to experience sexual intercourse. But I´m not even sixteen yet. I have no experience at all, but I want to. But who wants to do it with someone like me? So I just pretend I´m too young for sex."

Santana felt a tickle in her stomach. "Britt, you are not the only one who is unexperienced here. I haven´t had sex. It just never happened. There is nothing wrong with that." She placed her hand on the blonde´s leg and remembered the last time that happened and retrieved it.

A silence surrounded them again. Both of them did not know what to do when Brittany´s cat walked into the room.

"Hey Lord Tubbington, come here and meet Santana."

The Latina´s eyes bulged "Britt, that cat is fa-" Brittany cut in "pssst, don´t say that. He is very insecure about that. Just tell him he has heavy bones."

They sat there with the, in Santana´s eyes, fat cat. The Latina was relaxed. She has never felt so easy to be herself than with Brittany. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Brittany began talking again "tell me how it is to kiss with someone."

Santana was unsure how to answer that. She looked deep into the blue eyes and knew she couldn´t deny her anything "well, it is nice, sometimes sloppy. It depends on how good the person it. Some people go all at it right from the beginning and try to kill you with their tongue. At least that´s what it felt like for me once. There was this guy who pushed his tongue so far down my throat I felt like choking."

Brittany laughed at that comment "come on it can´t be that bad."

Santana arched an eyebrow "believe me Britt, it was horrible. I could not continue and ran away. Then the next day at school I was not able to look at him, because it was so embarrassing."

"But you know how to do it? What are you? Like the master of kissing?" Brittany asked the Latina "fuck yeah, Britt. I´m like the queen of kissing."

Both of them began to laugh until Brittany´s mom walked in.

"Santana, do you need a ride home? It is getting late and it´s a school night, I don´t think your parents would want you to walk the streets at night."

"Yes, that would be nice. But if it is too much trouble I´ll walk." Santana answered. "No, no child. Brandon! Come and drive Santana home!"

The tall blonde boy walked out of his room and smiled at her.

"Come on Santana" Brittany shot up right after Santana "I´ll come too. Is that ok, mom?"

"Yes, but be safe. Santana, it was nice to meet you. You are welcome any time!"

Santana thanked Susan and walked behind Brandon out of the room. Brittany followed but was stopped by her mother "I like her a lot. She is a good girl" she whispered.

"Me too mom, but she is not into me."

Her mother looked at Santana and then back at her daughter "believe me Britt, she likes you. Give her time and she will figure it out too."

"Whatever" Brittany said and followed the two other teenagers out of the house. The ride back to Santana´s was sort and filled with a discussion about football between Brandon and Santana. Brittany didn´t know that the Latina was so interested in sports.

"You should join the Cheerios, you can see the football team kick some ass" Brandon said before he parked the car.

"I don´t know. Maybe, I´ll join. Brittany can try to convince me" Santana said with a smirk. "Thanks for dinner and the drive. Britt I´ll see you tomorrow in history."

They said their goodbyes and Santana walked inside her house locked the door and went into the kitchen. There was a package sitting on the kitchen island with her name on it. She picked it up and went straight into her bedroom.

It was her first toy!


	5. Time

Santana decided for herself it was stupid to date Brandon, he was obviously into this girl from Jackson High. She also thought about the consequences it would have for her friendship with Brittany. It was not worth it. She wouldn´t throw away what she had with the blonde. She pulled out her phone and began writing

 **To Brittany: Thanks for dinner. I had a lot of fun.**

 **From Brittany: That´s nice! I hope my parentals weren´t too embarrassing.**

 **To Brittany : U haven´t met mine. Which reminds me... My mom said to invite my friends for a BBQ sometime.**

 **From Brittany: Sounds good! I´m in, but not this weekend we have an away game :(**

 **To Brittany: No, not this weekend. My parents are only home on Sunday. That´s family day. I´ll tell you as soon as I know, ok?**

 **From Brittany: Yes, please :) Sleep tight!**

 **To Brittany: You too! See you tomorrow.**

Santana was unsure why she texted Brittany, she just had to. She enjoyed the simple way of talking to the blonde. She pushed all of her thoughts of affection aside and focused on their friendship.

The week went by in a moderate pace. Santana was happy when the weekend finally came around. Friday right after school Santana was waiting in line for her bus when she felt a slight touch and turned around to see the beautiful blue cat like eyes look at her.

"You didn´t just wanna leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

"Britt, I was going to write you. But this is better, you are right. I have an idea, we won´t see each other this weekend, right?" Brittany nodded and was wondering where Santana was going with this.

"Let me walk you home. So we can spend at least a little bit of time together, I´ll miss my bestie for the next two days."

The blonde smiled lovingly at the Latina "yes, that´s a great idea. I don´t know what to do this weekend, we hung out every day."

"True" the Latina answered "so let´s go" she said stepping out of the bus line. Their walk was pleasant, both enjoyed the company of one another.

"Hey, Santana. Will you join the Cheerios? I mean you said I should convince you, right?" Santana nodded "so I was thinking about it and decided that if you want popularity this is a great start. Besides the outfits are nice and we get out of town every second weekend."

Brittany was right, it was worth a thought. While she kept to herself for a second Brittany continued "I know Sue seems strict, well she is, but if you are any good she treats you with extra care" they turned into Brittany´s street "besides we are going to compete in Championships."

Santana turned to Brittany "That is pretty cool. I´ll talk to my parents about it. But you are right the spanks look nice. But don´t they hurt your... you know?"

The blonde thought about how to explain it "well, yes and no. I have compression shorts, they keep my penis in place. However, I should not get aroused that hurts a lot."

Santana had to stare at her crotch now. She couldn´t pull her eyes away "ok, that´s... well" she couldn´t find the right words, she was entranced with the hidden secret Brittany carried in-between her legs. "Santana" a small voice brought her back to reality "please don´t stare like that. It really makes me uncomfortable" the discomfort in the blondes voice made Santana embarrassed.

"Fuck, sorry Britt. I´m still getting used to it. Though making you uncomfortable was not my intention. Sorry."

Brittany smiled at Santana "it´s ok. I just don´t wanna be looked at like a circus freak or something."

Santana´s head snapped around. "Hey, that´s not what you should think, ok? You are no freak. Please don´t say that, ok? I like you a lot and you are a girl just like me."

The way Santana made her feel was nice. She was so good with words and it soothed Brittany "ok, San. So you want me to ask Brandon to give you a ride home? Or I ride you home with my bike."

The Latina smiled at Brittany "I´d love a ride on your bike" she answered with a wink.

"No way" Brittany said a little bit in shock "seriously? Ok, let me just get my bike and we are ready to go."

Her innocence was something else thought Santana. And it wasn´t long until Brittany came back with a BMX-bike. It had rods on both wheels so the Latina had a place to stand on. "Ready?" Brittany asked.

"Ready" Santana answered "I´ll take the back so I can hold onto you."

Their right was filled with laughter. Santana never met anybody she could bond with in such a short amount of time. When they arrived at Santana´s house the Latina´s parents just got out of the car.

"Mija" her mother said "that is one way of coming home, did you miss the bus?"

"No, mami. I walked Brittany home and then she offered me a ride I couldn´t turn down. Guys" she turned to face her father as well "this is Brittany. Brittany, these are my parents Maribel and Antonio."

The blonde waved at the older two Lopez´s. "Nice to meet you. I´ll go now, Santana see you Monday?" the Latina nodded vigorously and was about to walk away when she decided to turn around and hug Brittany.

"Shoot me a text if you are bored" she whispered into the blonde´s ear. Brittany giggled.

"Yes, I will. Enjoy your weekend with the parentals" she said back.

The blonde left, Santana walked inside, her parents were unpacking some groceries. "That is one polite girl. Why didn´t you take the bus Santana?" her mother asked. Santana just shrugged and grabbed the cereal to set it on top of the fridge.

"Again mom? We wanted to spend some time together since we won´t see each other this weekend. So I asked her if I could walk her home, then she offered me a ride on her bike and then we came here." Santana was oblivious to the look her mom gave her.

"Do you like her?" this startled Santana.

"Yes, mom. Why wouldn´t I? Brittany and I are friends, it would be very insufficient if we didn´t like each other."

Her mother shook her head "I meant do you _like_ her?" Maribel asked a little bit more pronounced.

"What? Why?" Santana asked her mother. Maribel just answered "those looks Santana, I saw them. So don´t play with me." Her tone was still friendly. Santana was a little bit taken aback by her mother´s straight forward way.

"Mom, I do like her, but don´t know how much... you know? She is a great friends and-"

"Santana, are you stammering because we would not support you? Because, if it is like that, I can tell you and excuse my French, bullshit. We love you no matter what and if you like her like I think you do then it is more than fine with us."

"The way you look at her Santanita is the way I look at your mom because I love her" her father added. Santana was still confused and did not know how to respond "I... I do like her. But love, that would go a little be too far I think" she was unaware of her parents being so supportive. She always thought they carried the same opinion like her abuela.

"Why don´t you invite her to dinner, how about tonight? Antonio, what do you think?" her father nodded and Maribel looked right back to her daughter "So?"

Santana blushed, even though she always denied it, "Yes, but no. Not tonight. She is a cheerleader and they have a game tonight."

"Sunday then, I know it´s family night, but I´d love to meet her and your father too." Santana nodded and went to her room. She pulled out her cell phone and called Brittany.

" _Hey, miss me already_?" Brittany said and Santana could hear her smirk.

"Yes, Britt that´s it. The true reason I´m calling is that my parents want you to join us on Sunday for dinner." The Latina was a little bit anxious for Brittany´s answer.

"Well, I´d love to. But it is family day I thought? I don´t wanna intrude" Brittany sat on her bed and was blushing that she would be part of family day.

"I know Britt, but my parents kinda really wanna meet you. Don´t ask me why, but pleeease come! Don´t make me beg more. My mom is a great cook, really you gonna get some good Puerto Rican food or Mexican or anything like that."

" _Ok, ok I´ll come! Tell them thanks, but I gotta run now, the bus is leaving soon. Bye San_ " Brittany said.

"Bye Britt, have fun at the game!" Santana hung up and was relieved.

Brittany however was more than excited and began to make her happy dance, her mom looked at her while walking past her room. "I think something good happened?"

"Yes, yes and yes mom! Santana invited me to dinner on their family night. What should I wear? Oh my God, I have nothing to wear!"

Her mom chuckled "Britt, let´s think about that tomorrow, ok? You gotta get ready I´ll drive to you to school on my way to work so hurry up." Mrs. Pierce went into her bedroom and collected all her stuff. Ten minutes later they left the house. She was off to work and her children to the game.

When Sunday came around Brittany was even more nervous than the day before. She was aware to the fact that it was a simple dinner, but still to her it felt like a date. She couldn´t explain why but she thought it was a step into the direction she wanted her Santana to go. The feelings she had towards Santana were more than just friendly. Brittany just hoped that the more time she and Santana spend together would make her recognize this as well. She had no doubt that Santana was aware of the sexual tension between them. Before she left she spent two hours getting ready. It involved a shower to relieve herself from a hard cock which rose from her thoughts about being alone with Santana in a context which involved no clothes but a bed. Her clothes were picked out and her mom was ready to drive her to the Lopez residence.

Meanwhile Santana was just as excited about Brittany coming over. Just like the blonde she spent too much time in front of her closet picking out an outfit.

"Mija, can you come down and set the table? I´m still trying to finish dinner on time and your father is still in the shower" Maribel called from the kitchen.

"Yes, on my way" one last look in the mirror and she was ready to face Brittany and maybe even admit to some of her feelings.

"Wow, Santanita. You look like you are ready to go out on a very fancy date. Did I miss the memo?" her mother joked.

"Really? You think it´s too much? I don´t wanna look overdressed. I have to change" Santana was about to run back upstairs as her mother stopped her.

"Mija, I was teasing. You look wonderful. Do you want to tell me a little bit more about Brittany?" The younger Latina contemplated about what to tell her.

"What do you want to know? I mean I´ve only known her for a few weeks, so I won´t be as much help as you expect" Santana answered while taking the plates out of the cupboard.

"Well, how about you tell me what you like about her" her mother answered and stopped stirring "what makes you look all happy when you look at her."

"Mom, I don´t know what it is. I really like her, you know she is just so simple to be around and no matter how dark a day or moment is, her smile makes it all go away. Brittany is really special" Santana was trying to get around telling her mom about Brittany´s condition. She was vague with everything as far as possible "Brittany is just... a terrific girl. And she looks good. She is great at everything she does. She told me that she kinda struggled in school. But, before you ask, yes I told her if she wants me to I´ll tutor her" Maribel nodded with agreement.

"That is very nice of you. I expected nothing less from my daughter" she pulled Santana into a hug and kissed her on her forehead "I mean it Santana, you are a great girl. And me and your father love you no matter what. If you want to be with a girl, there is no possibility we wouldn´t support you in your every move. Don´t forget that, ok?"

Santana felt very content. "Thanks mami, I was just scarred because abuela-"

"Nothing about abuela now, ok? She is an old grumpy lady. She also wanted your father not to marry me" she told her daughter.

When Antonio walked into the kitchen he elaborated more. "I still would have done it and I wouldn´t want it any other way. You are the love of my life and look you gave me a beautiful daughter" he smiled at both of his girls "But Santana, I have a question. Do you know how _special_ Brittany is?"

It was out! Her father knew. Why wouldn´t he? Antonio worked at the hospital. Santana felt caught. "I guess? What do you mean papi?"

"Ok, Maribel she knows" he looked at his wife and then back to his daughter "I know about her condition, I just wanted to be sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

"Papi, I know. But please, please, please don´t bring it up until she wants to. I don´t want to make her uncomfortable about anything. If there is anything ever going to happen I don´t mind. She told me right when we met and it doesn´t make me like her any less." Santana just noticed while telling her parents how much she really liked Brittany. "So now can we please enjoy dinner and you guys get to know her without any prejudices? Because I see her mom pulling up." Santana began walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes mija, we will behave" her father chuckled and followed his daughter to the front door.

Brittany smile was so wide, almost up to her ears Santana thought when she saw the blonde. "Hey Britt! Hey Mrs. Pierce, would you like to come in for a minute?"

"Sure, Santana that would be nice" both Pierce women entered the house. Santana´s parents greeted Mrs. Pierce. She didn´t stay long and told Brittany to call her when she needed to be picked up.

Dinner was very pleasant, Santana´s parents didn´t ask any questions as they promised. Brittany opened up by herself, her cheery self was all to the liking of the two older Lopez´s. When dinner was over Santana and Brittany excused themselves to go into Santana´s room to watch a movie.

"I really enjoyed dinner, your parents are awesome" she said while sitting herself on Santana´s bed.

"Yeah, I´m happy that you came over and even more that you enjoyed yourself" she put in a movie and settled next to the blonde after closing the door.

"So" Brittany began "what´s next?" she wanted nothing more than lean over and kiss the Latina. She look so beautiful in her tank top and skinny jeans. Her hair fell in slight curls and framed her faced perfectly.

"Well, I though a movie but if you have a better idea feel free to share" Santana told her with a smirk. She noticed her bedside table was slightly open and she could see the tip of the dildo. Unobtrusive she tried to close it but Brittany noticed.

"What´s that?" Santana tried to close the drawer but Brittany was faster opening it and her eyes bulged. "Wow Santana" she pulled out the dildo "what are you doing at night?" The blonde smiled and wiggled her body.

Santana was so embarrassed "Britt. Put it away please" the blonde shook her head "No, now you gotta tell me. What are you doing with it?" Her voice was becoming seductive and she moved closer to the Latina and moved the dildo up and down on Santana´s thigh.

The Latina became aroused, she liked the thought of Brittany seducing her. But two could play this game she thought.

"You wanna know, do you? Should I tell you or rather show?"

Brittany was taken aback by Santana´s and felt her cock growing harder " I´d love a private show, but I don´t think we have that much time" both girls smiled at each other.

Brittany put the dildo aside, moved her face closer to Santana´s and whispered. "I really want to kiss you right now. Would you stop me if I tried?"

Santana whispered "no" back and then it happened, their lips met and it felt great.


	6. Yes No Maybe

**I was writing this during my study breaks and I hope you guys can enjoy it until March :) Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the wide range of attitude and feelings!**

Their kisses became more heated and Brittany moaned into Santana´s mouth. She could feel herself harden and pulled back instantly. "Sorry, but I think we are moving a little bit too fast" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you serious Britt? You just get me all turned on by using my toy and then kissing me, just to pull away. You can´t let me hang all hot and bothered" Santana said trying to regain composure, but the way Brittany created space between them, she knew it was a lost cause.

"Santana" Brittany looked at her and saw how dark the Latina´s eyes were, filled with lust and expecting pleasure "you have no idea how much I want this. I really do, but I don´t think you do. Right now," she took a deep breath" do you think it´s a good idea? You told me more than once in the last days that you are not interested in girls, what changed your mind?" The Latina saw that there was no way to dismiss this topic without hurting Brittany. But she was unsure how to explain everything that happened with her parents and the sudden realization that she wanted the blonde. Santana was unable to phrase a coherent sentence.

"I... Britt... can we just not talk about it? Please, let´s just make out and enjoy it" Santana acted as cool as possible. When Brittany pulled out her phone to call her mom Santana knew she did the wrong thing, she was just about to speak when Brittany raised her hand to silence her "hey mom, would you pick me up, or Brandon? I don´t wanna bother Mr. or Mrs. Lopez after letting me have dinner here" she stood up from the bed and walked towards the window "great, thanks mom" then she hung up.

"Britt, can we please talk about it?" Santana knew only begging would get Brittany to talk to her.

"No, sorry Santana. But I´m not going to _just make out and enjoy it_. I do have feelings and if you were observant, you knew I have a lot of them for you. My mom will pick me up and I think we might just wanna go back to the way we were. I don´t wanna lose you as a friend, but I´m not a fucking toy. Sorry, I gotta go. Bye and tell your parents thanks for dinner."

With that she left Santana´s bedroom and walked downstairs. Her mom was just pulling up with a big smile "So, tell me! How was it?" she asked cheerily.

Brittany didn´t tell her mom what ruined the evening, but up until then she tried to act happy and told her about the food and conversations. When they arrived at home she went straight into her bedroom, all she wanted was a shower to wash Santana off her, Brittany felt used. It were only kisses, but it were her first kisses and she thought it would mean more to Santana than just fun. She needed to get clean and get herself to realize there was nothing more than friendship. Her phone buzzed and she just knew it was Santana.

 **From Santana: Sorry. Please Britt, talk to me! Let me explain.**

 **To Santana: There is nothing to explain. Please, let´s just forget about it. I know u r not into girls. Let´s call it a mistake.**

 **From Santana: But Britt... please come on talk to me.**

 **To Santana: I´ll see you tomorrow at school.**

Brittany turned her cell phone off, Santana noticed when she tried to call her. She wanted to explain to Brittany that she wasn´t a mistake, but the brunette didn´t get a chance.

Both girls knew they had to ignore their feelings towards each other. But dealt with it in their own ways. Santana felt her alter-ego Snixx come around, it wasn´t one of her strong suits to accept rejection. And the way Santana dealt with rejection or not getting her way was bringing Snixx to life.

Her toy was still laying on her comforter. Santana decided on a shower and some fun with her toy, if her arousal was still there.

She stepped out of the shower and dropped her towel on the way to her bed and grabbed the dildo. She carefully spread her legs and took her right hand down to her clit. Santana began rubbing it and moaned, it felt good. She knew by now to get herself properly ready before using it. The first time it hurt. She watched some more porn and noticed that all of the girls did it. It was easier after that. She began to feel her wetness running out of her and knew she was ready. The dildo was slowly moved onto her hole and then inside. Santana moaned, she felt full. She moved steady at first but then began heightening the speed. She felt her orgasm approaching. It took her longer to reach her climax when she was not thinking about Brittany, but tonight she ignored her thoughts of the blonde. She decided that night to get some lube. Since she was almost sixteen now she told herself to go to a sex shop soon to see what else there was.

After she relieved herself she put on some clothes and tried to call Brittany again, her phone was still off. Santana decided to try to sleep and talk to Brittany at school.

The blonde had trouble finding sleep and thought about calling Quinn to talk to her, however when she noticed the time Brittany decided against it. She had to get rid of the sexual thoughts of Santana and go back to only being friends. She didn´t want herself to get hurt. To her it felt like Santana was just experimenting, she probably would drop her like a hot potato when the Latina lost interest. Brittany was scared of rejection at first, but no knowing that Santana wanted to make out with her changed her opinion -not to the better- but rather to the worse. Santana just wanted to have fun and that´s something Brittany couldn´t take.

She tiptoed out of her room across the hall and hoped that her brother was still awake. The blonde was in luck "Brandon, can I come in?" she asked shyly. He looked over to the door and saw Brittany standing there "yes, but what are you doing up? You should be sleeping Britt" Brandon already knew something was wrong with his sister. Every time she came into his room at night he knew something was wrong.

"I kinda have trouble sleeping and something happened between Santana and me and then... I don´t know Brandon, sorry for disturbing... I´ll go back to bed" she turned around ready to close the door when he got out of bed and stopped her "Britt, come on let´s sit down and tell me what happened."

She told him everything about her feelings and the kiss and that Santana said it was something to enjoy "you know, I´m sick of all that crap Brandon. I don´t want fun, I want the whole deal... why can´t she see that?" Brittany had tears in her eyes "is sleeping around better than dating? All those feelings, they confuse me." Brandon pulled his sister into a hug and kissed the top of her head "Britt, believe me sleeping around is fun but nothing is better than being committed. I know it´s easy to say but did you ever think about just getting it over with? You know the whole let me call it ordeal of sex?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked him. "Look Britt. Let me tell you that fucking a girl is great. When they go down on you and give you a nice blowjob, best shit" he saw her listening vigilantly "but never disrespect them, ok? Just try to get her off before you come, you don´t wanna look like a douche. Sam had this problem, that´s why his nickname is Mr. Short-Fuse." Both of them laughed at the comment "I just think if you find someone to get it over with you might be able to get some distance between yourself and Santana. By what you were telling me, you really need that" Brittany loved how she could talk to her brother just like a friend, even though they sometimes fought, deep down they would do anything for the other.

"I think you are right. But how do I get a girl to sleep with me?" "Britt, that´s something you should know, but I´m in a good mood so let me explain to you how to get a girl into bed. There are different scenarios that make it easier, there are parties, which kinda are not working for you until you are sixteen, you could bed a Cheerio, they are really easy" Brittany looked a little bit insulted "come on Britt, you know how easy they are" he was right so she nodded in agreement "or just go out of town and get a hooker, which sounds quite stupid now that I heard it out loud. Forget that."

Brandon went on and on, Brittany was getting tired and hugged him tightly "I think I´ll try to find a girl who is not going to McKinley, might make it easier. Thanks for everything Brandon" she walked into her room and turned on her cell phone to set her alarm, shortly after she entered her pin it started buzzing. Santana called her three times and sent even more messages all saying ´sorry´ and ´please talk to me´, only the last one wasn´t like the others

 **From Santana: ok Brit. U don´t wanna talk? Fine I´ll see u at school and act like nothing happened, cuz nothing did since u acted like a brat and didn´t let me explain**

Brittany felt anger rise inside her, who did Santana think she is? Calling her a brat, she was the one who wanted ´fun´. Brittany replied with a simple ´fine´, set her alarm and went to sleep.

Monday morning was a dread for both of them. Santana was not in the mood for pleasantries. Puck was the first one to notice when they sat next to each other on the bus ride to school.

Santana and Puck actually have become good friends during the last week, he was a good friend, Santana once thought if she would have been a boy she were similar to Puck. He was a fun guy to hang around, his reputation of being a player was not a secret between the two of them. Puck told her more than once to hit on a certain guy so he could bed the girlfriend. However, it wasn´t something Santana wanted to pursue. Just last Friday he wanted her help.

 _"Come on Puck, we have known each other for what –a week- and you want me to help you to get that slut into bed. Please, I expected you to have greater expectations."_

 _"Lopez, please. It´s Friday night and I gotta do some girl" he pleaded. "No, fucking way. You have a game tonight, get a girl from that High School to sleep with you."_

 _"Worst wing woman ever" he chuckled. "Puck, I promise I´ll help you next week, ok? Just not tonight."_

Puck was about to pick her up on her offer, but he didn´t know about her bad mood "Morning Lopez, ready to get some lucky lady on the Puckasaurus?"

"Puckerman, shut the fuck up. I´m so not in the mood for your stupidity right now" she snapped at him.

"Woah, look who got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. What´s wrong with you?" he sounded genuine but Santana couldn´t care less.

"Meet Snixx Puck. She is my moody self" she tried to explain as calm as possible.

The bus ride was spent in silence, Puck knew better than talking to a woman who was probably on PMS. He knew it from his mother, it was not something he wanted to be confronted with.

When they arrived at school Quinn and Brittany were already occupying one of the Lunch tables at the cafeteria. "Morning" Quinn said in a cheery voice "how was your weekend guys?"

Santana shook her head and muttered ´coffee´ and walked off. "I think she has PMS" Puck said pointing at Santana. Brittany looked at him "No, she does not have PMS, Puck. She is simply a bitch" Puck´s eyes grew big and Quinn´s head spun around "excuse me?" Quinn asked "care to explain, Brittany? What happened?"

Brittany took a deep breath "Well, it´ll come out anyways. Santana and I spend last night together. I was over at her house for dinner and everything was cool. When we went to her room there was... let me say an incident which lead to us kissing." Puck sat down and just said "hot" Quinn, however, threw him a dirty look "go one sweetie" she encouraged Brittany.

"Well, we made out. It was nice. You know I really like her. But then I just couldn´t do it. I felt like she was sending me mixed signals. Like last Monday, we were almost kissing and she gave me a speech about how her grandmother would kill her if she was into girls and so on."

"Wait" Quinn said "you almost made out with her on Monday?" Brittany nodded "and then you actually did it last night?" the taller blonde nodded again "so now she is pissed at you, even though she said she wasn´t into girls? Britt, did you force yourself onto her?"

"Quinn, really? Come one" Brittany said "I did not force myself onto her. I asked her if she would stop me when I kissed her, she said no, I did, it got heated and I pulled away. She wanted more and I just didn´t understand why she changed her mind. When I told her I couldn´t she just said we should just enjoy it. I was mad and told her I had feelings, a lot of feelings for her and left. She wanted to explain but I was just mad. So that is that."

"That explains her attitude this morning" Puck added. Brittany´s head was looking down at the table, Quinn´s gently rubbed her back "Britt, I´m so sorry. But why didn´t you talk to me?"

"What was I to say, Quinn? I like her a lot and she is fine with everything I am. But on the one hand she tells me that she isn´t into girls but then she almost jumps me. I wanted to do it, you know? But I couldn´t, Santana is more to me than just a simple fuck. I know that I´ve only known her a week but I really like her."

"Honey, I´m so sorry. Come on let´s get to class and after practice tonight you and I hang out, how does that sound?" Brittany nodded and Puck looked at the two "are you going to make out? Because if you are I´d love to be there" he joked. "Puck, no" Brittany said. When they were ready to leave a Cheerio crossed their path.

"Hey Brittany" she said and Brittany looked at her "hey Jennifer" she answered a nice as possible. "So you know that Homecoming is in three weeks?" she said "and I thought if you are up to it I´d like to take you" Brittany was taken aback.

"Why do you wanna take me to Homecoming? I´m a Freshman you are aware of that?" Jennifer nodded "that´s why I´m asking you and maybe because I like you. Think about it, please?" With that she walked away and Brittany was left confused "Did she just ask me to Homecoming?" Puck nodded vigorously "fuck yeah, she did Britt. You so gotta go, Jennifer is hot and she´s a Junior. How hot is that?" Quinn was clearly annoyed "Puck, is there anything else you think about besides sex?" He shrugged his shoulders "I like women and football, so yeah Quinn, I think about more than just sex" he said his goodbye´s to his friends and walked towards the gym, Brittany and Quinn had History with Santana.

 _Two Weeks Later_

Homecoming was a week away. Santana joined the Cheerios and their friendship was slowly evolving again. There was never any talking about what happened. The Latina had turned sixteen and so did Brittany. They took diver´s ed together and got their license.

Santana was about to pick Brittany up for school. The blonde stood in her driveway and jumped into the car "Hey Sanny! Ready for school?" Santana was still not used to it that Brittany was such a morning person. "So what about Homecoming? Are-" but she was cut off by Santana "Britt, please. Not so much talking in the morning. Please, I´m tired as shit. And what about Homecoming? I don´t have a date, so I´m not going."

Brittany looked at her incredulous "Santana, did nobody ask you? That´s impossible!"

"No, Britt. Nobody asked me. Besides as a Freshman what do I need a Homecoming for? I´ll have two Homecomings in my last two years of High School" then she realized it "wait, do you have a date?"

Brittany nodded shyly "yes, Jennifer Douglas asked me. You know her, she´s a Cheerio-"

"I know Britt" she cut her off. Why did someone ask Brittany out? Not that she wouldn´t if she had the guts, but still Brittany was supposed to say no "she´s a bitch you know? What besides your panties does she want?"

"San, it´s not like I´m going to do anything with her, we are going as dates yes, but still, there is no way my mom would let me sleep over at hers or at mine´s." Brittany tried to convince herself more than Santana, when Jennifer asked her out she didn´t say anything about ´going all the way´ with her.

Brittany was contemplating about telling Santana about what her brother told her about Jennifer. A few nights ago Brittany was talking to Brandon about Homecoming when she helped him getting a tux.

 _"Jennifer asked me to go to Homecoming with her" Brittany admitted and her brother looked at her and slapped her gently on the shoulder "good choice, she has a nice pussy. But that´s the last thing I´m telling you. Mary and I are going on an outing and all those girls can see that I´m happy with my girlfriend." Brittany liked the way her brother talked about Mary, they´ve met she was nice and polite anything their mother cherished. "Brandon, what am I supposed to do? I don´t know if I wanna do it with her, you know?"_

 _His face changed back into a more serious look "Britt, come on. You gotta get it over with at some point. What are you scared of? Here" he handed her a condom "be gentle and do it. There is no need to be scared. Your first time will suck, but believe me Jennifer does too" he winked at her "fuck her once or twice, at her place then leave like nothing happened."_

 _"Mom would never let me stay over at her place" Brittany told her brother. "Well, you don´t have you. You just leave the ball a little bit earlier, fuck her, write me and I´ll come pick you up" he said buttoning up his shirt._

 _"I´ll think about it" she simply replied._


	7. It s about time

**I´m back! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I´ve read all your reviews and will consider all of your thoughts as much as possible. Enjoy reading and please review!**

Santana was just reminded about the kiss they shared two weeks ago and how it all went downhill from there on.

But it got better, Brittany sent the Latina a message and asked Santana one day just to forget about it and move on. The Latina agreed and that´s how they came to that point.

Brittany seemed fine with it in Santana´s eyes. Or she hid her feelings well, but Santana was coping. Her nights were filled with masturbation and when her parents asked about how things with Brittany were going she just replied ´slow´.

When they arrived at school and walked to their lockers together Brittany couldn´t stop herself "why don´t we find you a date. I know it´s only a week left, but what would I do without my bestie? Come on Santana please" she begged with the cutest pout. Santana was looking at her "ok, Britt. Let´s find this hot Latina a date" she said shaking her hips. Brittany laughed and then realized something "a boy or girl?" Santana stopped twirling her hips instantly. "What kind of question is that? A boy." Brittany was confused again "ok, so now you are not into girls anymore?" Brittany felt a little bit anger inside her but tried so express her utterances as a joke. Santana, however, was getting angrier as well "Britt, are you serious? I´m not talking to you about that. You didn´t want to two weeks ago and now I´m over it. We are not having this conversation and especially not here. And forget about Homecoming, I´m gonna stay at home" her voice was harsh.

Brittany knew she fucked up she was mad at herself and instead of going to first period she walked towards the football field to sit on the bleachers. She couldn´t be confronted with Santana right now. When she sat down she replayed her conversation with the Latina, then the blonde remembered her talk with Quinn two weeks ago.

 _"Britt, you know it was wrong from you not listening to Santana. She could have told you anything, maybe even that she wants you too" Quinn reasoned. The taller blonde was aware of her mistake "yes, but how does it look if want to talk to her now. I don´t wanna look weak."_

 _Quinn felt anger rise inside her chest "you have got to be kidding me! That is your only problem? To seem weak? Britt, I want to punch you right now, like so bad. You are not weak, besides you already admitted your feelings for her. Why is it so hard to listen to her and tell her how you feel? What can she say? That she likes you too? That she wants to give it time?" Quinn´s voice became louder and filled with even more anger. Brittany noticed the change "Quinn, it´s hard. I feel like she is playing with me, she acts like two different persons and I don´t want to hear her out to be honest" Brittany said almost whispering._

 _"So... what? Are you just going to ignore her?" Quinn asked "no, just the feelings. I don´t wanna get into that. I value the friendship more, besides what happens if she tells people about my... you know?" Brittany answered._

 _"Sorry, but you have known each other a week and there are sparks and you told her about your extra one your first day. It took you almost a year to tell me and we were in kindergarten. And now you are just too proud, which I never thought you were to admit it and give her a chance. I love you Britt, but I gotta say it: that´s cheap" Brittany noticed the disappointment in Quinn´s voice and contemplated more about it when they went to sleep. She wanted to make it right but she couldn´t get herself to write Santana a message._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when here phone buzzed.

 **FROM QUINN: Where are you?**

 **TO QUINN: Couldn´t be around Santana, we fought again.**

 **FROM QUINN: How is that possible? You are not even dating and fight all the time. What happened?**

 **TO QUINN: I´ll tell you later.**

 **FROM QUINN: Ok, next period?**

 **TO QUINN: Sure.**

Brittany was contemplating about writing Santana but decided against it. When first period was almost over and Brittany was walking to pick up Quinn. They went to their next class and Brittany tried not to make eye contact with Santana. When she explained everything to Quinn, the smaller blonde was just getting more and more annoyed "when did you pick up such an arrogant attitude, Britt? You are all cheeky, just like Santana. Just get your shit together and finally talk to her, she is hurting you know? Puck told me that he hung out with Santana once or twice and she didn´t look at any girls when they went to a club."

"Ok, ok. I will talk to her. But how?" Brittany wanted to know. Quinn shook her head "seriously that´s up to you, I´m not your cupid or anything. I´m your friend and Santana´s as well, so grow up and tell her" she turned to the front of class "oh and by the way I´m thinking about joining the Glee Club" Brittany´s head snapped around but before she could say anything the teacher entered and class began.

Brittany ran towards the library, she knew Santana spend her Study Hall there because mostly they did it together. So she hurried to their usual spot, Santana was already there "hey" Brittany whispered "can I sit here?" Santana looked up and nodded "yes, sit".

Brittany sat and looked at her "San, we need to talk. If you don´t want to then just listen, but please we have to communicate" Santana heard that the Blonde was genuine but still Santana was hurt. Brittany hurt her and didn´t give her a chance "no, I won´t talk and won´t listen to anything about this topic. Britt, we said we put it behind us and that´s what I wanna do. So please respect that or expect me to do a lot of walking away from you" the Latina was not breaking eye contact with Brittany. But her shell just wanted to crumble and kiss her and hold her. However, Santana was a proud person and the way Brittany treated her just hurt her too much.

Brittany sat there not noticing that Santana got up and sat down at a different table. The blonde wanted to cry, the only thing she knew is that she had to make things right. So she got up and walked over to Santana, she put her head as close as possible to Santana´s ear "I will not give up and I will try everything to get you to talk to me or at least listen. I´m not giving up on that spark between us. You and I both know it is there" she whispered and left Santana behind and walked out of the library. The Latina felt a shiver running down her spine. She could not deny the sexual tension between them, but she was not the one to admit it.

Santana was waiting on Brittany to make a move but all week nothing happened. Brittany seemed to respect the Latina´s wish to ignore the topic and they went on normally. Now it was Friday night and the brunette just got home from the Homecoming game and got into bed right after her shower. She tried to ignore the fact that Brittany was about to go out with Jennifer ´bitch´ Douglas. The Latina tried to get Brittany out of her thoughts and got her laptop onto her bed. Her parents were both at work and Santana had the house all to herself. She had ordered pizza and snatched two bottles of beer out of the fridge.

Brittany was excited about going to Homecoming. But her mom was even more excited. Brandon had picked Mary up from her parents' house and brought her back home. Mrs. Pierce was squealing "oh my God, Bryan look at our babies all dressed up. You guys look so beautiful! Mary would you mind if I take a picture of Brandon and Brittany? I want to send this to the family." Mary nodded and stepped aside. Brandon smiled at his little sister and put his arm around her "you look beautiful little sis, I mean it, so you ready for tonight?" she knew exactly what he was talking about. Somehow she wanted to go through with it but she wasn´t sure "I got the condom" was all she whispered to him.

Half an hour later and the belated arrival of Jennifer the four of them took off in two cars. "I´m happy that you said yes to be my date Britt" Jennifer said "this night will be wonderful" her voice was became a seductive whisper. Brittany felt a little bit insecure "Jen, it´s nice that you are taking me, but I´m not sure what you are implying." Jennifer looked back at Brittany and smiled a little bit "Britt, come on. I know what you have in-between your legs, I saw you in the shower a few days prior of asking you out. I wanna have some fun with you. So let´s not make a big deal of it, I´ll pay dinner, we dance a little and then head out and do the dirty."

"I... I´m... I... I´m kind of confused right now. I didn´t agree on going to Homecoming to have sex with you. Did I send those signals? If yes, I´m truly sorry Jen" Brittany almost pleaded for her to understand "and what can I say about my extra... can we please keep that on the DL? I´m not really ready to have everyone know about it. I already feel totally insecure about liking girls as well as boys and now this" she pointed down to her crotch which felt uncomfortable due to her compression shorts "I can´t deal with all of that." Jennifer seemed to understand but felt disappointed, she kind of wanted some fun tonight, but as much as a bitch she was she couldn´t force Brittany to have sex with her. There was a point to stop and Brittany telling her now was it.

Jennifer parked in front of the restaurant "Britt, I don´t want to push you into doing anything. I was interested in some action and assumed, since you said yes, that you were too".

"Jen, you are a beautiful woman and I´m honored that you wanted to take me out but I think that´s kind of a lost cause right now. I´m really interested in somebody else. There is no chance of changing my mind, sorry. So I think I´ll just go to Santana´s house to attend the Freshman sleepover we are having," she lied "if that´s alright with you" Brittany gave the brunette a smile.

"Ok, sounds fair. I´ll just hang out with the others. Sorry for you having to buy a dress" she said while starting the car "tell me where to go."

Brittany directed her to Santana´s house and thanked Jennifer for being understanding. She got out of the car and walked up to front door and waited to ring the bell until Jennifer left.

Santana noticed the lights pulling up and leaving her driveway. She just guessed someone turned around. But when the doorbell rang she wasn´t so sure anymore. She got up and walked downstairs, without second thought the Latina opened the door and was caught off guard when Brittany practically jumped her "I want you now" was all she said before she slammed the door shut and kissed Santana.

 **I´d love some helpful reviews, to make this story better and adjust it to your wishes as far as possible.**


	8. Let s get down

**Let´s get down to business ;) well alomst. Enjoy!**

Santana reprocriated the kiss and felt butterflies in her stomach. However, this time when it got too heated she pulled away "woah, woah stop Britt. What are you doing?" she tried to take a step back but Brittany didn´t let go of her "you wanted fun Santana, so do I, now let´s have some fun and let me fuck you" the blondes voice sent a shiver down Santana´s spine.

"Are you sure?" the Latina asked Brittany nodded "then let´s go to my room" she took Brittany´s hand and lead her into her bedroom.

Brittany could not take her eyes of Santana´s ass while literally running up the stairs. It looked so firm and she dared so softly slap it, Santana let out a moan and her arousal grew even more.

The Latina could not comprehend the situation. She knew herself that she changed her mind more than once, but now that Brittany did it she wasn´t too sure about it anymore.

When they walked into Santana´s bedroom Brittany slammed the door shut and pushed Santana right against it "you look so sexy right now Santana. I can´t wait to fuck you so good" the blonde whispered into the Latina´s neck.

Santana was so aroused but she knew something was not right and hated herself "ok... Britt...stop, stop!" she pushed Brittany off of her "I want you really bad, but why now and like that? Please, tell me. It confuses me and I´m so sorry for stopping something I really want to do" her voice became small. Brittany looked at her and tried to understand.

"Santana, I just want to use every chance I get to be with you, even if it is just sex. I rather be just someone than no one to you" Santana saw that there were tears forming in the blonde´s eyes "hey, Britt. Look at me" Brittany lifted her head "let´s talk about it. Ok? But neither of us is allowed to run away or get angry, agreed?"

"Agreed" was all the blonde said. She was nervous but also excited about this conversation. Both of the girls were aware that this would be the foundation of their future, no matter what it would hold for them. However, neither of them wanted to start talking and Santana tried to ease into the situation.

"Britt, do you want some more comfortable clothes? And I could order something to eat if you want?" Brittany nodded and uttered ´yes´, Santana got up and pulled out some sweats and a shirt and handed it to Brittany. The blonde walked towards the adjoining bathroom "do you want pizza or Chinese?" she could her Santana ask before she closed the door "whatever you like San" she said back and gave her a gentle smile.

´Ok´ Santana said more to herself and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She stood in front of the fridge and checked out the different menus. ´Something that doesn´t support gas or bad breath´ she thought to herself. There was no way she wanted to freak Brittany out if something was going to happen. As far as Santana understood Brittany´s reactions, the blonde wanted just as much as Santana.

Therefore, the Latina settled for pizza. She dialed and ordered, just as she hung up Brittany walked down the stairs. In Santana´s eyes she was the most beautiful woman "wow" she said too loud and Brittany blushed.

"Thanks, San. But I´m only wearing sweats, yours to be precise and they are kinda short. So what are we having?" Santana smiled and blushed a little bit herself "pizza. I ordered pizza and if you want to we can have a beer too. My dad has a huge stash and if we need refills Puck can get it" Brittany opened the fridge and took out two beers "cheers" she said and clinked them together.

Another few minutes of silence passed and the girls tried to avoid letting the bottle leaving their lips. Santana knew the conversation had to start at some point "ok, I´m going to start. This silence makes it awkward. So what are we aiming at?"

Brittany looked a little bit confused, Santana noticed and choose to speak up again "what I´m trying to say is, is this going to be a one-time thing? Are we friends with benefits or is it exclusive dating continuing to become girlfriends? Just help me out of my confusion. I know, I haven´t been much of a help, but want do you want out of this?" she gestured between the two of them.

"San, this" she repeated Santana´s gesture "is more than a one-time thing. I told you the last time that I want more than just a stupid fuck. But if you are not up for that I will be fine with whatever you decide. I really just want to be with you" the voice of the blonde was more pleading than making a valid point. Santana´s heart made a jump or stopped for a second, she wasn´t sure. With a swift moved she put her arm around Brittany´s lower back and looked deep into the blue eyes.

"I don´t want this to be a one-time thing, I promise but you have to believe me I can´t scream it out into the world. I want you Brittany, but I don´t know how to say that I am gay" Santana laid her head into the blonde´s neck and breathed a gentle ´sorry´ into it.

Brittany felt happy at this moment like never before "ok" she said "I can deal with that. Let´s take it slow and see where it takes us" she pressed a kissed onto Santana´s head and pulled her into a hug.

Santana felt so secure and breathed another ´thank you´ into Brittany´s ear.

Everything around them seemed forgotten when they faced one another and gently began kissing each other. Their hands explored each other´s bodies.

Santana´s breath hitched when Brittany´s hand sneaked under her shirt and from her lower back up to her shoulders "your skin is so soft San" her breath screamed horny. Santana also could feel the bulge in Brittany´s pants and knew now was the time. The Latina moved her hand from Brittany´s hips more into the middle to work it onto the blonde´s lower abdomen. She wanted to touch Brittany, now more than ever.

The blonde felt her cock twitch when she felt the Latina´s hand move closer to it "oh San, keep going" she said while looking for friction. The Latina complied and moved her hand over the bulge of Brittany´s sweats, she gasped when she felt the hardness "wow Britt. You are so hard" she said in-between the kisses. Brittany moaned for an answer and a frustrated one followed when Santana´s lips left hers.

The Latina dropped to her knees and her fingers dipped onto the hem of the sweats Brittany was wearing. The blonde knew what was going to happen and couldn´t wait "yes... please...San do it" she begged. The smaller girl tugged the sweats down to release the hard cock which almost hit her in the face, Brittany was not wearing any underwear.

Santana never saw a huge cock like that, she wasn´t sure how big it was, but it must have been at least 8 inches. Her mouth watered and she began teasing the tip with her lips and tongue. She let out a moan which sent vibrations onto Brittany´s cock. The blonde´s hands instantly grabbed Santana´s head to hold herself steady.

Slowly she guided Santana more and more onto her cock but was carefully listening to not hurt her. She began to fuck the Latina´s mouth and it felt so good, the smaller girl´s saliva was an amazing lubricant. Brittany´s breath hitched, it felt so good to be inside Santana "San... I´m..." she wasn´t able to form a sentence.

The doorbell rang "I´m cummiiiiing" Brittany yelled out. Santana wasn´t pulling back she wanted the blonde to come in her mouth. Her head bopped faster and her moans massaged the taller girls cock even more. The movements became sloppier and Brittany continued to scream "I´m cumming" since the delivery guy was anxious to get rid of the pizza.

 **So! I hoped you liked it so far. The next chapter will be the bedroom :) Please review and tell me what you liked and what I can do better, because I´ve read some good stuff on here and try to become equally as good!**


	9. Yeah

**Ok, so here is what we have all been waiting for. I seriously hope that it is any good. It´s my second time writing smutty :) So enjoy and please review!**

Santana threw the door open, her hair was messy and the pizza delivery guy stared puzzled at her. The noises coming from the inside of the house confused him just like the very enthusiastic answering. The Latina look liked she has just fallen out of bed but he knew better "$18,50 ma´am" he said. Santana felt a little offended but was too busy throwing the money at him "rest is for you bye", she slammed the door shut and ran back into the kitchen were Brittany was still leaning against the kitchen counter and breathing heavily. The Latina could see that the blonde´s cock was semi-hard and was glistering from her saliva. She smirked to herself and became aware of her arousal. Her panties were ruined.

"I take it that you are not hungry Britt? Cuz I´m not" the Latina said, Brittany just breathed a ´no´ and saw Santana throwing the pizza on the counter and grabbing Brittany´s hand who tried to pull up her pants. "Santana wait a sec" the Latina turned around "Britt, I´m not stopping now. Believe me if you are stopping now after this opening number I´m-"

"San, shut up" Brittany said "I have to pull up my pants or we are going to the hospital because I will have broken some bone" Santana was happy that Brittany stopped her rant. This would have not been nice if she had continued "ok, hurry. I´m horny, like really, _really_ horny" Santana gave the blonde a second to pull her pants back up and both of them ran upstairs. Again, Santana slammed the door shut and was pressed against it "hmmm", she moaned "I could get used to that" the blonde couldn´t agree more "you will, babe. I will make you feel so good and believe me, I will give it to you whenever I can" her hips began to buck into Santana´s looking for friction.

Brittany felt her hard on pressing against Santana´s hipbone and the moans that came out of the Latina only encouraged her "take your clothes off San" she said when she began peppering down kisses on Santana´s neck down to her collarbone and at first gently than rougher sucking it.

She thought about it and knew she must be doing something right, Santana´s breathing became faster and Brittany help her pulling her shirt over her head and unclasping the bra. The Latina´s sweats and panties followed close behind "you are so beautiful San" Brittany said. She looked at the smaller girl and took in her whole body from the bottom to the top "I´m so happy right now" the Latina chuckled "I can see that Britt" pointing at her crotch "let´s get you naked. I wanna feel your skin on mine."

Brittany almost tripped again when she rid herself of the sweats. Santana thought it was adorable how clumsy the blonde was. But Santana was also quite anxious about what was to come. She couldn´t wait to lose her virginity to Brittany "damn, Britt. You are one hot piece of ass" her eyes raked over the torso of the taller girl. The blonde had such a toned body and her nipples were fully erect. All Santana wanted to do was throw herself onto her "let´s take this into the bed".

There was no need to ask twice, Brittany picked Santana up and the Latina was positively surprised by the blonde´s strength. She easily carried her over and gently placed her onto the dark duvet. The Latina´s breast looked so delicious, Brittany bent down and began sucking on her left nipple while giving the other attention with her hand. The blonde felt pre-cum leaking out of her cock, as did Santana when it drippled on her stomach.

Another gasp escaped her and Brittany felt Santana arching more into her mouth. "I wanna return the favor" she whispered against the Latina´s nipple, and the breath that hit her wet nipple heightened Santana´s arousal even more "yeah... I want that" and Brittany kissed her way down. She licked the pre-cum that was smeared on Santana´s abs and gave her a kiss to make the Latina taste her again. The blonde grabbed her cock and squeezed the base of it, she felt so close already.

When Brittany was faced with the Latina´s core she didn´t spent too much time teasing her. She peppered a few kisses on her thighs and then one on the Latina´s glistering core. She tasted like heaven and Santana´s thought that she could come just from that kiss she felt down there. But there was no time to think about it for too long, Brittany began to swipe her tongue up and down and every time she hit Santana´s clit the Latina arched her hips more into Brittany´s face.

The blonde felt a hand on her head, massaging her scalp "yeah... Britt... hmm that´s so good... just like that, please... please... yeah... suck my clit babe" Santana couldn´t care less how pathetic she was begging. Brittany was working her so good. When the blonde bolted her tongue in and out of her pussy Santana couldn´t stop herself form screaming. The Latina was engrossed by the way Brittany was eating her out. She couldn´t stop herself from bucking into the blonde´s face and pulling her as close as possible.

The encouragement Brittany felt by the harder grip on her head and the way Santana was almost riding her face made her work even harder. As fast as she could she moved her tongue in and out of the Latina. One hand busied herself on Santana´s tit while the other one was working her clit. Brittany was in need to jerk off but she couldn´t keep her hands off Santana. She wanted to touch every inch of her skin.

"Britt, I´m so close..." Santana breathed out and Brittany moaned onto her pussy "come in my mouth San, I wanna taste you. All of you" it didn´t take more than two thrusts for Santana to come. She clenched around the blonde´s tongue and leaked right into her mouth. Brittany tried to clean all up with her tongue. She lapped the whole nether area of Santana as clean as she could.

Santana looked down at Brittany who still kneeled in front of the bed with her head between her legs "come here. I wanna kiss you" as soon as their lips crashed together they both began to moan. Brittany as well as Santana thought to themselves that they tasted so good together. The Latina felt Brittany´s hard cock press onto her stomach and thought that this must be painful for her right now. She grabbed the dick with her left hand and began jerking her off "oh, San. I´m so close already."

"I hope that you are and then come again and again tonight. I don´t plan on stopping anytime soon" she smirked at her. "Ok" Brittany breathed out while sucking on her neck again. Santana will have a lot of love bites in the morning, but neither could care right now. She grabbed one of Santana´s breasts and played with her nipple "I love your tits" was all she could get out before Santana raised the pace, the tightening in her balls indicated Brittany that she was about to blow "San... I´m cumming... so hard" the blonde was a little bit taken aback when Santana let go of her cock. She propped herself against the head of the bed "I want you to come on my tits. If you love them, then show them. Come on Britt".

Quickly she grabbed her cock and moved a little bit higher. It only took a few more thrusts into her hand until Brittany grunted and said Santana´s name. Her cum spurted all over Santana´s tanned skin and ran down her tits onto her abs. She raised her left hand and collected some of the cum from her tits and guided it to her mouth to lick her finger clean. Brittany couldn´t take her eyes off of her "so sexy" she tried to say but it only came out as a shaky breath.

It didn´t take long until Santana spoke up and pulled Brittany, who was still fixating her eyes onto the Latina´s tits, back into focus "ready to continue?" she asked with a pretended shy voice as she grabbed Brittany´s cock which was semi-hard again just from looking at Santana. Brittany nodded and kissed Santana´s abs and tits to gather some of her cum just to send guide her tongue into the Latina´s mouth. The blonde´s hand trailed down to the body part that extracted such a heat.

Santana gasps when Brittany traces her middle finger between her pussy lips. The blonde can feel the wetness and her cock twitches again in the Latina´s hand, just by the thought of fucking Santana soon enough; not just with her fingers.

Careful she pushes one finger into the velvety heat of Santana´s pussy. "Oh... Britt... don´t tease I need more" Santana begs the blonde who is hovering above her. She does not need to be asked twice. She adds, for a few thrusts, another finger but Santana begs for more and Brittany adds a third finger. She thrusts hard into Santana and the Latina let´s go of Brittany´s cock to hold onto the sheets.

The blonde can feel a spongy area within Santana´s pussy and every time she reaches it Santana is grunting. Brittany knows that´s the special spot, she thrusts harder and faster into Santana "yes! Yes! Don´t stop Britt... babe" she moans "I´m so fucking close" that´s when Brittany pulls out and gets a glare from Santana that kind of scares her.

"Britt! Why the fuck did you stop? I´m not in the mood for stopping and you should hate it-" but she is stopped by the blonde´s lips crashing onto hers.

Brittany grabs the base of her cock and traces circles around Santana´s pussy, when she sees the Latina being dripping wet she moves her cock a little bit higher teasing her clit "oh Britt... yes..." she gasps and Brittany can only let out a deep grunt, she feels like an animal stalking their prey. She is more than ready, but then she is reminded of something.

"Condom! San, stop for a second. I need the condom. Where is my purse?" Both girls look hasty around the room and Brittany is the first one to jump off the bed ripping open the purse, pulling out the small package her brother gave her and rolling it down on her cock. "Now we can start" Brittany says kissing Santana´s neck "tell me to stop if it hurts" Santana wants nothing but agree, however she does not want to stop just one more time.

"I´m telling you" she says grabbing Brittany´s hips "there is now fucking way I´m saying stop just one more time. Believe me Britt, I want you. Now. And that means no fucking minute later. There is no more stopping. Because the next time will be final" the strict tone of the Latina turns Brittany on even more and she begins pushing her cock inside of Santana´s slick, wet heat.

"Wow" is all both they can say at first. Brittany wants to give Santana time to adjust, but the Latina has not the same idea and pulls Brittany deeper inside her. "You are stretching me so good Britt" the smaller girls moans out, the blonde can´t stop herself and begins thrusting into Santana easy at first but as soon as she feels her ass being grabbed hard she goes faster.

"Yes... Britt... hmmmm... so good. Fuck me hard, come on harder! I know you want it" Santana tells her, it sounds like and order but Brittany is more than fine with it. She grabs both of the Latina´s legs and places them onto her shoulders. She can feel herself getting deeper and it feels "fucking good" she moans.

It doesn´t take too long when she feels herself getting closer to the edge but she can´t fall apart without Santana "ride me" she says letting go of Santana´s legs and turning them over. The Latina, now straddling the blonde, begins to move her lower body in an eight figure on Brittany´s cock "God that feels so good Britt" she moans while finding leverage on the blonde tits.

Brittany brings one of her hands down to Santana´s clit and begins rubbing it "come for me San. I´m so close" she begs "I can´t hold it any longer" the Latina grabs harder onto her breasts and feels the tight knot in her stomach. Her inner walls clench around Brittany´s cock and they fall shortly after each over the edge.

As soon as Brittany rode out both of their orgasms, Santana collapses on top of Brittany. She can feel the stickiness of their sweat and Brittany´s cum, but she couldn´t care less. "Wow, Britt. That was amazing", she gently kisses the blonde´s neck and can feel the racing of Brittany´s heart under her hand.

"Yeah" was all Brittany responded. Exhausted from their previous activities they fall asleep.

 **Yeah or nay?**


	10. What now?

**Hello everybody! After a heated scene I´m giving you guys some fluff :) I just can´t get enough of Brittana! Enjoy and please, please, please review!**

Brittany heard the door open and close again. She felt Santana breathe next to her and remembered what had happened –a look at the clock- just five hours ago. Still she couldn´t get over that somebody opening the door "San" she tried to wake the Latina "San, somebody was here. Please wake up" but the Latina didn´t budge, she only muffled in her pillow "Britt go back to sleep. That´s just my parents coming home from work". But then it hit her and she was wide awake "fuck! Did they see you?"

Brittany couldn´t see Santana´s eyes in the moonlight just her contours but she was naked and beautiful. However, the smaller girl began to panic "Britt, did they see you?" Santana asked again. The blonde shrugged with her shoulders "San, I don´t know. I just heard the door open and close. It woke me up. Can you please turn on the light?" The Latina did so and her eyes were comically widened. But Brittany could see something that scared the girl.

"San, talk to me. What´s wrong?" She wanted to comfort the Latina, but she didn´t know how. Brittany moved a little bit closer to pull her into an embrace. She could feel Santana instantly relax. "That feels good, Britt. Thank you" Brittany, who embraced her from behind, put her head on Santana´s shoulder and answered with a ´hmm´, she waited for the Latina to open up.

They sat there for about ten minutes when Santana took a deep breath "what am I going to tell them tomorrow morning? They are going to ask about this at breakfast" Brittany placed a gentle kiss on Santana´s shoulder "do you want me to leave? I mean I could sneak out and they won´t find anybody" Brittany felt proud of her plan, mainly because it made Santana chuckle "no. I don´t want that. I kinda like this feeling. You know... this" she gently rocked them once "you and me, here, cuddled up. But what do I tell them when they ask what we are?"

There it was, that was the thing that bothered Santana, she was afraid to put a label on them. "San, I can be anything you want. What I am trying to say is that we could try to figure out right now what we are and then tell your parents. We can do it together or you do it alone. I don´t wanna force you to be with me... I mean..." she was at a loss of words. In her mind she and Santana were already way further than they actually are. The Latina noticed her struggle of words and knew that now the blonde needed help "Britt, don´t be embarrassed. At least not about that. We are still naked" she smirked.

Now the blonde was aware of the other fact that reminded her about everything that happened. Both of them were naked. NAKED hugging one another, their bodies flush against each other "oh, yeah, well... Tell me what you want Santana. What do you want out of this?"

Santana began to contemplate. She was sure that she wanted more with Brittany, she wanted to take her out on dates and be her girlfriend. She wanted all of that, but she was scared.

Brittany didn´t like this ongoing silence "San, this... this silence is kinda scaring me. Please say something" she wanted to get up. She pulled her arms from the warm body in front of her but Santana stopped her "Britt. Don´t let go. This is right here is keeping me sane at the moment" the blonde wrapped her arms tighter around the Latina to show her she is not going anywhere.

"I want this. I like us... together. But I´m scared. You know? It is nothing I have ever experienced and I didn´t know I could feel so safe with somebody. I mean, hey I thought I like boys more than girls. But what am I doing? I´m sleeping with a girl" Brittany liked the way Santana referred to her. A girl. She always thought she was a freak, neither boy nor girl. But Santana saw her as a girl and nothing else, a girl she could feel safe with "I like it too. You make me feel safe too San" she kissed her again. Santana turned around to kiss Brittany on the lips.

It felt like heaven. The kiss was gentle at first, due to the angle it was hard to deepen the kiss. Santana wanted more and turned around to lie flat onto the blonde "I like this feeling of you being so close with no barrier between us" she said when they pulled apart. Brittany nodded in agreement, it felt so good. She thought that they were on a good path.

"Britt, I want us to be together and go out on dates. But I can´t tell people yet. Do you understand?" Honestly she didn´t, the blonde did not know what Santana was implying.

"So what do you want? To lie to your parents? To my parents? To our friends or what?" the blonde felt her voice fade.

Santana saw tears forming in the girls eyes. She tried to kiss her again to reassure her of her feelings but Brittany turned her head and Santana´s kiss landed on her cheek "Britt, I really like you. Do you believe me?" the blonde nodded even though she wasn´t completely convinced.

"I don´t mind telling our parents, even though I don´t know what to tell them exactly. I mean what are we? But can we wait telling people at school?" Santana felt totally insecure, her strong outer appearance was all gone. Brittany noticed this before in other conversations they had. Santana was always strong and cold on the outside, but when they were together her walls seem to crumble down. She liked it but right now it bothered her because Santana was afraid of something so beautiful they could have.

The blonde wanted this and she told Santana before that she wanted to be with her and that is what she was going to do "San, I´ll be with you all the way, ok? So if you wanna keep it on the down low for now it is alright. But don´t keep me waiting too long, ok?"

"Ok" the Latina said and kissed the blonde. This time she didn´t pull away and both of them put everything in this kiss. When Santana asked for entrance with her tongue Brittany granted it. The situation became heated and the Latina could feel Brittany becoming hard again, she moaned into Brittany´s mouth "somebody is happy about this" she grinded down on Brittany´s dick and covered it with her wetness.

"I can agree that we both are happy. But do you think this is a good idea with your parents just down the hall?" Santana smiled at her and kissed her again "you are right babe. Let´s go to sleep and tell my parents tomorrow" she stopped "what are we telling them exactly?"

Brittany smiled at Santana "do you want to go out on a date with me?" the Latina looked at little bit confused at the blonde but said "yes" and kissed the blonde who smiled like the Cheshire cat "we are telling them that we are dating then" they kissed again and when it became too heated again Santana moved off Brittany "ok, you horn dog, let´s sleep" she turned off the light and pecked the blonde´s lips one more time before cuddling into her and falling asleep.

´This must be heaven´ Brittany thought when she felt Santana pressing her backside into her front. Sleep took over fast.

Until the morning there was no more interruption. Both girls slept as good as never before. Santana woke up first feeling something poking her back "Britt... Britt wake up" she pushed her butt into Brittany´s front. All she got in response was a moan. She smiled to herself "Britt, come on wake up. You are poking me" Brittany was waking up slowly and felt her morning glory. "Oh shit. Sorry Santana" she pulled the blanket closer to her body to leave the Latina naked with no cover on the bed. It was a nice, a very nice view but it didn´t help her.

"Britt, hey, give that back" she fought the blonde for the blanket. When she got a part to cover at least some of her body she felt shy. She looked at Brittany who´s cheeks were blushed "hey babe. Don´t worry. It´s... nice. But how do you get rid of it?" she pointed to the other girls crotch.

The blonde was about to answer when Santana´s mom called "mija! Desayuno". Santana jumped out of the bed. "Well, I guess breakfast is ready" Brittany got up as well "Do you mind if I use the bathroom? I just wanna look somehow presentable?"

Santana nodded "Yes go ahead" when Brittany walked towards the bathroom Santana´s look followed the blonde "Britt?" the blonde turned around "did you mean it? I mean... this going on a date?"

The blonde walked towards the Latina, the sheet still draped around her body "yes, Santana. There is nothing that could stop me from it. I mean it" she placed a gentle kiss and went into the bathroom.

 **So up next: breakfast and parents and more parents! Tell me what you think could happen!** **I´m open for ideas!**


	11. Lots of words

Santana contemplated about running downstairs to give her parents a heads up and beg them to not tease them. But she knew it would be worthless, furthermore, she couldn´t determine how long Brittany would need in the bathroom. She wasn´t sure what scared her more, the fact that her parents were seeing her and Brittany in the morning after knowing they spent the night together or confronting her parents with Brittany´s bubble personality. However, her parents meet Brittany already and therefore Santana decided that she felt more sorry for Brittany.

Brittany came out of the bathroom and looked perfect. Santana didn´t know what to say, her hair fell in natural curls, her blue eyes were sparkling, her freckles made her look so innocent and the borrow clothes hugged her figure perfectly. "I couldn´t brush my teeth. Do you have a spare toothbrush for me?" her voice pulled Santana away from her staring but her smile threw her right back into daydreaming "yes" she said absently.

The blonde stood in the door waiting for Santana to do something. The Latina didn´t move and therefore she tried again "San, do you want me to have smelly breath?" Now it worked. Santana walked into the bathroom and opened a cabinet "here you go Britt. Do you mind if I fix myself too?" Brittany already had the brush in her mouth and shook her head no. "Great" Santana moved next to her and combed her hair. Brittany was just as entranced by the Latina´s appearance, just the smaller girl was seconds before.

"Mija! Desayuno" her mom yelled again from downstairs. Santana sighed and walked out of the bathroom "cinco minutos mami" she called back and walked back into the bathroom. Brittany had a smirk on her face, Santana tried to explain but didn´t know how. When both of them were ready and Santana was about to walk out of the bedroom Brittany pulled her into a hug and pecked her lips. Santana smiled into the kiss "ok, let´s do this. Do you want me to hold your hand? I don´t know what to do." The blonde gently caressed Santana´s cheek with her thumb "no, it´s fine. Let´s go downstairs, have breakfast and see what questions they fire at us. I like your parents" the smaller girl couldn´t understand how easy it was for Brittany to just face her parents.

"Good morning Santana" her mother said when she heard her entering the kitchen and turned around "oh, and good morning Brittany. I didn´t know you spent the night."

Santana rolled with her eyes "mom, you know she spent the night. We heard you coming into the room this morning" she walked over to the coffee machine and looked at Brittany "would you like a coffee?" The blonde nodded "good morning Mrs. and Mr. Lopez. I´m sorry for not telling you about me sleeping here. But it was very spontaneous on my behalf", ´damn´ Santana thought to herself, how was it possible for Brittany to convince her parents of something like that? They seemed calmed by the answer. With two cups of coffee she walked over to the table and signaled Brittany to sit down next to her.

Antonio put the newspaper aside "Maribel" he looked at his wife "don´t tease them. We all know very well why Brittany spent the night" Santana´s eyes grew wide. Her father was never one for dirty jokes or even implicating them, that was her mother´s job and he agreed to her "they had a simple sleepover, didn´t you?"

"Antonio, you don´t have to fool me. We know what happened" she looked back at the girls "I hope you guys are safe. Or is this not happening anymore?" Santana wasn´t sure if it was excitement or disappointment in her mother´s voice. Does she want her to date Brittany or not?

Santana had no chance to answer since Brittany was already answering them "we had a sleepover, let´s call it that" she looked at Santana and smiled "but I´m planning on taking your daughter out on a date and another one and another one and-"

"Britt, I think they get it" Santana said "yes, mom and dad Brittany spent the night. I really like her and she likes me. It took some time to figure it out but we want to date each other. However, we don´t want to yell it out to the world just yet. It´s all new to us, so please give us time."

"Wow" was all her father said "I think that is the most I´ve heard Santana talk in the morning. Bacon?" he just hovered some bacon onto his plate and handed it to his wife. Maribel was the first one to laugh at his comment followed by Brittany. Santana was not in the mood for laughing at all. She just hoped that it was all they needed to know for now.

Breakfast was louder than usual, this is was due to the fact that Brittany was a morning person and had no trouble talking to Santana´s parents about everything they wanted to know.

"Brittany, if you take Santana out" he pointed his fork at her "make sure there is enough food. If you don´t feed her she will get grumpy, more than she is now" the blonde laughed again while Santana rolled with her eyes for the millionth time by her count.

"Really? When we woke up this morning Santana was more than talkative" she said while rubbing her hand over the younger Latina´s thigh "but, thank you for the tip. I will remember that. Still, I think I´ll have to do some planning for the date, since I only know Breadstix and the pizza delivery."

Antonio was about to answer her when Maribel interrupted "about that. Why was there a perfectly fine pizza sitting on the counter when we got home? Not that my husband didn´t appreciate it but still" Santana knew that this was the part when it had to come out. Her parents wanted to know if they had sex or not. Why did they have to be so obnoxious?

"Yes, I´d like to know that too" Antonio smirked. He loved teasing his daughter obviously just as much as his wife. "Well" Santana started "we ordered pizza... but then... well..." she stammered "we were hungry for something else" Brittany added. Santana couldn´t contain her embarrassment "Britt, what the fuck? Don´t tell them we had sex!" she half whispered to her.

"I wasn´t going to. I thought about ice cream, but you just did, Santana" she said with her cheeks bright red. The Latina just realized what she did, looked at her parents and back at Brittany "fuck" she said quieter this time.

There was an awkward silence "ok" Santana´s mother began "now that we established that you two are... well you know I think we should set up some rules" the younger Latina looked at her and all she wanted was to run away. Her parents knew how to make her uncomfortable; this was the first time she could say that she had something close to a girlfriend and they wanted to make her life a living hell? "Mami, papi. I beg you please don´t! I´ll do anything but please, please, _please_ don´t make Brittany more uncomfortable than she already is. This is embarrassing as... I can´t even find a word to compare it to" she was silenced when Brittany stroked her hand over her thigh.

"Santana" her mother said in her authority voice "I just want to make sure that you two are careful with you actions. There are things like STD´s" she quickly looked at Brittany "I´m not accusing you of having any Brittany" and back to Santana "but still. I want you guys to be safe with whatever happens. You are still our daughter and since we are not around as often as we please we have to be extra careful. Do you understand?" her firm voice pulled Santana back to a normal level, still there was the topic of Brittany being special.

"San, you mother is right" the blonde turned her head and gave her gentle smile "well" she sighed "I think I should tell you, since I´m genuine about dating your daughter, that I am not completely a girl" she took a deeper breath. It seemed like hours for Brittany and she knew she had to tell them. It was something she couldn´t hide and she really didn´t want this, with Santana, to be something more. She wanted to have forever with Santana. "I have a penis" her voice was almost a whisper. She felt embarrassed again. She was afraid of being called a freak by Santana´s parents.

And there is was, the silence. The silence she hated more than anything else, because this was the time -if only a few seconds- when an opinion was formed about her. However, was scared her more was the denying of Santana´s parents of being together.

"Ok" Mrs. Lopez said "thank you for telling us Brittany" the blonde´s head as well as Santana´s yanked to look at the older Lopez´s "we are happy that you can be honest with us. But this just wants us to be extra safe. You guys are only sixteen and I don´t think your parents would be too happy to become grandparents just now" that´s when it hit Brittany again. She hadn´t called her parents. She tried to play it cool but Santana noticed a change in her behavior.

"Mom, dad. Ok. Can we talk about this when Brittany is not here? I promise I´ll pass on the information to her. But now I´ll take her home to talk to her parents about it, ok?" her begging look was understood by her parents.

"Yes, go ahead" Maribel told them. The teenagers got up from the table and walked back into the bedroom "well if that wasn´t shit then I don´t know" Santana said as soon as she closed the door. Brittany was too busy gathering her things "San, I´m really sorry. But right now I have to get home. I should have been last night. My parents are going to kill me! I never showed up at home or telling them or my brother who was supposed to get me there! He is gonna hate me too! Fuck! Santana, please get me home and after they yelled at me for not answering" she looked at her phone "twenty calls. We can tell them about us and then talk about it. But now, please just take me home."

Santana could see how scared Brittany was. There was not a second she took to think about it. She threw on a sweater and said "let´s go".

Brittany yelled ´goodbye and thank you for breakfast´ into the Lopez kitchen and ran, closely followed by Santana, to the Latina´s car. The drive to the blonde´s house seemed to last forever. Santana put her right hand onto the left leg of Brittany who was squirming in the passenger seat.

"San, I´m so scared. I never did that" she was close to tears "my mom is gonna yell at me and I don´t wanna imagine Brandon-" her breathing became ragged. Santana stroked her thigh "Britt, try to calm down, ok? I´ll be right with you and I´ll take all the blame" she stepped onto the accelerator "it´ll be fine."

When the Latina pulled into the Pierce driveway both of them took a deep breath and then entered the house. Brittany´s parents and brother where gathered in the kitchen. When the door fell into the lock all three Pierces looked at the two girls standing in the hallway "Brittany" her mother yelled "what do you think your cell phone is for? You were supposed to be home" she looked at the clock "eleven hours ago! Brandon couldn´t find you and called, he came home telling me you weren´t even at Homecoming! Tell me! Where the hell have you been?" Her voice echoed through the kitchen. Santana could feel the fear Brittany felt, because she felt just the same.

"I´m sorry Mrs. Pierce, but Brittany came over to my house and we lost track of time" she was looking for words "and then we fell asleep and..." she was lost now "... we didn´t wake up until this morning."

She tried to act as innocent as Brittany with her parents before and it seemed to work. Or not.

"Santana, it is nice that you are protecting Brittany. But there is no excuse for not calling your brother young lady" she said looking at Brittany, whose eyes were fixed on the kitchen floor "he was scared to death and when he came home he was so scared to face us. We trusted you and gave you a late curfew. And you just think it is fine to do whatever you like?"

"No" Brittany said "mom, I´m so sorry. It´s complicated" she got out. Santana was unaware of Brittany´s parents being strict like that. The Pierce´s seemed to be laid back, but that was forgotten right now.

"Care to explain?" her mother forced her to speak. Brittany nodded and looked at Santana "you can go if you want to" but Santana did not think about leaving. She grabbed Brittany´s hand and squeezed it. The blonde´s lips formed a light smile and now she felt the power to talk to her mother. "I didn´t attend to Homecoming because I realized on the way there that Jennifer wanted something I couldn´t or not wanted to give to her. I like Santana as more than just a friend and had to tell her last night. And then one thing led to another and I spent the night at hers. I´m sorry mom."

This speech shocked her mom, but from one second to another her features changed from angry to gentle. She knew what Santana meant to her "ok. But still, you are going to apologize to your brother and you are grounded for two weeks. Which means you go to school, practice and then straight home" Brittany nodded to show she understood.

The mood in the kitchen changed within a second. Santana was taken aback, she wasn´t used to that "so now, tell us about you two" Brittany´s mother said "are you together?" her voice was cheery and filled with excitement. Santana was now sure where Brittany got her personality from.

Brittany more or less dragged her to the kitchen counter where all the Pierce´s were gathered "we are dating mom. I´ll take Santana out as soon as possible."

The conversation went on for another hour until Santana felt it time to excuse herself. Brittany led her to the front door "I´m sorry for causing you trouble, Britt" she whispered against her lips "I didn´t want you to be grounded."

"San, it´s fine. It´s my fault, I should´ve called them but I was too busy. It kinda sucks though that we can´t see each other now, you know, with not being out in public and me being grounded" Santana noticed the slight disappointment in Brittany´s voice.

"Britt, I´m really sorry. But please give me time to figure all this out. I want to be with you. And we can still talk to each other at school and practice and then on the phone. We´ll figure it out, ok?" she placed a gentle kiss on the taller girl´s lips.

"Ok" Brittany said and kissed her once more "see you Monday" she whispered. When her mother called her she groaned and said one last goodbye. Santana walked to her car and as soon as she sat inside she took a deep breath knowing that she had a long talk with her parents ahead.


	12. Apologies & Awkwardness

**Here you go! Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you´d like to read in the upcoming chapters. I wanna try to make this as attractive as possible to read :)**

Brittany knew now that Santana was gone she was up for some real trouble. Her mom was still ´calm´ when Santana was there. She also knew that she had to face her brother, he would be more than pissed with her. She wanted to hide in her room but as she tried to tiptoe past the kitchen her mother called her in.

"Brittany, I don´t know what to say to this kind of behavior. Is Santana make you act like that? I thought she was a responsible girl" she was shaking her head in disbelieve. The younger blonde was scared that her mom would forbid her to hang out with Santana, furthermore none of this was Santana´s fault. If anything, she was the victim.

"Mom, please you gotta believe me. Santana had nothing to do with that" Brittany said a little bit louder than needed "I swear to God, Santana didn´t know about me coming over. Jennifer and I went to Breadstix and she wanted to make a move on me and that´s when I realized I wanted to be with Santana no matter what. She drove me to her house and I spent the night with her." Brittany was close to tears, she was more than scared that her mom wouldn´t believe her. Susan noticed her behavior and opened her arms to embrace her daughter.

"Brittany, you have to promise me to never do anything like that again without telling me or your father or your brother. I don´t care, I just need to know where you are. Anything could have happened!"

The younger blonde let out a relieved sigh and whispered a yes into her mom´s neck "I´ll go upstairs and apologize to Brandon. I hope I haven´t ruined his evening" she let go off her mom and was about to walk away when her mom stopped her once again "Brittany" she looked back at her mother "I hope you weren´t having unprotected sex."

Brittany felt so embarrassed, she wasn´t sure what was worse the fact that her mom knew she had sex with Santana or the comment about using condoms. She sprinted up the stairs and stood in front of her brother´s door. She knocked "Brandon" she asked almost whispering "can I come in?" A muffled yes came out of the room and she entered.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for last night and I hope I haven´t fucked up anything with you and your lady" she starred at the floor. After he said nothing she looked up at him and saw that he was focused on the video game he was playing. "Brandon? I wanted to apologize. Are you ignoring me" she asked. Brittany couldn´t handle being ignored by her brother, no matter the fights they had and all the teasing, she loved her brother.

"No" he said simple "I´m just fucking pissed at you. Do you know that all hell broke loose last night when I got home and you weren´t with me? Mom and dad yelled at me and made me drive back to school twice. Twice! Just to look for you" he paused his game "I tried to call you and Jennifer was also nowhere to be found. I thought she took you somewhere and I didn´t have her number. Britt, you were so fucking irresponsible. That was something I would have done and not you! I hope it was worth it."

"Yes" was all she said and he looked confused at her "I had sex" she whispered "with Santana" and smiled from ear to ear. Her brother jumped off the bed "no way! Come on, tell me everything" he jumped back onto his bed and padded the spot next to him.

"Don´t be shy Britt, I just wanna know how it happened and not the dirty details" he looked like a young girl at a sleepover. Brittany thought it was funny "ok, well when Jennifer I got to the restaurant she told me that she wanted more. I thought that I did too but I had realized this second that I wanted Santana. So I told her sorry and she dropped me off at Santana´s. When she opened the door I just jumped her and told her that I want her. Then we just went from there."

She gestured a ´so on´, but Brandon didn´t seem satisfied "well were you good and ate her out?" Brittany nodded "yes. I did and she gave me head and then we had sex. It was really nice, I can´t wait for it to happen again" Brittany said a little bit shy. Brandon just padded her back "good job, little sister. So what are you together now? Or was it just for the sake of getting it over with?"

Brittany was shocked about that "Brandon, no! I really like her, like really _really_. I asked her out on a date actually. We are going out soon. But Brandon" she looked at him "you can´t tell anyone. She isn´t ready to come out and we decided to keep it private for now" her eyes begged him. Brandon however couldn´t understand why "ok, but Britt. What´s the deal with her? Is she is ashamed of you or what? Maybe I should talk some sense into her" he seemed a little bit enraged.

She shook her head quickly "no, no Brandon. She is not ready to come out of the closet. And I am definitely not ready to ever talk about my downstairs. It´s wrong, Brandon" her voice became ragged, she panicked. Brandon has never seen her like that "Britt, calm down. You are perfectly normal, ok? So chill. People are more and more accepting, why shouldn´t they accept you? You are sweet and cool, people like you, why would that change just because you are special?" He hugged her, Brittany loved how gentle and protective he was when it came to her fears. There was nothing he wouldn´t do for her and she knew it.

"Thanks, Brandon. You are the best" she hugged him back "I´ll go to my room and figure out what I´ll do the next two weeks" she got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "You still have your phone. Mom and dad always forget to take away the technical goodies" he said with a wink.

She laughed, nodded and left the room. As soon as she had entered hers she pulled out her phone to send Santana a text message.

The Latina felt her phone vibrate but she didn´t dare to pull it out of her sweatpants. Her mother was still telling her how inappropriate it was that she was having Brittany over without informing them and that it was even worse that they had sex "Santana, we have to get you on the pill and then you and I should have a talk about sexual intercourse" her mother went on and one. Her father was in the living room watching college football ´lucky bastard´ she thought to herself and continued nodding until she heard her mother say ´talk´.

"No mom! No way. I won´t have a talk about sex with you. Thank you. I know how it goes and do you really want to talk to me about that? There are other people I could ask. With you it would be... I don´t know... weird?"

"Santana, I´m not negotiating here. I´m giving you a choice, because neither me nor your father want you to sneak around having sex. If you want to act like an adult, then act like one and be responsible. You and me are going to talk about this and then we don´t mind you and Brittany having safe sex. If not we are enforcing the open door policy 24/7 and I´ll make sure to be home or have a nanny for you, since you are too childish" Santana knew there was nothing she could do about this "ok mom. We can talk. But not now, please?"

Her mother nodded and waved her off. Santana didn´t want to take a chance of her mother changing her mind, she literally sprinted to her room and closed the door.

She remembered her phone and sat down on her bed and opened the message she got from Brittany.

 **TO SANTANA: I just noticed that our date has to wait... since I´m grounded which sux :(**

 **FROM SANTANA: ur right :( that does suck. U have some extra time planning then ;) u won´t believe what just happened.**

 **TO SANTANA: what? My mom went all crazy on my about irresponsibility. I´ve never seen her like that and then my brother gave the same speech**

 **FROM SANTANA: my mom told me that I need to have "the talk" with her. This will be the worst day of my life**

 **TO SANTANA: ok, u win. That is horrible. She only wants to do this with u right? Or do I have to listen to that too? ;)**

 **FROM SANTANA: believe me, if you tease me I´ll tell her that it would be a good idea. But after I had it with her... aaand to be super mean I´ll tell her to include your mom ;)**

 **TO SANTANA: Ooh! U wouldn´t dare. Please, please don´t punish me like that. I´m already grounded. Don´t u think that´s enough?**

 **FROM SANTANA: ok, u r right. Call me tonight?**

 **TO SANTANA: i will xo**

The Latina put her phone on her bedside table and looked around. Her room definitely needed cleaning. She didn´t know that Brittany and her made such a mess last night. Her clothes were scattered all over the floor, so where her pillows. She got up and smiled, the night was perfect to her. The way Brittany surprisingly showing up was something Santana wasn´t expecting. She couldn´t wait for it to happen again, but she was aware that Brittany was grounded for two weeks. TWO WEEKS! How was that going to work? Santana just discovered how awesome sex was and now this "that´s fucking unfair" she mumbled to herself while picking up another pillow.

It was seven pm when Santana´s phone rang and she smiled when she saw the caller ID "hey Britt. How are you holding up?"

"San, I have been grounded for like six hours. Nothing happened. I just apologized to my brother and started on my homework" she sighed "ok, it sucks. I wanna be with you" the blonde whined into the phone. Santana chuckled "Britt, you are too cute. I´m so sorry" she said "but I had a lot of fun with you."

"I did too. I hope it was more than fun for you. I really want this to be more than-" she was interrupted by Santana´s mom. "Sorry Britt, I have to go, my mom wants to have ´the talk´ now. OMG this is going to be hell. Do you want me to call you back" the Latina asked.

"No, I´ll talk to you tomorrow, ok? I´ll think I head to bed early today. Good night San" the blonde almost whispered in the phone.

"Good night to you too" the Latina said back and hung up. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs "let´s do this Santana" she tried to motivate herself. ´This is going to be on long ass dinner´ she thought as she walked into the kitchen with a forced smile on her face.

 **Ok, the question is do you want me to include the talk with Maribel in the next chapter or skip right into the Monday when school starts again?**


	13. Maniac Monday

Monday finally came around. Brittany, as well as Santana, was more than happy about it. Brittany hated being grounded, there was nothing to do besides homework or hanging around in Brandon´s room. However, her brother decided to spent time with Mary instead of being at home. He felt like he had to make it up to her that they couldn´t completely enjoy their Homecoming. Brittany felt bad and told him more than once to say sorry to Mary.

Santana was happy about Monday because she couldn´t stand the teasing after her mother had ´the talk´. It was the most humiliating thing. Her mother was going on and on about how to be safe and gentle. The peak of humiliation was reached when her mother pulled a cucumber out of the fridge and showed her how to put on a condom. Santana just wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. And it got worse, she had to do it too. Her father wasn´t any help, he was sitting in the basement and when he came upstairs to get a beer he saw what his women were up to and told Santana that she should never put the condom on with her mouth, because that´s how she was conceived. She was sure that she would never, literally never be able to look at a cucumber again or talk to her parents about anything that was slightly related to sex or romance.

Brittany was happy when Brandon took her to school, she hated taking the bus in the morning it was too loud. Santana wasn´t allowed to pick her up because her mother thought it was also a punishment. To Brittany it was, how was she supposed to sneak in a kiss during school hours? It was something she had to figure out with Santana.

When she got out of her brother´s car and walked into the cafeteria, Quinn and Puck were occupying their usual table. Santana was nowhere to be seen. She probably takes her time to get ready, Brittany figured out really fast that Santana liked her Cheerio uniform, but was troubled with her spanks since she thought they made her ass look fat.

"Hey Britt" Quinn waved "remember me? I´m your friend Quinn" she pointed at herself and then at Puck "and this is Puck". She pronounced their names a little bit louder than the rest of the sentence and smirked at her. The taller blonde waved her off "whatever Quinn. A friendship works both ways you know. And I´m aware that you and Puck are holding hands. So tell me more" she sat down and supported her head with both of her hands.

It took a while until Quinn finally opened up "well, Puck and me spent Friday night after the game together, since none of us was invited to Homecoming. He took me out to Breadstix after the date rush was over. He said it was just about two friends hanging out" Puck smiled at the two blondes "so we ate and then he asked me if I wanted to come back to his place since his mom and his little sister were at his grandparents for the weekend. So we watched a movie and cuddled" Quinn gentle gave Puck a peck on his cheek. He stood up "I´ll leave you two. I kinda feel this" he pointed at both of them "is something that´s too girly for me. Besides I´ll have gym first period. I´ll see you two at lunch" he asked, pecked Quinn´s cheek and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Ok, now he´s gone. Tell me everything" Brittany wanted to know _everything_. Quinn laughed at her, she liked the quirky attitude Brittany had. And even if they haven´t talked for three days straight there were no hard feelings. "Britt, we watched the movie and I snuggled into him. I wasn´t really aware of it, but I felt so good being held and one thing led to another and then we were kissing."

Brittany´s eyes widened "did you guys-"

"No! No Britt! We didn´t. He asked me out and I said yes. Just because we snuggled and kissed doesn´t mean I had sex with him. I like spending time with him and I kinda wanna see where this is going" Quinn´s cheeks were slightly blushed. She didn´t know why Brittany thought that they went all the way. Quinn herself wasn´t yet sure about her feelings towards Puck. She knew it will take some time. Puck´s a man-whore. She hoped that he was respectful towards her and not sleep with anybody while they were dating.

Brittany spaced out when Quinn began talking more about how gentle Puck was handling her, because there was the gorgeous Latina walking into the cafeteria. Santana had a certain glow, Brittany couldn´t make out why that was exactly until Quinn spoke up "does Santana look any different? She seems so... I don´t know."

"Hey Britt" Santana said enthusiastically "hey Quinn how was your weekend?" Quinn crooked her head a little "why aren´t you asking Britt about her weekend" then it came to her "oh my gosh! You two spent it together" she pointed between the two of them.

Santana grew anxious and tried to laugh it off "no way Quinn! Brittany went to Homecoming with Jennifer and I was at home spending time with my parents" she lied. Brittany felt disappointment and lowered her head a little bit. Santana avoided the topic of how to interact with each other in school.

All the Latina wanted was to ´act normal´ in school and only act like dating when they were both alone. Brittany sighed when she remembered Santana´s wish, since she was grounded. She couldn´t understand why Quinn wasn´t allowed to know. She would be supportive, but Santana said no.

"Right, I forgot. Britt how was Homecoming with Jennifer? Did something happen?" Quinn questioned her with a smirk "did she smooch you up" her fingers trailed softly over the taller blondes arm "did she make you stomach tingle" she reached her shoulder "did she let you go all the way?"

"Stop it!" Santana almost yelled "Jennifer is a bitch. Why would Britt let _her_ do that? She probably has every STD on the list" she shook her head and stood up "I´ll see you in class. I have to pick up my stuff."

Quinn looked after Santana and then back at Brittany, whose eyes were focused on the table. The smaller blonde didn´t understand what just happened. "Sorry. But what the hell is wrong with her? It that a Monday thing? She can´t spent on fucking Monday without yelling, can she?"

Brittany took a deep breath. And then looked at Quinn "I don´t know what to tell you right now" she lied "I´ll talk to her. Who knows, maybe her spanks are squishing her butt too tight" she tried to joke. Quinn just shrugged it off, she was mostly confused by Santana´s behavior. They walked to their first lesson, Santana was already sitting in the back row and Brittany made a beeline to take the seat next to her "hey" she almost whispered when she sat down. Santana gave her a gentle smile, her features were so soft right now, her bitch attitude was nowhere to be seen in her eyes "hey" she said back to the blonde.

Twenty minutes passed with no interaction. No touches no nothing, Brittany was disappointed, she knew that there was no showing of affection allowed but Santana never mentioned to ignore her. She might said ´hi´ this morning but besides that there was nothing and the blonde didn´t like it. She ripped out a piece of paper and wrote something down and pushed it over to the Latina.

Santana knew she was in trouble as soon as the small paper touched her arm. _I don´t know how we are going to interact with each other. And why can´t we tell Quinn? I hate lying to her, she´s one of my best friends._

The Latina sighed and scribbled down an answer. _What do you want me to do? I can´t come out and you said you´d understand. What if Quinn talks?_ She pushed it back over to the blonde who was looking at the Latina while she answered.

 _You could talk to me about this. We should figure something out, please, it confuses me. And Quinn would never do that. You should have a little more faith in your friends._ Brittany didn´t even fold it back up, she pushed it right back over. Santana grabbed it and read over it. She knew that she behaved like an asshole, but Brittany didn´t understand how scared she was. Even though both of their parents were accepting the student body might not be. Lima was a small fucking town. Santana figured it out in the last couple of weeks. She knew that one day she would be able to come out, but not now or any time soon. _Let´s talk about it during our free period, ok? We will find a way and figure out if we can tell Quinn about it._

Brittany nodded at Santana to show her she was ok with that. The blonde focused back onto the board and listened to something she didn´t care about. Her mind was focused on the talk which was coming up. Santana needed more confidence and Brittany also needed to know how they could kiss or touch each other.

Santana walked next to Brittany out onto the bleachers to look down onto the football field. She felt her hands being sweaty. One the one hand she was scared about what was to come, on the other, she wanted to entangle their fingers and walk proudly next to the blonde. But Santana sighed silently, she was too scared.

"Ok" Brittany broke the silence "how are we going to do it?" Santana´s head jerked up "what? What? How? What?" she stuttered "how are we going to do what?"

"How are we going to handle this, dating each other but not telling" she said a little bit more specific. Brittany thought it was cute that Santana was so flustered about this, but there was no time for cute now. She needed answers from the Latina.

"Britt... we both agreed that we keep this on the down low and you also told me that I can take my time-" the Latina was interrupted by Brittany "yes and I don´t mind it... maybe a little bit" she corrected herself "but still San, you ignored me and I don´t understand why we can´t tell Quinn about us. She is our friend and she helped me out more than once already with this" she gestured between them.

Santana´s eyes grew wide "what? Why would you tell her?"

"Calm down. I told her nothing to specific, just that I have feelings for you" she tried to calm Santana down "I just want us to act normal around each other. I know we haven´t been out on a date yet, but I will take you as soon as I´m not grounded anymore and I want us to be comfortable which each other" she began to ramble "I want it all, but I don´t know how to handle all this on my own." Tears began to form in her eyes. This situation was too overwhelming for Brittany.

Santana looked around and scooted closer to Brittany, pulling her into a hug "psss, Britt. Come on, we can tell Quinn... I mean, you can. But that´s it then, ok?" the blonde nodded and sniffled a ´thank you´. The Latina felt so sorry, but she got scared just by allowing Brittany to tell Quinn.

"And what about us acting around in school?" Brittany didn´t dare to look at Santana anymore. But what she didn´t expect was Santana becoming furious "Britt, what do you expect? Do you want me to touch you and snuggle with you during class? I can´t do PDA, it´s something I don´t do. No matter if we are dating or not. I hate PDA: So please, I already told you that you can talk to Quinn, but stop forcing me to do something I don´t want to!" She untangled herself from Brittany, stood up and looked down onto the blonde "I mean it Britt, stop" her voice was cold, she didn´t look back and walked into the school building.

Brittany tried to calm herself down, everything that was beautiful on Friday night and Saturday morning was now fucked up. They were happy just three days ago and now everything seemed to be broken. The blonde dried her tears and made her way back to her next period. She decided to ignore her feelings for now and just hoped that Santana would come to her senses, fast. Because there was no way this would end well. Brittany wasn´t even sure if they were exclusive or not. She had so many questions, but Santana was not interested in giving her any answers.

The blonde wasn´t aware of her surroundings. She didn´t even see Jennifer bumping into her until her books fell to the ground "sorry" she said and then looked up "hey Jennifer" she said shyly. The older cheerleader smiled her at her "hey Brittany. How was your Freshmen sleepover?"

The two got into a nice conversation and Brittany liked that Jennifer took her mind off the fight she had with Santana. Her mood lightened up and she began to smile again. Jennifer told the blonde that she wasn´t mad at her for the rain check and they had a good laugh or two. None of them was aware that Santana was watching their interaction standing behind a corner. She was furious that Brittany was laughing with Jennifer, it disturbed her even more when the older girl put her hand on Brittany´s shoulder.

Santana hated Jennifer for being so open about her sexuality. And she hated her even more for hitting on Brittany. She didn´t hate Brittany, she couldn´t, Santana liked her too much to hate her, the Latina was just not ok with her not telling Jennifer off. She pulled out her phone ready to write Brittany but decided against it. She sighed not sure what disappointed her the most right now.

The school day dragged itself forever. When practice started Brittany and Santana didn´t talk to each other. Both of them glanced at each other from time to time always careful not to be caught. Santana was aware that she had to sooth Brittany somehow, because she was scared that the blonde would tell others about them.

When Sue finally yelled "Pathetic! I hope you guys show more energy tomorrow! Now go a shower! I can´t look at this humiliation what you call a routine anymore!" Santana caught up with Brittany and whispered to her "stay behind until everybody is done showering" then running a little bit further ahead.

The blonde thought about it and decided to stay behind just like Santana told her. Most of the girls took a quick shower, got dressed and ran off home. Brittany rarely showered at school. She was too scared that somebody would find out about her extra.

"Brittany" Jennifer called "do you need a ride home?" Brittany whipped her head around and noticed Santana´s glare "no, thank you. I´ll shower and then I head to the library" the older girl nodded and left the locker room, leaving only Brittany and Santana behind.

When the door fell into the lock Brittany turned around to look at the Latina "whatever you want to tell me has to be quick. I need to get home. My mom is not working until tonight so she´ll be waiting for me", Santana stepped closer to her "ok" she husked before placing her plump lips onto Brittany´s. The kiss became heated in no time, the blonde nipped at the Latina´s neck enjoying the soft layer of salty sweat covering her skin.

Santana moaned and pushed Brittany into the lockers "how about we take a quick shower then" she asked the blonde. Brittany wasn´t expecting that and nodded enthusiastically. Both of them undressed in no time and ran into the furthest shower cubicle.

Brittany was not in the mood for talking. She felt her anger rise again about what has happened. She pushed Santana´s front into the shower wall and turned on the water. Instantly the Latina let out a groan when the warm water hit her back. It was a wonderful feeling, but there was another wetness pooling between her legs.

"Britt... do something..." she breathed out, she wasn´t able to move because Brittany had her arms pinned over her head. But she instantly attached her lips to the Latina´s neck and sucked on it. Santana tried to buck ass into Brittany´s front, but the blonde stood too far away. "Damn, Britt. Don´t leave a mark" she hissed. The blonde however ignored her "shut up Santana" the taller girl said into the Latina´s ear "you are going to shut up now. Your rules apply when people are around, you want to hide this" she pushed her body into Santana´s and when the Latina gasped she pulled away again "but now... you are going to shut up kneel down and suck my dick".

Santana thought she was about to come just from listening to the commanding tone. The blonde roughly turned her around and pushed her onto the ground. Santana did not waste any time and lick the underside of Brittany´s cock from the base to the head. Some pre-cum was soothing out already. Brittany hissed in pleasure, for some reason she didn´t want Santana to enjoy this too much. The blonde was still mad at Santana "stop teasing or you will get nothing in return" she spat out looking into the deep brown eyes which were filled with lust.

Brittany´s hand gripped Santana´s head and guided her onto her cock, she didn´t give her too much time to adjust and moved her hips at a moderate pace. The tip hit Santana throat and the Latina gagged, Brittany however didn´t really care about that and moved faster. She felt herself coming closer to the edge. Her moans filled the locker room "yesss... Santana that feels so good" she rasped out. It felt so good fucking her mouth. Santana knew what she was doing, she did it Friday night, but this time was even better.

The Latina loved the dominance Brittany was having over her at the moment. It felt so good giving the blonde head. All the thoughts and fears about being caught were pushed aside, even the pain she felt in her knees because the tiles were uncomfortable. She held onto Brittany´s hips and bopped her head try to keep up the rhythm the blonde set for her.

The wetness between her legs grew bigger and she guided her left hand down to her clit and began rubbing it. She felt a small relief and moaned, this sent vibrations onto Brittany´s cock which made the blonde move even faster.

A couple more thrusts and Brittany warned Santana about coming. The Latina sucked harder and her hand rubbed tighter circles around her clit. Brittany blew into the Latina´s mouth and some cum dripped down onto her chin. The Latina gave her a few more pumps with her hand to bring her down from her orgasm.

The blonde leaned against the opposite wall and looked into Santana´s eyes "that was nice. I´ll shower now and then you have to take me home fast. I´m already kinda late" the Latina stood up still feeling way too horny to function properly.

"You have got to be kidding me, Britt" she said a little bit out of breath. I didn´t cum, help me out here" she begged the taller girl. She however shook her head "sorry, we don´t have time for that. Now come on hurry, I don´t want to be grounded for another week."

The blonde walked into the next stall and stood under the stream and began to shampoo her hair. Santana was still in shock and scoffed, this was unbelievable


	14. Talk

Brittany acted like nothing happened. Both finished their showers and got dressed. They walked to Santana´s car and the Latina dropped Brittany off and went straight home. Her parents must be at work and her thought was confirmed when she saw a note from her mother on the kitchen counter saying she won´t be home tonight.

The Latina didn´t mind at all, since she dropped Brittany off her mind was preoccupied with what had happened. She couldn´t explain herself why she was so submissive in the shower. That was not something Santana would do. She explained it to herself being in the heat of the moment, still she was pissed at Brittany for not helping her out.

She felt used. That was the correct term to describe her current situation. Santana knew that it was not the right way to snap at Brittany like that, but she promised she understood that the Latina needed time. Santana wanted to come to terms with all of this but the pace Brittany was setting was too fast for her.

After contemplating about how to tell the blonde she decided it would be best if they talked face to face, but Santana wasn´t sure if she could do it. Hence, she walked upstairs into her room and sat down on her desk, pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. It would be her second option if she wasn´t able to get any words out. This was very important to Santana. She read the letter over and over again and hoped she found the right words.

Now there only was the problem of how to talk to Brittany. Santana knew there was no way she would do it at school, but Brittany was still grounded. She pulled out her cell.

 **TO BRITTANY: Hi, do you think we could talk? Like face to face.**

It didn´t take more than a minute until Brittany replied.

 **FROM BRITTANY: U want me to facetime you?**

 **TO BRITTANY: No, u think I can come over? It´s kinda important.**

 **FROM BRITTANY: Well my mom is home, there is no way she gonna let you see me. But u could be my Julia?**

 **TO BRITTANY: what? Britt, I´m serious.**

 **FROM BRITTANY: Climb my window San. I´ll reward you with a kiss :)**

Santana knew it was her only chance, but how was she supposed to climb the blonde´s window? She might be a Cheerio but no fucking acrobat. She decided to deal with the problem as soon as she was confronted with it.

 **TO BRITTANY: Ok, see you in a bit.**

She changed out of her jeans into black leggings and a matching top and picked up the letter and put it in her pocket of her hoodie ´just in case´ she thought and walked out to her car. She felt like a spy. Santana parked her car a couple of houses down and walked with her head down towards the Pierce house. When she stood right in front of it she looked around and walked to the side where she knew Brittany´s room was. The huge tree worked perfectly to climb up, so she hugged the stem but looked again and tried to reach a branch which was a few feet above her.

It took almost fifteen minutes and a lot of ´fucks´ and ´shits´ until she reached the bedroom window. She could see Brittany sitting on the bed facing the window, her face lit up when she saw Santana. The blonde got up and opened the window "come in" she held out a hand and Santana grabbed it and let out a relieved sigh when her feet touched Brittany´s bedroom floor.

"Hey Britt" she said and the blonde smiled at her. Their lips met within seconds, Brittany wanted to savor this moment "this is awesome, you climbed the tree for me" she whispered and Santana nodded "but San, why didn´t you take the ladder from the treehouse?"

The Latina´s exes widened comically "Britt, you could have shot me a text about that. I was up there once, I didn´t remember. I hope you know that you are special to me, I´ve never climbed a fucking tree" she leaned against the wall. Brittany gently grabbed her hand and caressed the back of it with her thumb. That and the pout she gave Santana made it clear to the Latina that she said ´sorry´.

"San, we have to be quiet though, my mom is downstairs and if she catches us I´m gonna be in so much trouble" she said in almost a whisper. "Ok" Santana answered, her hands were clutching the letter which was hidden in her hoodie. As closer as the conversation was getting the more Santana was afraid. She should have not just written the letter but also thought about what exactly she wanted to tell the blonde. But there she was... speechless.

"San, are you alright? You looked scared" Brittany stood in front of her now. How could she switch her behavior from dominant to fucking cute and innocent so easily? She was pulled out of her thoughts when Brittany´s hand touched her arms, she tried to take a step back but only hit a picture frame that was sitting right next to where she was standing. She knocked it over and it fell to the ground. She quickly bent down to pick it up but Brittany had the same thought, their heads bumped together and both let out an ´ouch´. It didn´t take very long until it knocked on Brittany´s door and it was Mrs. Pierce "Britt? Everything ok?" the blonde pulled Santana away from the window and pushed her into the adjoining bathroom "I´m fine mom, just stumbled over a book and knocked down some stuff, sorry" she tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. Mrs. Pierce didn´t think anything must have happened and walked back into the living room.

Santana stepped back into the room and inhaled deeply. Brittany noticed the way Santana tried to act calm but something was on her mind "ok, come on San. Tell me what is going with you. You behavior really scares me now" she sat down on the bed and padded the spot next to her "come here and sit, do you want to make out a little to calm your nerves" she asked with a smirk on her lips. She really wanted to kiss the Latina, her plump lips looked so delicious. And then she remembered how they felt around her cock today in the shower...

But that was not the point right now "San" she said again it was almost a whisper. The Latina stepped closer to her and pulled out the letter "Britt, I think you should read this. I don´t know how to talk to you about that... just what happened today..." she was trying to find the right words "please just read it" she handed it to Brittany and the taller girl was in shock and just took it "I´ll leave now Britt. I don´t want you to get in trouble" she didn´t say goodbye or looked at her again. Santana just climbed out of the window and made her way back home.

It took a couple of minute for Brittany to come back out of her daze. She knew that when Santana wrote her about a need to talk that she made a mistake. This afternoon wasn´t something Brittany planned. She was just so mad at Santana for treating her like shit that day.

Brittany was hurt how Santana could act like nothing happened. Friday night was magical for Brittany. She trusted Santana with her secret from the first day they met, she lost her virginity to the Latina and she knew that there were feelings that were beyond friendship. Why couldn´t Santana understand that?

The feelings she had mad her stomach turn and not in a bad way. Her whole body tingled when she saw or thought about Santana. But now, now she was scared about this letter. She must have been holding it for an hour by now. It was heavy in her hand. She tried to think about what Santana could have written. What was so important for her to write it down? It seemed to be something Santana wasn´t able to talk about. The way the Latina looked at her, like she was scared of her for some reason, or was is just the fear or her mom entering? Brittany didn´t know.

She positioned herself on the bed and leaned against her headboard. She played with the letter in her hand and after she took a deep breath she unfolded it.

 _Britt,_

 _You are reading this letter because I wasn´t able to talk to you for whatever reason. But you have to know why it was so important for me to tell you right away. But let me start out by saying: I am sorry. I am sorry for yelling at you today. It was not right of me. I should have been more considerate of you. I felt like you wanted to push me out of the closet even though you said you would give me time. I am sorry for not explaining it better to you._

 _I first thought about talking to you of some ground rules I´d like to establish around school between the two of us, however this was only after I left you at the bleachers. I know I was wrong letting you sit there and sulk. I felt bad, that´s why I am truly sorry._

 _When I tried to make it up to you in the locker room you treated me like a cheap slut. And I don´t understand why. Britt, I like you and I wanted to make it up to you. All you did was treat me like shit._

 _I know that I didn´t complain while we were at it, but still, you made me submit to you in a way I never thought you would. Let me tell you that it is not the fact that I was submissive. Britt, what hurt me was the way you acted towards me. You made me feel worthless, cheap and used. I thought I was special to you, but you treated me like a cheap girl. How much did I hurt you that would degrade me like that and use me for your pleasure only? What have I done to you to treat me like that?_

 _Britt, I beg you to give me time to come to terms with all of this at my pace, at some point you will think we are standing still but I promise you I want to be with you. And I know that one day I won´t be afraid of what other people say. Because, no matter what they say, I only want you. I want to stand by your side and stand up for you. I want to be strong for you if you can´t. I want to put a smile on your face when you think that all you can do is cry._

 _We have two options. We can either set some ground rules and respect each other, treat each other as equals or we can walk away from this and pretend it never happened._

 _Let me tell you that you are free to choose whichever option you like, but I want to tell you that I am serious about this. I meant it when I said that I liked you. I was not lying to you Britt. But if you choose to walk away then I will respect that._

 _-Santana_

Brittany read the letter twice and then a third time. Tears filled her eyes and she felt horrible. If she had known how Santana felt she would never acted like that. She felt stupid. Brittany jumped off her bed and wanted to run to the Latina and wrap her arms around the small body and inhale her scent. She missed the heat her body radiated and her soft skin, the lips and the eyes which were so soft and strong at the same time.

She grabbed her door and wanted to walk out when she remembered that she was grounded. Brittany knew that there was no way of convincing her mom to let her go. "Shit" she hissed and turned around looking for her phone. As soon as she found it she called Santana, however, the Latina declined her call and it went straight to voicemail. Brittany tried it two more times but it was the same reaction. She settled on sending her a message, Santana needed to know her decision right away.

 **TO SANTANA: I don´t want to walk away. I want to talk. ASAP.**

 **FROM SANTANA: ok**

 **TO SANTANA: I´m sorry too.**

 **So next chapter will contain the two of them talking and let´s see what is going to happen.** **Please review!**


	15. Cards on the table

**Warning: sexual themes**

The night was rough. Brittany felt uneasy about seeing Santana today. The talk between them would be filled with awkward behavior, she bet. Still, all night long Brittany tried to figure out where she went wrong. As Santana said in the letter, she liked it and enjoyed it. But then again there was the part of her feeling treated like a piece of meat. Brittany had to tell Santana that was definitely not the way she felt about her. Santana was more to Brittany than any person in the world could ever be. Brittany knew that she was falling for the Latina, hard.

Almost every thought she had in her free time was occupied by the petite Latina. Brittany hoped that Santana would feel the same about her. The letter was a good indication that she was on the right path. Yesterday was something Brittany didn´t want to relive. It was confusing, like breakfast. But Santana´s behavior especially was confusing.

Brittany tried to find shake everything out of her thoughts for now and got ready for school. Her mother was waiting downstairs in the kitchen and poured herself some coffee, she gestured towards Brittany "yes, please. I couldn´t sleep all too well" Mrs. Pierce arched an eyebrow and waited for her daughter to answer her silent question.

"Mom, everything is fine" she tried to sound as convinced as possible but Mrs. Pierce knew that something was wrong "honey, I gave birth to you and raised you. So don´t lie to me, you should know better." Brittany took a deep breath "well then I´ll go with the other option. I don´t want to talk about it until it becomes clearer to me" her mother seemed to be satisfied for now. "Ok, so you want me to take you to school?" the younger blonde shook her head "I´ll just go with Brandon".

Brittany didn´t see Santana until first period started. Just before the final bell rang she asked the Latina who sat next to her if they would use their free period to talk and she agreed.

When the time came they walked in silence towards the bleachers and sat down. Brittany felt just like the day before. Both sat there and nobody knew how to start. She thought that Santana wanted to talk so she could start. And that´s what she did.

"Britt... I don´t know how to start this" she was looking at her hands that were in her lap and continued "I didn´t like the way you left me yesterday. I felt like shit." Brittany didn´t dare to touch her "look, I hated how you acted. I wanted to figure out how we are dealing with each other in school and you just shut me out. I felt stupid for not understanding" some tears were forming in her eyes, she hoped Santana wouldn´t see.

The Latina however could hear how hoarse the blonde´s voice was "first of all, don´t call yourself stupid. You are not stupid. And second, I was just so overwhelmed. Please understand that it already freaked me how cool my parents were about me liking girls and then your parents" she turned to look a Brittany but the blonde didn´t look up "it was something I didn´t expect. But I don´t know how Quinn will react, I know you two have known each other for years, still, I´m afraid. And I don´t know how you can be so cool about it."

There was another silence and it felt like an enormous weight. Santana tried to reach out to Brittany but pulled her hand back "Britt, I want us to work and I want to come out of the closet. But not right now, I mean we haven´t been on a date yet and still you want to have this all the way. Why?"

"Because I think I´m falling in love with you" she mumbled out. As soon as she said it, she hoped that Santana didn´t hear. "What... what did you say?" she asked the blonde "nothing, San, nothing" but the Latina wasn´t convinced "Britt, what did you say?"

The blonde shook her head, she didn´t want to repeat it. It would scare the Latina away she was sure of it. Santana wasn´t sure she heard right but due to Brittany´s reaction it must have been what she thought. "Britt, we have to make sure that we are on the same page about everything, ok? So let´s sort this out now. I want to go on dates with you and find out where this can go. But I can´t tell everybody, ok? You have to let me adjust to this at my own pace. But with you by my side, I know that I can handle it. We can tell Quinn together if you want to, even Puck" she put every ounce of strength she had into these words. Brittany dared to look at her.

"Ok, San. I want that too. And I will give you time and be by your side whenever you are scared and hold you and protect you. Just tell me how we act around school" she pleaded the Latina and her eyes were red and Santana could see the sparkle return to the bluest eyes she liked so much "I want us to act like normal friends. Nothing that would go too far. You know, let´s act like you and Quinn or me and Quinn would."

Brittany chuckled "but you like to yell at Quinn. Do you want me to yell at you too?" Santana gave her a gentle slap on her thigh "stop messing with me. You know what I mean. But no kisses or inappropriate touching, no feeling me up" she had a long list. But Brittany tried to get it all into her brain. Or she would just remember to imagine Quinn. Impossible, she thought why would she think about someone when she could look at Santana, the most beautiful girl she has ever seen? Nothing would ever make her think about someone or something else when she had Santana.

"Ok, but-" Santana knew what Brittany wanted to say "yes, when we are around our houses we can do that PDA thing, but not to excessive please. I´m not that into PDA. I like to keep the touching a private as possible." Brittany arched an eyebrow "can I ask why?"

A soft laugh escaped the Latina plump lips, those lips were heaven. Brittany couldn´t wait to have them on hers again "it´s not like I am ashamed of that. To me this is something private. Because my touch is for my partner only. I feel like people seeing my acting out what I would do in the bedroom. Does that make sense?" she had to ask, since it sounded stupid in her head. But Brittany seemed to understand perfectly. Santana was right somehow, touching each other especially someone you really like or even love means sparks and nobody but them should know about it. "It is perfectly clear and I like the way you described it, thank you" Brittany almost whispered. She was entranced by the Latina´s beauty and she couldn´t wait to be alone with her and experience these sparks again.

"So we are good?" Santana asked the blonde shyly. Brittany pretended to think about it but her posture was too comically it made Santana blush and laugh at her. The blonde looked around then scooted a little bit closer to her "yes, we are good. And I can´t wait for my punishment being over", she would bet her ass that she saw the Latina blush a little.

"I can´t wait for that too Britt. Because that means you are going to take me out on a date, I´m really looking forward to it" she said and looked deep into Brittany´s eyes, those eyes calmed her and somehow told her that everything will be alright. The bell pulled them away from their gazes.

The date had to be more than perfect. Brittany was aware that it was like a second chance she got from Santana even though the problems were inflicted by both of them. Brittany stood up and reached out to Santana to help her stand up. This time the silence wasn´t awkward like before. It felt good walking next to Latina and having boys look at them. Brittany knew they were jealous and she laughed to herself, because if they knew what they were doing after school, their hormones would go crazy.

When school and practice was over Brittany felt down, she would get a ride home from Santana which meant a kiss or two, but right after that she would have to pass almost twelve hours until she could see her... Santana wasn´t her girlfriend, but something close to that Brittany thought.

"Britt" Santana reached out to her and brought her back to reality "what are you day-dreaming about?" the blonde felt a blush take over her cheeks "honestly?" Santana nodded "you".

"Stop that. That´ll make me miss you even more. But we can facetime tonight or something if you want to" she said while getting into the car.

The drive to Brittany´s house was filled with them singing along to a couple of songs. When _Hall of Fame_ began Santana did what she always did, she began to rap

 _Yeah, you can be the greatest_

 _You can be the best_

 _You can be the King Kong_

 _Banging on your chest_

 _You can beat the world_

 _You can beat war_

 _You can talk to God_

 _Go banging on his door_

Brittany´s eyes widened "wow, I didn´t know you could rap" Santana blushed and looked back at the blonde "yeah, kinda like it. Music is fun and I like to sing or in this case rap" she shrugged and the song continued. Santana however didn´t sing anymore. She pulled into the Pierce´s driveway and Brandon pulled up next to her. Brittany and Santana were oblivious because they began kissing each other, Brandon honked his horn which made the girls jump apart. He waved at them with a major grin on his face. Brittany groaned and was about to get out of the car when Santana pulled her back for a gentle peck "goodbye. I´ll see you later" Brittany smiled and nodded "you could climb my window again if you wanna. I even let you choose between the tree and the ladder" she smirked.

"Go" Santana said in feigned annoyance and smiled back "and I´m not climbing that shit ass tree ever again. Your brother is waiting for you I guess. Bye babe."

Brittany kissed her one more time and walked next to Brandon up to the front door. ´Babe´, Santana just called her ´babe´! She wanted to jump around like a five year old but Santana was still in the driveway waiting for Brittany to go inside.

"Mija" her mother called from the kitchen "how was school?" Santana walked into the kitchen to see her mom fixing dinner "what are you doing home? Not that I mind a home cooked meal."

Her mother shook her head "Santanita, I know me and your father work a lot and are not home that often, but now as you said enjoy a home cooked meal and be aware that I am just home because I have to prepare for a conference in Chicago next week. So I´m bound to my office."

"Good and bad, I guess" she walked over to her mother to give her a kiss on the cheek and find out that she was preparing everything for tacos. Maribel smiled at her daughter, she was happy that Santana was so similar to her, just not as talkative most of the times "so tell me how is Brittany?"

The younger Latina sat down on a chair by the kitchen counter and huffed a little bit in disappointment "well, you know the night she spent here?" her mother nodded "well she didn´t tell her parents or brother about it and got in trouble and now she grounded until the end of next week" she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and rolled it around. Maribel turned away from the stove and looked at her daughter.

"Good" she said loud to get her daughters attention "she is only sixteen and I don´t see the problem of not calling or sending a quick text message. You kids are on you cell phone like all the time. It couldn´t be too hard. And no matter how horny you and Brittany were that night-" "mom" Santana interjected but Maribel silenced her with her hand "I don´t care if you are embarrassed but this was wrong. I would have been worried sick about you. I understand Susan´s actions" there was no room for discussion. Because Santana knew as soon as she would respond Maribel would ask her if she had any raised children so far and so on. It wasn´t something she wanted to hear, again.

Dinner was nice, it has been a while since Santana and her mom were alone. And even better it didn´t feel awkward talking to her, but then she brought up the sex topic again "so are you and Brittany safe?" Santana took a big bite of her taco to give her time to think about her approach "mom, I really, really, _really_ don´t want to talk to you about that. But I can tell you we are using protection and that´s all I´m going to tell you. I can´t emphasize enough how I not want to talk to you about that" Maribel found it funny how her usually so confident daughter acted like a child.

"Santanita. I can´t emphasize enough" she mocked her daughter "how this will be fun when Susan and I will have dinner tomorrow night. Should I ask her to bring Brittany?" she looked at Santana who was contemplated about it, would it be wise to have Brittany here. Seeing Brittany would be nice, hell yes, but with both of their mothers, hell no! But she didn´t have time to answer "oh, I forgot! She will be coming too! Susan is telling her about now too I guess" Maribel laughed.

"I thought your job as a parent was it to raise us becoming strong people. Don´t you think embarrassing us will help?" Santana was trying to convince her mother, but she knew it was lost cause. "Oh Santanita. You are right, but this will give you a thick skin baby girl" she offered her some juice "and I´m allowed to have some fun too. Would you feel better if I tell you about my youth? Believe me your father was and still is a very gentle-" Santana´s eyes bulged out and she spit her juice all over her plate "mom! Don´t! Please don´t! Keep your" she widely waved her hand "whatever with dad behind closed doors. I beg you!" she stood up and took her plate to the sink "I´m going to bed. Night mom" as fast as she could she ran up to her room and locked her door taking a deep breath.

"Fuck, what is wrong with my parents? They must have eaten a fucking clown and made it their mission to torture me until I´ll leave for college" she pulled out her phone to text Brittany, but the blonde was faster.

 **TO SANTANA: Have you heard to good news? You and me... and our mothers dinner at you house. Yeay"**

 **FROM SANTANA: u r aware that they have something planned, right? My mom seemed to made it her mission to fuck with my brain.**

The blonde replied instantly, she must have nothing better to do.

 **TO SANTANA: Whaaat? As in like sitting on you face?**

 **FROM SANTANA: OMG are you on their side? Why would I do that with my mom?**

 **TO SANTANA: I like how you freak out so easily, I know what u meant ;) still can´t wait for tomorrow night, maybe we can sneak away for a few minutes.**

 **FROM SANTANA: yes! please! I´ll hop in the shower now.**

 **TO SANTANA: send me a pic if u want ;)**

 **FROM SANTANA: perv**

She threw her phone onto the bed and went into the bathroom, just to emerge back into her bedroom and pick it up. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her body, she turned to the left and right and check out her ass too. Should she send Brittany a picture of her naked body? The Latina settled on an image of her breast still hidden in her bra. She leaned a little bit over the sink to push them together and snapped the picture. It took her a few more minutes to look at it and finally send it.

After that she put her phone down and took a shower. She hoped Brittany liked it. It seemed like forever until Santana finally dared to pick up her phone to see Brittany´s respond. All throughout her shower she hoped that Brittany wasn´t disgusted by her. She wrapped a towel around her body and combed her hair. Then she walked over to the bed to sit down, just in case she thought. There was a message and it was from Brittany, Santana smiled when she read ´sexy, can´t wait to see more´. Brittany had some sort of power over her. Just when she was about to reply she got an invitation for a facetime call from Brittany. She answered forgetting something.

Brittany´s eyes grew wide "damn San, I didn´t expect seeing more so fast" that´s when she realized she was still in her towel. "Oh, sorry Britt. Let me change real quick" she was about to get up and place her phone down, "no, San. It´s nice, I promise I won´t touch" she said with a smirk which made Santana smile right back at her "you´re a dork, you know that?"

"Maybe and I know that you like it. So tell me something" she said and leaned against her headboard. Santana mirrored her in her own bed "what do you want me to tell you? I just came home and had the most awkward dinner with my mom. I don´t know why my mom had to embarrass me even more. After the sex talk she wanted to tell me about her and my dad´s sex life" Santana shook her head and let out a grunt that expressed her displeasure.

"San, come on. It´s nice that your parents are still sexually active that means they love each other" Brittany explained to the Latina, she found it amusing that Santana was so embarrassed about it. But to be honest, Brittany always was easier to accept people, maybe because of her condition and she hoped that when she was accepting others would also be.

Santana still shook her head, she couldn´t believe Brittany being so easy about that "listen Britt. Wait until tomorrow and we´ll see what our mothers have planned. Maybe then you´ll feel with me. Since you got around the ´safe sex talk´, which I´m still mad at" she said with a smirk.

The blonde lifted on hand to defend herself. She thought Santana was the cutest being when she was flustered. Her cheeks had a slight shade of red and her eyes were light brown. Compared to when she was horny then her eyes were almost black. She felt her cock twitch at the thought of Santana being aroused. Her hand went on top of her crotch and grabbed her dick carefully not to moan.

It got even worse when Santana shifted on her bed and the towel became loose and revealed her right breast. Brittany´s eyes bulged out she instantly grabbed her cock harder. "Sorry. Stupid towel" Santana said but Brittany was focusing on the boob and the stiff nipple she was able to glance for a second. "San" she whispered "don´t apologize" she stroked her dick again over her briefs "maybe, can I" she was looking for words "you wanna show me again?"

Santana stared back into Brittany´s eyes on her cell phone screen. The blonde was hoping for a positive response and Santana let go of the towel and her breast was visible again "you look so sexy Santana" Brittany breathed out "would you touch it" she asked not averting her gaze. The Latina nodded and grabbed her boob, she was waiting for another instruction and Brittany didn´t let her wait too long "squeeze it and tell me ow it feels."

She grabbed her boob and did what she was told, a moan escaped her and she felt embarrassed but saw that Brittany enjoyed it "Britt" she asked but it was another moan that escaped her mouth "are you playing with you cock?" the blonde nodded "show" me Santana said and Brittany turned her camera around so the Latina could see how her hand was working over her briefs. Her cock was already hard and Brittany now also dared to moan.

Both looked at their cell phone screens watching the administrations of the other. Santana spoke up again "Britt take it out. I wanna see how you stroke it all the way" she didn´t finish her sentence completely when the blonde already pulled her briefs a little low so her cock sprang free and stood tall "damn Britt, that looks nice. I wish I was there now to stroke you" Brittany agreed with a moan and rasped out "I would suck on your nipple let my tongue flick it to hear you say my name" she wasn´t used to dirty talk. It was something she definitely had to look up.

It seemed to work somehow, Santana liked it and groped her breast harder "tell me to touch myself Britt... tell me" Brittany nodded even though Santana couldn´t see her. "rub you clit for me, tell me how wet you are" Santana also switched to her back camera so Brittany could see how she pushed the towel aside and drop her hand between her legs "tell me" Brittany said again. "oh Britt" she said between moans "it feels so good. I´m already so wet it is about to run down my butt. I want you so bad" Brittany tried hard to keep her eyes open she didn´t want to miss this. When she squeezed the base of her cock she could see Santana rubbing faster.

How could she be so close already? Santana couldn´t explain what Brittany did to her, just the thought of her made her wet. Her thoughts were interrupted when the blonde told her that she was close, just then Santana had to agree with her "Britt I wanna see you come" she breathed out. The blonde fastened her movements to fulfill Santana´s wish. A few more strokes and she turned her head to bite her pillow and then she came on her stomach. Santana´s eyes widened and didn´t dare to look anywhere else then the screen. When Brittany let go of her cock she ran her finger through her cum and switched to camera and put the finger into her mouth.

Santana rubbed her clit faster again to the moan of Brittany. It took her a few more rubs and her abdomen arched off the bed and she moaned Brittany´s name. When she came down from her high she switched the camera back, Brittany could see her face again "that was nice, thanks San" the Latina put the towel back onto her body and gave the blonde a gentle smile "I would have liked it even more if you would have replaced my hand" Brittany whined a little bit "don´t San. I don´t wanna get hard again" the Latina couldn´t believe how easy it was for Brittany to get hard on her.

"I won´t, promise. But I gotta say, that made me tired. Is it ok if I go to bed? We´ll see each other tomorrow in school, ok?" Brittany nodded "yes and dinner!"

Santana shook her head "stop being so enthusiastic about that. They are up to something, I´m telling you".

They said their good-byes and good-nights to each other and hung up. Santana lazily threw on some boxers and a t-shirt and lay down, she was falling asleep within seconds, even though her mind was troubled about the upcoming dinner.

Brittany had less trouble, she cleaned herself with a wet wipe and closed her eyes. The thought of a naked Santana was a nice vision to fall asleep to.

 **So what might the mother-daughter dinner be about?**

 **Please review :)**


	16. Motherly Insticts

**Here is another chapter! Enjoy! Please leave a review!**

It has been a long time since Santana was kind of happy to go to school. The last couple of weeks and especially days were exhausting. Fighting with Brittany drained her and not in a positive way. It has been too long that a day came and went by without any disturbance.

Today was supposed to be one of those days. Santana woke up and got herself ready, she decided against breakfast at home since she could hear her parents talk in the kitchen and she was not in the mood of more teasing.

When she arrived at school she saw Brittany, Quinn and Puck standing out in the parking lot - probably waiting for her. The Latina shrugged it off and waved at them. She couldn´t take her eyes off of Brittany and while walking towards her friends she took the chance to check out the blonde. Her toned legs didn´t seem to end, her spanks barely covered her firm looking ass. The top that read Cheerios hugged her upper body perfectly and showed off her arms. Brittany´s hair was in a high ponytail just like Sue wanted it and Santana was kind of thankful, because the beautiful face of Brittany was not hidden behind her long blonde hair.

"Good morning" Santana said a little bit too cheery if you would ask Quinn, but the smaller blonde thought that it was better than her acting like a bitch. All together they walked into the cafeteria to have some breakfast. Brittany pulled Santana a little bit behind and smiled at her and whispered "hey" her face blushed within a second as she saw Santana´s dark brown eyes. The Latina breathed a ´hey´ back and waited for Brittany to continue walking.

"San? Do you think we can tell Puck and Quinn now?" she seemed excited to tell their friends that she and Santana decided to date each other. But she was more excited about telling them that she had found somebody who accepted her like she was and wanted to take the next step. Well, she wouldn´t tell them about her and Santana having sex, but dating, yes, dating was fine.

Santana waved her hand in front of Brittany´s face "are you listening to me? Britt? Why are you daydreaming?" Santana had to admit she found it endearing that Brittany was able to always find a positive aspect of everything, her daydreaming was her way of experiencing just that.

The blonde came back to reality "sorry. What did you say?" she focused her eyes on Santana´s mouth to not miss a word but noticed that wasn´t helping, she averted her gaze into the Latina´s eyes but that was just as bad. Her eyes roamed all over Santana´s body and then landed on her forehead "yes, Britt. We can tell them. But let´s take a table in a far corner and hope that Quinn can keep quiet, she looks like a screamer" Santana high-fived herself in her mind for this. Brittany arched an eyebrow "really San?" the Latina nodded proudly and Brittany began walking towards the breakfast line but not before breathing into Santana´s ear "I know for sure you are a screamer yourself", Santana felt embarrassed and followed quick behind Brittany.

The closer she got to the table in the far corner where Brittany, Quinn and Puck were waiting on her again, the harder she grabbed her tray. She wanted to run, saying yes to Brittany might have been a stupid idea. But there was no way back now, she knew it. Santana didn´t want to pick a fight or anything, they both decided to date each other and make concessions to one another. This was one Santana had to make and with a deep breath she sat down next to Brittany across from Puck and Quinn who were holding hands under the table.

"Guys" Brittany started slowly looking at Santana to stop her but the Latina nodded which made her proud "I... I have... no... we" Quinn looked at Brittany and wondered what was going on "Britt, are you ok?" the taller blonde nodded and tried again "SantanaandIaredating" she said as fast as she could, if Santana didn´t know what she wanted to say she wouldn´t have understood.

Quinn and Puck moved their heads a little bit closer and said "what?" in unison. Santana gently squeezed Brittany´s arm and spoke up "Brittany and I are dating" she said in a calm voice. Before Quinn´s stoic face was about to turn into a loud squeal Santana continued talking "listen, both of you. We are just telling you because you are our friends. But please keep this to yourselves. We are trying to figure out what this is between us and especially me has to come to terms with this" she took another deep breath while looking at Brittany to make sure she was alright "therefore, please respect that and... I don´t know, Britt help" the blonde found her composure again and cleared her throat "our parents know and now you guys. All we ask for is your support and not to blurt it out" there was a long silence.

Neither Puck nor Quinn knew what to say, they just nodded and after some time Quinn spoke up "this is awesome! Britt I´m so happy for you! You too Santana" her smile was genuine, Puck nodded in agreement and continued "this explains why Santana was bitch all this time, right?" Quinn slapped him on the shoulder and Santana scowled at him, she wasn´t pleased. Not just that they seemed to finish each other´s sentences but also fucking with her right after she was so nice telling them about something this big. She picked up her fork and started to eat her fruit salad but not without throwing a ´fuck you too´ at Puck.

"So tell me" Quinn interjected a conversation of Puck and Santana about last night's college football game "how did this happen?" Santana snapped her head at Quinn "please Quinn, not here. Call one of us or whatever after school. Just not here, please" the smaller blonde looked back at Brittany with a questioning look. "Quinn, Santana is right. She doesn´t want to scream it out and I think we could discuss this when we have a girl´s night" the smaller blonde nodded.

Puck, however, seemed displeased "what am I gonna do if you have a girl´s night? Or can I join?" he had a smirk on him that disgusted Santana. Brittany saw it and gave her a reassuring look, she knew Puck and his behavior, Santana didn´t know him that long and therefore still wasn´t used to it. "Puck" Brittany tried to step up "you won´t be invited, you don´t even care about our girl talk" he was about to say something "and no, we are not gonna lezz out or whatever you call it" the boy didn´t say another word until breakfast was over.

Santana seemed fine with how the conversation went, classes were also tolerable. The day seemed fine, even practice didn´t seem as hard as usual. After her and Brittany waited that all Cheerios cleared out they sat on one of the benches and carefully leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and not rushed. Brittany enjoyed this soft side of Santana, she knew nobody beside herself would see it, the Latina was secretive about this "I can´t wait for tonight" the blonde whispered when their lips parted. This was the moment the Latina realized her day wouldn´t be as good as she thought.

The dinner of horror was about to happen tonight "do you know why they wanted to do it?" Santana asked and put some distance between her and Brittany. The blonde shook her head "honestly no, but our moms seem to get along great at work as far as I know, maybe they want a girls night" she said. This information was new to Santana. She always knew that her parents had social contacts but she didn´t need to know about them or even worse her mother and her girlfriend´s mother- wait! Did she call Brittany _girlfriend_ in her mind? They haven´t been on a date yet and she already thought of the blonde as her girlfriend. ´ _Damn_ ´ Santana thought she was totally screwed.

Santana was brought back to reality when Brittany pecked her lips again. The Latina´s lips began moving against Brittany´s. She loved the way they moved in sync, not even with Claire she felt this good. The knowledge Brittany had of her without the need to ask, she knew what Santana liked and Brittany implemented it instantly.

The kisses, first gentle, then sloppy turned into a heated fight of their tongues for dominance. Brittany felt herself getting hard and she knew that nothing was going to happen between the two of them, how she knew? She didn´t want it. The blonde decided that until their date she won´t go any further than kissing, she wasn´t sure about getting herself off but for now she settled for kisses. Realizing how hard she was and Santana´s hand sneaking up her thigh did not make things easier for her "San" she breathed out when they parted for air "we have to stop", Santana grunted in displeasure "you know that I hate it when you say stop" she tried to kiss her again but Brittany turned her head. Santana lips only hit her cheeks. "Why do you wanna stop? This feels so right" Santana almost begged, she felt her arousal ruin her thong and ending this activity. Brittany however wouldn´t have it "San, I don´t really want to stop. But I think that we moved too fast and did not take the" she air quoted "normal way" Santana tried to follow her line of thoughts.

"So wait" she almost stuttered "you want this but you don´t" the Latina tried to understand "because we didn´t do it normal? What´s normal to you?" Brittany´s lips formed into a soft smile, she liked how flustered Santana could get. "I just think we are still getting to know each other even though we already went all the way. And I kinda want to wait with everything below the waistline until we went out on our date" she looked down onto her hands because suddenly she felt shy "and then we can do it again" Santana nodded her head but it was still not clear to her why Brittany didn´t want her. The blonde however answered the question that popped into her head "I want this date to be special for you. For everything that has gone wrong in the past, you know?"

The way Brittany explained the situation to her made Santana feel special. She lifted the taller girls head with a finger under her chin and pecked her lips. "Ok, thank you" she almost whispered as they breathed the same air "I can´t wait for the date to come" she kissed her nose "because I know it will be wonderful" a kiss on her forehead "thank you" she moved away "let´s take you home before your mom adds another week" Brittany smiled and nodded at Santana. She looked down into her crotch and was happy the pain of her dick pressing against her compression shorts was almost gone. Santana turned her on so much, even with the smallest actions like a wink or a brush against her skin.

They stood up almost at the same time and packing their stuff together and Santana drove her home. Both said their goodbyes "maybe I´ll go commando tonight" Brittany whispered against Santana´s lips when they kissed each other. The Latina again grunted in displeasure "Britt, pleeeeeease don´t tease me. Our date won´t be for another 10 days... at least. So no teasing" she pushed the blonde off of her, when Brittany smirked Santana pointed her index finger at her.

"See you tonight San" she said and got out of the car. Santana took a deep breath and made her way home. As soon as she entered her house her mother called out her name. The younger Latina however walked past the kitchen "mami, I need a shower. I´ll be down right after" she called while making her way into her bedroom to take a cold, a _very_ cold shower.

The Pierce ladies would be here any minute. Maribel didn´t tell her what the dinner would be about, but her mother did not stop to imply silly things about sex and then just deny them by saying ´I´m having a friend and her daughter over for dinner, what´s so wrong about me having a social life?´. She knew how to push her daughter´s buttons and she couldn´t wait for dinner. Susan and herself tried to spend lunch together every day when they worked parallel. They exchanged stories about their daughters and liked it that those two tried to be together.

Maribel was more than happy, she has never seen her daughter interested in any boy, she noticed Santana looking at other girls everywhere they went. Boys never seemed to be something her daughter wanted. It almost broke her heart that her mother in law forced her beliefs onto Santana. But when her _Santanita_ first talked about Susan´s daughter, Maribel was more than excited and couldn´t wait to meet her.

Maribel had high hopes for this dinner. She wanted to get to know the girl that made Santana blush and let her act all shy, something that was so not Santana. But there was something that told the Latina there was more than what meets the eye. Santana and Susan´s daughter seemed so familiar with each other when they had breakfast one morning and Santana was overprotective when Maribel and her husband wanted to know more about them. Never before has Maribel seen her daughter to care about someone this much. It confused her for a second but then she saw her husband reflected by Santana´s behavior: cold on the outside but warm and protective when it comes to the one you love.

The doorbell pulled her out from her mind wandering the route she hoped for her daughter. "Hello Susan, it´s so nice that you and Brittany came over" Maribel hugged the older blonde and then greeted Brittany as well "hello Brittany, nice to see you again, come in. Santana" she called up the stairs "Susan and Brittany are here, come on down, please" she smiled at the two blondes and guided them to the kitchen.

Brittany was a younger Susan, besides their different eye color they looked very much alike "you can´t deny your daughter Susan, she looks just like you" Maribel said "would you like something to drink? Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes" she still didn´t hear her daughter "Santana!" she said louder. The younger blonde saw her chance "I´ll check on her if that´s ok" she already jumped off her chair before either could answer.

Santana´s door was almost completely shut. She knocked on the door but didn´t get an answer. Brittany walked into the dark room and inhaled Santana´s scent she loved so much, the Latina was nowhere in sight but she heard a voice coming out of the bathroom. The blonde tiptoed over and when she saw Santana´s reflection in the mirror a smile appeared on her face. Santana mirrored her when she saw Brittany standing in the door "hey" she was curling her hair. The blonde couldn´t get rid of her smile and whispered a ´hi´ back to her "your mom wants you to come down. But before that" she moved behind the Latina and hugged her "I want to give you this" she kissed her cheek.

The Latina smiled and relaxed into the embrace "ok, let´s go downstairs before my mom comes upstairs. I kinda don´t like her in my room. Last time was weird enough" she put her curling iron down and turned around. Brittany arched and eyebrow and questioned her "San, I think you got it wrong. You were asleep and I saw her coming in" the Latina blushed a little and gently pushed Brittany aside "I have a deep sleep" she said in feigned annoyance. The blonde followed Santana downstairs but not before sighing and realizing that she felt a little bit aroused.

"Finally" Susan said. She had a glass of red wine in her hand just like Maribel "Brittany you are grounded but not to Santana´s room" she uttered and both mother´s smirked at each other. Santana turned facing Brittany and whispered "I told you they were up to something. Welcome to the tease fest", she went to the fridge and was about to grab a beer, to make this evening as bearable as possible, but remembering in time that her mother was here.

Maribel told Santana to set the table in the dining room and Brittany was close behind, she should have believed Santana that their parents would tease them. The blonde couldn´t bear being alone with both of their mothers. The five minutes they were in the kitchen already felt like an hour. Susan and Maribel sent them looks and let out fake coughs as soon as Brittany and Santana got too close or looked into each other´s eyes.

Dinner seemed like an eternity. Maribel wasn´t thinking about stopping the teasing. Santana would never let anything get to her, but when it was about Brittany her daughter was an easy target. She was constantly blushing and Brittany didn´t even lift her gaze from the plate.

"Sooo" Maribel started "when are you two going on a date?" Santana and Brittany both choked on their food and their eyes bulged out staring at each other, waiting for the other one to answer that awkward question. "Sorry" she smirked over at Susan "I didn´t know we are avoiding the obvious".

Santana had a stern look thrown at her mother just when she was about to talk. The younger Latina was about to blow, she felt embarrassed and did not want Brittany to feel uncomfortable.

"Mom, Mrs. Pierce. Brittany and I will go on a date as soon as she is off her punishment and will be as soon as Brittany decides what to do" she took a deep breath and Brittany sent her a smile "after this date, I´ll take her out and so on. We will kiss and do whatever. Thanks to your "she glared back at her mother "sex talk, which made me more uncomfortable than ever before, I know what to do and what not I guess. All of this" she gestured around the table "is not making it better. And mom, Brittany is not used to all of this behavior. So with all due respect, now please stop teasing".

"Ok, Santanita. Susan and I will stop-" she couldn´t finish, Brittany stood up and walked over to the side Santana was sitting on, grabbed her face and placed a kissed right on her lips. She didn´t care about their mothers watching at the moment, she felt so proud about what Santana just did "thank you for defending me. Nobody has ever done that for me, especially in front of their parents" she kissed her again and smiled just like Santana into that kiss.

"I can´t wait for you to take me out" the Latina said against the blonde´s lips. Brittany nodded she backed away to walk back to her seat, only then she noticed that their mothers were still in the room "sorry" she whispered and walked head down.

"Don´t you worry" Maribel said, dinner went on with Maribel and Susan talking about work while Brittany and Santana stole glances from each other. The two Latina´s were in the kitchen fixing the dessert in silent. Santana was not in the mood to talk but her mother begged to differ "Santanita, how about you and Brittany go upstairs and watch a movie while I distract Susan?" she placed her hand on Santana´s back and hoped it would show her daughter that she was sorry. "Ok" Santana whispered "thank you mami" she took two of the sundaes and went into the dining room and set them down.

 _Later_

"I´m glad your mom opened another bottle for the two of them" she sat on the bed and looked at Santana closing the door "yes" the Latina replied "what movie do you wanna watch?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and scooted against the Latina´s headboard "I rather cuddle with you, we kind of should use the chance we got" she popped her head to the side "since my punishment is on for another week and a half". Santana groaned and grabbed the remote "this is horrible! Why are two weeks so fucking long?"

Brittany smiled and patted the spot next to her letting Santana lean into her shoulder "you are excited for our date?" she felt Santana nod. Brittany gently stroked up and down the Latina´s arm silently inhaling her shampoo, she felt the smaller girl relax into her embrace. They sat in silence ignoring the TV. Both of them enjoyed the company of the other "thank you" Brittany said again Santana looked up.

"You said that already, but you´re welcome. I saw you getting more and more uncomfortable and I was annoyed" she said with a smile and looked back onto the TV. They continued sitting in silence when Santana moved away from Brittany to sit across from her. "Britt, I wanna ask you something" she said shyly. The blonde had a thousand thoughts running through her mind, she couldn´t think of anything specifically Santana would ask her now. She just stared at her and waited.

Santana calmed herself by taking a deep breath then look at Brittany "would you go on a date with me?"

The blonde didn´t know what to say and just looked at her in question "San, I kinda already asked you on a date. So if we try to follow protocol at least a bit, you should wait until after my date to ask me out" she bit her lower lip. "I know. But I already know that this is going to be awesome and can´t wait to take you out as well" the Latina made clear "I even have something for you" she went over to her desk and got a single rose then handed it to Brittany. The blonde blushed and took the rose "thanks. But why?" The Latina sighed and sat next to Brittany, she wanted to place a kiss on her lips. Those thin pink lips drove her crazy combined with her ocean blue eyes. Santana took the chance and leaned over, Brittany closed the distance that it is left and when their lips met both of them felt sparks.

The kiss was gentle, there was no rush but when Santana placed both of her hands on Brittany´s thighs the blonde's breath hitched. She felt the Latina coming closer leaning over her, Brittany pulled her onto her lap to deepen the kiss.

She didn´t want it to end, Brittany´s lips made her feel safe, appreciated and beautiful. Her hands roaming over the Latina´s body, trying to hold her as close as possible and mapping every inch of it. Brittany peppered kisses all over Santana´s face and then slowly moved down onto her neck looking for her pulse point. When the blonde sucked so hard that Latina moaned and began grinding on Brittany´s crotch, she felt her getting hard. Brittany´s hands held onto Santana´s hips to support her grinding.

When Brittany realized her cock was rock hard she pulled away from Santana´s neck seeing the hickey she caused "we should stop before we get caught" she breathed into her neck. "Nooo" Santana groaned not stopping the grinding "I´m getting horny" she kept kissing Brittany "no, wait I am horny. Pleeeeease" Brittany moved Santana off of herself "listen, our moms are downstairs and could come up any time. I don´t think we should get caught."

Santana knew that she was right and moved next to Brittany, she missed the friction of Brittany´s cock between her legs and looked down seeing that the hard cock pressed against the blonde´s jeans. "I see that it hurts" she pointed at the crotch "do you wanna" she suddenly became shy "go to the bathroom or calm down somehow?" the Latina didn´t know what would help besides fucking. Sadly this was not a possibility.

"I think I´ll go to the bathroom and try to... I don´t know. Sorry" she stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Santana was confused "why are you apologizing?"

The blonde made a halt at the door and turned around "for this" pointing to her cock. The Latina shook her head and smiled "don´t be, really. I like you how you are and everything you have on your body, ok?" Santana had a stern look and Brittany knew that there was nothing left to discuss "ok" then she left the room.

Just then Santana´s mother opened the door without knocking. The older Latina smiled at her daughter "Susan is a little bit tipsy and can´t drive anymore. Does Brittany have a license?" she looked around the room "where is Brittany?" the younger Latina motioned her head towards the bathroom. "Ok, tell her to come downstairs. I´ll help Susan into the car" she left and Santana got up "Britt" she knocked on the door "yeah, San I heard. Give me a minute and I´ll be out."

The teenagers shared a few more kisses and then walked down the stairs, Maribel was holding Susan around her hip and Brittany helped her. They all said their goodbyes and went to bed, at least the Latina women, Brittany had to listen to her tipsy mother how beautiful the evening was and that Santana was such a nice girl. Her mother went on and on and Brittany felt more embarrassed by the minute and felt relieved when they finally arrived home.

Brittany was more than thankful that her brother just got home as well and helped her bringing Susan inside. Brittany then went to bed and saw that Santana sent her a message, she smiled when she read ´my mom saw the hickey and asked me if I fell on a vacuum. I didn´t realize how big it was!´. She replied with a ´I´d sorry but I´m not´ and a smiling emoticon. She was excited for tomorrow.

 **Please leave a review!**


	17. Finally

**Ok! So I decided to make a little jump forward ;) This is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy and please review!**

One more night she thought to herself. Tomorrow her life would finally start again. She couldn´t wait. Tomorrow she would see her again and finally do what she has been waiting for. The tightening in her pants showed her happiness as well.

A few blocks down the other girl also hoped that tomorrow would come sooner. She has waited for so long and been stopped too often and her raging hormones weren´t helping at all. She couldn´t wait to feel those pink lips all over her skin.

 _The next morning_

"I´m free" Brittany pumped her fists in the air repeatedly. Santana smiled at the blonde celebrating that she wasn´t grounded anymore. The Latina as well, she had to admit, was happy that Brittany was not grounded anymore "yes, finally" she smiled at Brittany. They drove off to school and Brittany put her hand on Santana´s lap "so" she began "ready to go on a date" she asked and Santana vigorously nodded "yes! I can´t wait. When are we going out?"

The blonde felt how anxious Santana was "well, I have to plan it first" the Latina stepped so hard on the break, Brittany thought her head would hit the dashboard. Santana looked at her with her eyes ripped wide open her mouth was agape, but not in a sexy way Brittany thought.

"Britt, are you fucking with me? You had almost two whole weeks to plan it. Aren´t you excited about going out" Santana asked her in shocked and Brittany could see it, the shock was plastered on her face. "San, sorry. But I hadn´t really had any access-" Brittany started but Santana shook her head "it´s ok, Britt" she began driving again to stop thinking about what Brittany just told her. It bothered her, she thought that Brittany was just as excited as herself to go on a date, but she was wrong. Santana hoped that Brittany would show more effort, but the Latina didn´t plan on fighting her right now. The rest of the drive was silent and Brittany felt bad for disappointing the Latina. She hoped when they would arrive at school everything would be better again.

The cafeteria was almost empty like every Monday morning. Brittany told Santana to sit down and she would bring her a fruit salad and a grape soda. The Latina went to sit down without a word. The blonde got them breakfast and sat their trays down. Just when she was about to start eating, Brittany jumped out of her chair "I have to get something real quick. I´ll be right back" Santana just nodded. She didn´t care what Brittany did at the moment, she was stubborn and she knew it. But it really pissed her off that Brittany didn´t plan anything.

When Brittany came back it was almost time to go to class. Santana didn´t notice that time has passed by so fast. She was wrapped up in her thoughts about the upcoming test and her research paper but what observed her mind the most: Brittany didn´t start planning a date.

"So, ready to get our books and then head to class" Brittany asked softly "and I kinda need to copy off you in history" she added with a soft smile. Santana didn´t want to let her copy her answers, still she tried to keep Snixx inside.

The silently walked up to their lockers. Santana was still in thought, however when she opened her locker to grab her book she saw a single rose sitting there. A small note laid on top of it. Santana looked around to see if anybody was watching. In the end her eyes landed on Brittany who wore a soft smile on her face "read the note" she told her. The Latina grabbed and opened it ´ _Friday, be ready at 7pm, dress casual_ ´. Santana blushed and turned back to face Brittany.

"So you planned something" she asked her carefully and the blonde nodded and couldn´t hide her triumph for fooling Santana, though she decided not to do it again. The Latina seemed too mad at her. Maybe Brittany should get to know more about the Latina´s habits. She didn´t want to make a mistake like that again.

"I could kiss you right now" Santana whispered, still blushed from the sweet gesture of Brittany. The blonde nodded and pushed her locker shut "and one day you will. But we can wait for that" Santana was so happy about Brittany being so understanding, compared to Quinn. She was all over their business since they told her about them. Santana hated all the messages and questions about when they would be having their girl´s night. Every time Quinn called Santana, the Latina told her she hated talking on the phone and Quinn left her alone. Brittany also told her that Quinn was getting more and more obsessed with them. Santana admitted to herself that they kind of neglected the blonde, but she was also busy with her boyfriend, therefore Santana took that as an excuse. The girl´s night had to be held soon, both knew that.

Santana smelled the rose once more and placed it back into her locker. She couldn´t wipe that smile off her face. Brittany wooed her already with that simple gesture and it would only get better. The Latina knew it, but now she was also aware that she had to plan something very special for their following date.

Brittany took the spot right next to Santana, she was nervous about the test, Santana sensed it "I´ll let you copy babe, don´t worry" and there it was again, Santana called her _babe_. It was like music to her ears. Brittany successfully copied Santana´s answers and was glad when it was over and the teacher didn´t notice. Free period was next and Brittany´s mom told her to ask Santana something.

"San" she started "can we go to the library?" the Latina stuffed her books into her backpack "I would have said we could make out under the bleachers. But if you wanna go the library, maybe the math section is empty" she said with a smirk. The blonde laughed at how easy Santana tried to cover up her insecurities, but she couldn´t be fooled. Santana was scared like shit, there was no way she would make out with her there. But that was irrelevant for now, Brittany cleared her head of the naughty thoughts she got. She knew exactly what would happen if Santana and her would make out, it would lead to touching and a raging hard on and Santana trying to convince her into oral sex. But Brittany wanted to be strong "sounds good, but I actually wanted to ask you if you could tutor me. That was one of the reasons me and mom were at your house."

"Sure Britt, I offered and I would love to help you. Wanna start right away?" the Latina asked and Brittany nodded. Santana motioned her head so the blonde would follow her to their lockers and pick up whatever they needed "what are we starting with? Anything in particular?"

Brittany felt embarrassed "I kinda need help with everything. Beside arts and Cheerios I suck at everything" it was hard to her to admit, even though almost everybody knew that she was stupid. But Santana still wanted to help, even though she was a hopeless case "it´s just I don´t even get the easiest stuff" her face was set onto the floor.

"Hey, don´t worry. We´ll find a way. So let´s get started on something like a study plan. And we can start right after school, my parents are at work" she said with a wink, Brittany flushed again. She liked the way Santana made her blush and gave her butterflies. Her whole body was tingling and her crotch wanted release ´dead kittens´ she thought and it helped with the calming.

Brittany took a seat next to Santana and whispered into her ear "I think if we study without supervision it will lead to something that I do not wanted to happen until after the date. And you my lady" her voice became huskier "are making it really hard for me". "Hmm" was the Latina´s response, she knew that Brittany wanted her to understand both meanings, it was also hard for her to keep her hands off Brittany, but the blonde was in double trouble because more than once Santana felt the hard one on her thigh or her stomach.

The jolt of arousal that gathered in her panties was proof enough for Santana that Brittany was right. They were teenagers with raging hormones who figured out a few weeks ago how good sex is. Santana couldn´t forget how Brittany treated her the night they had sex.

She was lost in her thoughts... _Brittany spread her legs and took long swipes with her tongue. The blonde held her down by the hip to keep her movements steady. The wetness that dripped out of her core made Brittany work even harder. Santana loved the way Brittany treated her, the way she went down on her and made her squirm and then cum- paradise..._

"Yes Britt, you are right. So you better take me out soon" she said with a wink "so, study plan. We are going to start right after practice today. Your place?" The blonde agreed and pulled out a piece of paper and they set up a plan. Santana was well aware while doing this that Brittany had a lot to learn, but she was willing to do everything in her power to help her quirky blonde.

 _Later that day_

Brittany and Santana have gotten used to wait until all the other Cheerios cleared out of the locker room, it was their private time when Brittany was still grounded. Today they waited again it was like a routine they walked in last and talked to the others and slowly began to gather their stuff.

Santana had a towel wrapped around her body and Brittany´s eyes followed the Latina´s way. She stepped into the furthest stall and Brittany took the one next to it. She placed her arms on the divider and watched the water hit Santana´s body. She felt her cock getting hard and her right hand began stroking it and squeezing the base of it. Santana turned around to see Brittany in a daze she knows all too well.

She stepped closer and placed a kiss onto Brittany´s lips, the blonde opened eyes and closed them again to reciprocate the kiss. "You are naughty, you know that" Santana whispered against her lips "getting off while watching me shower" she pecked her lips again, Brittany stilled her movements "it´s kinky Britt" the blonde smiled "stop it now" Santana´s voice was stern "if I´m not getting any then so are you".

The blonde was taken aback "but I´m so hard. Why are you saying stop now? You can´t be all sexy in front of me and not expect me to get hard. San, do you know how sexy you are? Have you seen yourself?" Santana blushed, the compliments she received sounded so good out of Brittany´s mouth. She hated it when boys called her hot or sexy in the hallway or whistled at her. But the blonde knew how to make her blush and feel sexy and mostly appreciated "thanks, still stop. Believe me I´m just as horny and I want nothing more than do the naughty with you. But let me remind you, you wanted to not do anything" she began to wash her hair, some of the foam slid over her back and front. Brittany licked her lips and began stroking herself again.

"Nah-uh" Santana said while flicking her tongue "don´t. Or at least do it when I don´t see it. Because I am actually trying to stay away from down there" Brittany was impressed, her eyes bulged out and she let go of her cock instantly. The Latina rinsed her hair then turned back to Brittany "let me tell you a secret" the blonde nodded "my mom is out of town until Sunday and my dad has the late shift at work" with a smirk on her face she stepped out of the shower and got herself ready "come on Britt, we have to get our study on."

When they arrived at Brittany´s house they were greeted by Mrs. Pierce, Brandon and his girlfriend. Susan had a bright smile on her face "look, Brittany is not punished anymore and Santana is with her the first day" Brandon nodded in agreement. Brittany knew this was just going to continue how it ended at Santana´s house, teasing and more teasing. "Yes" she said and walked over to the fridge to grab two bottles of water "Santana is going to tutor me, so we are going to be in the dining room" she motioned Santana to follow her.

They spent two hours reviewing their notes and Santana explaining everything the blonde asked her. Susan came in a couple of times bringing them snacks and some drinks. When the Latina was just about to leave Brittany asked her to stop and pulled her into the kitchen "mom. Can I ask you something?" the older blonde turned around and dried her hands "sure sweetie. What´s up?"

Brittany gathered all her courage "I wanna take Santana out on a date Friday and would be ok if I stay over at her place after it?" she talked so fast that she needed to catch her breath. Santana also felt her hand being sweaty and found it adorable. Susan took her time thinking about it and the Latina grew nervous too. "I think we should talk about this with your father tonight" she said and that was all. Brittany was about to agree when her mother continued "I know why you wanna stay over and I think you and us should discuss that. I´m glad you are asking and being straight forward about it, but I don´t think that your father will be too happy about it."

It broke Brittany´s heart, she knew that her father was going to say no, especially after what happened on Homecoming. He would not agree letting her stay over "ok" was all the blonde replied and it was a sad ok, Brittany brought Santana to the door "sorry. I don´t think I´ll be able to spend the night" Santana nodded and pulled the blonde into an embrace "Britt, we will make the most out of any time we are getting, ok? So stop being disappointed in something that hasn´t happened" she pecked her lips, said goodbye and went home.

 **FROM SANTANA:** Don´t be sad babe. We´ll be fine xo

Brittany was stretched out on her bed and smiled at the message from the Latina. She contemplated about calling her but decided against it. She was too upset and didn´t want the Latina to feel bad for her.

 **TO SANTANA:** I´m always fine when I´m with u. xo

 **FROM SANTANA:** u r such a sap

 **TO SANTANA:** dork, sap, babe... too many nicknames

 **FROM SANTANA:** whatever. Sleep tight c u 2morrow xo

 **TO SANTANA:** u 2

The texts she got from Santana lifted her mood and she decided to do some more planning for the date, well the actual planning. She had to admit to herself that all she got so far was the rose but there was no way she could wait any longer she _had_ to ask her out. She opened her laptop and began a search for something Santana would like to do, she still had to decide if it would be a simple dinner or an activity and then dinner. She browsed for another hour until her parents called her down for dinner. There it was the moment of truth. Brittany took a deep breath and left her room.

 _Next Day_

"It was horrible! They told me so much gross stuff! San, you should have warned me" Brittany was on a rant, the discussion her mother wanted was anything but pleasant. She understood how Santana must have felt when her mother wanted to talk, however, Brittany was confronted with her mother and father "and the cherry on top was that Brandon was there too and laughed off his ass. I wanted to punch him so bad" Santana chuckled "Britt, you hate violence."

The blonde just huffed "I kinda forgot about that during dinner. It was so bad. My mother pulled out pictures of STD´s! San, we had dinner! I almost puked it was so bad" her hands went wild, she threw them all over to support her statement. Santana tried to focus on the road but Brittany was too cute, she had trouble keeping her eyes off of her "I told you ´the talk´ would be horrible. You made fun of me, now it´s your turn to suffer" she pulled into the school parking lot "but Britt, how about you tell me what they said about Friday? Because that is something I was expecting to know since last night" she unbuckled her seatbelt and Brittany did the same "well, after the worst dinner I have ever had in my life. My mom said it was ok if I stayed over" Santana was more than happy she squealed and jumped up and down in her seat "but" Santana looked at the blonde in shock "I have to be home Saturday by noon". "Yes" Santana pumped her fist in the air "this is going to be awesome. I can´t wait. Friday can´t come soon enough."

"I hope you are not just excited about me staying over because you wanna have sex" Brittany said a little bit shy, she hoped that it wouldn´t insult Santana. Brittany didn´t believe it herself but still, it was hard to trust. Though she trusted Santana she was still scared.

The Latinas eyes were completely focused on Brittany´s, she wasn´t sure why she would think that. Santana wasn´t aware of Brittany not trusting her or did the blonde think she was using her? "Hey, hey" she tried to calm the blonde down "why would you say that? Britt, there is no way I am planning on using you" she placed her hand on the girl´s leg "I mean it. Britt, there is no way I´m only in this for sex" her voice was almost a whisper. Brittany nodded "ok. Thank you".

Brittany was happy that Santana was upfront with her but still didn´t understand how this caring, loving, strong and beautiful girl couldn´t stand up for herself. But this was another topic for a different day. She was still trying to figure out the mood swings the Latina had, they confused Brittany. There were times when Santana was happy and open for jokes and then just so cold and, Brittany knew no other word, a bitch.

Santana hoped the week would pass by fast and thank God it did. She was even able to be nice to Quinn even though she pestered them about the girl´s night. The Latina calmed the blonde and got her off their case when she told her about the upcoming date. What troubled her more was the conversation she and Brittany had earlier this week. She knew that she needed to show, no proof the blonde what she meant to her. It took her forever to find something that proofed her trust.

 _Friday_

"Hey, you look beautiful" Brittany said when Santana opened the door. She wore some skinny jeans and a red blouse that showed of her cleavage. Brittany almost felt underdressed in her jeans shorts and tank top which was finalized with a light grey vest. She held her purse close to her body. Brandon, again, gave her a condom and Brittany took it since she wasn´t up for discussing this topic with him, at least not now.

Brittany spent all afternoon thinking about the how this date would turn out. She was afraid but also anxious about the night. She wanted to sleep with Santana but on the other hand Brittany felt like it was a chore. She tried to calm herself and smiled at the shorter girl standing in front of her.

What she didn´t know was that Santana was just as nervous as she was. The Latina bought condoms, just in case she told herself. But she was more than aware of what Brittany told her Tuesday, so she made it clear to herself that there was a big chance that nothing was going to happen tonight. She was ready to proof to Brittany that what they had was more than just an arrangement, but there was more for her to proof that she was for real, even though she couldn´t scream it out yet.

"Ready to go" Brittany asked "we have a 30 minute drive ahead. Since I thought we shouldn´t be in Lima" Santana was so thankful for Brittany thinking about that. She always tiptoed around the topic not knowing how to address it. Santana was relieved that Brittany thought about it. It made her heart feel a lot lighter.

Brittany opened the passenger door for Santana and quickly walked around and started the car. "You want me to put on some music" the blonde asked, since the silence made her a little bit insecure. The Latina nodded "but I´m not gonna sing to you" Brittany chuckled "you can rap again, I don´t mind. It was really fun" Santana scoffed in feigned annoyance. Another song from The Script started to play, the blonde seemed to like it.

The ride went by faster when they started talking, Santana begged Brittany to tell her where they were going but besides a ´my lips are sealed´ Brittany didn´t give her any hints. When she parked the car Santana saw a beautiful small restaurant, the tables were lit with candles and small lanterns surrounded the area. Santana´s breath hitched for a moment and Brittany smiled to herself.

It took the blonde forever to find a romantic restaurant to take Santana to. She spend hours researching on the internet to gather information about the surrounding towns of Lima and their restaurants. She was pleased with herself "so ready to go inside" she asked the Latina who nodded and walked next to the blonde.

They were seated on the terrace and Santana enjoyed the view, the river was flowing next to them and the lighting showed just enough of the surrounding, the sunset rounded the view the Latina thought but when she saw Brittany shyly smiling at her she changed her mind: Brittany made it beautiful.

"Good evening ladies, I´ll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you to drink?" He was polite and fast with bringing up their orders. Brittany thanked him and tried to decide what she wants to eat "did you find anything" she asked the Latina who then looked up and right into her eyes. "I´m not sure if I want the chicken or rather some pasta. Both sounds really good" she couldn´t tear her eyes away from those beautiful brown orbs. Santana had gorgeous eyes, it just matched the rest of her appearance. Never before had Brittany seen anyone as beautiful as Santana and she still couldn´t believe that she was out on a date with her and she would definitely kiss those plump lips tonight.

"How about I order the pasta and you the chicken and the can each have half? Because this sounds really good" Santana liked Brittany´s idea and as soon as they closed their menu´s their waiter came back and again took their orders.

There was a silence when Brittany and Santana just looked at each other and neither dared to break it. Santana´s thoughts went crazy in her head she didn´t even realize she said something out loud "thank you for taking me here" she almost whispered. Brittany then was pulled back into reality and let her fingers gently graze Santana´s on the table "you are very welcome. Thank you for coming with me" her index fingers drew circles on the back of Santana´s hand and the Latina had to admit it felt good showing some affection in public "it´s beautiful here Britt, I mean it. This is so cozy and so..." she looked for the right word "... romantic. It´s romantic."

The blonde did a simple fist bump in the air and it made Santana smile how cute Brittany was "if you say it´s romantic then I achieved what I was aiming for" she almost whispered. Santana blushed and hoped due to dim light that Brittany wouldn´t see her, but it was a lost cause "I like it when you blush San. Your skin lights up and makes you even more beautiful."

The Latina looked down onto her lap "if I say Latina´s don´t blush you wouldn´t believe me, would you?" Brittany shook her head and whispered a ´no´. The waiter came over and brought their food and when Santana took her first bite she couldn´t help it and talked with her mouth full "oh my God, Britt. This tastes amazing" and the blonde wasn´t far behind and let out a simple moan. Santana was right this food was like an orgasm, well not as good as an orgasm produced by Santana but not far behind.

Halfway through they exchanged their plates and experienced the food sensation again. Their waiter asked twice if everything was fine, refilled their drinks and brought them dessert. When Brittany asked for the check Santana pulled out her wallet "no, San" Brittany held her hand over the Latina´s "I wanted to take you out and I´ll pay. No arguing about it, ok? Please let me do this."

Santana dropped her wallet back into her purse and smiled at Brittany "thanks" she said and while the blonde dropped some bills onto the table "you really wanna do that by the book, don´t you" she teased. Brittany looked back at Santana "yes, at least to some extent. But you gotta admit it would be cheap if I asked you out and let you pay, right." Santana had to agree with her and together they walked out of the restaurant but not before personally tipping their waiter.

"So what´s next" Santana asked Brittany and the blonde took her hand and walked them back to the trunk of her car. "Are you cold? Because I thought we could sit down by the river for a while. Or would you rather do something else?" The Latina felt how insecure Brittany became, she wanted to make everything right for her and without knowing it she did "I didn´t bring anything else, but I´ll take you hoodie" she lifted it out of the trunk and Brittany grabbed the blanket.

When they found a nice spot on the river Brittany laid out the blanket and sat down. Santana, instead of choosing the spot next to her, she sat between the blonde´s legs and leaned against her chest. Brittany loved having Santana close, she could inhale the sweet scent of her shampoo and felt her breathing. The blonde placed her head on the Latina´s shoulder but not before giving her a light peck on her cheek.

"Thank you" Santana said again grabbing Brittany´s arms to have them around her stomach "dinner was beautiful and this view... wow" Santana turned her head and quickly placed a kiss on the blonde´s mouth. And there it was again, this feeling of being complete. Nothing felt as good a Brittany´s lips on hers. They fit together perfectly and Brittany allowed Santana to deepen the kiss and slowly turned her around.

When Santana was straddling her, Brittany grabbed her waist and tried to push her onto her stomach instead of her crotch. When the Latina noticed what Brittany wanted she scooted up a little bit without breaking the kiss. Her tongue asked for entrance and Brittany granted it. Their tongues fought for dominance and then without any notice Santana swiped her tongue over the roof of Brittany´s mouth and make her moan, then she grabbed the blonde´s hair to give her access to her neck.

Santana place soft kisses on the blonde´s neck and loved how Brittany´s short breath hit her ear. Brittany´s hand which were usually fidgeting because she was nervous had a steady hold on Santana´s hips and supported the grinding the Latina had going on Brittany´s stomach. The blonde´s abs did not make it easier for Santana to contain the arousal which was approaching, fast. It is not getting any easier when Brittany´s hand start to travel under the Latina´s blouse and touched her skin. Santana feels like a fire is starting where their skins touch.

They are taken aback when some people on the bridge wolf whistled "take of her clothes" yells one of the pack "yeah show us some boobs", Brittany quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them. The pack screams ´boo´ at them and leaves "sorry" Brittany said "maybe we should head home. Because otherwise there might be a show" Santana agreed, there was nothing more she wanted now than having Brittany for herself "ok. Let´s do that" she said out of breath.

Santana jumped off of Brittany and pulled her up and together they ran towards Brittany´s car. They held hands on the drive back to Santana´s house. Brittany loved how soft Santana´s skin was and the Latina admired how good their hands fit together. From time to time she lifted the blonde´s hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it. Brittany´s face grew hot every time she did it.

When Brittany finally pulled into the driveway of the Lopez house, Santana jumped out of the car "come on" she almost yelled and unlocked the door. When both of them were inside Santana caught Brittany´s lips again and closed the door "you wanna take this to my room" she asked with her raspy voice. All the blonde could do was nod and Santana guided her up the stairs.

She wasn´t able to take her eyes away from Santana´s ass, it looked so good and again she thought about what she would do with her. When the blonde felt her cock twitch she reminded herself of dead kittens, but it didn´t help anymore. There had to be something to cool her down and she thought of what her brother told her a while ago. Brandon told her to think of her father´s bare ass. It always worked, at least that´s what he told her. She scrunched her nose at first but then noticed that it helped. Her cock calmed down and when they arrived at the top of the stairs she knew it was a lost cause, because Santana decided to turn her on.

The Latina unbuttoned her blouse and gave Brittany a full show of her boobs which wanted to be freed from the red bra she wore. Her mouth fell open when the moon hit Santana´s skin perfectly and made her look even more beautiful. She stepped closer to Brittany and tugged the hem of her shirt and wanted it gone.

"You know we don´t have to do this" Brittany whispered as Santana threw her shirt somewhere into the darkness of her room "I don´t want you to think that I have only taken you out because I want to have sex with you."

Santana´s hands stopped their movements and she looked at the taller girl who was breathing heavily "I know Britt. But you also have to know that I want more out of this. I really like you and" her voice became a sexy whisper "I really like giving myself to you" she stroked up and down on Brittany´s sides "I want to do it" and she placed a kiss right next to the bra strap. "Ok" was all Brittany said before moving her hand down to Santana´s jeans and unbuttoning them. The Latina gasped when she felt Brittany´s hands sliding her pants down.

The blonde kneeled in front of her and helped Santana out of her jeans. Brittany didn´t stand up, instead she looked up to Santana and peppered kisses along her right knee moving higher. She felt Santana shake under her touch and let her kisses lead the way back to Santana´s face. Brittany skipped her too erogenous zones, but she could smell her arousal, and when they were faced their bodies were flushed against each other.

Brittany looked deep into Santana´s eyes to see if there was any kind of doubt but she couldn´t find any. She took Santana´s hands and guided it to her pants, the Latina nodded and stripped Brittany of it. Santana couldn´t take her eyes from Brittany´s body. Her bra hugged her breast perfectly, they weren´t as big as hers but they were perky and one could see her nipples. Brittany´s stomach was defined by abs, she had the rock hardest abs Santana has ever seen. When her gaze dropped lower she could see the blonde´s hipbones and the hem of the briefs she was wearing. Santana loved how the briefs hugged Brittany´s lower half, she could see the outline of her dick and a small stain that must have been pre-cum.

Santana licked her lips and traced her finger over the material. She looked back at Brittany and then kissed her. The blonde pulled her closer and Santana could feel the hardening dick against her lower stomach. Their kisses became heated and Brittany pushed the Latina towards the bed. Santana pulled Brittany down with her never breaking that kiss.

 **Please review and tell me what you want to read next! :)**


	18. Smiles

**I took my time, I know. But I edited the previous chapters, I hated the mistakes I found and hope that I found them all. I´ll try to update at least once a month from now on!**

 **Due to all the wishes here comes the next chapter, have fun and please leave a review!**

Santana´s back hit the bed and Brittany positioned her arms on either side of the Latina´s head. They looked deep into another´s eyes. Both smiled at each other, Santana felt Brittany´s core pressing into hers and their faces were so close. She kissed the blonde on top of her and her hands wandered up to the bra that covered Brittany´s breast which were pressed up against her own.

When she unclasped it Brittany lifted her upper body off but pressed her core closer to the girl under her. Santana´s breath hitched and she took her bra off too and threw it somewhere into the darkness "you feel so good" Santana whispered as soon as Brittany was lying on top of her again. The blonde smiled at her and began to kiss her. Their lips melted perfectly together.

Brittany continued grinding into the Latina. Her hands wandered from Santana´s shoulders, down her sides and then stopped just above the thong. Santana covered Brittany´s hands with her own to encourage her. Together they pulled it down. The blonde couldn´t take her eyes off Santana, she was entranced by her beauty "you are gorgeous" she whispered right after placing a kiss on her neck. Santana pulled Brittany as close as she could and gasped when the blonde began sucking on her pulse point.

Santana tried to pull Brittany´s briefs down but since the blonde was flush against her body it was impossible "Britt" Santana gasped "let me take these off" she continued kissing her "I want to feel you completely naked and you must be in pain" they continued kissing. Brittany nodded against Santana´s nose and lifted her lower body to get rid of her underwear. When her penis sprang free she let out a relieved sigh "this is better" she kissed Santana again, the latter spread her legs so Brittany could rub her dick between her folds. She gathered the wetness the Latina was leaking. The blonde moved her dick down to Santana´s ass cheeks and then back up to her clit. She repeated the this action a couple of times, every time the tip of the dick hit Santana´s ass cheeks the Latina´s eyes bulged out. For some reason she enjoyed the light teasing, but Santana wasn´t sure what to think about that.

"Let me grab a condom" the Latina breathed into the kiss she shared with Brittany. The blonde didn´t stop, she continued to kiss the girl under her more passionately. She wanted to show the Latina how much she cared about her.

Santana threw her head back when Brittany disconnected her lips from Santana and lowered them onto her neck. Santana took her right hand to pull Brittany closer while the left went for her nightstand to grab a condom. She then wrapped her legs around Brittany´s waist "let me put this on" her breath was ragged. The blonde stopped grinding and grabbed the condom out of Santana´s hand while placing open mouth kisses on the olive skin.

When Brittany finally pulled the condom over her dick and lined the tip in front of the Latina´s folds, she kissed her one more time and then pushed it in. Brittany elicited a moan from Santana. The Latina felt how Brittany´s cock stretched her out, she felt so full. Brittany waited for her to start moving and Santana did as soon as she accommodated to the size that filled her up. "Go slow" Santana breathed against the blonde´s mouth, she didn´t want to rush anything this time. Brittany seemed to worry about their connection just being about sex. Santana wanted to prove to her it was way more. The blonde would feel everything tonight Santana had to offer and she was aware that meant showing her feelings to another person.

 _It was always something about feelings Santana hated. Why was there a need for people to express feelings? Her parents knew that their daughter was not the most emotional person. She seldom said that she loved them, Santana also never brought a person home with her to introduce them to her parents. Showing feelings was a weakness to her. It was a trait Santana did not appreciate, for Santana feelings were annoying and bothered her in every way. But when she was with Brittany feelings were nice and felt good._

The exchange of kisses became a little bit sloppier. Brittany tried to keep her pace steady, when the kisses stopped she looked into Santana´s eyes and hoped to find a response to their actions and the soft, barely audible moans were affirmation enough.

Santana tilted her head back, she couldn´t control her movements anymore. She altered between moaning and grunting. Her vocabulary was restricted to ´ _yes_ ´, ´ _fuck_ ´, ´ _God_ ´ and ´ _Britt_ ´, but Santana couldn´t care less. The way Brittany and Santana moved with each other felt wonderful. The blonde was so gentle just like Santana asked, this time it was filled pleasuring one another in a different way. There was no rush like before, when they kissed out by the river they seemed to be in a hurry but now Santana enjoyed herself. She didn´t expect to like it this much, usually she thought sex needed to be wild and rough but Brittany proofed her wrong.

Brittany pulled her away from her thoughts "I´m coming" she breathed into the crook of her neck. Santana grabbed the blondes face with both hands and kissed her again, there was this feeling again: safety. The blonde moved faster and filled the room with naked skin slapping together but also satisfied moans of pleasure. Brittany felt Santana clench around her cock and knew she was about to come. She dropped one hand down to the Latina´s core began to rub her clit in tight circles "yes Britt... yes" was all she got out before she fell over the edge. Brittany filled the condom just a second later and helped the girl under her to ride out the orgasm she just had.

Santana hated cuddling, Brittany however loved it and she couldn´t say no to her. Right after Brittany pulled the condom of and threw it into the trashcan they embraced each other and exchanged light kisses. "This was really nice" Brittany whispered in her ear, Santana couldn´t help but blush she was thankful for the darkness that almost shut out all the light "yes, this was a perfect date. Thank you for that" she placed another kiss on Brittany´s temple "have you set an alarm? Because I would like to make you breakfast" she whispered.

Brittany grabbed her phone from the nightstand and set her alarm for ten am. She then pulled Santana closer to her, she was sleepy Santana could hear it in her voice "I would love breakfast with you" the blonde fell asleep. The Latina stayed awake, she was too happy about everything that has happened. Santana felt Brittany´s breath hitting her neck, she smiled to herself. This time it was definitely different, Brittany and Santana spent a wonderful night together. Santana couldn´t take her eyes away, Brittany breathed so gentle

 _The next morning_

Santana hated the sound of an alarm clock. She stirred and tried to hit whatever made that horrible sound. Waking up was not something Santana enjoyed at all, she look around and found Brittany with sprawled out hair next to her. Now she remembered what has happened last night and what she promised the blonde. She took another two minutes after silencing the alarm to look at the blonde. Then she tried to exit the bed as silent as possible, she didn´t want to wake the beautiful blonde up. After she put on a shirt and some boy shorts she grabbed her iPod and took one last glance smiling again.

Entering the kitchen she started her music and collected all the ingredients for pancakes. She made the batter and let it rest while she grabbed some bacon. A song she liked started playing and Santana began singing along while dripping the batter in a heart shaped form.

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_ _  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_

Santana swayed her body not noticing the blonde entering "that sounds amazing" the Latina jumped around, Brittany smiled at hear and continued "and it smells amazing".

The Latina sent Brittany a gentle smile "why are you awake? I wanted to have breakfast finished before you wake up" she was pouting and Brittany walked closer to her "you only snoozed my alarm and when I notice you were gone I was coming to look for you" she replied while pulling Santana closer to her body an placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

When she pulled back she looked around the kitchen "coffee" Santana asked the blonde who nodded and pointed to the coffee maker. Brittany poured two cups and set them on the table while waiting on Santana who filled their plates with a stack of pancakes and some strips of bacon. They sat in silence while enjoying breakfast but never missing out on sending each other some glances.

When they cleaned the table Brittany stood again behind Santana and wrapped her arms gently around the Latina´s waist "thank you for that awesome breakfast" and placed a kiss into Santana´s neck, it made the Latina giggle. She turned around and began to kiss Brittany "you are more than welcome" then she deepened the kiss. The situation got more heated and Brittany lifted Santana onto the kitchen counter, the blonde stood between the Latina´s legs and they began to kiss heavily.

Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany´s waist to pull her closer "hmmm" she moaned into the blondes mouth "that is a nice way to start the day". Brittany´s hands moved up and down on Santana´s thighs, when she noticed that the smaller girl wasn´t wearing anything but boy shorts she could feel herself getting aroused "and I like that you decided against shorts".

They smiled into the kiss and Santana noticed that Brittany´s hardened dick pressed into her core "somebody is excited" she whispered and grabbed Brittany´s ass to pull her closer. The blonde started to grind into Santana and was welcoming the Latina´s tongue which asked for entrance.

Neither of them noticed the Range Rover pulling up, they were too wrapped up in their actions. Brittany wanted more and so did Santana "let me take that off" the blonde whispered against Santana´s lips tugging her underwear "maybe we should take this up to the bedroom" Santana replied and when she opened her eyes she saw her mother´s car and pushed Brittany away.

The blonde hit the opposite counter and hissed "shit... San that hurt" she looked at Santana whose eyes bulged out "what" she asked and then turned around and saw Maribel walking up to the house. She looked down to her crotch "what are we gonna do" Brittany grew nervous. Santana still sat on the counter "get rid of that" she pointed to Brittany´s dick "how? Am I supposed to cut if off or what" Brittany answered and when the front door opened the blonde pulled Santana from the counter and in front of her.

Maribel walked into the house and when she saw Brittany and Santana she smiled "well hello you two" she looked at her watch "I didn´t know Santana could be up before noon. Brittany you are bringing out a side of my daughter I haven´t seen in a while" she placed her purse on the counter next to the girls. Brittany maneuvered Santana so Maribel won´t see her arousal, she tried to calm down but when she pulled Santana closer and her backside hit her front the blonde was aroused again.

"Ouch Britt" Santana hissed and that´s when Maribel noticed "oh dios mio. Santana, I hope you didn´t do what I think you did" the younger Latina blushed and so did the girl behind her "you" she pointed to her daughter and then Brittany "are going to clean this kitchen. Entiende? I can´t believe you had sex in my kitchen" Maribel threw her hands in the air.

"Mom, we didn´t have sex" Santana said in a stern voice, she was mad and was about to start again but Brittany was faster "we were about to but we wanted to take this-" she rambled and Santana interrupted her "Britt, don´t! Why would you tell my mother that" she turned around to look at her. Now that she stepped away from the blonde she saw that there was no erection in her underwear.

Maribel stood there frozen at what she just heard "please, both of you stop" now she began to laugh "I can´t wait to tell your mother what I walked into, Susan is gonna love it" she pulled out her phone.

"Mom, please no. I´ll do anything" Maribel was laughing so hard, even harder now that she heard her daughter beg "mija, this is getting better and better". Brittany was still looking at Santana "maybe we should start cleaning. I have to leave soon" the Latina grabbed her hand and gently smiled at the blonde. "It´s ok, I´ll clean and you go home. I don´t think it is a good idea to be around my mother longer than necessary" she almost whispered.

Brittany nodded and walked out of the kitchen leaving Santana with her mother. Maribel was still laughing and watched Santana taking out a cloth to clean the kitchen surface. "How about you use bleach Santanita. Just to be sure" she said and picked up her purse to walk out of the kitchen. Santana wanted to say something back but decided to leave it since she was happy to be left alone.

She began wiping and just when she was done Brittany walked into the kitchen "so I´ll be heading home" she pulled Santana into a hug "thank you for breakfast" she kissed her on the lips "and for this beautiful night" another kiss.

Santana thought it was now or never. She wanted to show Brittany how much she liked her and this was as good as any moment "Britt" the blonde stopped peppering kisses all over her the Latina´s face "willyoubemygirlfriend?" she mumbled and Brittany arched an eyebrow "what?" The blonde wasn´t sure if she heard right. Santana blushed and cleared her throat "will you be my girlfriend" her voice was shy and Brittany loved it. There was silence and Santana was getting nervous "Britt please say something" the blonde was so excited and let out a squeal "yes" she yelled when she felt the Latina jump she realized that she yelled.

"Yes" she whispered this time "I´d love to be your girlfriend" she kissed the Latina and they deepened the kiss. A fake cough brought them back to reality "girls do you want to clean again, because that is what it looks like."

Santana shook her head and let go of Brittany "no mom" she turned back to Brittany "I´ll bring you to the door" then she took the blondes hands and lead her to the door. "Bye Brittany, see you soon and I can´t wait for some more time with you" Maribel teased. The blonde waved goodbye.

When they said their goodbyes and several kisses Brittany told Santana that she would call later. The Latina waited to close the door until Brittany left the driveway. She walked back into the kitchen to clean the dishes which were still in the sink. Her mother was sitting on the kitchen counter and smirked at her daughter. Santana didn´t like it "what" she asked her mother.

The older Latina couldn´t stop smiling "so how was your sleepover?" Santana sighed in displeasure "you really wanna know?" Maribel kept smirking and Santana knew she wouldn´t let it go but right now she couldn´t care less. Brittany is her girlfriend and when she turned to clean the dishes she had a huge smile on her face.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	19. Scares

**So here we go again! I know I said a month but I was faster. Think about it like that, I will update at least once a month! I hope you like it, please leave a review or PM me :)**

Brittany drove home with the biggest smile on her face. Santana was her girlfriend and the Latina asked her. She was happier than ever before. Santana made her to the luckiest woman with just one question. She couldn´t wipe that grin off her face. When she arrived at home she looked at the clock and patted herself on the shoulder, she was half an hour early.

With the same smile she walked into the house and heard her mom calling from the kitchen "Britty come here" Susan had a big smile on her face when she saw her daughter "that´s nice that you are more than one time." Her daughter blushed and hopped onto the counter next to her mom "thanks for letting me stay over at Santana´s, I know dad wasn´t too happy."

 _"_ _I don´t think it is a good idea letting Brittany sleep over at Santana´s" her father said "I know she is a nice girl but still, with your condition honey" he looked at his daughter "this seems like too big a risk to take" he seemed to be non-perusable there was no way he would allow her to stay over._

 _"_ _But Bryan we both know that they will find one way or another to sleep with one another. And we had the talk with her and I know Maribel did as well. So as hard as it may be, they both know how to have safe sex and I trust them" her husband wanted to interrupt her but Susan lifted her hand to continue "I´m not supporting them having sex but Brandon is also active and you never fussed about him so much."_

 _Bryan knew what his wife said "Susan, Brittany is still my baby. She our little girl" it broke Brittany´s heart to hear her father speak like that. She knew, since she was the youngest he wanted to protect her "dad, I promise Santana and me are careful and we are not jumping each other at every chance we get" that was a little white lie she thought but she wanted to stay over. Every second she spent with the Latina was a perfect second to her._

 _Her father sighed knowing that he lost this argument "ok. But you are home at noon and I don´t want to hear about Santana being pregnant" Brittany jumped from her chair "thank you dad. I´ll be on time and no funny business" she ran over and hugged him._

"Well you heard him, you are our baby girl and always will be no matter how old you are" her mother said in her sweetest voice. Her husband and her always wanted the best for their children. Brandon and Brittany were different like day and night. While Brandon was outgoing and had a strong mind, Brittany was so careful and gentle never wanting to hurt anybody. It was more than rare hearing a curse word out of her mouth and violence was a no go in every way. Brandon was hot blooded and wild. Brittany, however loving and protecting. Bryan and Susan were just scared somebody could use Brittany, but with Santana, Susan thought that everything was good. It probably also helped that Susan and Maribel were friends.

"Yes, but I can understand him. You both can be sure that Santana and I are careful and we are actually girlfriends now" she blushed hard. And her mother let out a small squeal "that is so sweet baby. You and Santana make such a cute couple" she motioned her to continue "tell me how it was" she put the dishes back into the cupboards.

"Well we drove to a small restaurant and had dinner there and then sat by the river and watch the sun set, then we drove home and watched a movie and fell asleep" she hoped her mom wouldn´t notice her lie. But Susan saw right through her "yes sure honey. Let me ignore your lie right there. Don´t keep that up sweetie, no more lies" she pointed her index finger at her daughter. Brittany nodded and jumped off the counter and went into her room to take a shower and then help her mother with lunch.

 _Monday_

Santana couldn´t wait to see her girlfriend. It still made her smile every time she thought about it. Saturday and Sunday her thoughts were occupied by the blonde. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a blush creeping up on her cheeks when she looked at a picture on her phone. It always made her remember Friday night...

 _The Latina questioned if this was fucking, sex or making love. The kisses and touching were gentler than before. Neither of them picked up the pace. Brittany rocked so careful into her and the kisses she placed onto Santana´s skin made her feel tingles everywhere on her body. She felt dizzy when the blonde raked her fingers over her skin and told her how beautiful she was and that she couldn´t imagine spending the night with anyone else._

 _Brittany whispered sweet nothing into Santana´s ears just before she fell asleep and the last thing she said before yawning was "I really like you San, more than just a bit" then she placed one last kiss on the Latina´s lips and closed her eyes._

"Hello Santana" Quinn said as she walked towards her "how was your weekend and especially your date" it made Santana blush again. "It was nice, thank you. And since Brittany promised you a girls night how about this weekend when we are at the away game. Britt said it would be one were we stay in a hotel, right?" Santana was surprised by herself that she initiated this girls night. Quinn nodded enthusiastically "yes, that sounds good. I can´t wait. See you in class" she said and walked towards Puck who was standing at the end of the hall. Just then Brittany stood right next to her "hey girlfriend" whispered so only the Latina could hear her.

"Hey you" she replied "I told Quinn that girls night is this weekend when we are away so there will be no trouble with convincing out parents and" she saw Brittany´s eyes widen "shit! Britt, I should have asked you and not just-"

"San, calm down. It´s more than fine, really" the blonde could only chuckle how flustered Santana was at the moment. This side of Santana, her soft side, was only visible to Brittany. She loved it being only reserved for her, it made her feel special and maybe even love if that was possible. But Brittany didn´t want to get ahead of herself and was happy that Santana was her girlfriend. And everything else that will come, will be amazing because it´ll be with Santana. Brittany felt like such a sap at the moment and was happy that it was all in head.

The school day and the rest of the week went by in a daze. Brittany and Santana did their tutoring sessions and some make out sessions in Brittany´s room as well. Both couldn´t stand looking at each for too long because they wanted to jump each other. Therefore, every session was held at the Pierce house were Susan was mostly around. It was safer for the sake of studying.

When Friday finally came around the cheerleaders met in the school parking lot. Sue had an annoyed look on her face and Jennifer stood next to her holding a list "check if everyone is here" Sue said annoyed "I wanna get on the road to get the pathetic excuse for a squad to bed, I´m not a fucking baby sitter" she walked away from Jennifer and towards the bus.

Santana hated the drill of being called and she hated it even more that Jennifer ´bitch´ Douglas did it. The Latina would never get over that she was clearly hitting on her girlfriend and she didn´t trust her, not at all. The look Jennifer gave Brittany while calling her name wasn´t helping with Santana´s dislike towards her.

As soon as they were seated in the bus, Jennifer organized the rooms. Santana thought she was fucking with her when that bitch said "Lopez bunks with Fabray and finally Pierce is with me" she sent Brittany a wink. The blonde, who sat next to Santana huffed in disappointment, she wanted to bunk with her Latina and not Jennifer.

"That stupid bitch" Santana tried to mutter under her breath, the blonde heard it and turned her head "San, I´ll talk to her later and ask her if it is ok if I bunk with you and Quinn. I kinda feel left out now" she pouted. It made Santana´s heart melt. She would always say yes to Brittany if she wore that pout. Her lips formed it by slightly curling them.

"She better agree otherwise Snixx gonna gets mads" her fake ghetto voice lightened the mood a little. Still the whole drive, which took almost an hour, was not as entertaining as Brittany hoped. The Latina was moody and continued muttering under her breath, Brittany however tried to a way to convince Jennifer that a Freshman shouldn´t be bunking with a Junior. Or she had allergies. Or she couldn´t sleep without her Latina.

The blonde huffed there was no good excuse she could come up with. The Latina looked over to the blonde "what´s up Britt" she asked her hearing her displeasure. Brittany turned her head and she didn´t notice until then how close her and Santana were "I´m just thinking how I can convince Jennifer to let me sleep with you and Quinn" the Latina smiled at her, just what she said was kind of funny. Brittany realized it when she saw her Latina smirking and whispering ´wanky´ "San, no. Not like that. I only wanna sleep with you, the sexy way of sleeping. But I mean bunkimg with you and Quinn" she stammered.

"Britt calm down I was just teasing you" she lightly bumped into the blonde´s shoulder "but I really wanna share my bed with you. We need to find a way because I am not trusting Jennifer. She is a bitch and I don´t like her" Santana wasn´t holding back with her dislike towards the older cheerleader and Brittany loved how protective Santana was.

The bus stopped in front of the hotel "ok losers Douglas here will get the room keys and hand them out. Do whatever you want just don´t get pregnant or whatever would get me in trouble" Sue yelled and walked into one of the rooms. The cheerios knew the routine, Sue did it every time. She told them to not to go overboard with anything but obviously allowed them everything.

When everyone received their keys Brittany was left alone with Jennifer and Santana who wouldn´t leave her. The Latina had a stern look plastered on her face "Lopez, go to your room. You were already assigned one" Jennifer spat. Santana walked closer to the older brunette. All she wanted to do at the moment was to give her a piece of her mind, Brittany however was faster and interrupted Santana "Jennifer, I wanted to ask you if it was ok that I´ll stay with Quinn and Santana. I mean, the beds are big enough and we kinda wanted to have a girls night" she tried her sweetest voice.

"Brittany, I don´t know what is so wrong about you staying with me" she asked the blonde, just when she was about to answer Santana answered for her "we all know what you want from Britt so stop playing coy" both Brittany and Jennifer looked at her with their eyes wide open "Lopez" the older brunette said loud "what are you implying? And if it were like that why would you care? Do you have feelings for her or what?" That silenced Santana and she could see the smirk forming on the older girl´s face. Jennifer has seen through her, she knew that Santana had feelings for Brittany.

"Cat got your tongue, Lopez" she smirked "get your ass to bed and Brittany follow me" Jennifer walked away and left Santana and Brittany in shock.

"San, how did she know" the blonde asked in fear, she knew Santana was freaking out but so was she.

"How should I know" she began sobbing "Britt she is going to tell everybody". The blonde wanted nothing more than to embrace Santana and she tried to move closer to the smaller girl but Santana moved away "no" she whispered and grabbed her bag "I´ll go to bed now. Are you coming with me" she asked her blonde girlfriend.

"San, I would love to. But first let me talk to Jennifer and ask her what she knows, ok? I´ll be over later" Brittany said while placing her hand on Santana´s shoulders "go and take a shower San" she looked around and nobody saw them, she placed a peck on the Latina´s cheek and walked towards her room.

The Latina tried to find her composure and then walked into her and Quinn´s room. The blonde was in the phone talking to Puck. Santana threw her duffle bag onto her bed and walked straight into the bathroom to take a shower.

Brittany´s hand was on the doorknob she just wanted to get it over with. She knew that this conversation could ruin everything between Santana and her. If Jennifer decided to tell the school about them, Santana would be devastated and who knows she probably break up with her. She hoped that this was just part of her vivid imagination. Brittany took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Jennifer was propped against the headboard of her bed still with the same smirk on her face "hey Brittany. Did you walk backwards, I was waiting for you" she patted the spot next to her. The blonde shook her head "I´ll take a shower and then go over to Santana and Quinn´s" she couldn´t understand why she was playing hard ball now.

"No you are not Brittany, you are going to stay here. Because I kind of think you have some explaining to do" the blonde stopped her movements "you gave me rain check on Homecoming to go to a sleepover and then I find out that you spent the night with Santana and Santana only" she became louder "I planned the whole evening for us and you fuck me over, you can go to your precious Santana but be sure from now on I´ll fuck with you and Santana" she grabbed Brittany´s bag and threw it at the blonde "now leave! You are not sleeping here."

Brittany walked as fast as she could and knocked on Santana´s door. It took a few minutes and then it was Quinn and not Santana at the door. "Britt hey, so you are staying with us? Come on in" she stepped aside and smiled.

When Brittany walked in Santana came out of the bathroom and she noticed her girlfriend had tears in her eyes. Brittany´s eyes met those of her girlfriend and she began crying "sweetie what is going on" Santana ran over to Brittany and held her tight. The blonde sobbed while holding tightly onto the Latina "Jen... Jen... Jennifer said" a loud sob "she knows" another sob "she... she said she wants to...to fuck with us..." Santana ran her hand over Brittany´s lower back "babe, calm down. I´m right here" the Latina motioned for Quinn to get some tissues.

After another twenty minutes Brittany calmed down and was cuddled into Santana´s side. She was sleeping now while Quinn and Santana whispered "I knew that Jennifer was a fucking bitch" the Latina said and Quinn nodded "I was aware that one day I´ll have to come out, but now she is forcing me too" she grabbed the beer from the nightstand "Jennifer is a bitch and she can fuck with me all she wants but if she dares to fuck with my girl or even thinks about it she will regret this" her voice was stern, there was no way she would let Brittany get hurt.

Quinn tilted her head to the side "oh Santana, I didn´t know that you were such a sap. Brittany has you totally whipped" she finished another shot and laughed silently while Santana flipped her off. They continued their whisper talk for almost two more hours. Santana never thought that she would get along so well with the blonde. Her and Quinn completed each other with their bitchiness and attitude.

Santana told the hazel-eyed girl everything about her and Brittany getting together and gushed over the wonderful date and everything else. The only thing she kept silent was the sex. The Latina wasn´t ready to talk about that. It was easy for her to talk to Quinn, Santana felt free from everything that pressured her. The blonde didn´t judge her for dating Brittany or said it wasn´t normal. Santana felt great. Every time Brittany stirred in her sleep Santana rubbed her back, at one point the Latina slipped her hand under the blonde´s shirt.

What neither Santana nor Quinn knew is that Brittany wasn´t really sleeping, she heard most of their conversation. When Santana told the other blonde about how wonderful their date was and all the beautiful adjectives she used made Brittany´s tummy tingle.

Yes. She was in love with Santana Lopez.

 **I hope you liked it. Leave a review! I hope you like the road I am taking!**


	20. Away

**Let´s get this party rolling :) I hope you enjoy it!**

The next morning was rough. Santana and Quinn woke up with a raging headache. Their conversation went on until three in the morning and so was the alcohol. Quinn Fabray raged out on packing alcoholic beverages and so did Santana. Both thought it would be enough until Sunday morning but they were wrong. Their conversation made them pour more and more alcohol to trash everything they brought for their girl´s night.

The groan they let out in the morning was their payback for thinking they could drink this much. Brittany was up bright and early as usual and opened the curtains back to her bubbly attitude "good morning" she said louder than usual. But she was aware that Quinn and her girlfirend been drinking all night. She felt sorry for a second remembering everything Santana uttered throughout the conversation.

 _"_ _I really like her and I really want to come out. The positive feedback from my family and friends" she gestured to Quinn "made me less scared. But still what is happening if people at school begin to torment me? Or even worse Britt?" she took a rather long gulp from the beer she was holding "I mean, she is so fragile. Her self-confidence... I don´t understand how anybody would ever be mean to her. But well, then there is bitchy bitch Douglas" Quinn chuckles at the name "I mean all Britt did was tell her no in a polite way, because, let´s be honest, there is no other way she would do it. I don´t know how to cope with somebody hurting her."_

 _It was this moment Santana grew aware that she had to come out. Brittany, who was still awake and not sleeping, heard ever word her Latina said. She wanted to stand by her side no matter what. The blonde inwardly smiled._

"Britt, shut the fucking curtain" Quinn half-heartly said in her pillow, she had a major hangover. But her older sister told her that it was normal for Cheerios to drink on away games. Even Sue would be wasted as shit on Saturday mornings. Quinn therefore had no regrets drinking their entire stash with Santana the fromer evening.

She enjoyed the bonding time with Santana, the Latina never opened up before. Quinn always thought that she was a bitch and cold hearted. However, last night when she saw how concerned Santana was about Brittany, Quinn saw that Santana actually had a soul and that she was able to care about somebody besides herself. Their bonding time showed that Santana was unsure about herself, her personality and everything she was afraid off was just something Brittany seemed to heal for her.

When the blonde wanted to go on Santana interrupted her "Britt, close that fucking curtain or I´m not doing the naughty with you again" she mumbled in her pillow. Santana was obviously unaware that she wasn´t alone with Brittany until she looked up onto her blonde and acknowledged her surroundings "shit" she mumbled again "close the curtain and let Quinn sleep I mean" she tried to correct herself. Brittany and Quinn, however, both looked at her in disbelieve.

"So you are doing the deed" Quinn chuckled her face still pressed into the pillow but facing Santana as good as possible. The Latina flipped her off "whatever. Like you haven´t done it with Fuckerman" she countered.

Brittany still hadn´t moved from her position, she was to engrossed into the exchange of Santana and Quinn. "I guess Britt is doing you good, because she still hasn´t closed the curtains and you didn´t kill her yet" the smaller blonde was proud of herself to be so feisty in the morning and especially with such a hangover.

"Quinn" Santana started "fuck you" she finished and flipped her off again. Quinn just huffed "I´ll shower now. Maybe you´ll drop your attitude until I get out" she slumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Brittany pulled the curtains close and almost jumped onto the bed she shared with Santana that night "finally" she whispered into Santana´s neck after she hovered her body under the blanket "I thought she´d never leave" then she kissed her.

"Hmmmm" the Latina replied but mainly muffling it into her pillow "how are you feeling today babe" she asked the blonde. She didn´t sleep all too well, it may be because of the alcohol but her main concern was the blonde and her confrontation with Jennifer. Santana worried so much and knew that she had to change something. There was no way that Jennifer ´bitch´ Douglas was going to fuck with her girlfriend. She still was Satnana ´fucking´ Lopez and nobody should dare to even think about crossing her way.

"Britt" she croaked out more than actually speaking, but she cleared her throat again "Britt, what happened last night with Jennifer, I´ll take care of it."

The blonde propped herself on her elbow to look at Santana who now mirrored her action "what are you going to do? San, I don´t want you to get into trouble. We will handle it together. There is no need. She probably just said it to intimidate me" Brittany tried to calm the situation. She was well aware that Santana was quite impulsive and hot-blooded.

And there it was, the blonde thought, when Santana jumped into a sitting position "Britt, you know what happened last night, right? I mean you came back crying and it scared the shit out of me. That bitch fucked you over, big time" she was in rage, there was no way she would let this argument just slid by.

Brittany was obviously unaware of how much she meant to the Latina. That had to change "Britt. You and me" she began and gently stroked over the blondes body with her fingertips "are having a nice night tonight. Let´s cheer and then I am going to take you out. After I have treated you to a nice date I will come out to the school on Monday at the pep rally, ok?"

Santana was surprised of her utterances, she didn´t think it would be this easy to tell her girlfriend to come out. "No" Brittany blurted out "this is not going to happen. You are not going to out yourself just because Jennifer is a bitch, we will figure this out together. We are girlfriends Santana and there is no way one of us is doing this on her own" Santana rolled her eyes "are we clear" Brittany said a little louder, her hot-headed girlfriend had to agree because otherwise she would go out and do it on her own. "Yes" the Latina huffed.

"Good, no cuddle with me until Quinn comes back" Brittany said and opened her arms from Santana to snuggle into her. They laid there for about two minutes until Santana mumbled "I will fuck her over so hard, she will think a giant fucked her ass", Brittany slapped her back but she had to admit that it was funny. Santana just wanted to protect her and she loved every second of it.

Later at breakfast most of the cheerleaders wore shades. All of them used the night to get their drinks on. Brittany found it quite amusing, besides her there was just Jennifer who didn´t wear sunglasses. Even Sue was slumping into the small area "ok losers, listen up" she said with not much enthusiasm "practice starts at 11 and don´t dare to be late. The game starts at 7 tonight so be there by 6 and not a minute later." The clinking of silverware seemed to finish her speech, but then Jennifer stood up "listen" she yelled "I will take over practice. All Freshman are running twenty laps before practice, so hurry to be done by 11. I will oversee this in" she looked at her wristwatch "five minutes. So move your lazy asses."

Santana mumbled a ´fuck you´ while stuffing some scrambled eggs into her mouth. "I really hate that bitch" Quinn said "what the fuck is wrong with her" Santana and Brittany both sent her a glare asking `really´ and then she just nodded, understanding why she was bitch, she was not getting laid. "I´m not getting any and I am not a bitch like her" Quinn stated and this made Santana chuckle "well yes, because Puck is only ogling you. Which sounds very unlike him. Bitchy McWhore" she pointed at Jennifer "however wants on my girlfriend, which is not happening and this makes her frustrated."

Practice was hell, just like Santana imagined it. Jennifer placed her on the bottom of the pyramid even though she was one of the lightest persons on the squad. The Latina saw the dirty looks she received and just tried to shrugged it off but her fuse was, very short. When practice was over she couldn´t stop herself and walked over to the older cheerleader "what is your fucking problem" she uttered in a stern voice. Jennifer turned around, she knew instantly who was talking to her. The raspy voice was unique "Lopez, I see you found your voice. What do you want? Anything you want to discuss before the game" she wasn´t even hiding her disgust towards her opponent.

"Cut the crap Douglas! We both know that you can´t stand the fact that Brittany turned you down. So what do you want" she asked. Her temper was rising by the second. The dirty glare Jennifer send her wasn´t helping at all.

From afar Brittany and Quinn noticed the situation as soon as Santana jumped onto the older brunette, hence to the scream Jennifer let out "get the fuck off me Lopez" she yelled. Brittany and Quinn began to run over, other cheerleader stopped their actions and tried to figure out what all the fuss was about.

"You think you can just come here and fuck over my squad Lopez. Brittany is mine" Jennifer screamed and tried to pull Santana´s hair "you little piece of shit get off me" but Santana was stronger than expected. The petite Latina lifted her fist ready to punch her.

"Santana" Brittany exclaimed and tried to pull her off the girl below her. "No Britt, let me teach her a lesson, she wants to fuck with me. And if she wants to do this so bad she should know I like it rough" Brittany wanted to laugh for a second because it was true, but nobody should know that. She grabbed tighter on Santana upper arms and looked at Quinn for help.

"Get off of her and walk away. We can talk this out" Brittany said louder. It seemed to calm Santana down and she got off. Just as she was about to walk away Jennifer huffed ´bitch´ and this was it. The Latina spun around and slapped her hard across the face. The sound of the slap alarmed Sue who was oblivious to the argument until now. She jumped from her seat, dropping her coffee and running down to the scene "what the hell is going on here? Latin fire get off the wannabe Sandra Bullock" her voice was even louder since she used her megaphone. The audience doubled within seconds, the football players ran over expecting a cat fight and that´s what they got.

Brittany spotted her brother who jumped behind Santana and lifted her easily over his shoulder and carried her away. The blonde was thankful that Brandon was close by. He carried the Latina towards the hotel ignoring her insults she threw at him. Brittany and Quinn walked right behind them. The smaller blonde opened the motel door and Brandon dropped Santana on the bed, she was about to yell at him, he however just lifted his hand "don´t you dare right now. Are you fucking stupid? Why would you punch Jennifer? She has the fucking reign over the Cheerios. If you wanna take her down be more classy" he spat and left the room slamming the door.

Santana embarrassed and now she knew that she had to face Brittany, whose face was covered in red spots. She was pissed. PISSED. This was the moment Santana regretted her actions, but boy was she wrong. Brittany was beyond pissed.

"Are you kidding me? Santana" she threw her hands in the air, Quinn excused herself by saying she would check on Sue and the squad "we said just three hours ago we would handle it together. What part of together was unclear?" Yes, beyond pissed Santana thought to herself. Her eyes were fixated on her lap, she didn´t dare to look into the blue eyes. "You don´t want to come out, because you are scared. I tell you it´s fine and to you to take your time... but... but then you just run off and talk to Ms. Gossip and fuck it up" Santana had another indicator that Brittany was pissed, curse words belonged into bed but never came out in any other situation.

"Britt" she tried to start but there was no chance to finish this sentence "don´t you ´Britt´ me now Santana Lopez! You are going to apologize to Jennifer-"

"No fucking way" Santana exclaimed "I will not apologize to her. I rather spent a weekend with my abuela, letting her tell me about how I´ll rot in hell than apologize" she shook her head and waved her finger to underline the previous statement.

The blonde slumped her body down on the bed across from Santana. She was exhausted, everything caught up with her. The last night when Jennifer threatened her, the conversation she listened to from Santana and Quinn and now this situation out on the field. It was something she was never confronted with before. She felt like all the energy was drained from her body.

"Britt" Santana tried again, this time however softer "let me explain. She disrespected me and then told me that you were hers" she talked herself into more rage. Re-telling what happened made her get up from the bed, ready to walk out. But just then Brittany lifted her head, the look on the blondes face made her stop and release the door knob.

"San, you know I am yours. But not like that" she sniffled "I don´t want to be afraid that you will beat everybody up who dares to look at me-"

"Britt-" the Latina tried but Brittany shook her head "Santana, this hurts me right now but I think we should take a break" she sniffled.

Santana was in shocked "don´t you ´Rachel´ me here Britt, there is no way we are ´taking a break´. I love you and I was defending you" she was close to yelling.

"You love me?" Brittany asked, just then it hit Santana, she blurted it out. There was no taking it back, it was out and she was looking for words. Brittany was faster in continuing "do you mean that" her eyes were framed by tears.

Santana walked over to her and sat next to her "yes" she almost whispered, never averting her gaze "yes, I mean it" now or never Lopez she thought "I wanted to tell you tomorrow. But well here it is. I love you Britt and-" the lips of the blonde stopped her from finishing her sentence "I love you too."

 **So... how was that? Please leave a review and tell me. I appreciate it!**


	21. Late Night

**Thank you for all the reviews! I´m happy that you enjoy the story so far and the last chapter as well! So here is another one! I know it took a while. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, it covers Monday afternoon and the pep rally night.**

Santana knew her actions had consequences. It was never one of her strengths to be aware if that, but what could she do? She was a passionate woman. Furthermore, she warned Jennifer not to fuck with Brittany, therefore she just got what she deserved.

But now Santana had to face Sue Sylvester and even worse her mother. She knew this would be in trouble. It was Monday afternoon and she waited in front of Sue´s office her mother sitting next to her. Jennifer and her mother were also present.

Santana wanted to chew her nails, but she saw Jennifer staring holes in her head. She was about to flip her off when Sue opened her office door "come on in ladies" all of them stood up and walked inside. The first thing she noticed was Brandon standing against the wall. Her eyes widened, he however just sent her a soft smile.

"I asked fierce Pierce here" she pointed at Brandon "to come and join us due to his help. Mrs. Lopez, your daughter is one strong lady. Fierce Pierce even seemed to have trouble getting her off of Ms. Douglas."

Santana sighed and hated what was about to come. And here it was "so hot Tamales why don´t you tell me what happened first and then we listen to wannabe Sandra Bullock" Santana´s mother was shocked "excuse me Mrs. Sylvester-"

"Ms." she corrected.

"Ms. Sylvester, I think it is quite racist that you are referring to my daughter as a ´hot tamale´" she finger quoted. Sue just waved it off "come on, she is hot and Mexican."

Maribel again felt anger and shock rise "now calling her hot is sexual harassment and we are not Mexican. So there is the racism again. Not all Hispanics are Mexican." Santana just huffed, she knew her mother was right, but there was no way Sue would care about this lecture.

"Yes, sure. Whatever, sorry Lopez. Now tell me what gave you rage, I have to be somewhere." Sue was annoyed and like everybody else, she didn´t want to be here. So why did she want to see them. Santana was just pissed, she wanted to spend her afternoon making out with Brittany and maybe even more, good thing though she could catch a ride with Brandon.

"Well, I was calling Jennifer out on her behavior towards my friend Brittany. She was threatening her when we arrived at the hotel, and I rephrase she wanted to ´fuck her over´, just because Brittany didn´t want to go on a date with her. Furthermore, Jennifer intimidated Brittany so much she came crying to my and Quinn´s room. I admit this shouldn´t have escalated, but after I called her out on it she insulted me and I defended myself, since she called my bitch" well done Santana she thought to herself. A nice way to put Jennifer on the spot. She may have left out the fact that her and Brittany were together, still she must have get away with it.

Sue just rolled her eyes "well that was one hell of a speech, I hope you consider being a lawyer someday, because that works nice on a jury. Believe me, been there, done that" she turned to Jennifer "and you. Are you kidding me? Just because Bambi didn´t wanna go out with you? Come on, that poor girl. Douglas, is that true? Or do you have anything to add?"

Jennifer didn´t dare to look up, her gaze was fixated on her lap. She shook her head but then looked up and opened her mouth to speak "Lopez and Pierce are fucking with each other, I was trying to avoid it."

"By threatening Bambi to date you?" Sue huffed out "Douglas, are you kidding me right now. First, you are suspended from the squad. Second, don´t you dare threatening Bambi again. And most importantly three, I and mainly you shouldn´t give a tiny rats ass about who is fornicating with one another. I don´t wanna know about that, as long as doesn´t conflict with my squad."

Silence filled the room and everybody waited for someone to start, Santana was thankful Brandon did "so if this issue seems to be solved I think I can go" he asked and Sue just waved him off "yeah go. There is nothing else to be discussed now?"

"One more thing" Santana started "I wish that Jennifer will not discuss my sexuality or relationship with Brittany anymore with anybody. This is my private life and has nothing to do with me performing on the squad or school." She wanted to get that off her chest and mainly she didn´t trust Jennifer with anything.

"Yeah that sounds good to me too. Douglas, there is no talking about this. I don´t need anybody be outed if they don´t want to. So there is your number four, no gossiping about this. If I hear something about this I know where to go. Now please leave your uniform Douglas and Lopez I´ll see you at the pep rally tonight" Sue´s voice was stern and filled with anger, Santana was more than happy that she was on her side.

The younger Latina also noticed that Mrs. Douglas hadn´t said a word, neither did her mother. When they walked to their car Maribel just took the driver´s seat and waited for Santana to get in "I am proud of you mija" she said in a gentle tone "but I am also disappointed in you" the smile that was on Santana´s face disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"I am sorry mom. I know I shouldn´t have hit her, I am aware of that but she deserved it. She insulted me but even worse Brittany. I can´t deal with someone hurting the person I love, it´s-"

Maribel´s head spun around and Santana knew what she said "you love Brittany?" it took a while until Santana shyly nodded "yes, I do. I told her Saturday" her mother clasped her hands in front of her mouth and squealed "my baby is in love. I can´t wait to tell everybody."

Santana couldn´t believe what she heard "no mom no. I don´t want anybody to know for now. It´s all new to me and I already know that you are going to tease me because I slipped but please keep it to yourself."

She was begging her mother. Santana wanted to slap herself for uttering her love towards Brittany in front of somebody else. They drove home in silence. Santana didn´t dare to ask her mother to drop her off at Brittany´s. She aimed just for getting in her car and drive over there to exchange some sweet lady kisses before the pep rally.

 _Later_

"Mom I´m home" Brandon said when he entered the Pierce house. Susan was in the kitchen fixing sandwiches and Brittany came running down the stairs. She has been waiting for almost an two hours for Brandon´s return.

"Tell me what happened Brandon" the younger blonde almost screamed when she stood in the frame of the kitchen door "tell me everything! Is Santana ok?"

Her brother grabbed a sandwich and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Britt, don´t worry. Santana is off the hook. Sue sorted it all out. But I have ae question for you. Why didn´t you tell me about Jennifer threatening you?"

Mrs. Pierce stood there in shock "excuse me, what? Who is this girl threatening my baby?" Her son tuned back around and sent her a calming look.

"She was doing it only on the away game. Just because of that Santana hit her. Jennifer said-" she started but Brandon interrupted her.

"Don´t go into detail, I heard everything and I don´t think mom needs to know that details on that-" now he was cut off by their mother.

"Oh yes I do!" she threw her hands up in the air "if somebody is threatening my babies, they are threatening me and this is not going to happen!" She was filled with anger. It was indescribable that someone would want to hurt her Brittany.

"Mom, believe me. Santana took good care of Jennifer. She got her pretty good, I don´t think that Brittany needs anybody else besides Santana to defend her" he chuckled "that Latina is one feisty lady." Brandon then grabbed another sandwich and excused himself to get ready for the pep rally.

Brittany was left with her mother standing in the kitchen and all she wanted was to go over to Santana´s and see if everything was alright. She was about to leave the kitchen when her mother stopped her "halt right there young lady. We need to talk."

The younger blonde groaned. She knew exactly what was going to happen now and she dreaded it. She was about to start when the doorbell rang "I´ll get it" she said and ran to the door. And there she was, her beautiful Latina. She was wearing her Cheerio´s uniform and a bashful smile.

They both whispered hi and exchanged a sweet kiss as soon as the door was closed. "Let´s go to my room" Brittany whispered and Santana nodded.

As they walked past the kitchen Mrs. Pierce cleared her throat "Brittany, don´t dare to think this is over. We are going to have a talk. Just because Santana is here now you are not getting around this" she sent Santana a smile "hello Ms. Lopez. Thank you".

Santana blushed a little and replied her. There was not a lot of time until Brittany pulled her up the stairs.

"Door stays open girls" she heard her mother yell.

When they were seated on Brittany´s bed the blonde snuggled closer to Santana "how am I supposed to get my sweet lady kisses, when the door is open?" she whispered into the Latina´s neck and placed a gentle kiss on the soft caramel skin.

All Santana wanted when she left her house was to kiss Brittany. But right now at the moment she was content with just holding her. It hit her hard again, she defended Brittany and told her that she loved her. She was in love with this special person. Never, she thought about falling for a girl. But Brittany turned her world upside down.

"Babe. What are you thinking about" Brittany asked and pulled her out of her daydreaming. She looked in those blue eyes that made her feel saved and loved. Those eyes that told her, everything is possible.

She place the softest kiss on Brittany´s lips "you, actually. I´m so happy right now. There is no other way I would want this" and another kiss "I love you."

Brittany smiled at her "I love you too. I´m so proud of you" there was nothing more to be said. They melted into the kiss and didn´t even notice Brandon coming out of his room.

He scrunched his face for a second "ladies" he said and the girl´s pulled apart "I´m going to the pep rally now, you need a ride?"

"No. I´m driving Britt and me. Thanks though" Santana replied. The blonde man just waved and left. Santana dared to look at the clock. "I think we should get going to."

With a huff Brittany and Santana got up, fixed their uniform´s and left as well.

 _After the pep rally_

"I think you should stay over and we could continue this" Brittany breathed in-between kisses. She could already feel her member harden.

"As much as I would love to, but your parents are home and we are not having sex with an open door" Santana replied leaning as far as she could over the center console.

The kiss deepened and Brittany tried to cup Santana´s breast, the Latina moaned into the kiss. Brittany knew how to touch her to submit to everything. "But your parents aren´t home, are they? I could sneak out and come over" she grabbed Santana´s hand and placed it on her crotch "don´t you want this" she asked in a husked voice.

"Ugh" Santana groaned when she felt how hard Brittany was "and everybody thinks that I am the bad one" she kissed Brittany rough and then pulled away "come over as soon as you can. Take this" she handed the blonde her key "I´ll be waiting."

Santana then pushed Brittany almost out of the car and drove home. The Latina walked, still with shaky legs, to the back door and grabbed the spare key. She hurried up into her bathroom to take a shower and put on some sexy lingerie. Brittany would love this she thought.

The Latina slumped onto her bed and took another glance at the clock on her bedside table. It´s almost 11pm an Brittany stilled hadn´t showed up. She took out her cell phone.

 **TO BRITTANY** : Where the hell are you? I´m so wet for you.

She was expecting an answer, however, there was no reply from Brittany. Santana decided to pull out her toy. She was so worked up from their make out session and her lust hasn´t subsided since then.

She opened her bedside table and grabbed the dildo, the lube was left there. She looked at it for a second and chuckled, it wasn´t as big as Brittany but it had to be enough for now. She brought it up to her mouth and sucked on it. She imagined it being Brittany´s cock and let her right hand tease her clit.

When she felt the dildo being lubricated by her saliva enough, she gently guided it to her vagina and teased her clit with the head of the dildo "oh God... hnnngff" she continued teasing until she almost plunged it right into her wet hole. Santana was a little bit shocked how wet she was. The dildo slipped in easily and she didn´t think of going slow. She wanted it hard and fast. Santana grabbed the dildo as possible and rammed it into herself.

Her orgasm was approaching at fast speed. She felt small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. All she could think of was Brittany fucking her, hard. "Yes... yes" was everything she could get out. She hoped to fall over the edge soon, but she kept up her administrations for almost five more minutes and nothing happened. She was frustrated to say the least. She tossed the dildo against the bathroom door and grabbed her cell phone. There was still no message from Brittany.

 **TO BRITTANY:** You are coming over this instance or I am coming to yours!

She was so frustrated. All she wanted was to get off, but she couldn´t. Santana couldn´t reach an orgasm without Brittany. She felt like the blonde has broken her. Again she began typing.

 **TO BRITTANY:** Seriously where r u?!

Just when she was about to send another message her phone vibrated.

 **FROM BRITTANY:** On my way babe. My mother wouldn´t go to sleep. B there in five

Finally Santana thought. She walked down to the front door and just as was on the bottom of the stairs the front door opened. It wasn´t who Santana expected, not at all. There was her mother "mija, what are you doing up?" she asked and noticed the shocked look on her daughter´s face.

"m-mom? What are you doing here?" Santana felt like she was glued to the spot she was standing.

"I am on call tonight and just got home" the older Latina replied "now go to bed."

Santana wanted to run up the stairs and call Brittany and tell her to go back home, just then the door opened again "hey babe, I don´t need a key if the door is-" Brittany stopped frozen just like Santana. The blonde saw Santana with her mouth agape and Maribel with a big question mark on her face.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Maribel asked.

 **I hoped you liked it. Leave a review if you like! Until next time!**


	22. Busted

There was silence. Brittany stared at Santana and didn´t know what to say. Maribel placed both of her hands on her hip "girls one of you should start talking this instance."

Both teenagers kept their mouth shut. "NOW" Maribel said "I want to know what this is" only now she noticed what Santana was wearing. She was getting impatient "so if none of you wants to explain I´ll take a guess. I think since Santana is wearing almost nothing and didn´t expect me to be home you wanted to have sex."

Brittany blushed because she didn´t like the feeling of Maribel knowing what she was doing with her daughter. Parents shouldn´t know that their children having sex, just like the other way around. It was just weird.

Maribel still didn´t get an answer. She didn´t need one, she knew what she was going to do "I will call your mother Brittany and Santana put some clothes on. Dios mio."

Now Santana found her voice "mami, please don´t-"

"You were quiet all before, now listen to me and put on some clothes! Brittany, go sit in the kitchen and wait there." Both teenagers knew that there was no room for discussion and followed Maribel´s orders.

 _Later_

Susan sat next to Maribel across from their children. It took a while to wake Susan and explain to her what happened. After that she was over at the Lopez house within minutes.

"I am so disappointed Brittany" her mother began "what were you thinking sneaking out at night?" She grabbed her glass of water tight and shook her head "I know that you and Santana are dating and I don´t think that Maribel, Antonio or we discourage you to do so. But this is going too far."

Brittany began to cry, as soon as Santana noticed her sobs she placed her arm around her girlfriend and gently stroked her shoulder. Brittany wasn´t going to talk, so this was on her again "we are so sorry, but after all the stress we wanted to spend some time alone and it was impossible-"

Again Maribel interrupted her "Santana, this is no excuse for anything. And honestly I am sick of the trouble you cause because of Brittany. What is so hard to talk to us about spending a night or two per week together? We talked about the sneaking around and still you obviously don´t trust us."

The anger but mainly disappointment poured from Maribel´s mouth made Santana feel bad, she knew she fucked up big time. It was time now or never "mom, I feel not comfortable to talk to you about having private time with Brittany. I don´t know what to say" she continued to star into her lap "but I am sorry. Please don´t be mad."

There was silence again. Brittany hadn´t dared to look into her mothers or anybody else's eyes. When Santana was about to retreat her hand from her shoulder she grabbed it to motion her leave it there. The younger Latina knew then, it was the only thing that kept her girlfriend sane.

"I know it is horrible to even consider this now but is there a chance to take you up on this offer?" Santana asked timidly, she knew that this was something that could bite her in the ass but she had to try.

Maribel scoffed "I think you are actually trying to kid me now" silence again "go to your room take Brittany with you. I will discuss this with Susan."

Santana didn´t need to be told twice. She pulled Brittany up and they ran into her bedroom and closed the door but didn´t lock it.

"San" Brittany began "I am so sorry to get you into trouble" she sat on the Latina´s bed and waited for her to follow.

Santana sat behind Brittany and motioned to blonde to lean into her. It was the first moment since Brittany got there that they were alone. The Latina placed a gentle kiss on Brittany´s neck "you don´t have to be sorry about anything. I wanted this just as much as you" she whispered into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

Brittany relaxed more into Santana´s body. Her tears finally subsided and she inhaled Santana´s scent, when she looked around the room she smiled "San" she asked and the Latina hummed into her neck and continued the soft assault of her neck "why is there a dildo on your floor?"

This made Santana´s head snap upwards. Brittany could see a little blush on Santana´s cheeks "you wanna tell me?" she asked in a playful tone and all Santana was doing was to shake her head.

"It´s embarrassing" she mumbled "I don´t wanna tell you" she rocked into Brittany. The blonde however was intrigued "come on San, I told you how I once zipped my pants and forget my dick was still hanging out." Santana chuckled because she knew how much it embarrassed Brittany back then.

"Ok" she whispered "but promise not to make fun of me", Brittany careful turned around to see Santana´s face "I´ll try."

Santana took a deep breath "well, when I got home after I dropped you off, I was still kinda horny. And then you took forever to come over here and I was trying to get myself off, but I couldn´t" she was silent again. Brittany gave a peck on the lips "go on sweetie" she whispered.

"I was almost having an orgasm but I couldn´t reach it" she was now whispering "I think you broke me Britt."

The blonde´s eyes almost bulged out "what? Oh my God, San did I hurt you? How... when... how did I break you?" Santana could hear the panic in her voice, she wrapped her arms tight around the blonde.

"No babe, you didn´t break me. It was a metaphor. What I meant is that I can´t get off if you are not here... you know" her voice was barely above a whisper now "fucking me or watching me do it." She hid her face in Brittany´s neck again.

The blonde felt her blood rushing into her groin. She thought it was sweet and sexy that only she could get Santana off. She turned around to get a good view of her girlfriend "I think that´s sexy baby" she began and sat across from Santana Indian style "and if our mother´s couldn´t drop in here any minute I would devour you right now and give you that orgasm" she let her hands roam over Santana´s exposed thighs which her rope didn´t cover anymore.

The Latina let out a tiny whimper "Britt, don´t do that, please... you´re turning me on right now and I don´t think that´s a good idea" her voice was shaky and Santana didn´t trust herself. All she wanted to do was to jump Brittany.

Just when they leaned in to kiss the door opened and both of their mother´s stood there. Brittany and Santana almost jumped apart.

"Ok girls. Let´s set up some rules" Susan said and walked back downstairs with Maribel. The girl´s followed instantly. "This is it" Brittany heard Santana whisper. She squeezed her girlfriends hand and didn´t let go of it.

When they arrived in the kitchen they took their seats like before. Maribel let out a long breath and rubbed her forehead "I cannot believe that we are discussing this at one in the morning but who cares, right?" she spoke sarcastically. Susan then took over "you two are allowed to spent Friday and Saturday nights together without supervision" she saw how her daughter began to smile "but" she continued lifting her finger "there will be no parties whatsoever. You will be responsible and if we think that you are taking this for granted, we will withdraw this privilege."

The girls hugged each other and then looked back at their mothers "thank you" Santana said "we won´t disappoint you, promise" the younger Latina smiled at her mother, who still had a strict face. "Mami, I... we... Brittany and me promise you and you, Susan, that there will be no more secrets."

"Ok, now both of you off to bed" she waved them off and then turned to Susan "I hope we are not regretting this."

"I hope so too" she replied. They older women said their goodbyes and Susan went home. Maribel began rummaging in the kitchen just then her phone rang. "Hello? Yes, I´m on my way" she turned her head "Santana! I´m leaving" her daughter appeared on top of the stairs "ok mami, I´ll see you tomorrow."

Santana was about to walk back into her room "Santana. Don´t disappoint me" she said in a stern voice and Santana nodded "I won´t."

With that the two girls were left alone. Santana walked back into the room and closed the door, she also locked it "just in case" she said when Brittany scrunched her eyebrow.

"So what do you want to do now babe?" Brittany asked in a husky voice and stretched her arms out so that Santana would come closer "do you want that orgasm?"

Santana blushed a little "I kinda do. What about you?"

Brittany chuckled and straightened her pants so that her bulge was visible "I have been sporting a half boner for almost an hour now and that lingerie you are wearing is not helping. So how about you take that rope off and we are enjoying our official alone time?"

"Ok" Santana said, dropped her rope and showed Brittany what she had. Brittany dropped her hand and grabbed her bulge over her sweats, her dick twitched when she saw Santana crawl closer to her. She then lifted her hips a little bit so Santana could take off her sweatpants "I love you dick" the Latina whispered in her ear "and I love how you get hard for me and fill me up so-"

Brittany grunted and smashed their lips together. She pulled Santana on top of her. The Latina began grinding into Brittany and felt herself getting more and more aroused.

Both of their breaths became shorter and Brittany wanted to feel Santana closer. She tried to unclasp Santana´s bra and grunted when she couldn´t do it. In-between kisses Santana lifted Brittany´s shirt over her head and smiled because Brittany wasn´t wearing a bra. She then unclasped her own and let out a moan when their bare chests touched.

"I´m so ready for you" Santana breathed and tried to reach for a condom. Brittany intercepted her hand "no babe, I wanna see you getting yourself off" she whispered against Santana´s lips.

Santana moved a little bit back to lock at Brittany "really" she whispered and Brittany nodded her head "are you gonna do it too?"

Brittany looked at her boxers which looked like a tent by now "do you want me to?" her voice was sultry and to make Santana even hornier she dragged her boxers down and freed her raging hard-on. It slapped her lower stomach and pre-cum was oozing from its tip. Brittany gently stroked her entire length and looked how Santana bit her lower lip.

"Yes" she whispered "I want you to and come all over my pussy" she pulled her thong off and threw it behind her not caring where it landed.

She spread her legs and sat across from the blonde. She gave her a look that said ´let´s do this´ and began teasing her clit. Brittany grabbed the base of her dick in order not to cum to soon.

Santana first was focused on Brittany´s dick but she soon realized that she rather wanted to look in those ocean blue eyes. They solely focused on each other. "You are so beautiful" Santana gasped out when she noticed that Brittany was getting close.

The blonde loved it when Santana told her she was beautiful. It was a reassurance that she was no freak, Santana loved her for what she is. "I love you" Brittany replied "so much".

They continued rubbing their sexes until Santana couldn´t hold it anymore "I´m cumming babe" she breathed and just like that she fell over the edge, her juice dripped over her butt cheeks onto the comforter. Brittany then hovered her body over Santana´s and kissed her.

She rubbed her dick faster and her breath became shorter. "I´m cumming... ugh", her ropes of cum covered Santana´s lower body. They smashed their lips together again and frantically kissed.

Brittany lowered her body onto Santana´s and felt her cum now sticking onto her skin too. She, however, couldn´t care less. Having her girlfriend so close made her forget the world around her. Brittany never felt more content then she did now.

"I love you" the blonde whispered and kissed Santana again.

"I love you too" Santana replied "I can´t believe our mom´s allowed us to spend time together, alone" she smiled and just then Brittany began laughing.

When their laughter died down Brittany looked deep into Santana´s chocolate brown eyes "we have to make sure not to hide anything anymore from them. I´m more than happy that they allowed us to have these two nights together and because of that I don´t want to disappoint them."

Santana nodded in agreement "ok" she almost whispered. She knew what Brittany meant, she felt the same. This privilege was something she had hoped for and now she had it "I´ll do anything for us" and then she kissed her again.

After both took a shower Brittany urged Santana to put on some clothes. The blonde was afraid that one of Santana´s parents would find them naked in bed. It took a while for Santana to cooperate, she wanted to feel Brittany close. They fell asleep tangled up in each other.

Saturday went by in a blur and so did Saturday night.

Sunday morning Brittany left around noon and promised Santana to call. When the blonde arrived at home she knew that she still had to face her parents. She was positive that her mother told her father. Brittany was not keen about this conversation.

When she arrived at home she heard the TV running and saw her father, Brandon and Mary all turn their heads. Brandon and Mary smiled, her father was another story.

"I´ll be in my room doing homework" Brittany said and just when she was about to walk up the stairs when her father´s voice stopped her "you and me need to have a talk baby girl" he said in his deep voice.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and was already sick and tired of what was going to happen. The only thing in this world made her feel comfortable. This thing was a person- Santana. Brittany just wanted to get it over with and go to her room and hide out until it was time for school.

Her father gave her the same speech like her mother did Friday night. She was relieved when she finally got to her room. Just when she thought that she could call Santana there was a knock on her door.

"What?" she asked a little bit annoyed. When the door opened she saw Brandon and Mary standing there with the same smile they had before.

"Britt, what happened? I haven´t seen you all weekend" he said while leading Mary over to the bed to sit down. The blonde knew that Brandon was aware of what had happened and just shook her head.

"As if you don´t know" she spat "you probably listened to mom and dad."

Brandon nodded and smiled "hell yeah I did. I still can´t believe that you would sneak out of the house. But what can I say, after I heard Santana ranting in Sue´s office about you, she deserved some happiness" he said with a wink. Brandon then turned to Mary "you should have heard how that feisty little lady went on about my sister."

Brittany blushed, she imagined Santana doing so but was pulled back when Brandon continued. "I don´t know what´s gotten into you Britt, but I like your new self. I bet you love your new freedom. It took me forever to convince mom and dad to let me stay over somewhere else."

Mary was still observing the interaction of the siblings.

"Brandon, I can´t help myself" Brittany started "Santana drives me crazy, in every way that´s good. I never thought that I could feel like that." The young blonde couldn´t stop gushing about her Latina.

The siblings talked and talked. Mary seemed too shy to participate. Brandon took initiative when he asked her for an opinion "do you think we should go on a double date with them? I mean it could be embarrassing for Britt to see how treat a lady right."

Mary slapped him on his upper arm "you are such a dork" she then turned to Brittany "don´t worry about him, he is a softy but hates to admit it. But really, would you and Santana be interested? We could go to Toledo and make a weekend of it?"

"Well, I have to ask Santana and our parents of course" she started and was happy that Brandon found a girl like her "but I really like the idea.

"I´ll take care of mom and dad, Britt. You call Santana and make sure she can go. We have a home game this Friday, I´d say we leave right after that and should be in Toledo by midnight. Mary´s parents have a cabin by the lake" he clapped his hands together "I´m already excited."

Mary told Brandon that she would head home now and said bye. Brittany nodded and said she will talk to Santana. Just when she wanted to press the call button her cell phone Brandon entered again and said "call Puckerman and Quinn. They should tag along, if they are interested" then he closed the door and walked his girlfriend to her car.

Brittany waited for the dial tone to end, Santana would recognize her personal ringtone and therefore not leave the phone unanswered.

" _Hey beautiful_ " she answered the phone.

"Hey San, listen, Brandon and Mary asked if we were interested in a double date with them and then expanded it to a weekend. Apparently, Mary´s parents own a cabin in Toledo and they said we could leave after the game on Friday" she hoped Santana liked the idea. But mostly she wanted to give Santana an outlet to take her hand in public and not be afraid.

" _Britt, that sounds really nice. I will ask my parents. I mean we are allowed to spend our nights anywhere, right?"_

"I don´t know. Good question" Brittany replied.

" _I will ask them during dinner_ " she began and then huffed.

"What is going on?" the blonde asked, she heard that Santana was not completely happy.

" _I just miss you and you have been home for what? Like two hours?_ " the Latina felt a little bit pathetic for just admitting this, but then again it was Brittany, the girl she loved.

"Oh baby, that is so sweet. I miss you too. How can I make you feel better? I´ll do anything. Well, anything besides sneaking out" she added quickly "however, Brandon seemed to like my rebellious side."

" _How about you send me a nice picture of yourself. You know like a picture of the inside of your underwear" she almost whispered "and then I´ll send you something"_ her voice was lower than usual. Brittany knew that voice, it was Santana´s sex voice.

"I like the sound of that. I´m already getting hard" Brittany grabbed the bulge in her sweatpants "Tell me what kind of picture you will take for me."

" _Well, I could take my bra off and show you the love bites you left all over my tits. Or I could take a picture of me sitting in front of my mirror with my legs spread wide open and no underwear._ " The Latina heard how Brittany´s breathing was becoming louder " _you want that baby?_ "

Brittany nodded until she noticed that Santana couldn´t see her "yes, baby. Hand up and do all that."

Santana didn´t need to be told twice, she hung up and locked her bedroom door. She felt her arousal pool in her underwear and cursed. Every time she thought about Brittany she couldn´t stop herself from being turned on.

While getting herself ready for the first picture she thought about the possibilities she and Brittany had in Toledo and hoped her parents would say yes.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. Leave a review if you like, I would certainly appreciate it.**


	23. Toledo Part 1

**I know it took a while and I am really sorry. But this chapter hopefully makes up for the long wait :) so enjoy reading and leave review, because that helps me continue this story!**

Convincing their parents to let them go to Toledo was not as hard as they have expected. Brittany and Santana had to thank Brandon for that. He convinced Mr. and Mrs. Pierce in no time, Santana´s parents were the bigger problem. They almost forced Brandon to come to their house and introduce himself and promise to look after their daughter at all times.

Brittany as well as Santana was more than happy that Brandon played along and calmed the Latina´s parents down. He was such a mama´s boy, everything Maribel wanted to hear Brandon told her. Santana wasn´t sure if her mother knew what he was doing or not. But somehow she couldn´t care less. Santana wanted to spend the weekend with Brittany. That was all that mattered.

And it was going to happen. Maribel gave her go. Santana was allowed to leave right after the game on Friday night and return back home Sunday afternoon.

Now Brittany was sitting on the Latina´s bed and waited for her to pack her bag "come on San, how much clothes do you need?"

Santana came walking back out of her closet and carried clothes for at least two weeks. "Babe, we are only gone for two days" Brittany said and that´s when Santana stopped her motions.

"I know, but I want to look good out on the streets next to my girlfriend. Britt, this is something I´ve been waiting for a while now. You and me being able to display our love" she whispered close to the blondes lips and placed a kissed on her lips. Brittany wanted to deepen the kiss but Santana pulled back.

"Therefore, I want to look my best" she said and walked back into her closet.

"But babe, I think you are the most beautiful girl already. Who are you trying to impress?" Brittany wasn´t sure if this was the right thing to ask, but she couldn´t understand why Santana was making just a fuzz around her appearance.

Santana just sighed, she knew deep down that Brittany was right and honestly, she wanted to spend this weekend naked in bed with her. Still, they agreed on spending this weekend with Brandon and Mary. Puck and Quinn couldn´t go, it eased Santana a little bit.

"Ok, I´ll pack lighter" she grabbed some clothes and threw them in her back and walked over to her nightstand "Britt, did you pack condoms? Because I only have two left."

The blonde looked now into the Latina´s eyes, just before she followed her ass and thought about giving it a light smack. "No, we have to buy some."

The Latina walked over to where Brittany was sitting and sat next to her. She placed her mouth as close as possible without touching the blonde´s ear and whispered "I like it when you say we, it makes everything more real to me" then she licked Brittany´s ear and felt her shudder.

The blonde turned her head to kiss Santana and within two seconds she had the smaller girl beneath her. Brittany couldn´t control herself when it came to Santana, she felt horny all day long. Every time she thought about the Latina her dick twitched or she felt hot. There was something so different about Santana, Brittany has never felt like this for any other person. The blonde knew that the only explanation for this was love.

"I want to take you so bad right now San" Brittany breathed onto the Latina´s lips "I´m already so hard" she moved her hips upwards so that Santana could feel her hard penis.

"Hmmmm, yes Britt" she moaned "please" she could feel herself getting just as aroused as Brittany. The blonde didn´t need to be told twice, she pulled her sweats down to free her raging hard-on. Santana simultaneously kicked off her jeans and was left in her thong which sported an evident wet spot.

Brittany moved lower so she could face Santana´s core "I love your smell. I can´t wait to taste you", then she placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend´s covered core. Santana´s hips jerked up she need friction "please Britt" she begged "take it off and fuck me with your tongue."

Brittany grunted and almost tore the thong off Santana, she was more than ready. Her dick was trapped between her body and the bed. The blonde began sucking on Santana´s clit and moved her lower half for friction.

Her tongue flicks Santana´s clit. Once, twice and then she can feel the Latina´s hands tangled in her hair. She can already feel how Santana´s juices drip onto her chin. Brittany works her tongue now into her hole. It makes Santana scream "yes! Just like that baby" she pants "ugh so good. Yes. Yes. YES!"

It surprises Britany that Santana came so fast. But she couldn´t care less. The blonde tries to lap up everything that gushed out of Santana. Then she hovered her body over the Latina and their cores met. Brittany felt the wetness on her throbbing cock and moved her hips up and down to lube it. She sloppily kissed Santana and felt her gasping every time the tip of her cock touched her clit.

"Inside" Santana whispered and grabbed Brittany´s cock. The blonde was about to push in when she realized that her penis was not wrapped in a condom.

"Wait babe, we need a-" but Santana already grabbed her hips and forced her inside.

"No time" she moaned more than saying it "just pull out" she kissed Brittany hard. The blonde hated herself for what she was about to do.

"No" she pushed Santana down and pulled out. By the look the Latina gave her, she knew she was about to have a discussion.

"What the fuck, Britt? Why did you do that?" Santana yelled. "You could just have pulled out and-"

Brittany interrupted her "don´t you say everything was going to be fine. I want to have sex with you, yes. But as long as you are not on the pill we are not doing this unprotected. So many people get pregnant because they thought ´pulling out´ was the way to do it." She saw that Santana was shocked. Her face changed in an instant to mad.

"You know what? Fine. Get rid of that yourself" she pointed to Brittany´s still very hard cock. The glistening juices that covered it didn´t make it any easier. She noticed that Santana got off the bed and walked into her bathroom "I´ll see you at the game tonight" was all she said and then slammed the door.

Brittany shook her head and whispered "are you kidding me now" to herself. There was no way Santana was mad at her for that. She couldn´t comprehend what just happened. Did Santana just yell at her because she was responsible?

The blonde gathered her pants and boxers and pulled them over her now semi-hard cock. She didn´t even say goodbye. She was mad. Mad at Santana for risking becoming pregnant. They are only sixteen and children their selves. She was about to cry and ran to her car and drove home.

How was this weekend supposed to be fun when they fought? Brittany was still confused and just walked into her house and up to her room. She was something between confused and mad and slammed the door.

Downstairs in the kitchen Mrs. Pierce, Brandon and Mary were having a light snack before they would drive together to the game. When they heard the door slam Mrs. Pierce´s eyes bulged a little "what was that all about" she asked her son and Mary.

"I don´t know mom, I guess Santana stole Brittany´s last fruit roll-ups or something" he snickered. But as soon as he saw the faces of Mary and Susan stare sternly back at him, he knew that wasn´t the answer.

"Brandon, this is your sister and she is upset about something. There is no need to make fun of her" his mother said and was about to get up.

"Susan" Mary placed her hand on her lower arm "how about you explain your son feelings and I go and talk to Brittany?" Her boyfriend didn´t seem to like the idea "hey! I am very considerate of your feelings" he protested.

Mary placed a gentle kiss on his mouth "I know sweetie, still you made the wrong decision by making fun of a woman´s feelings in front of two women. Your loss babe."

She walked out of the kitchen but still heard him sigh "why is dad not here?"

 _Upstairs_

Brittany heard a knock on her door "I´m changing" was all she replied and hoped that whoever it was would leave. But then there it was again, the stupid knock.

"Britt" she heard Mary´s voice "can I come in?"

"Yes"

"Hey, Brittany. Wanna tell me what got you so grumpy? You are always totally cheery when you can cheer again. But right now you are totally the opposite" Mary tried to be as understanding as possible. Brandon told her more than once that his sister was sometimes hard to get through. And even though the two girls liked each other, they haven´t had any time alone.

"It´s nothing" Brittany tried to answer without crying. She felt her bed dip and Mary sitting now right next to her.

"Britt, come on you can talk to me. Whatever you are going to tell me stays between the two of us."

The younger girl took a deep breath "ok" she said and began fidgeting with her hands "but this won´t leave this room?" she assured herself again.

"Nope" Mary popped the _p_ "this stays between you and me."

"Ok, so Santana and I were at her house and then things got heated and we were about to have" she was mumbling now "sex and then she just pushed me into her without a condom and I pulled out and told her that we couldn´t do it like that and then she kicked me out."

Mary was shocked to say the least. She didn´t say anything, because clearly Brittany wasn´t done talking. "I told her that we were not ready for a child and it happens to often because people think pulling out is the right way. I told her that as long as she´s not on the pill we won´t do it without a condom. She didn´t like it for" she took a deep breath because she didn´t want to cry "I don´t even know. I just don´t want to risk that. But she just kicked me out."

Now she was crying and sobbing. Mary wrapped her arms around her and gently rocked her "hey Britt, you´ve done nothing wrong. You did the absolute right thing and Santana knows that. She was just on a high. I guess" Mary noticed that Brittany chuckled.

"That she was" Brittany barely spoke "I ate her out before" both girls began laughing.

"Too much information Britt" Mary gently pushed her away "don´t tell Santana you told me that."

"Don´t tell Santana what?" both girls turned around and saw the Latina standing in the doorframe, wearing her Cheerios uniform. Her hair was in a high pony tail. Mary and Brittany haven´t said a word yet.

"Don´t tell Santana what" she repeated. Mary got up and walked out of the room, but not before sending the Latina a small glare.

As soon as the door fell into the lock, Santana walked over to Brittany "can I sit here" she asked shyly and waited for Brittany to nod.

"Look Britt. I am really sorry. I don´t know what came over me. I was just so aroused and excited and everything. My brain just shut itself off for this moment. Please forgive me. Look" she pulled out a pack of condoms out of her bag "I bought some condoms" and handed them to Brittany.

The blonde loved the gesture, still Santana yelled at her for no reason and "it hurt Santana" Brittany started. "I was trying to be responsible and you scream at me like a crazy woman. Why?" she whimpered.

Brittany always thought that love was easy and especially with Santana. Then again there were rough, very rough spots.

"Britt, babe" Santana cooed "I´m sorry. I didn´t want to scream at you. It was just... I don´t know. I wanted you so bad and when you stopped I just freaked" she wanted to hug her girlfriend but Brittany scooted away as soon as Santana tried to touch her.

"You freak quite often San" Brittany started "I just don´t want you freak on me. I´m trying to be responsible and not act stupid but it is not good enough." She cried again and felt stupid. Brittany just couldn´t stop herself, this time Santana pulled her into a hug and she didn´t fight it.

"Pssst baby, I´m here. And I am so, so sorry. Please, believe me. It won´t happen again. I promise" she kissed the top of the blonde´s head "I´m so sorry" she repeated until Brittany stopped crying.

"Ok" Brittany whispered into Santana´s neck. It made the Latina smile, she tried to face Brittany and when she saw her red eyes she used her thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Britt, on Monday I´ll go and see my gynecologist and start on the pill, ok? I want us to be safe."

Brittany nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the plump lips and smiled when they pulled apart "thank you" she added and leaned back into Santana´s embrace.

"You don´t have to thank me, babe. None of us is obviously ready for a baby. And besides, when are going to have time for our sweet lady loving, if there is a crying child?" It made Brittany smile "yes, a little crying Santana you mean. I was anything but a cry baby."

"Hey" Santana exclaimed in feigned hurt "I am not a cry baby. I´m just a challenge."

"That you are baby" Brittany whispered against her lips "do you wanna kiss me now properly or do I have to force you?" she asked with her sweetest voice.

"As if you have to force yourself onto me for that. You get all the kisses you want and more" Santana whispered back. They layed side by side facing each other exchanging gentle kisses. After a while the kissed got more heated and sloppier. Santana moved closer to the blonde and let her hand wander over her body.

When she reached the blonde´s sweatpants she felt that Brittany was semi-hard "I think I have something to make up to you" she whispered against Brittany´s lips and gently stroked her cock through the thick material.

Brittany bucked her hips into the Latina´s touch. "You want me to suck you cock baby" Santana´s voice was dripping from sex and all Brittany could do was nod. She must have lost her voice, like sea with stole the little Mermaid´s voice just not that evil, the blonde thought.

Santana got out of the bed and kneeled on the floor. "Come and sit here. I like it when I´m your submissive" she whispered and the blonde did as she was told.

Santana guided her out of her pants and grabbed the base of Brittany´s dick. She gently kissed the tip and used her tongue to gather the pre-cum that already oozed out of the slit. "Hmmm" she hummed as soon as she wrapped her mouth around it. Brittany threw her head back and clawed onto the bed.

While Santana got her to full size, Brittany tried so hard not to fuck her face. It was so easy to do it, just grab her head and give it to her rough. The blonde however looked down and saw the Latina sucking her off and looking right back into her. Santana let go of her for a second "talk dirty to me Britt" was all she said and attached her mouth back onto the blonde´s throbbing penis.

She didn´t know how at first. Brittany did the whole dirty thing before, but it is just sometimes so embarrassing, however she rules in the end it turns Santana on. "Do you like sucking my cock" she asked and tangled her left hand into Santana´s hair. The Latina hums in response and the vibrations on the blonde´s cock get her going even more "you are a little slut for my cock, aren´t you" gripping the Latina´s hair harder and pushing her down further.

"Yes" is all Santana can get out before being pushed down even further, the tip hits the back of her throat. Brittany is in ecstasy "yeah, you like it when I fuck your mouth. You are so dirty Santana, taking all of me" it is hard to uphold her dominant voice, because Santana hollows her cheeks sucking even faster.

Brittany can feel her balls tighten "I will fill you up so good" she moans "I will fuck you mouth and fill your dirty mouth with my jizz you little slut" with that she puts both of her hands on the Latina´s and begins to fuck her face hard "look at me" Brittany demands and Santana does as he is told.

The blonde thrusts harder and harder "I´m... almost" she breathes and another thrust and then she comes hard into Santana´s mouth "yeah baby, swallow it all ughhh" that was it.

Brittany falls back onto the bed, Santana smiles lazily at her when she let´s herself fall next to the blonde and wipe away some cum that she wasn´t able to swallow. "That was nice" Brittany whispered and kissed the Latina.

"Yeah" she replied "I´m sorry again" and then they kissed again.

 _Later_

The game went by fast and Brittany couldn´t wait for the weekend to begin. She imagined how it would be to feel free and don´t think about hiding and maybe even asking for Brandon to organize some beers. It should be fun to spend the weekend with her brother and Mary.

Brittany was sure of it. When Brandon finally got out of the locker room and walked over to his parents and Santana´s as well, they said their goodbyes and Mrs. Lopez asked him again to watch out for her baby. Furthermore, Mr. Pierce took it up himself to hold a speech about alcohol and other drugs "you are all underage and I won´t pick any of you up from jail" he began and Mr. Lopez added "neither will I. We should also be able to enjoy a weekend without our kids and get drunk" he laughed together with Mr. Pierce. The glares both men got from their wives shut them up right away.

"We are just telling them to be responsible and you two are thinking it is funny to be bad role models. Maribel" Susan turned to the older Latina "what did we marry?" It was their turn to laugh.

After another 10 minutes Brandon and the three girls walked towards his truck and drove to Toledo. "I can´t wait to spend some time away from mom" Brandon chuckled "how about we get some beer before we arrive and have ourselves a little party tonight?"

Brittany knew it "yes! That would be awesome" she almost yelled. Santana looked at her and shook her head while smiling. Brandon and Mary also laughed heartedly in the front seat "calm down little sister. I just said we´ll get some beer. None of us is getting wasted or anything. Mom would kill me if any of us got shitfaced and then found out about it."

The drive was filled with laughter and the siblings tried to outreach each other with embarrassing stories of each other.

"And then" Brandon told while laughing really hard "Brittany decided it was a good idea to come downstairs to our family dinner butt naked" everybody laughed but Brittany.

"That´s not funny Brandon and you know it" Brittany huffed. Santana had tears in her eyes "babe, I can´t believe you thought your junk would fall off if you wear pants" everybody joined in again.

"Great, now that we all laughed about me are we done? I can never trust you again" the blonde was obviously embarrassed about her naked stories. Santana scooted closer to her and whispered into her ear "I´m happy that you are only naked with me babe. I don´t like sharing" her hand wandered over the blonde´s crotch "and tonight I´ll show you just how much I appreciate it" she whispered while stroking her hardening dick.

Brittany tried hard not to moan and participate in the ongoing conversation. But it was really hard for her. Santana moved her hand closer to the zipper of Brittany´s jeans and fake coughed to open it. The blonde looked into the dark brown orbs and knew that there was no stopping, even though she begged the Latina.

Santana gently moved her mouth again to the blonde´s ear and bit her earlobe "I´m so horny for you right now. You should feel how wet I am for you babe" Brittany tried to stay as cool as possible and moved her mouth to Santana´s ear now "please, San... not here" she begged and then she felt one finger caressing her dick. The Latina managed to slip into her jeans and briefs.

"Holy shit" Brittany exclaimed when she felt another finger joining the first one. Brandon checked the rear view mirror and Mary turned all the way around "Brittany are you alright" she asked. Santana snickered, because she was already back on her side.

"Yes" Brittany answered "I just saw the street sign that there are only a few miles left" she lied.

Brandon just huffed "yeah sure, Britt. That´s it. But you are right, let´s stop there and get some beer" he pulled off the Highway and stopped in front of a small Seven/Eleven. The four walked into the store and grabbed some snacks and stuff for breakfast, while Brandon grabbed a 32-pack of beer. He walked past the girls and nudged Brittany "think that´s enough for us" he placed it on the counter.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Brittany mumbled and grabbed some peanuts, Twizzlers and cookies. When they paid everything with no trouble because, Brandon used his fake ID and loaded everything in the trunk.

"So it´s just down that road babe, last house on the right" Mary said through a yawn. It was almost 11 but nobody wanted to go straight to bed. "I´m so ready for some beer when we arrive" Brandon replied and laced his fingers through Mary´s "yeah me too" she replied.

"What about you ladies, ready to have some drinks?" Brandon asked the two younger girls in the back. "Yes, you have no idea" Santana exclaimed. Brittany nodded in agreement. They were both ready to let loose a little.

After the two couples put their bags in their rooms, they met in the kitchen and Brandon passed everybody some beer "cheers" he said and that´s when the evening finally began. The first two beers were chugged down easily and Brittany already felt a light buzz. But she saw no reason to stop.

Santana was getting touchier by the second. Brittany also noticed that Mary was sucking on Brandon´s neck and then whispered something which made him nod "we are going to bed. See you in the morning" he said while Mary already pulled him into the bedroom.

"Someone is getting some tonight" Brittany mumbled and took another gulp of her beer. Santana walked over to the kitchen radio and turned it a little bit louder. She then moved her body in front of Brittany´s and began grinding her ass into Brittany´s front.

"Do you think we are just going to bed" Santana slurred a little bit "I want you baby", she guided the blonde´s arms around her body so they could sway together. Brittany pushed her front harder into Santana´s back, so she could feel her hardening dick. A soft moan escaped the smaller girl and she tried to steady herself on the kitchen counter.

The grinding became harder and that´s when Brittany turned Santana around and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She then switched off the radio and carried her girlfriend into the bedroom "I´m so hard for you baby" Brittany breathed out "I hope you are ready because I am going to rock your world" she kissed Santana hard and Santana was already very vocal, this was going to be hard to keep her quiet.

Santana was obviously buzzed, a lot more than Brittany "San, you have to be quiet. Brandon and Mary are down the hall" she said while taking the brunette´s clothes off.

"Ok" Santana slurred, but Brittany was sure that she just wanted to have sex. In her eyes, Santana was not able to take part. "San, I think we shouldn´t do this. You are way too-" Brittany couldn´t finish because Santana stopped her with a kiss.

"I´m not drunk, just tipsy and I want you to fuck me. If you don´t want that, I´m going to fuck you baby" Santana replied and pushed Brittany onto her back. The blonde´s hair was sprawled over the pillow and Santana kneeled between her legs. Her tongue moistened the plump lips and before Brittany could say anything, Santana wrapped her lips around her erect cock.

"Holy fuck" was all Brittany could get out. Santana worked her good. With one hand she jerked around the base while her mouth was occupied with the tip. Brittany tangled her hands into the Latina´s thick locks and pushed her further down "take it all San" she moaned.

 _The Next Morning_

Santana groaned when the sunlight hit her face. She looked around and found Brittany spooning her from behind. It felt so domestic and made Santana smile, she forgot her hangover for a second. She tried to grab the glass of water, which Brittany probably left there last night for her and saw the used condoms on the floor. She counted three.

"What a night" she groaned and felt Brittany stirring next to her. "Morning" the blonde mumbled into her pillow.

"Morning beautiful" Santana replied and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Did we really do it three times last night?"

"Yes, it would have been more. You told me that your pussy was too sensitive and I should just fuck your other holes, but I thought we should stop right there" Brittany said.

Santana blushed hard, she felt all of her blood rush to her face "please, tell me I didn´t say that" she tried to stay calm. Brittany smiled at her and shook her head "no you didn´t. But you did give me a very nice blow job when we did 69."

"Britt, I don´t remember much right now, but it´ll come back" Santana said and then there was a knock on the door.

"Britt, Santana" they heard Brandon "how about you two come and have breakfast? Maybe this would give you guys a break from fucking. I´m scarred for life now."

Santana looked at her girlfriend with her eyes close to falling out of her eye sockets. Brittany giggled "I told you to be quiet but you were extra loud. This is going to be the most embarrassing breakfast ever."

 **Leave a review if you want, I would appreciate it. Next chapter will be up by the end of next week hopefully.**


	24. Toledo Part 2

**I know I have taken forever! But there were so many things I wanted to put in this chapter and emphasizing the relationship of Brittany and her brother, and some Mary and Brandon.**

Mary and Brandon laughed when they saw Brittany and Santana entering the kitchen. "This is such a walk of shame" Mary laughed "seriously, Britt you must be a bomb-" she was stopped when Brandon nudged her shoulder.

"Stop that. That´s my baby sister and I am scarred for life hearing Santana´s: ´ _oh yes baby. Right there, nobody fucks me as good as you_ ´" he imitated the Latina as good as possible "why? Why did you have to do that?" he whined.

Santana was too embarrassed, she wanted to run away. Brittany just laughed at Brandon "Santana was tipsy and thought it was funny to be loud even though I told her stay quiet" the blonde pulled Santana into an embrace "and besides that, I am awesome."

The Latina shot her a look. Brittany was filled with confidence, something that aroused Santana and made her heart race again. She loved it when Brittany took over, but _not now_ she thought to herself. She smiled to herself, _how can one person be constantly horny_. Then her mind wandered back to last night and everything was clear. Brittany was awesome in bed and everywhere else.

"San" Brandon brought her back to reality "make her stop and let´s have some breakfast" he placed plates and coffee mugs on the table while Mary fixed eggs and pancakes. They ate in silence.

"You said they would tease us more, I think this was alright" Santana whispered into the crook of Brittany´s neck. The blonde moved her mouth next to Santana´s ear and replied "this is just the beginning, believe me, Brandon is far from done."

Her big brother heard Brittany and sent a teasing smile over to Santana "she is right, Santana. I just need my breakfast and then, believe me, I will tease the shit out of you." Mary was nodding to confirm what her boyfriend just said. Santana knew, this would be a long day for her and Brittany. However, with Brittany by her side nothing was impossible.

Santana and Brittany sent each other smiles during breakfast and fought over the last piece of bacon, in the end the Latina gave in since the pout Brittany sported was too hard to fight.

Brittany´s brother and his girlfriend watched mostly of the scene. He was so happy for Brittany that she found someone like Santana to accept her for who she was. Still, he was careful. Santana wasn´t out and proud to be with his little sister. This was something that bugged him daily.

Brandon wouldn´t tell his mother or sister he had thoughts like that. Only Mary knew. And she noticed the change in demeanor and gently nudged his shoulder. He smiled and pecked her lips to tell her ´ _it´s´ ok_ at least for now. Mary knew that he wanted to talk.

 _Later_

The four left the house after breakfast and decided to drive into town. Brandon mentioned a BBQ and all three girls thought it was a nice idea.

When they entered the store Brandon walked into the liquor isle first. He grabbed some whisky and beer "so, I can buy beer but Santana will either get nothing tonight or limited". Mary snickered "I plead for nothing".

Santana understood what Brittany warned her about. Brandon wouldn´t let it go. She wanted to run away, but how could she. They were in Toledo, far away from home and Santana had nowhere to run.

Brittany stepped in "San will be fine. Now stop teasing her that´s my part" and then laughed with Brandon and Mary.

Santana was in shock, she knocked her arm into Brittany´s rips "Britt, stop it."

The rest of their day was filled with buying all of their necessities and planning their evening. Brittany was set on spending some alone time with Santana away from Brandon and Mary. She just wasn´t quite sure how to accomplish that.

Her chance came faster then she expected. Mary pulled Brandon up to their room for a nap. The blonde pulled Santana out to the car to take her back into town.

 _Toledo downtown_

Brittany was licking her ice cream and glancing over to Santana who was a little bit too enthusiastic about hers. The blonde thought it was cute. Santana, who always had a strong appearance and never a smile on her face, besides for Brittany of course, was obviously ridded of all her problems. She let loose and Brittany loved it. The taller girl hoped that Santana was able to embrace herself like that some day back at home.

It was even more surprising when Santana took her hand and smiled at her. Those coffee brown eyes made Brittany forget everything. She didn´t even notice when she dipped her hand and her ice cream dropped out of her cone. "Shoot" she cursed and Santana noticed what happened.

"Don´t worry baby" she said "we can share mine" and held it out for the blonde to take a lick.

Brittany loved this moment, together with Santana they licked the Latina´s ice cream and smiled at each other. She was able to kiss Santana´s nose to clean her girlfriend of the vanilla ice cream that landed there somehow. "I love being here with you" Brittany whispered right after kissing Santana´s nose.

The Latina sent her a smile and it was more than Brittany expected, but then Santana connected their lips. It must have been the sweetest kiss so far. Brittany wasn´t sure, because all of Santana´s kisses were sweet, even the rough ones. Still, this was something that hasn´t happened before, at least not in broad daylight.

But how could something so beautiful last? Brittany knew that as soon as something good happened to her and Santana something or someone ruined it.

"Fucking homo´s" someone yelled and they pulled away from each other. Santana look around herself like a deer caught in the headlights. She was scared, afraid, embarrassed. Brittany could see every emotion in her eyes and her behavior. "Do you wanna leave, San?"

"Yes."

 _Brandon and Mary´s room_

"Brandon, can we please talk about what happened during breakfast" Mary almost begged. The tall blonde man turned around and pulled on his swimming shorts, he wanted to get the BBQ started and just enjoy the evening.

"Mary, there is nothing to talk. Really, I just want Brittany to be happy" he changed his shirt "and she is with Santana. So what´s there to talk about?"

His girlfriend stood in front of him and look at him with a stern face "we both know that this is not all. Tell me. We are together and we are supposed to trust each other. I know you wanted to talk, all your looks this morning were screaming ´help me´" she threw her arms up.

He knew there was no escape now "ok. Ok. I just don´t fully trust Santana" he said "happy? Brittany needs somebody who is behind her a 100% and Santana isn´t... she´s... she´s..." he almost began to cry and Mary embraced him instantly.

"Shhhh baby. I know what you mean. But you and I and your parents are watching out for her."

They sat in silence until Brandon calmed down and his ego stroked again "it´s wrong."

Mary was in shocked "what? I hope I just misunderstood you. Brandon, Brittany obviously is crazy about Santana and it´s the other way around –"

"No! God no! I have no problem that Brittany has a girlfriend. I just don´t think Santana is aware of what she truly wants" he walked up and down the room, his girlfriend following him with her eyes.

"So you are saying that Santana is wrong to be with your sister because?" she wasn´t sure how to express everything she felt at the moment. Mary was frustrated with Brandon before, who wouldn´t? He is stubborn, still she really liked him. But this was going too far, she felt like he was wrong with every statement he was giving at the moment.

"What I am saying is that Santana doesn´t know just how special Brittany is and-" he couldn´t finish and tried to calm his girlfriend, he sat on the bed but Mary was furious. It was her time to jump from the bed and almost scream "Brittany is not stupid, mentally retarded or whatever you are trying to say right now. She might not be completely grown up, but neither are you and me. Can´t you accept that she is happy for now?" she was gesturing crazy "Maybe it´ll work out, maybe not. But for the sake of Christ, let those two try!"

He got up and walked out, leaving Mary shaking her head and knowing there was some talking needed. Brandon was so stubborn. Sooner or later this situation would blow up. The problem was that Mary didn´t know it would be sooner than later. Another problem was that her first serious fight with her boyfriend had nothing to do with them but his little sister. Mary wasn´t sure if this was a good or bad thing, right now she was distraught.

 _Outside_

Brandon didn´t notice that Brittany and Santana walking around the back yard until he stood below a tree lighting a cigarette. He watched the two girls and when he saw Santana throwing her head back, laughing at something Brittany said, he squinted his eyes.

Something made him not trust Santana. Mary was right, it bothered him quite much. He hoped to clear some air between Santana and mostly him. She should know that he would protect Brittany no matter what. Still, Brittany had to make her own mistakes, but not as long as he still had a chance to protect her.

The Latina saw him standing there when she dipped her head back. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck "your brother is watching us" she almost whispered and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde´s cheek.

"Then we better behave and help with dinner" Brittany replied and walked hand in hand with Santana up to the house.

Brittany decided to assist Mary in the kitchen while Santana set the table outside. To Brandon it was the perfect time to talk the Latina without an interruption.

"Santana" he started with a calm voice and the Latina focused her attention away from the table and onto the tall man "I want to talk to you about your relationship with my sister."

The Latina already knew that this would be a conversation she would definitely not enjoy. She watched too many movies and heard other girls talk about how fathers or older brothers had ´a talk´ with their boyfriends.

"O-Ok" she stuttered.

"I want to know if you are serious about her and not just using her until you decide to have a boyfriend, since it is the easier choice."

Santana was shocked. Did he really said that. She breathed in once, twice... nope it didn´t help, Snixx was arriving on the bitch-town express. "Excuse you. What is your problem? Why would I want a guy? Are you having a problem of me dating Brittany?"

"No" he raised his voice "I´m just looking out for my sister, you know that she is special."

"Holy shit. I know she is special. But not because she has a dick. Brandon, for how stupid do you bid me? I love, let me repeat LOVE your sister" Santana was furious. How did he dare to think that she was using Brittany. This was an outrage.

Brandon stepped closer not caring that he intimidated the small girl "why are you not proud to be with her then?"

That was a punch in the stomach for Santana, she knew that he was right to some extent. Still, he had no idea. "You don´t know what it means for a Hispanic to come out. Don´t you dare judging me for trying to understand my sexuality for myself first! Brittany and I are trying to understand ourselves and compared to you, we didn´t fuck half of Ohio and act like we know the world. Hello" she waved her hands in front of his face, she was not intimidated "we are new to this whole relationship thing and so far I think we are doing pretty good!"

"So? What´s wrong with her? And what do you want out of this?" he practically yelled and this alerted Brittany and Mary inside. They practically ran to the back door and saw Santana and Brandon standing a few feet apart.

"What the fuck should be wrong with her? Nothing is wrong with her, are you dumb or what? I want a forever with her! How do like that? I can´t imagine spending my time with anyone else! Why do you think we are getting in trouble? I can´t and won´t stay away from her" Santana stepped closer and look him straight in the eye.

Brittany and Mary watched. While the older girl was shocked, Brittany was in awe. Santana was standing up for her and not just because somebody made fun of her. This was big, Santana was declaring her love for Brittany.

Brandon and Santana both breathed heavily. Mary, finally aware of what was going on, stepped between the two "stop this, right now! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"He started it" Santana said pointing towards Brandon.

"I don´t give a shit how started this, but it is ending right now. You are suppose to get along for the sake of Brittany and not fight about her" Mary was filled with anger. She was aware that Brandon was stubborn sometimes and even a macho from time to time. However, she didn´t know that Santana was pretty similar. That Latina was always going to speak her mind.

Mary remembered her talk with Brittany a few weeks ago and should have known that those two would provoke each other "if you guys want to discuss loyalty or whatever do it in a manner that is appropriate and don´t yell at each other like two crazy people."

Brittany still glued to her spot on the porch watched all of this without saying a word, but she knew that she should. Santana stood up for her, now it was her turn "Brandon, stop. Please! Santana and my relationship is between me and her."

He just stood there and shrugged his shoulders, murmured ´whatever´ and walked away like nothing happened.

 _Inside_

The evening went- well ok, that´s what Brittany thought. Sure, the small indifference between Santana and Brandon seemed settled. Her girlfriend made more than clear that she didn´t purposely harm Brittany. The blonde believed her. Brandon was another story, however, right now Brittany was more than happy that Santana said she planned _forever_ with her.

She will have to talk to him when they are back home. Brittany was sure that Brandon just wanted to make her feel safe, still it was her relationship. For now everything seemed settled. Her brother even joked with Santana again.

Sure they were young and nobody could predict the future, but Brittany was pretty sure that Santana was her future. She wanted her to be the one to grow old with.

Before that however, she wanted to experience college, travel and make mistakes together. She wanted to get wasted and dance naked on a beach. Brittany wanted to get a tattoo and Santana should hold her hand, she wanted to try weird food people eat in different countries and walk in the rain because their car broke down. There was so much she wanted to experience. She couldn´t wait.

Brandon, however, pulled her back into reality. "So how about you two" he pointed at Brittany and Santana "are not fucking. But, if you are going to, I beg you to do it in a moderate volume." Brittany flipped her brother off and pulled Santana into her body. The Latina relaxed instantly and snuggled into her girlfriend.

 **Leave a review and if you like shot me some wishes and ideas. Next chapter will be up around the end of October since I have finals coming up.**


	25. Insecurities

**After the longest wait in history of waiting here is another chapter.** **But I´m making it up with some smut! This chapter is more to get you guys interested again. Chapter 26 will add more plot and therefore move the story forward" Enjoy!**

The drive home was long and spent in silence. Without a goodbye from Brandon, he dropped Santana off at her house.

"I call you tonight" Brittany whispered when she kissed Santana, the Latina just nodded.

When the Pierce siblings and Mary arrived her their house, Brandon´s girlfriend threw her bag right in her car and was about to leave.

"Hey" Brandon said "why are you leaving? Don´t you want to have dinner with us?" He knew he fucked up.

"Brandon, right now I just want to get away from you. You really pissed me off and I can´t understand why you of all people act like an idiot when you see that your sister is happy with Santana" she said poking his chest "so please, let me leave. I´ll call you. Bye Britt" she waved the younger Pierce and got into her car and drove off without saying goodbye to Brandon.

He slammed his fists against the car and grabbed his bag "let´s not tell mom and dad about this" he said to Brittany.

"Why should I? Brandon, I know you mean well, but that was so out of the ball park and you know it. I´m disappointed in you. This and Mary being mad should be punishment enough for you" she said and walked inside.

Brandon didn´t know what was going on, when did the whole world turn against him? All he wanted was to protect his sister, but everybody misunderstood. To him, Santana didn´t seem honest enough. He didn´t know why all the sudden he seemed to mistrust her, but why wouldn´t she be happy to date his little sister, little Miss Sunshine? He laughed to himself, trying to forget what had happened.

As soon as he entered, however, he heard Brittany telling their parents what they did, maybe she left out the drinking and replaced them by swimming in the lake and taking a nice hike. Brandon sat down next to his father and began eating right away, he was not interested in talking.

Well, he forgot his mother was a talkative person "Brandon, why is Mary not joining us for dinner?" she looked at him and he chewed slower to give himself some time finding a proper excuse.

"Her parents wanted her home" Brittany jumped in "just like us, she´s been gone all weekend" her voice was cheery. Nobody knew that Brittany was imagining her evening and nights with Santana. If somebody would have told Brittany that she would find the one person she wanted to have forever with a while ago, she would have laughed them straight into their face.

Dinner went by in no time. Brittany did most of the talking for the Pierce children and after listening to their parents and how they had a nice BBQ with Santana´s parents, the youngest blonde went off to bed. She wanted to hear Santana´s voice again, she missed her already. She grabbed her phone and began typing.

 **TO SANTANA: Hey babe, got time?**

She kept her phone in hand, just in case Santana would answer her quickly. A smile spread across her face when Santana answered within seconds.

 **FROM SANTANA: yes, wanna call or facetime?**

The blonde contemplated, talking would be nice, but talking and seeing Santana was better.

 **TO SANTANA: facetime :)**

She pressed call right away and Santana answered "hey baby" her hair was sprawled around her on her white pillow. Brittany just thought that Santana was beautiful, always, even now. The blonde knew if she told Santana now how beautiful she looked, the Latina would tell her no. Brittany knew better, Santana was beautiful.

"I missed you" Santana continued "somehow it´s weird after spending two nights with you and waking up to you and then being alone from one second to another."

Brittany blushed a little "you are such a sap San" she paused "but I kinda feel the same."

Santana replied with a chuckle "how am I supposed to sleep tonight without you being pressed up against me and warming me? I can´t wait for Friday to come again."

"Yes, I know San. I love those nights the most. Maybe we can have some cuddle time tomorrow after practice. Are your parents at home?" The blonde prayed silently that Santana´s parents would be at work or somewhere not in the house.

She saw on her screen that Santana was biting her lower lip, it was so sexy and Brittany felt her dick twitch in her pants. God, that girl will be the death of her. She tried to move her hand down to the hem of her sweats and slipped her hand into them. She felt her yet flaccid cock and gently rubbed it. It was so easy with Santana around. She definitely was a horny teenager, her hormones were crazy and the hot Latina on her phone screen didn´t make it easier.

"No, Britt. My parents are in the backyard. But I don´t think you mean cuddle time when you say cuddle time. And the way you are looking right now means you are already getting hard" she smirked.

"What... how... shit... how do you know that?" Brittany was embarrassed beyond compare. How could Santana tell that she was hard just by looking at her face? The Latina was at her own house and no chance to know that, or could she? "Did you set up cameras, San?" Brittany asked confused.

The Latina shook her head "no, Britt-Britt. I just know that you are hard, because I am wet" she winked at her "and why would you ask if my parents are home if you wanted some innocent cuddling?"

Brittany blushed and admitted it. She was just happy that Santana´s hormones were just as crazy as hers. She kept her eyes focus on Santana´s brown orbs, since the Latina held her phone quiet close to her face. Brittany was entranced and just came back to reality when Santana called her name a second time.

"What? Sorry, I got kinda lost in your eyes San, they are so beautiful, just like you" Brittany apologized, stilling the movement on her penis.

The Latina smiled at her and Brittany could make out a faint blush "stop that Britt. How about you turn that camera around and show me how you are doing with my friend?" It was a nice suggestion, the blonde nodded and switched to the back camera.

Santana saw how Brittany spent the last five minutes, her hand buried in the grey sweatpants, legs a little bit spread and the blonde shirt was only covering half of her abs. She licked her lips "Britt, pull your shirt a little higher. I wanna see your body and then tease yourself a little."

Brittany didn´t question it and followed the Latina´s orders, she pulled her shirt up until the hem hit her boobs, she then let her hand travel back down and slipped into her briefs. Her cock was semi-hard by now. She pulled it up so only the head was peeking out, it already leaked a little bit of pre-cum. With her thumb she spread it around a little. Santana´s soft moans made it harder for her to not just grab it and jerk off hard.

When Brittany bunched her sweats all the way down, Santana saw that she was almost rock hard. During all this Santana rubbed herself over her panties and enjoyed the wetness she produced. She also switched her camera and when Brittany noticed the Latina heard a gasp "damn San, tell me how you feel."

"It´s ama-" but she couldn´t finish, her mother called for her and Brittany looked wide-eyed at the phone noticing that Santana couldn´t see her "fuck Britt" Santana said turning the camera back to her face "sorry, my mother wants me downstairs. Parents are such cockblocker´s. I´ll see you tomorrow?" she asked sweetly.

The blonde faced the Latina now too and just nodded. Slightly disappointed they told each other ´I love you´ and hung up. Brittany huffed, what was she supposed to do with her cock now. Sure she knew the answer. She got up from the bed and went into her bathroom.

Monday morning Santana picked Brittany up and apologized again and again, rambling on about her mother just wanted to spent some time with her and watch a movie. Santana didn´t seem to like it that much, because she told Brittany that her panties were soaked all through the movie and as soon as she went to bed she rubbed herself so good.

Brittany was happy about wearing compression shorts, at least a little bit. In her head she pictured Santana on her bed, legs spread apart, her left hand rubbing her clit and fingering herself while her right hand grabbed her own boobs and pinched her nipples. It was a nice day dream until she got hard and the pressure of her shorts made her feel like her dick was pressed in-between two boulders.

She had to get her head out of the gutter for today. She knew that after school, Santana would take her home and they would finish what they have started last night. School, however, went by in the slowest pace ever. The lessons seemed to go on forever, lunch marked half their day´s journey. They shared a table with Quinn and Puck.

"So how was your weekend" Quinn asked and Santana just shrugged her shoulders, just like Brittany all she could think about was their alone time. She felt more hormonal than ever. She sat straight for a second and tried to remember if they forgot to use a condom, but she couldn´t recall a time they forgot. So pregnancy was off the table. It must just be Brittany. This explained it, Brittany drove Santana crazy in every possible way.

"It was really great" Brittany began "but then Brandon just went crazy and I don´t know. In general it was fun. We got drunk and went swimming."

Quinn and Brittany were in deep conversation about the weekend while Puck and Santana sat there eating. Both had nothing to say to each other at the moment. Santana was chewing absently one her sandwich and thought about what Brandon said. She couldn´t get over his accusations. Santana was a tough cookie, no question but still the thoughts of not being good enough for Brittany were nagging in the back of her head.

"Babe" Brittany whispered "lunch is over", Santana just grabbed her tray and walked next to Brittany and Quin. Puck had already taken off towards his lesson. The Latina felt a little bit bad, for ignoring him during lunch. But Brandon was occupying her mind. Santana couldn´t focus the rest of the day on any of her lessons.

Even during Cheerios practice Santana was standing next to herself. Sue yelled at her in front of the whole team for solid five minutes before she told her to get her head straight until tomorrow. Santana accepted this compromise. She just needed some time.

Her girlfriend saw everything happening, but the blonde didn´t dare to speak up to Sue like Santana did. So she endured practice and let Quinn driver her over to Santana´s house right after. The Latina didn´t even think about how Brittany got home, because she just left without saying goodbye or anything.

Brittany was hurt, but she could guess why the Latina wasn´t herself that day. But she wanted to know for sure. When she stood in front of Santana´s house she tried to call her, but nobody answered. So she rang the bell and waited patiently.

Nobody answered.

She went in.

"San! It´s me! I´m coming up, we both know you are here" it was a fair warning. The blonde ascended up the stairs and heard nothing, when she entered the laptop was the only object illuminating the room, Santana was lying on the bed next to it sleeping. Brittany walked over and sat on the bed. She took the computer and checked the opened website _how to come out and be proud_. Brittany scoffed, there was no recipe to come out properly and not face an opposition. She went through that shit herself.

People are assholes. But people are also caring and understanding. Brittany experienced both kind and just sucked it up. She knew was stronger than Santana when it came to caring. The Latina´s exterior looked like steel but was nothing more than something way thinner than that. She was still reading when she felt Santana stir next to her.

"Hey babe" she whispered "it´s me Brittany. Wake up sweetie" she kissed her head although it was uncomfortable as fuck for her. Brittany wanted to comfort Santana. She knew that she had to do that a lot, Santana was sensitive and fragile and Brittany was well aware of that. She wanted to ease into the topic. But then, Santana noticed that she must have fallen asleep without closing her laptop and Brittany saw everything.

"How much did you see" Santana asked the blonde and waited for a reply. Biting her lower lip the blonde shrugged and sat opposite of the Latina.

"Look, babe. I saw that website and believe me, there is nothing more than show you off. But this website "she pointed at the illuminated screen "won´t help you. You have to find that out for yourself when you are ready. Honestly, sooner is better for me than later but-" she couldn´t finish.

"Don´t you think I know that it is shitty of my not to be honest about being with you?! Brittany, I love you and I want to be honest, but it is hard. I don´t even know what my abuela thinks of me" she tried to catch her breath "I don´t know how to deal with all of that! Before you... before I never had to think about my sexuality, because no girl ever gave me these feelings you are giving me" she began to cry "but now" more sobs "now I have the most precious girl calling herself my girlfriend and I can´t even give her that" she broke down.

Brittany leaned over to her and hugged her tightly, she tried to calm Santana down but there was no chance to stop her tears and sobs. The Latina was so short breathed already it hurt her throat, it was dry and scratchy but she couldn´t stop crying.

When she finally calmed down a little she whispered "and if Brandon can´t even accept me, how can I be worthy of you? You are so much more than his stupid opinion, but it pushes me off track" her eyes were filled with tears and Brittany couldn´t do anything then kiss her.

"I love you Santana" another kiss "and Brandon can say whatever he likes, you and I are in this together" another kiss "and I said it was alright that you take your time, so there is nobody and I mean nobody besides us that has a say in this, ok?" Brittany was the sweetest but right now she was stale on her opinion and Santana knew she was right.

"Ok" she whispered and leaned closer into the blonde.

They sat together, cuddled up through a movie and until it got dark. Nobody cared about the time, at least until Brittany´s mother called.

Before that, Santana explained why she stood next to herself and how Brandon´s accusation´s just pushed her off track and how sorry she was. Brittany was patient with her and all Santana could do was, in her own opinion, act like an infant. Too stupid to make the right decisions and easily have her insecurity take over.

She wanted to be so much more for Brittany. That´s why she spent hours researching online on how to come out and maybe something or someone to help her. She was aware that her parents supported her, but that wasn´t enough. Society was her main problem and her abuela, don´t forget her abuela. That old lady was strong as a stone and once her mind was set on something there was no changing her.

On her way home, Brittany couldn´t stop thinking about what Brandon did to Santana. He was way out of line and she knew that as soon as she was home, he would feel her anger. The blonde was upset to say the least. This couldn´t continue like that. Brittany knew that Santana would say no from now on, every time she would ask the Latina to come over to her house, she would say no. Their alone nights would be spend at Santana´s anyways, still her mom will grow suspicious at some point and then she´ll have to come clean about everything.

So better now than later. Brittany opened the front door and her mother was just coming down the stairs.

"Mom, can we talk? It´s kinda important" Brittany said. Mrs. Pierce stopped right at the bottom of the stairs.

"Britt, is Santana pregnant" she almost screamed but the younger blonde just shook her head "ok, what is it then? Brandon is out and your father´s at work. So it´s just us. Come on." She nodded towards the kitchen.

"Ok" Brittany replied and followed her. This would be one of the hardest things, because somehow she felt that she was stabbing Brandon in the back. But her greater concern was Santana and their relationship. Brandon took it too far.

 **Next chapter is already in progress! Leave a review :)**


	26. Coming Clean

**Look how fast this happened!**

 **I´m glad you are still reading and enjoying the story. This chapter is very smutty! I mean it, so be warned! But more importantly we´ll move on with the plot! So, leave a review, I´d love some feedback! Because, feedback means that people are reading.**

 **One more thing! I will NOT abandon any of my stories. I hate it, when I read stories and they just end, not cool. Therefore, I promise to finish each and every one of my stories. I know I´m not the fastest with updates, but this takes time and I try my best to update more often.**

 **Now let´s get started!**

It´s been a couple of months since Brittany talked to her mother and almost everything went back to normal. Santana was slowly accommodating herself with coming out of the closet, taking small steps in Brittany´s eyes. But she tried. The Latina was more at ease around school and let Brittany hold her pinky while walking through the halls. Most of the student body, however, didn´t even care. This relaxed Santana even more and Brittany felt like showing Santana off. There were no kisses in public, but hefty make out sessions in the shower after practice and when all the fellow Cheerios were gone.

Puck and Quinn have been on and off for most of the time, since they couldn´t live with or without each other for some reason. Puck wanted Quinn, but also some other girls from the squad. To Brittany and Santana this proved, how much worth their love was. It was precious, still fragile. Both were aware that the time they spent together could end sooner or later. However, right now and for the last couple of weeks they had no doubt that they would be together forever.

Brandon was knee deep in college application and ignored Santana whenever she was at the Pierce house. Brittany had to do a lot of convincing for the Latina to actually come back and enter her house again. He went out with his friends if he hadn´t anything else to do like practice or his college applications. Brittany was afraid that he would regret his behavior, because once he came home smelling like alcohol. She wanted to keep an eye on him. But it was this one time only and at least the siblings got along again. They may never mentioned Santana, or when she was mentioned by Brittany Brandon changed the topic immediately, but they were able to go back to their own ways. The blonde, however, never let the thought of Brandon treating Santana badly, leave her mind.

One of the main reasons of his change in behavior probably was Mrs. Pierce monologue or rather bantering at Brandon for his infantile behavior. She asked him more than once what his reasons were to talk to Santana like that and if he didn´t trust his sister´s judgement. Mrs. Pierce was beyond pissed and the night she told her husband, he mainly shrugged it off but still Brandon had a hard time. His father wasn´t a man of many words, but Brandon knew by the look his father gave him that he fucked up bad.

Furthermore, Mary wanted them to take a break, because she couldn´t understand his behavior as well. Defending his sister was alright, but not the way he did it. Throwing accusations Santana´s way was as she called it "cheap" and "minor". Brittany and her exchanged messages to stay in contact. As much as Mary pretended that she didn´t care about Brandon, she frequently asked Brittany how he was doing. She has done it for months now. Mary really liked Brandon, even loving him. But she never had the chance to tell him. The night she planned on telling him, he freaked out on Santana and went completely crazy.

She missed him. She missed he stupid jokes about that Sam guy with the trouty mouth. She missed how held her after they had sex and his smell when he hugged her closely after taking her home. Mary shook her head in disbelieve. How could she be so hung up on him? She knew that Brittany was aware how she felt and therefore told her so much about what was going on with Brandon. Mary was interested in which colleges he applied to and where he spent his afternoons and weekends. She was a sucker for him. Never before, was she dating someone like Brandon. He was an idiot, but he was _her_ idiot. Brandon deserved another chance.

It was their alone weekend. Santana´s parents were away and Brittany spent Friday through Sunday at the Latina´s house. The blonde was barely inside when Santana attacked her with wild and ferocious kisses.

"I´m so ready for you baby" Santana moaned while ridding herself of her clothes "you make me so wet all the time" her bra landed on the floor. Brittany just stood there watching Santana strip.

Brittany was about to unbutton her jeans when Santana fell to her knees and did it for her. "I want to suck your cock and then let you have me in any way you want to", her eyes were focused on the blonde. She slowly slid the jeans down and helped Brittany step out of it. The tight briefs Brittany was wearing showed the outline of her cock.

The Latina kissed Brittany´s cock over her the briefs and heard her girlfriend moan. "Hmmm, yes San" Brittany tangled her hands in Santana´s thick locks to keep her in place. It was one of the best feelings having Santana kneel in front of her and giving her blowjob. Sometimes, Brittany felt bad that Santana served her more often than she did. But right now, she couldn´t care less. She would eat Santana out right after or- "babe, hmmmm San, how about we 69" Brittany stopped Santana´s movements and waited for her girlfriend to answer.

The Latina had a smile on her face "I´d love that" she said and took Brittany´s hand to stand up. They ran upstairs, Brittany´s cock bounced rock hard covered in saliva. When they stood in front of the bed each waited for the other one to move.

"So how do we do it" Brittany asked "do you want to be on top?" Santana stood there and thought which way would pleasure both of them the most. If she was on top, she could ride Brittany´s face and take a little control of the situation. With Brittany on top, she could deep-throat her and that was something Brittany as well as Santana liked.

"I want to be on top" Santana almost whispered, she was distracted be Brittany´s hand which was circling on her lower back, sending tingles all over the Latina´s body.

"Ok" was all Brittany replied and laid on her back. Santana carefully climbed on top of her. The blonde pulled gently on her thighs until Santana´s core was right above her mouth. Brittany saw how wet Santana was, her glistering core was mere inches away and this made her cock twitch.

It didn´t go unnoticed by Santana and she smiled. It made her happy that Brittany found everything about her sexy. She felt the same. Those eyes and her body made Santana´s heat within her core spread even more.

Santana felt like in her very own porn movie. She was riding Brittany´s face and at the same time swallowing as much as she could of the blonde´s cock. She felt the erratic movements of the girl below her and just when Brittany screamed she came. Santana couldn´t swallow the cum that Brittany shot in her mouth and most of it just spilled all around. Now she was able to ride Brittany´s face with full attention and that´s what she did. Supporting herself on the blonde´s hips she moved fast and felt her orgasm approach the same. She screamed loudly, digging her nails into the blonde´s skin and came hard.

Without thinking, she turned around and lowered herself onto Brittany´s cock. Protection was forgotten. Santana was sex crazed, she had her period just the week before and was more needy than ever. Brittany was still exhausted from her previous orgasm and barely noticed that the Latina on top of her rode her like a bull.

Sweat appeared on their bodies. When Brittany gained some energy again, she leaned up and kissed Santana with everything she had. Her thrust worked with the brunette now. It was pure ecstasy. Brittany couldn´t take her eyes off Santana and let them wander passing those exquisite tits and grabbing them, before focusing on their connected centers. She saw that her hips was covered with cum and more moisture that came from Santana.

"San… hnng… condom" Brittany moaned out while pounding into Santana from below. She couldn´t get her body to stop, her hips were moving without her consent.

"Pull out" she almost yelled at her "pull out before you come." Then she jumped off of the blonde and ordered her "take me from behind, Britt." Santana felt like and animal, she needed Brittany to be rough with her and that´s what the blonde did. She gripped the Latina´s hips and pulled her forcefully closer to her hip. Santana gasped, turned her head around and smirked at Brittany to let her know she was doing it just right.

"I´ll fuck you so hard and you gonna like it, then I´ll come all over your ass" she smacked the perfect globe hard, making Santana cry out in pleasure. She wiggled her ass, begging for more and Brittany understood. She brought her hand down again, hard.

The Latina screamed when Brittany plunged into her with force. It didn´t take long until Brittany felt Santana clench around her "are you ready to come?" Brittany asked her girlfriend.

"Yeeees! Oh God yes!" she replied in-between grunts. Brittany stretched her so good and she knew what was going to happen, she had that feeling before "Britt….babe… squirt…ah…ing." She couldn´t answer properly.

The blonde must have understood because she pulled out and Santana squirted and shot her orgasm at Brittany´s lower abdomen. This was the end for Brittany, she grabbed the Latina´s ass and jerked off.

"Spread your cheeks for me" Brittany breathed and continued jerking. The Latina, barely able to hold herself up, laid flat on her bed and did as she was told. Brittany could see the puckered hole right in front of her and aimed for it. When she came, all her cum shot around the hole and began dripping down. The blonde grabbed her cock again and moved the head around Santana´s hole spreading her cum around it. She heard Santana moan in pleasure. The Latina obviously enjoyed this new feeling, too. Brittany felt herself harden again, but she pulled away and scooted a little bit back.

Santana, still lying exhausted on her belly, grunted in displeasure. She wanted Brittany continue her gentle assault, but before she knew it she felt Brittany lick all the way from her pussy up to her butt crack.

"Hmm, Britt" she moaned "if you don´t stop now you´ll have to go again."

The blonde hummed while her tongue circled the puckered hole. She wouldn´t mind going again, actually she wanted to go again "ok, how do you want me to take you baby?"

Santana was shocked for a second and turned around, making Brittany move away from her backside. She propped herself on her elbows and made a come hither motion.

"Let me grab a condom, though, I don´t want to pull out this round" the blonde said and opened the brunette´s bedside table, knowing that's where they stashed their condoms. Santana nodded and waited for the blonde to finish pulling the condom over her cock. When she was done she grabbed the Latina again and threw her legs over her own shoulders for better access.

The blonde grabbed her cock and moved it through the Latina´s slit, who just moaned in response.

"I´m so sensitive already, babe" she said biting her lower lip. But Brittany knew that it was by no means a stop sign from Santana. She wanted to be pleasured and that´s what Brittany wanted to. She was addicted to Santana and having sex or making love to her Latina was her drug. Her penis stood tall and she carefully moved it up to hit her clit. Santana hissed at this connection.

"Inside" Santana begged and look at Brittany who smirked at her while shaking her head. The blonde use her index finger to touch the head of her cock and let it flick onto Santana´s clit. She repeated the motion and loved the response she got from the girl below her, Santana tried to buck her hips upwards for more friction.

Brittany could see in the way Santana´s scrunched her face that she already close again. For her it wasn´t easier. Teasing Santana and having her beg for more turned her on. She lowered her cock and entered the slippery heat that was Santana´s core. Both of the groaned loudly when they were connected again.

"This feels so good Britt" Santana said holding on to the blonde´s hips as good as possible. Brittany only grunted in response and then she saw Santana run her hands over her tits, pinching her nipples.

"You are so hot San" Brittany whispered letting both of her hands glide down onto the brunette´s butt cheeks. She didn´t know when or how it happened, but Brittany really like to play with Santana´s ass. She was fascinated by the roundness and it was so juicy. She grabbed it hard, letting her nails dig into the flesh. Santana hissed, she didn´t want to admit it, but she also loved the way Brittany handled her ass.

It was something she never knew she liked and she thought that nobody would ever be allowed to even touch her back hole. Although, with Brittany every law was out of order. Again, she felt a finger circle there. And then it happened, Brittany entered her from behind with one finger. Santana hissed at the feeling, it was so tight and Brittany´s slender fingers spread her.

"Oh God, Britt" was all she said. Brittany hadn´t even moved her finger in and out once when Santana fell over the edge. Clenching around Brittany´s, also sensitive, cock made the blonde fill the condom. Exhausted they pulled apart and fell next to each other onto the sheets.

"This was amazing, Britt" it made the blonde blush. Santana enjoyed her small experiment and so did she.

"It wasn´t too much?"

"No" it was a soft breath that hit Brittany´s lips and then she kissed her. They made out softly for a while before Santana suggested a shower. When they cleaned up and threw the ruined sheet on the floor they cuddled into each other and fell asleep. This night was perfect.

When Saturday morning rolled around, Santana groaned. She was sore and told Brittany, who laughed about it. But she made it up to her by making her breakfast, naked, and feeding her small pieces of fruit and pancakes.

Santana looked at her with lovingly eyes, Brittany was her forever and she only was sixteen. She never imagined that she would find a person so wonderful and perfect. How could the cold-hearted Santana Lopez lose her heart to someone so innocent and sweet.

Brittany was amazing, she could go from sexy to cute within seconds. Santana knew that she didn´t want to spent her life without her.

The two lounged around the house all Saturday until Brittany looked over at Santana "babe" the Latina turned her head to face Brittany "would you like to go on a date with me tonight? I checked the internet and two towns west is a diner I´d like to take you to."

Santana was amazed, Brittany asked her out of the blue to go out and even thought about it being outside Lima "I´d love to" she replied and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend "there is nothing I´s rather do tonight."

Brittany lifted one eyebrow asking ´really´ and Santana smacked her gently on the shoulder. "You horn-dog, I´m still sore from last night, I think the simplest touch would make me cum today." Brittany wanted to test this theory and was about to put her hand on the crotch of her Latina. She, however, pushed her away.

"Don´t you dare" she said in feigned anger "you worked me so well last night baby. I´m happy I´m still able to walk." The blonde pulled her hand back and chuckled. She loved the playful Santana, she was so carefree and the blonde enjoyed how relaxed Santana was when they had their alone time on weekends. It was the best time, because Santana let herself go on those days. She didn´t hide her sexuality, well at least not when they were outside of Lima. The Latina didn´t mind holding Brittany´s hand or exchanging small pecks.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked, because she noticed that Brittany was a little bit off.

The blonde just shook her head, she knew that what she had to say would upset Santana and Brittany was tired of a sad Santana or angry Santana. She knew that two belong in this relationship, but sometimes she felt that her opinions or wishes weren´t as important. Moments like this made her think about that. She usually didn´t really care, because she only saw the good things in their relationship.

"Tell me, babe. What´s bothering you" Santana encouraged her to talk, even if she knew it would be something intense.

"Well, you know" the blonde started looking for words "I know I said I won´t pressure you… but… but… I feel like when it comes to our relationship" she stopped looking intensely at her girlfriend, who was waiting for her to finish her sentence "you are calling all the shots. It just is a bit discouraging, because somehow I´d like you to come out, but I know I told you I wait, but it seems like it´ll never happen" all she wanted to do was cry. Brittany was afraid that Santana would yell at her or maybe even kick her out of the house or something.

Instead, Santana said "sorry" Brittany was silent "I mean it. I know what you want and you have been the most patient person ever. Not even my parents are taking that much time. I know nobody" she took a deep breath "who is as wonderful as you are. Promise to give me a little more time. Just a few more weeks."

"Ok" Brittany sniffled "I really don´t want to push you. I just want the boys at school to stop hitting on you and let everybody know that you are my girlfriend and there is nothing more I´d rather do than take you to Prom" the last part was barely above a whisper.

Santana smiled at Brittany and leaned closer to her and gently placed her lips next to the blonde´s ear. "That sounds wonderful" she whispered, before she ran her tongue along the shell of Brittany´s ear. The blonde felt goosebumps appearing all over her body. They cuddled into each other and continued watching the movie which was on.

The Latina knew that Brittany was right, there was nothing she had to fear and she wanted to come out. All she needed was the right time and then she smiled inwardly, because she knew exactly when. It just needed some preparation. And that´ll start soon.

Saturday afternoon continued as it began, the two girls cuddled and when it was time to leave for their date, they got ready and Brittany drove them to Ohio City, which was even smaller than Lima, but the _Junction_ was supposed to be a very good diner. The evening went well, Brittany catered to all of Santana´s needs, which just proved even more to the Latina how right Brittany was about her calling all the shots.

Saturday night consisted of a soft make out session which turned into soft and careful love making. They have never been this gentle with each other before. They held eye contact the whole time and exchanged sweets nothings. Missionary never felt so good before. Again, Santana felt that Brittany did everything to make her happy and she had to do the same for her. She wanted to jump over her shadow and show Brittany how much she meant to her.

When Brittany went home Sunday morning, Santana was quick to search the internet, after an hour she found the perfect gift for Brittany and ordered it right away. Then she planned another important date, their 6 month anniversary was coming up. Who would have thought that Santana Lopez would be in a committed relationship and actually caring about someone else? The answer is nobody.

She was known to be a bitch who didn´t care about anybody else but herself. She was an only child and spoiled rotten by her parents. To outsiders, Santana´s parents bought her affection with gifts, which was more than wrong. They spoiled her, yes, but they never let her leave unpunished if she´s done something wrong. They were good parents who wouldn´t abandon their daughter. She might have more freedom than other teenagers, but that came with a lot of responsibility. Good grades were important and Santana knew that this was the number one rule, followed by manners and other social skills. Her parents were strict when it came to that and Santana knew that early on.

Because of those good manners, she knew how to begin her coming out. Santana would tell her grandma about Brittany, maybe even take the blonde along with her. Her abuela should see get to meet the wonderful person.

 **Ok! I hope you liked the chapter, I´m already working on the next one. But I don´t think I´ll have it up before January. So please be patient. Leave a review and let me know what you would like to see happening, maybe it´ll come true ;)**


	27. No me gusta

**I know it´s been forever! But, I promised that I wouldn´t abandon any of my stories! AND I WON`T! So here is another chapter!**

 **Ok, let´s thicken the plot and bring up some uncomfortable topics. This chapter will be very emotional. I´m also apologizing for my poor attempt in trying to write a Spanish conversation. I´ll have them talk English, just pretend it´s Spanish :)**

It was one of the hardest walks Santana would have to take. The young Latina stepped out of her car and walked up to the front door. Before she entered she took a deep breath while grabbing the door knob and then entering.

"Abuela, soy yo, Santana" she called into the house. She heard steps coming closer and her grandmother stood in the kitchen´s door frame.

"Entrar" she said and hugged her granddaughter "you are getting more and more beautiful every day, Santanita. When are you bringing home a nice boy over?" The younger Latina tensed up and tried to calm her nerves, she knew there was no backing out now. She wanted to come out and she decided, her grandmother was a good start.

"Abuela, that´s kinda why I´m here" she said after she took a step back. But her grandmother ushered her into the kitchen and pointed her to sit down. Santana knew the next couple of minutes were for her to be silent and only listen. Mrs. Lopez placed food and a drink in front of Santana and continued speeding around the kitchen to sit down a few minutes later.

"Eat, Santana, eat. But tell me about your boyfriend" she said.

The younger Latina swallowed and took a big gulp of her drink, _this is it_. She wanted to tell her grandmother, no matter what she answered, Santana knew that Brittany would be there for her and her parents just as well.

"There is no boyfriend, abuela" she started and her grandmother raised an eyebrow "there is a girlfriend" she continued "I have a girlfriend. Her name is Brittany and I would love for you to meet her-"

Alma interrupted Santana "stop! Stop this nonsense right now, Santana" she jumped from her seat "you are not telling me that you are following this weird idea of having a same-sex relationship! This is wrong!" Her grandmother shook her head in anger and mumbled something under her breath Santana couldn´t understand, just when she was about to reply her grandmother talked again.

"You are stopping this right now. I don´t want to hear this. I will call you parents now and tell them about this horrible thing" Alma almost yelled, she walked over to the phone and wanted to dial the number, when Santana spoke up.

"There is no need to call them. Mami and papi know about this and they like Brittany very much. And there is nothing wrong with me. I am happy with her and if you would meet her" she stopped and waited for a reaction, but Alma just stood there in shock "it would mean the world to me if you would meet Brittany, abuela."

"Out" was all Alma said to her granddaughter, pointing to her door.

Santana just stood there and didn´t know what to do "abuela, please" her eyes began to water "abuela" she tried again, but again her grandmother interrupted her while hanging up the phone.

"I said get out, Santana. I will not support you in your sinful behavior. If you come to your senses, you may return, but this… this is something I won´t tolerate."

Santana began crying out of control as soon as she left her grandmother´s house. This was exactly what she expected. Her parents both told her to be aware of the intolerance. And she knew that it would happen, she knew it. On the drive to her grandmother, she tried to prepare herself for what would come. But, as soon as her grandmother told her to leave and how wrong her behavior was, everything came crashing down.

When the Latina slammed her car door shut she screamed in desperation. She wished that her grandmother would accept her and the relationship with Brittany. But, everything went the other way. What hurt the most, was that her grandmother called her relationship wrong and sinful.

After a few short breaths Santana started her car and drove home. She couldn´t face Brittany now. The blonde would be distraught, if she would see Santana like that. Brittany would find Santana´s current state of emotion as her fault and the Latina couldn´t bear this. She needed some alone time.

She was angry. Angry at the world for not accepting her, angry at Brittany for somehow pushing her to come out and mainly angry at herself for being such a wuss. For now, she wanted to be alone. She stole a cigar from her father´s stash and smoked it in the back yard while typing a text to her girlfriend.

A few blocks down, Brittany was anxiously waiting for Santana to call or come over to her house.

But, Santana did not call, nor did she come over. Brittany was about to ride over to the Latina´s house when her cell phone vibrated. The blonde smiled when she saw Santana´s name popping up.

 **FROM SANTANA: I´m home and tired. Just gonna sleep. Love u**

The blonde didn´t know what to make out of this. And quickly typed back.

 **FROM BRITTANY: want me 2 com ova?**

 **FROM SANTANA: nope**

What?! Santana didn´t want her to come over? Something must have happened and Brittany wanted to know what. She knew that Santana was scared of her grandmother´s reaction, but she also was scared of her parents and they were really relaxed about it. So, her grandmother would be cool as well, right?

Brittany tried to shake all of the bad thoughts out of her head. She wanted to hear what Santana had to say. Because, now that Santana talked to her grandmother it would be time to come out to the whole school. She felt so happy inside. Finally, there was no more hiding or pretending that they were just really close friends.

She packed a small bag, it was their night anyways, to go over to Santana´s and see what was up. She told her mother goodbye and rode her bike over to the Latina´s house.

When she rang the bell, nobody answered. Brittany knew that Santana was home, she sent her a message, duh! Therefore, she rang again and again.

The bell was annoying the shit out of Santana. Who the hell had the nerve to ring her bell like a fucking maniac? She was about to get up and walk downstairs to yell at whoever was there, but then the door opened and slammed shut.

"San! It´s me" she heard Brittany´s voice "I know you are here! Where are you?"

Santana huffed, she didn´t want to see Brittany right now. She was mad and exhausted and her head hurt from crying. Her make-up was probably ruined, whatever could be fucked up right now was indeed fucked up.

She didn´t notice that Brittany was already standing in her doorway and looked at her with a sad smile.

"Hey babe, what happened?" she asked.

The Latina just shook her head, she felt tears building up in her eyes again. All she wanted was to lie down and hide inside her room until the problems solved themselves. She knew this wouldn´t work, but for now she wanted to be naïve and think it could be like that.

Brittany was already sitting next to her on the bed. Her face looked just as broken as she felt. Santana knew that her girlfriend was well aware of what had happened at her grandmother´s house, or at least a bit. She ignored the strong smell of tabaco and tequila for now.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked and Santana just huffed and pulled Brittany´s arms around her.

"I don´t know" she started "it was just… just… horrible" sobs mad it harder to understand her. Brittany tried to catch every word, but Santana was full on crying now. With gently rocking their bodies, Brittany tried to calm her down. But nothing was really working.

Santana didn´t notice that she wasn´t making sense "…and then… table… boyfriend… out" she kept crying. It must have been a while, because she was having trouble breathing.

"San, pssssh, baby. Calm down" Brittany tried and kissed the top of her head. It helped a little bit, Santana calmed a little bit down. But as soon as she tried to speak again, sobs overtook her ability to speak again. Brittany never stopped rocking her, until she finally fell asleep. She pulled the covers of the exhausted Latina and went into the kitchen to fix something to eat in case Santana was hungry when she woke up.

The blonde hated the silence that had overtaken the house. Usually, their nights were filled with eager moans and dirty words. But not tonight, tonight the Lopez house was silent. Santana was sleeping and Brittany had time to realize what must have happened at Santana´s grandma´s house.

All she caught were the words ´boyfriend´ and ´out´. The blonde couldn´t make sense of the words table. She guessed, that Santana and her abuela sat down and talked. The Latina warned Brittany about her religious grandmother.

Now, Brittany understood something. Her family was more than open about her sexuality and never judged a person, because of their beliefs or heritage. However, a part of Santana´s family had harder beliefs when it came to a person. The blonde finally understood, what Santana meant that her family is different and that it wouldn´t be to come out.

Tears formed in Brittany´s eyes. Was it her fault that Santana was crying upstairs?

 _Later_

It was almost midnight, when Santana opened her eyes a silently groaned. Her head was banging with a raging headache. She reached for her bedside lamp and illuminated the room. Getting up, she decided against looking into a mirror and heading into the kitchen instead to get a glass of water.

The house was silent, too silent. She remembered that Brittany came by earlier and saw her crying like a maniac. The Latina looked around and saw nothing. Her room was empty, the spot were Brittany usually drops her bag was empty.

"Brittany! Britt, were are you?" she called into the hallway, hoping the blonde would respond. But then again, silence. Walking into the kitchen, Santana found a note on the marble counter. She noticed that it was a note from her mother, but Brittany.

 _San,_

 _I´m sorry. I never wanted to break apart your family. I better leave you alone, because I don´t want to be the reason you are sad._

 _I love you,_

 _Britt_

Santana wasn´t sure if she was angry or in shock. How could Brittany think that this was her fault? The much needed drink forgotten, Santana ran back upstairs into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and considered sending Brittany a message, but then deciding against it. This matter was more urgent than to put it into a message. She pressed the speed dial and it began to ring. Brittany answered not long after and sniffed into the phone.

"San? Why are you calling me? Your abulea wouldn´t appreciate this" her voice was thick, Santana knew that she must have cried all evening. Santana took a deep breath.

"Why would you ever think that? Britt, please. I´ll pick you up and we´ll have our night here. I want my sweet lady kisses" her voice is more demanding than she expected from herself at the moment. But Brittany needed to know that she had to be here now and Santana wanted to show her, how the blonde needed the Latina just as it was the other way around.

"But you smoked and drank. I smelled it. You can´t drive. I´ll be over in a while" Brittany replied cutely. Santana, however, wouldn´t have it.

"Britt, I´m already in my car. I´m coming to get you" she said. Within seconds, Santana threw on a hoodie and ran out to her car, to drive to Brittany´s house. They had a lot to talk about and as soon as the Latina pulled into the Pierce driveway, she saw Brittany sitting there with her bag on the porch.

The hours between leaving Santana´s house and the Latina´s call felt like years to Brittany. All she could think of was that she threw away the best relationship she ever had; her first and only relationship. Santana meant everything to Brittany, but the blonde couldn´t accept that it was because of her that Santana was out-casted by her grandmother and maybe even disowned. The blonde just couldn´t bear this burden, therefore, she let Santana go.

But, Santana called her and now she stood in front of the Latina´s car. This would be a long night, Brittany knew it. Things were never easy between them, at least not when it came to feelings. Both girls were happy when it was just them, but as soon as the outer world came into the equation Santana was scared and closed off.

The blonde hopped into the passenger´s seat and there it was, silence. Santana forgot how bad she was with words when it came to her feelings. Silence reigned over the short ride. Brittany usually had something to say when they were in a car together. But not this time. She was at a loss of words. Santana couldn´t strike up a conversation as well, she was staring at the road. She saw Brittany fidgeting the whole way.

When they arrived at the Lopez house, they silently entered. This was going to be a long night.

And it was.

Santana explained for more than an hour how she felt about Brittany and that she couldn´t care less about her abuela. Because, what was most important is that Brittany loved her and Santana loved her back. The Latina knew that it was rocky road to come out, but she had the support of her parents and Brittany.

The blonde on the other hand, questioned everything. She was scared that she would destroy everything Santana treasured. She knew how important family was to Santana, especially because her parents weren´t around that often. That´s why they cherished the time they had together. Santana´s abuela was always there when Santana grew up and now she lost her, because of Brittany.

It took another hour to calm Brittany down. The blonde couldn´t grasp everything Santana tried to explain. Not just because it was a complex topic, but also it was late or early? It was 4 am when they heard the front door open. Santana´s parents must have returned from work. Santana was happy that her door was closed. She looked at Brittany with tired eyes and the blonde understood and turned the light off, cuddling into her girlfriend and drifting off to sleep. Both knew that as soon as they woke up their emotional rollercoaster ride would continue.

 _morning_

Santana was the first one to wake up and tiptoed into the kitchen. It was 11 am and she was met with her parents sitting down for breakfast.

"Good morning hija" her mother said "you look tired" she added and her husband lowered his newspaper to look at his daughter as well.

Santana just nodded, hoping that they wouldn´t ask any further questions. But, she was wrong as usual. Her father rattled with the newspaper and put it down "what can I say, Santanita? Your abuela called me last night and yelled at me for raising a sinful child" Santana´s eyes grew wide "I guess, you told her?"

"Yes" she said barely above a whisper. Her father gestured for her to continue.

"She yelled at me for my sinful behavior and told me not to return to her house before I came to my senses" tears were forming in her eyes again. Maribel ran over to her daughter and embraced her tightly.

"Shhh baby. Don´t listen to that dragon. You are perfect" she kissed her forehead repeatedly. Antonio got up as well and hugged both of his women. They were so involved in their family embrace that nobody noticed Brittany standing in the doorway.

She wanted to turn around and walk back upstairs, but Maribel saw her just in time "Brittany, don´t dare to leave. Come here, you belong in here just like every single one of us."

Santana tried to catch a glimpse of her. She was too caught up having her parents supporting her, but then she could smell Brittany´s distinct smell when she snuggled close to her. A sigh of relieve escaped the Latina´s body.

When they all sat down for breakfast, Brittany tried to act a natural as possible. Maribel expressed her delight that the blonde and Santana got along so great, but the blonde couldn´t take it after five minutes of ravishing about their relationship.

She began to sob which turned into cries. The older Latina was shocked and looked at her daughter who jumped off her chair to embrace Brittany.

"Have I said anything wrong?" she questioned "I didn´t mean to upset you, Brittany."

"It´s fine, mami. Yesterday was an exhausting day for Britt. I´ll take a nap with her" Santana rushed out and more or less dragged Brittany to her bedroom, locking her door.

They cuddled into Santana´s bed and lay there all afternoon. Emotionally exhausted Brittany fell asleep, cradled into the Latina´s arms. Santana held her girlfriend close and tried to figure out a way to make it all right. But, she knew that this wouldn´t be easy.

She was proven right. The next couple of days, even weeks, were hard on them. Both tried to act casual and like nothing happened, but it didn´t work. Intimacy was gone, because every time Brittany kissed Santana, she felt disgusted for tearing apart a family.

The Latina felt just as weird as Brittany. She had to make things right. For two weeks, they didn´t have their regular sleepovers or shared their sweet kisses. Brittany as well as Santana felt totally out of place. Santana spent her evenings getting herself off and thinking about a way to make things right again. She couldn´t lose Brittany, the blonde was everything that was good in this miserable, stinking world.

Brittany found it hard to spend the nights with Santana, when she knew that her girlfriend felt just as uncomfortable as her. Not even Quinn could help Brittany now. She was too caught up in her own business. Puck apparently slept with Senior cheerleader and got her pregnant and Quinn was devastated.

Both of Santana and Brittany´s last two sleepovers ended the same. Brittany came over, they made out, but couldn´t go any further. Not even an excuse was needed, because Santana could feel how Brittany wasn´t in the mood for anything. But, enough was enough. Santana couldn´t do it anymore. She wanted to fix this.

"Britt, tell me what´s going on right now" she demanded. The blonde was taken aback, Santana sat on her desk doing her homework and Brittany laid on the floor. Out of nothing Santana turned around and practically yelled at the blonde.

"What… what do you mean, San" she asked in confusion.

"Britt, we have to talk. This can´t go on like this" Santana said, tears forming in her eyes.


	28. Up and Down Yes and No

**Ok, here is another chapter. There is a lot going on. But I wanted to move this story forward. Please, don't forget that Brittana will be endgame! There might be some bumps and obstacles in the way, but they will end up together!**

 _"_ _Britt, we need to talk. This can´t go on like this" Santana said, tears forming in her eyes._

Santana looked at her girlfriend. It was now or never. "You better talk to me now, what is going on with you or you are going to regret this." Just as she uttered it, she knew it was the wrong way. Threatening was not the best idea with Brittany. She is easily intimidated and now Santana wasn´t helping with her forward personality.

"Sorry, Britt. I don´t wanna threaten you. I just need to know why you are pulling away from me. I wanna get back to the way we were before" she was desperate "and that means, you are going to tell me what´s wrong with you."

"San, I just feel bad. Everything that happened, happened because of me. I forced you to tell your grandmother and look what happened. You and your grandmother don´t talk anymore and you are so sad about it. This isn´t right. All I wanted was for you to be proud of yourself and happy and look what came of it! You are sad all the time and don´t want to kiss me anymore, well kinda, but then you just stop. We can´t go further and when we are getting close to mentioning your grandmother you seem to freak out or are tired. I spent hours in the last weeks and talked to Brandon about it."

Santana was shocked "what the hell, Britt! Are you serious now? Brandon! With all the people in the world you talk to Brandon about us? You are well aware that he could start a club with my grandmother! How dare you to tell him about anything that is going on with us!" She was furious. She couldn´t understand, especially after everything that has been going down between them. Of all the people she could have talked to, Brittany chose her brother? Why didn´t she just run to her abulea as well?

"I can´t believe you Britt. Damn" she screamed and threw her book against the wall. The blonde was in shock.

"What do you want from me? Who was I suppose to talk to? You were acting like crazy, Quinn is a wreck and my parents would go crazy if they found out! Mary and I haven´t talked in ages, because she made it clear that she couldn't be around me anymore, since I reminded her too much of Brandon. I have nobody to turn to! And the person who was always there for me when I felt insecure was you" she began to sob " and… and… and you didn´t even see how I fell apart! How I suffered! I thought you didn´t love me anymore" she jumped up "you ignored me! You made me feel like I didn´t matter anymore" with that she left the Latina´s room and slammed the door shut.

Brittany ran as fast as she could. She didn´t go home, Santana would find her there. She ran north until she stopped at a house which was kind of run down. She didn´t know where else to go. The door opened and there was one of her oldest friends.

"Hey, Britt. Come in" Puck sad. He knew that he didn´t have to ask what went down. Brittany has obviously been crying and he knew the reason. Santana has been just as weird as Brittany during school. Too distant than usual and weirdly unhappy. Something that wasn´t Brittany at all. He lead her into the basement and opened his mini fridge.

It must have been hours until Puck finally said something. He wanted to know what went down and Brittany broke down again. She told him how Santana accused her of being distant and not being completely there in the relationship, while she apparently was.

Puck scoffed at the right moments to make Brittany smile and support her. She knew it wasn´t right, but Puck himself had a lot on his plate. He was becoming a father, because he cheated on Quinn and he was barely hanging out with them anymore. Well, he wasn´t hanging out with all of them anymore. Brittany and Puck, on the other hand, spent a lot of time together.

He was the first one Brittany came up to when everything with Santana went downhill. It was just bad timing because at this moment Brandon was also at Puck´s place. However, Puck was Brittany´s confident and friend to always be there. He also opened up to her. Brittany found out about how Puck impregnated the cheerleader and so much more. She always thought Puck and Quinn were solid, but she also thought that her an Santana could take on the world together.

Well, she was proven wrong. Her and Santana experienced a rough patch, their honeymoon phase was over. The blonde hoped it would have lasted longer, but she was wrong. Puck told her to try everything to make it right, because he regretted losing Quinn over something stupid. He was now taking care of a woman he didn´t even love. He was going to be a father at 16.

Brittany knew that he was right. She had to try anything to make things right again. She wanted to be happy again, with Santana.

"I´m having some friends over. You wanna stay and have some drinks?" he asked the blonde who was somewhere else. She shrugged and took the beer Puck handed her. Within the next hour Brittany had three beers in her system and people started to arrive. The blonde felt tipsy and tried to hang onto Puck, he however was handing out drinks not counting who had how many.

The blonde was feeling dizzy and decided to find a bathroom, she needed release and her stomach was telling her to hurry. She pushed through the crowd and found Puck´s room. Brittany stumbled into the adjoining bathroom and hunched over the toilet. She was too exhausted to breathe. The last thing she remembered was puking right before she passed out.

…

"Britt, wake up" she knew that voice "come on wake up" it was Santana. The blonde tried to remember what happened. She fought with Santana and went to Puck, got drunk and passed out. Santana tried to help Brittany up. She positioned her on the toilet and handed her a glass of water.

"Drink this Britt and when you feel better I´ll take you to my place" she kissed the blonde´s head and walked outside. "What the fuck, Puckerman! Why would you give her this much alcohol! Britt isn´t the one for excessive drinking you know that! Fuck!" Brittany heard her take a deep breath "she never drank this much before. Anything could have happened! No wonder you are becoming a father! You are fucking irresponsible."

"You better calm down, Lopez!" Puck screamed back "you have no idea what was going on with me and Quinn, so don´t you dare to judge! Besides, Brittany isn´t a child! Be happy I called you. Because obviously you have no idea what is going with anybody but you! Britt has been here almost every single day, bawling her eyes out because of let me think. Yes! You!"

There was silence. Neither Santana nor Puck said anything. Brittany heard the door open again and Santana walked in.

"Come on, babe. We are leaving." Santana tried to carry her, but Puck followed her into the bathroom.

"Let me" he said and lifted Brittany up and carried her into Santana´s car. Brittany hummed during the drive, she was out. When they arrived back at Santana´s the Latina carefully woke Brittany up and brought her up to her bedroom. She undressed her and pulled to covers over the blonde.

"Thanks, San" Brittany whispered. Santana kissed her head after she placed another bottle of water next to her. The Latina sat down on her desk and watched Brittany sleep. She knew to some extent this was her fault. She also knew that she had to fix this.

…

It was bright. Too bright. Brittany had a raging headache. She found the bottle of water and drank it as fast as she could. When she sat up she found Santana crouched onto her desk chair. It looked uncomfortable.

"San, wake up" the Latina stirred and carefully opened her eyes. Her back hurt like shit, she saw Brittany sitting on her bed still hiding behind the covers.

"Morning" the Latina whispered. Brittany smiled and replied with a gentle ´morning´ as well. They looked at each other and waited for the other one to talk.

"I think we need to talk" Santana started and Brittany nodded. "I will make us some breakfast, come down when you are done in the bathroom, ok?" The blonde whispered a faint thank you and waited until Santana left the room to get up. She didn´t want the Latina to see her morning wood. It has happened almost every morning since she and Santana fought. She hurried into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and tried to make herself look presentable.

Santana fixed some toast and bacon in the kitchen and brewed some fresh coffee. Brittany would need it. Her back was still feeling like crap, but that was nothing a coffee and her bed tonight couldn´t heal. She heard the blonde enter the kitchen and handed her a coffee.

"Breakfast is ready in two seconds, have a seat" the Latina motioned for her to sit down " I told your mom that you would spend the night. Well, last night. It´s up to you what we´ll do about tonight."

"Ok" Brittan replied and took a big gulp of the coffee. The warm liquid felt so good running down her throat and she watched the Latina carefully. She was so beautiful, even with her morning hair and smudged make up, Santana was still the most beautiful woman to Brittany.

"I wanna apologize, San. I just don´t know how we can fix this. I´ve never been in a relationship and this with you is so wonderful, but then everything just turns to crap. I wanna go back to our happy phase" she had tears in her eyes and Santana was carefully looking over her coffee mug.

"I want that too, Britt" she replied "I just want to forget everything, but I don´t think that it is that easy" she replied.

"Why can´t it be?" Brittany asked like a child. Santana gently laughed at her and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Because, you still can´t get over the fact, that I am fine with the situation of my abuela not accepting me. You have to realize that as long as I have you, I am as happy as I can be. We both knew that coming out wasn´t easy. Me being a bitch is an ugly addition, still, I can´t accept the fact that you talk to your brother or get drunk with Puck." Santana loved Brittany´s distinct smell and being this close to her was beautiful.

"If I tell you that I am fine or working hard on accepting the fact, are you going to stop being mad about it? Because, you can act strong and pretend to be ok, but you aren´t. We can work it out together and then everything will be fine again, ok?"

Santana nodded, this was something she could work with. "But no more drinking without me, because I know you are a stripper drunk and your body is for my eyes only" she said and kissed Brittany´s neck.

"Ok" the blonde replied and turned around to connect their lips. They were totally caught up in the moment and didn´t hear the front door open or close.

"Well, Maribel look. Brittany finally shows herself again. I thought Santana buried you in the garden somewhere. Because I only heard you were here, but never saw you" Antonio said with a smile "but ladies, I had a long shift and so did my wife, we will head to bed." Brittany waved to Santana´s parents and giggled. The Latina still wasn´t comfortable with PDA around her parents. To her it was something private and once she told Brittany that she saw her parents kissing and thinking how they would do it. It was a totally creepy scenario in the Latina´s head.

They spent their day showering and watching a movie. Brittany decided to head home to get some fresh clothes and then come back shortly before Santana´s parents left. Both knew what was going to happen. Tonight was their first night together since… well ever. Santana told Brittany to be ready, no questions asked and Brittany didn´t dare to say anything.

Tonight everything would be different. Santana was tired of this routine they called a relationship. Nothing was working right. They hadn´t talked until today, they hadn´t slept with each other in 4 weeks, but the Latina knew something that has always worked for them. Sex was a way to re-connect with Brittany and considering their relationship, it was the best way. Being naked with each other and trust the other person with their body it was something they were so good at.

And Santana was ready for sex. She has been wet all day and since nothing happened between the two of them for almost three weeks, she knew it was her fault, she was ready now.

Brittany was just sitting on the couch focused on the movie they were watching. Cuddling with Santana was awesome, but she was only human and a girl could only wank so many times. She was happy she used lotion when she masturbated, otherwise her hands would have blisters all over them.

She didn´t know what to expect tonight, but she was proven wrong when out of nowhere Santana whispered into her ear.

"Listen carefully, Britt. You´re gonna finger me and explore my pussy by thrusting your fingers deep inside of me and when I´m ready I´m gonna sit on your face and you´re gonna tongue fuck me, lapping up all my juices like the good kitty cat you are."

Brittany answered with a gasp. Who would have thought that her Latina was this dirty.

"Then you are gonna take that big cock of yours and fuck my pussy until I beg you stop. Understood?"

The blonde nodded eagerly. Just the instructions let her dick harden instantly. The bulge in her pants was impossible to hide. Santana stroked her cock over her pants and squeezed it from time to time. Everything happened so fast. Santana got off the couch and pulled her pants and panties down, Brittany simply watched her and saw how her core was glistening. The Latina must have thought about this for quite a while. The bulge in her sweatpants was almost a tent now. Santana straddled Brittany to give her an easy access to her pussy.

"Come on, Britt. Fuck me" she whispered "I know you wanna do that." The blonde took her fore- and middle finger and sucked them into her mouth to lubricate them. She didn´t waste any more time and rammed her fingers into Santana´s pussy. There was no stopping. The Latina above her hissed and clawed onto her shoulders. It felt primal, Santana begging to be fucked harder and Brittany doing just that. They weren´t in it for the love and romance at this moment. Both of them needed each other, to feel the other and make sure they still belonged to each other. Brittany could feel Santana´s muscles contract, she knew the Latina was close. Just when the blonde hit that spot Santana stopped her.

"Time for the kitty to get its cream... get on your back" she mostly moaned and waited to sit on the blondes face. Santana wanted to ride Brittany´s face. The blonde let herself fall onto her back and didn´t expect what was happening next. Instead of facing her, Santana got herself into the 69-position. All Brittany could do was groan, because her dick was leaking pre-cum and it was already running down onto her balls. Fingering Santana after such a long time and making her cum, turned Brittany on beyond believe.

"Fuck, San. I can´t wait for you to blow me. I´m so close already" Brittany said in-between breathing. All Santana did was smile at her. Carefully, the Latina tried position herself over Brittany´s face, but the blonde had other plans and roughly pulled her down. Santana groaned when she felt that Brittany went right to it, plunging her talented tongue into her.

In-between moaning the Latina tried to free Brittany´s dick. When she pulled down her sweatpants, Santana saw that the precum left a dark spot on the blonde´s underwear. Santana caressed the blonde over her underwear and she felt that it had an effect. Brittany breathed heavy onto the Latina´s core, trying to control herself, but it didn´t work. She was too horny.

"Suck my cock now or I´ll stop what I am doing" she said under a growl. The Latina didn´t think about it and ripped the underwear off as far as she could. Both of them heard how the material broke. Santana was faced with the meaty pole covered in veins and precum. Santana took a long lick and swirled her tongue around the pinkish head.

When Santana hollowed her cheeks and took as much as she could, she felt how hard Brittany was. This was amazing, she missed this so much. Brittany was tongue deep in her pussy, she could feel how her wetness was spread all over Brittany´s face.

With one hand she grabbed the blonde´s balls and forced out a moan. This went right into her core and without warning she came all over Brittany´s face. The blonde grabbed Santana´s ass and spread her cheeks, because just as the Latina rutted over her face the blonde spread all of the wetness up to Santana´s back hole. The Latina was too happy with her orgasm she moaned even louder, when Brittany´s tongue hit her asshole. It felt nice, something she wouldn´t mind to explore more.

"Damn Britt" Santana moaned and got off the blonde "you are so wet. I came all over your face" the blonde shrugged and fisted her cock. She was still so hard and the head of her cock was now almost purple. Her balls were tightening and she couldn´t hold it any longer.

"San, I´m coming" Brittany moaned and her cum landed all over her stomach. After catching her breath she smiled at the Latina and she smiled back at her.

"You wanna tell me what all the kitty talk was about" the blonde asked and Santana smiled at her.

Santana blushed, sat down on top of Brittany, not caring that all the cum was smearing onto her body and tried to hide her face in the neck of her girlfriend.

"Britt, I had to watch a lot of porn. And this one kinda stuck in my head because the girl kinda looked like you" she whispered and felt embarrassed as soon as she spoke the words out loud.

"I want to watch that one San" Brittany said and kissed her girlfriend.

"We should go upstairs then" Santana replied and the blonde didn´t need to be told twice…

 **Leave a review :)**


	29. The Morning After

**I know it´s a short chapter! I just wanted to let you all know that I am still pursuing this story! There is no giving up on any of my stories. I would rather write an ending out of nowhere instead of giving up!**

Santana was up at 7 am and was happy as shit. Never before could she have a smile on her face this early in the morning. But, Brittany changed that. The blonde bomb shell changed her. Their night went amazing and now she was standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

The iPod in its station played Lady Gaga in the background. Santana swayed her hips while whipping the pancake batter and didn´t notice her parents coming in. Just when the door fell into the lock, she turned around and smiled at them "breakfast?" she asked and went back to her task.

Maribel and Antonio looked at each other and were out of words. Speechless about how their daughter was this happy at this hour of the day.

"Sure, I could eat" Antonio said and his wife nodded. Antonio put his bag down and then helped his wife with her coat. Santana saw how her mother smiled at her husband just for this little gesture and knew that this was what she wanted and already partly had with Brittany.

Her mother saw her daughter peeking "vay hija, get this breakfast going" she said in a sweet voice and walked to the small bathroom with her husband.

"Look at her" Maribel started "did she ever make us breakfast?"

Her husband snickered "when she was little and still interested in us" both of them began to laugh. It was just too sweet.

"I´m happy that Brittany and her solved their disagreement" Maribel almost whispered "Santana is just so much happier with Brittany, all that trouble they caused put aside."

Her husband embraced her and gently kissed the top of his wife´s head. He stayed out of most of the conversation concerning Santana´s relationship and didn´t realize how much pressure he put on his wife. Antonio promised her that as soon as Santana would act up again, he will be there to show her boarders. Never again, he wanted to see his wife stress about their daughter like that again.

When they came back into the kitchen Santana placed two coffee mugs in front of them. Her mother however declined, she wouldn´t sleep if she had coffee now.

After the breakfast for the three was plated they sat down. Maribel asked her daughter if Brittany wouldn´t join them and she just answered that the blonde will receive breakfast in bed.

Spending breakfast with her parents wasn´t as bad as she had in mind. No weird questions came her way this time. But, she could see her mother struggling with something. With a slight blush Santana whispered "bed".

"What is it mami?"

"I´m wondering what has happened between you and Brittany. All this ignoring left me confused. Susan as well was just as left in the dark as I was. Both of you girls hid in our rooms and avoided all contact." Maribel said.

Her daughter looked at her in shock, she wasn´t aware of her mother being so interested and attentively. This breakfast was becoming uncomfortable again. Stuffing her mouth with some eggs.

Their night continued to be steamy. After the went upstairs, the Latina showed her girlfriend the video she watched over and over again.

 _Brittany couldn´t believe her eyes at first, she had to admit that the blonde girl looked a lot like her. This movie contained two girls a brunette and a blonde. What else would Santana have chosen? She needed someone that looked like them somehow. The girls were going at it like crazy. There was no holding back and then Brittany heard the phrases Santana used before on her._

 _While watching this and thinking back of what has happened just minutes before on the couch made her hard again. Santana sat next to her, but instead of watching the little porn movie she watched her girlfriend. The way Brittany stirred in her seat made Santana horny. She couldn´t hold back anymore when she saw the bulge that formed in Brittany´s underwear._

 _The Latina dropped to the floor and kissed her girlfriends briefs. Hearing Brittany´s breathing hitch was the beginning of her panties becoming soaked within the next few minutes. The Latina placed more kisses along the length and trailing her hands up the blonde´s thighs._

Just like that Santana and Brittany made up. It was easier than talking. Brittany always had trouble talking and understanding things, but never with Santana. Either with verbally talking or with their body, Brittany was a genius.

The blonde woke up alone. She looked around and all she could feel were the sheets that were already cold. Santana must have left the bed at least half an hour ago. Stretching Brittany remembered all of last night – and it made her happy.

Santana and her were alright again. The dancer dressed in some of Santana´s clothes, the Latina´s pants were too short. But who cares? The blonde didn´t. She loved the smell of Santana on her body. She felt the stickiness of Santana´s fluids and her body, it was amazing, it made the night all the more real.

Brittany regretted this as soon as she walked downstairs and heard her girlfriend and her parents talk. Now, she felt dirty and unclean. She wore the smell of sex on her body and the proof clinging to her body.

What if Santana still had cum on her body? God! What if the Lopez´s knew? Brittany was freaking out and wanted to run back to bedroom and shower, however, Santana stood on the bottom of the stairs smiling at her "hey babe. Breakfast is ready" she said in the sweetest raspy voice.

Brittany smiled back and walked down, she was on the last step and now even taller than the Latina.

"I hope you feel better" Santana started "last night was crazy. I thought we were… we were.. I don´t know, this night… and then you at Puck´s.."

"Ssshh, babe" Brittany interrupted "we are fine, I promise." Santana nodded to show she understood.

"Ok, my parents want to have breakfast. Just don´t jump on the train about us fighting. We will tell them in time, ok?" Santana almost whispered.

Now it was Brittany´s turn to nod.


	30. Exploring

**Happy New Year! Back again! Without further ado! Let´s get down to business. Sexy times coming up!**

Santana and Brittany couldn´t be happier together. They made up two weeks ago and everything went back to normal. Well, at least for them.

Quinn felt so ashamed by what happened and all the gossip, she begged her parents to transfer. The Fabray´s were supportive, but it was more about the reputation. Her daughter was humiliated in front of her school and transferred her within two days to a private catholic school.

Puck also was barely in school. He skipped out on as many classes as he could. Working was more important to him. He told Brittany, that he was working night shifts at a gas station and was a cashier by day. The most Brittany has seen him in school was during study hall. He tried to make up as much as he could to at least graduate.

His mother was not surprised, when he told her about the pregnancy. The girl, Mindy, lived with him and his mother, since her parents kicked her out. Puck called Brittany one night and asked her to come over to the gas station. They talked for almost two hours. She never saw her friend this vulnerable. He was exhausted. Brittany could tell by the bags that had formed under his eyes.

Santana and her were great. The Latina tried her best to be the perfect girlfriend. And Brittany loved it. Their weekends came and went and on their six month anniversary, Santana took Brittany for a weekend to New York. Supervised, of course.

When they arrived at Grand Central Station Brittany was amazed. The city was so busy compared to Lima. Even Columbus was small compared to the Big Apple. The blonde loved it already and she just got off the train.

"Santanita" a Latina woman called and waved. Brittany knew that she was the aunt, Maribel talked about. It was the main rule that Santana and Brittany must stay with her sister Guadalupe and listen to her.

The thing Maribel also had to do was tell her younger sister, to behave and be a role-model. Guadalupe was twelve years younger than her sister and was a free spirit all the way. One could easily compare her to Brittany.

"Tia! It´s so nice to see you. Thank you for letting us stay with you" she grabbed Brittany´s hand and pulled her closer "this is my girlfriend Brittany. Babe, this is my crazy aunt Guadalupe."

Brittany wanted to stretch out her hand, but instead of grabbing it, Santana´s aunt pulled her into a hug. "Shaking hands, puh-lease, you can do that with my sister." She was loud. Brittany never really understood what Santana meant, when she said her family is loud.

However, Guadalupe was louder than anything she had ever heard. Santana was loud when she was angry, but her aunt was loud when she was happy. _Holy shit!_ How loud must that woman be when she was happy? Brittany was scared -at first- after surviving the first shock, her and Guadalupe were talking to each other like crazy.

Santana was just sitting in the back of the car, listening to her aunt and Brittany laugh about stories of _her_ childhood. Not like her aunt knew a lot of her childhood stories, she was only 8 years older than Santana. It didn´t seem to bother Brittany. The blonde was all too happy to hand out with somebody who accepted them without asking. Somebody, who Santana wasn´t afraid of to be herself.

This weekend is going to be amazing!

When they arrived at Guadalupe´s apartment, a small two bedroom she usually shares with a roommate. It is small and an open space, nothing they are used to in their homes back in Ohio, but Brittany loved it. She was far away from people who scared Santana. This was awesome.

The first evening is already amazing. Guadalupe had the fridge stocked with beers, chips and nachos were lying on the counter. When they sat around the living room, Santana sorted through the movies her aunt picked up.

"Britt, you better take it slow. We both know how alcohol and you work together" she said to her girlfriend.

"San" she wined "I said I´m sorry. I´ll be careful. Besides, this time you are here to watch me" she said, moving closer to her Latina girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. She knew that she won Santana over.

"Alright. But no more than three beers, babe."

As the evening went on Brittany enjoyed herself more and more. She never got see Santana enjoy herself that much.

"..and when I brought home my boyfriend, she was staring at him, continuously asking if he was a giant." Guadalupe laughed.

"I was 9 tia! What do you expect?" Santana interjected. But this information wasn´t interesting for Brittany. The blonde just imagined a younger Santana standing in front of a teenager and staring at him. She must have had some serious neck pain after that. Her girlfriend wasn´t at all the strict person she let everyone believe. Then Brittany remembered something that happened not too long again and she wanted to share it with Santana´s cool aunt.

"Once, Santana and I went out" the blonde started and the younger Latina knew that this wasn´t good "and then she had oysters .-and- and-" Brittany was heaving for air "and the whole way back she tried to get me naked. She even took off her skirt and threw it out of the car window." Guadalupe and Brittany were cracking up while Santana sat back, she had given up.

"I can imagine my niece doing that" Guadalupe added.

"It got worse. When I pulled up in her driveway, Maria and Antonio were about to leave for work and Santana got out of the car. She was oblivious that her parents were there and walked up to the house in her panties."

Guadalupe needed almost five minutes to recover from laughing. She said she laughed so hard that she got a tummy ache.

Santana´s aunt went to bed after another story. Brittany and Santana got comfortable on the pull out. The blonde wanted to get her cuddle on, but her girlfriend just scooted away from her.

"Hey babe, I wanna get my cuddle on" the blonde whispered into Santana´s neck " and pressed her front into the Latina´s back.

"No" Santana said in a stern voice "you embarrassed me today and it wasn´t nice. Do you think you deserve a reward like cuddles for that?" she asked. Brittany didn´t like that Santana pushed her away. She tried again and scooted closer.

"Saaan, you know that it was all just fun. Your aunt likes me and you laughed as well." The blonde replied.

Santana turned around to face her girlfriend who wore her signature pout. The Latina wasn´t impressed at all and continued her stern appearance. "Britt, there is no way you and I will do anything tonight. I am mad at you."

Brittany, however, wouldn´t have it. She carefully moved her fingers over to Santana´s exposed skin between her shorts and top. She heard a short hiss from the Latina and knew that she had her. Brittany moved her lips so close to Santana´s ear and whispered: "babe, you can´t resist me and you know you want this." She grabbed the brunette´s hand and placed it onto her crotch. Again, Santana hissed, the feeling off Brittany´s hardening member under her touch was amazing. She could feel her arousal pool in her panties.

But she wanted to resist "no" she tried to say. Although it was barely above a whisper. Brittany made her crazy and this in the best way possible. She was still holding Brittany´s penis and slowly stroked it over the blonde´s boxers.

"So you are saying no, but your body is saying yes" Brittany whispered again and rolled on top of Santana. Carefully she began to thrust her hips into Santana´s nether region to make her groan.

"You have to be quiet, San" Britany breathed into her ear "your aunt is right next door". Santana below her was already writhing in pleasure. The blonde loved it and moved her left hand all over Santana´s body. She felt her nipples hardening under her touch and couldn´t resist pinching them. Santana moaned loudly and the next thing they heard was her aunt.

"You horndogs! Don´t you get my couch dirty!"

Both Brittany and Santana laughed loud and Guadalupe was heard from her bedroom laughing as well. "I mean it. No sex on my couch!"

Brittany wanted to roll off Santana, but the Latina held onto her "no way. You and me are going to do it. You made me horny, now make me un-horny. Just find a way to keep me quiet."

The blonde didn´t need to be told twice. She sat back on her knees and carefully grabbed the hem of Santana´s shorts "off" she growled and ripped her own shirt away. The rest of their clothes followed right after and shallow panting consumed the living room.

Her girlfriend looked so beautiful. Brittany stroked her penis while looking down. "Touch yourself" she said to Santana "grab your tits for me."

The Latina followed the orders and touched herself. She couldn´t keep quiet and just before she was about to grab a pillow to silence herself, she felt Brittany covering her mouth with a hand.

"If you can´t keep it down, I will silence you by stuffing my dick in your mouth. Would you like that?" she asked a heavy panting Santana. All the Latina could do was nod. She would love to give Brittany oral, but she needed her more between her legs.

It was muffled, but Brittany understood what Santana begged her for. She repeatedly said fuck me and Brittany wanted nothing more. She anxiously hoped for a condom and looked for her bag. There it was, her bag about three feet away from the couch. Leaving a groaning Santana behind she jumped off the couch and back onto it, with a condom in hand.

"Hurry up Britt" was all Santana could say, before Brittany had the condom rolled over her penis, pressed a hand to silence her and enter her roughly.

 _Morning_

Guadalupe entered the living room and saw her niece and girlfriend curled up sleeping. She decided to have some fun with them and turned on her stereo. Music blasted loud and both girls jumped up from the couch.

Brittany noticed the lack of clothing and pulled the sheet up to cover herself and Santana. The blonde saw that Guadalupe was laughing so hard, she loved teasing them. Santana was unimpressed, after a minute she just let her body fall back down onto the couch and ignored the blaring music.

"Ignore her, Britt. She tries to act younger than she actually is" the young Latina said and pulled a pillow over her head. The blonde couldn´t be as chill as Santana on that situation. She was scared, she was NAKED.

"This day is going to be fun. We are hitting all the tourists spots so Brittany can explore New York properly and tonight we are going to have some fun" Guadalupe almost screamed since the music was extremely loud.

 **Leave a review! I´m already working on the next chapter! The anniversary!**


	31. New York, New York

**Here we go! New York City! Even though reviews have reclined I´ll continue this story until I think it can come to an end.**

New York was amazing. This was all Brittany could think of. Holding Santana´s hand and seeing all of the sights and busy streets made Brittany feel giddy. This is where she wanted to live after she finished High School. A busy city in which Santana wouldn´t feel terrified. A busy city in which they could be out by day and together by night. Brittany loved every second of it.

Santana has been in New York before. And she asked her aunt to find a nice cool spot to take Brittany out on a special date. Her aunt might be a crazy lady and overly extrovert, but Santana loved her. Guadalupe would die for her niece and once Santana said she needed something special for her and Brittany´s anniversary, she was checking out spots, asking friends and making sure this was a perfect spot for her niece and her girlfriend to go to.

Saturday night was the night.

Brittany was getting dressed with the help of Santana´s aunt. The Latina made her hair and helped her doing her make-up. The blonde was quite excited about this.

"I can´t wait what Santana has planned. She wouldn´t give me any hints" the teenager said. Guadalupe smiled at the girl.

"You are always that excited about dates with my niece? Does she make you feel special? If not tell me and I will break her bones. You are way too sweet to be treated badly."

Brittany became shy for a second before opening up to her: "every date is special with Santana. We always go out where nobody knows us, because she is afraid that somebody will find out that she is gay" she said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What" Guadalupe exclaimed "she is not officially dating you? What is wring with that girl. _Loca!_ " Her rant went on for another two minutes, until Brittany finally found a second to interject.

"Stop. I love Santana and I said that I will give her the time she needs" her voice was losing strength towards the end.

"I want to understand what the problem is here. I love my niece, but this is outraging" she continued mumbling, probably curse words, in Spanish. Brittany was now regretting of being alone in a room with her. Santana was probably in the bathroom far across the apartment and would not hear her cries. But then there was the saving knock on the door.

"Britt, you ready to go?" Santana´s voice was heaven and Brittany let a breath that was beyond and ran to the door and opened it "hey" she whispered.

"You look beautiful, Britt" Santana said and grabbed her hand "ready to head out, babe?" She asked her girlfriend who wore the most amazing light blue dress and a tiny jacket to cover her bare shoulders. Brittany wore flats to not be too tall and was already able to press a subtle, soft kiss to Santana´s lips.

Guadalupe stood in the back and looked with a scowl at her niece. The younger Latina wore some simple jeans and a black blouse to accentuate her boobs. The tops three buttons left open to show of some cleavage and Guadalupe knows this move, she always uses it. She can see that it is working on Brittany. She realized that it was not her place to disrupt anything in her niece´s relationship.

Santana and Brittany left the apartment complex and took a cab down to a small restaurant where they had a lovely meal and then continued to walked by the river.

To Brittany it was like a dream. Santana took her to a small restaurant and even was able to get them each a glass of wine. She asked the blonde everything she still wanted to do while being in the city. It was important for Santana to incorporate everything into their planes. After that the Latina paid the bill and took Brittany´s hand while walking out of the establishment.

The walk down to the river was just as lovely. Santana and Brittany enjoyed an uncommon silence. Just the sound of traffic and a little howling of the wind that creeped through the blocks interrupted it. Before they left the street Santana purchased a flower and stuffed it underneath her blazer.

They sat down on the grass, Brittany on top of Santana. The blonde felt like butterflies and couldn´t stop smiling. Santana tried to start a sentence at least three times before she could finally speak.

"I thought this would be a small recap of the first date you planned, just a little bigger." Santana whispered shortly before she kissed her girlfriend. Now, after Santana said it she was right. Brittany herself planned a date like that before. They went to a small restaurant and then sat be the river and made out like hormonal teenagers. It was in one word: perfect.

Brittany was over the moon and giggled like a small child "I loved every second of it Santana. Thank you so much. I hope this day could never end."

This was Santana´s cue. She knew it was now or never. She has been thinking about this for a long time and there was no more pushing this topic aside and she knew that Brittany was hers. The one from no until infinity.

"Britt" she motioned Brittany to stand up and kneeled in front of her. Then she pulled out the previously bought tulip. Brittany once told her that tulips are the lesbian flowers, that´s why she bought this particular one. "Do you want to go to Prom with me?" She was nervous. Brittany simply stared at her and her mouth was agape.

"Are you for real, San?" was all she could say. The blonde couldn´t believe what her girlfriend of six months had just asked her.

"Yes, Britt. I am for real. I want to go to Prom with you and only you. Screw the people at school, screw everybody. All I want is you and I am more than ready to be honest about my feelings. I´ll scream it out to the world. I love you, Britt. I love you and nobody can change that. I wanna be with you. Despite what everybody will say or think. I´m not scared of what people will say behind my anymore. So, will you go to Prom with me? Please, say yes. Say something, please, Britt."

The blonde could feel Santana´s voice shaking. Fear rose within her and Brittany could see it. Santana was shaking. This must have been one of the greatest fears Santana has ever tried to battle.

"I would love to go to Prom with you" she said in a whisper and when Santana´s eyes finally met Brittany´s there was a smile of relieve.

"Really?" she asked and all Brittany needed to do was nod. She pulled Santana up and they exchange short pecks on their lips and none of them could stop smiling.

"I love you" Brittany said after a short pause. When their eyes connected, Brittany knew that Santana wouldn´t dare to step away from her promise.

"I love you, too" the Latina replied "and one day I´m gonna marry you" she added. This took Brittany by surprise. She couldn´t believe that Santana would plan that far ahead or rather plan at all. This was major.

"I will hold you up to that promise Ms. Lopez" Brittany whispered inches apart from her lovers lips. "How about we head back to your aunts apartment and go to bed. Because the sooner we sleep the sooner we will be home and have our alone nights. I want to fuck you silly."

Santana was slightly shocked by this information, but she knew exactly what Brittany was talking about. The Latina wanted it just as bad. There was no chance, she would fuck Brittany again with her aunt yelling at them to keep quiet. She wanted to scream and grunt and this was only possible in their safe space of Santana´s bedroom. The Latina couldn´t wait for it…


	32. Dance the night away

**You are the dancing queens!(I love ABBA) Here comes Prom!**

 **I personally would love to redo my Prom. But come on that was many years ago. Let´s do this.**

 **And please leave a review!**

Prom was around the corner and Santana wanted their outfits to match up to the smallest detail. Brittany understood, this was something the Latina could control compared to the reactions of their classmates.

The blonde wanted to do every single right and therefore took some control from Santana and boy, did she hate it. Brittany wanted it to be a surprise what they would wear and after hours of discussing this and hereby missing one of their alone nights, Santana agreed to talk complementing colors. Brittany had to undergo an hour long speech about not crazy accessories and taking this one by the textbook. All she could do was nod and agree, she wanted to give Santana some reassurance that this would be a great night. The blonde wanted her girlfriend not to worry, but it was impossible. Santana hated surprises and this was going to be a big one.

Pacing through her room and trying to get everything done, Santana was calling for her mother to _please_ help her. Maribel who walked up the stairs into her daughters room sat on the bed and waited for instructions. She saw how crazy her daughter acted. All of her moves were hectic and when picking up her hairbrush, she dropped it instantly. After watching her for almost five minutes Santana finally talked.

"Mami, what if her dress is covered in sparkling shit or worse what if it sequin?" Santana said frustrated. Maribel huffed.

"Mija, this is more than inappropriate! Brittany would not do anything to ruin this night . Susan told me that she has been freaking out about this for more than three weeks, so you better calm down and trust her." Her mother´s voice was strict and the look didn´t help. Santana knew that her mother was right. Brittany wanted this night to be perfect for them, she knew why this was important.

Tonight meant the world to Brittany, because she could finally show of her girlfriend and be openly dating her. No more stupid football players hitting on her. No more secret dates outside town, which took an hour to get to. The blonde was probably more anxious about this night going right than Santana.

This had to be right.

Santana would hate the idea, but she asked her brother to pick out a tux. Brandon agreed instantly when his younger sister asked him for help. He took her to Columbus to the shop he rented his tuxes. Brittany was impressed, there must have been thousands of tuxedos just waiting to be tried on.

"Brandon! This is amazing!" She exclaimed and was just about to run into one of the aisles. There was a saleswoman looking at them.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked in a very polite voice and Brandon answered and told her what they were here for. Brittany was all too excited and barely listened. Just when the saleswoman asked Brittany what color her date would wear, she was brought back into reality. She pulled out a small piece of red fabric that Santana gave her to match her dress; at least that was what Santana thought she gave it to her for.

It took some time to find a color, a cut and shoes Brittany liked. Brandon found it quiet amusing seeing Brittany trying on the different pants and trying to make them fit perfectly. The saleswoman always tucked around her hips and Brittany squirmed. The young blonde did not like the touches. She knew they were somehow necessary, but that didn´t mean she had to like them.

She endured; for Santana and their special first outing at school. She wanted to make this special. And if it meant being uncomfortable while renting her tux, she was fine with it.

 _Prom Night_

Picking up Santana in a tux and the properly matching vest would be better than ever finding a dress that would match the Latina´s standards. Brittany knew it. After almost three hours Brandon and her found a tux and while she complained the whole ride home about "grabby McGrab", her brother told her that a man also has to adjust to his clothes. Brittany thought, that men just pick something out and put it on. She never knew it was such an elaborate process as well.

"You look handsome, Britt. Santana can call herself lucky to go on a date with you." Her mother said while fixing her tie. Brandon sat on his sister´s bed and smiled at her. He was proud of his sister and he was happy that Santana finally got her shit together. At least he hoped, there was still some time for her to not go through with it. Brandon wished Santana knew better than setting his sister up.

"I´m so excited! I hope Santana will like the tux. I mean it looks way better than a dress and I feel much more comfortable." The teenager said and twirled around. She was so excited about their date. It was probably the most special one they had so far.

Her mother looked her daughter up and down and nodded. Her girl was beautiful. She told her children to go into the living room, because she wanted some pictures of them. "Is Maribel or Antonio home? Because I would like some pictures of the two of you together. If not you better come by here again and let me take some pictures." Her voice was filled with warning.

She saw her children smile at each other and Brandon whispered ´you are so screwed´. Brittany nudged her older brother and turned to her mother: "Santana said that her mother is home. So we will be taking some pictures mom, don´t worry." But Susan was not convinced at all.

"Maybe I could drive you or follow you over to her house. Just to make sure." Susan said. Brittany gave up on arguing with her mother. She just asked her if she finished taking pictures and left to grab Brandon´s car keys.

He was nice enough to offer her his car tonight and she was happy. Because the idea of her mother driving her over to Santana´s house was pure horror. "I´m leaving! See you tomorrow!" She called into the house while almost running out of its front door.

"Brittany, you better behave and by that I mean, be responsible," Susan warned "no drinking, no drugs and if you plan on fornicating you better use protection."

Brittany was embarrassed. Of course they were safe. Santana was not on the pill and Brittany was more than responsible about this specific topic. She´s gotten into a fight with Santana about it. There was no way Brittany and Santana should have a child right now. The blonde was freaking out every time they were getting close to each other. She probably carried five condoms at all times, just to be prepared.

When she started the engine of Brandon´s car, music came blaring out of the speakers. It shocked her at first, but then she realized it was what she needed to clear her head. This evening made the blonde really nervous.

The drive to Santana´s house was shorter than expected. She must have speeded a little, but she didn´t even notice. After she put the car into park, she took another second for a deep breath.

And here was the moment of truth. Brittany, holding the corsage, rang the doorbell and just seconds after, Maribel answered it with a big smile. "Come on in, Brittany. Santana will be down any minute." The blonde thanked the Latina and walked into the house. She smiled shyly and tried to rub her hands on her pants, without anybody noticing.

"You look so handsome Brittany. I thought you and Santana decided on dresses. What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"I thought that it would be easier to rent a tux instead of buying a dress. Santana has a slight tendency to perfection," she said and added in a lower voice " I was a little bit scared."

Maribel laughed, the blonde teenager was right about it. Her daughter was quiet specific about certain things. The Latina knew she had her and Antonio to blame for parts of it. They always pushed Santana to be the best and observant. Poor Brittany had to live with this now.

"Well, yes. That is my daughter," Maribel heard a door close "and here she comes. I´ll get my camera. Your mother called me and told me to take at least fifty pictures."

Brittany didn´t hear all of it. She was to entranced with her girlfriend walking down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Her red dress was meeting the floor and showing her shoes only when she took a step. The Latina´s left shoulder carried the strap while the other one was left naked. Her hair was left open in natural curls and she wore a soft make up.

When Santana stood across from Brittany and whispered a faint ´hi´ the blonde gained all of the confidence she had and carefully grabbed the Latina´s hand.

"You are beyond beautiful. Just gorgeous." Brittany said and opened the corsage. Her hands were shaking as she tried to put it on her girlfriend. Santana noticed and helped her out.

"Relax. Everything will be alright. You are beautiful. I love the tux. It accentuates your ass. I gotta say it is better than a dress." Santana replied and placed a kiss on Brittany cheek. They were so lost in each other´s eyes, they didn´t notice Maribel coming back. She ushered them into the living room and in front of the fire place.

Brittany and Santana had to pose in so many different ways and Maribel probably took more than the asked number of picture´s. Santana loved every touch during their poses and Brittany continued to whisper nice and even some naughty things into her ear. It made Santana smile and even more secure about the evening to come.

"Alright! Mom this is enough. You must have seen every side of each of us." She said and then turned to Brittany who was holding her from behind. "Let´s go."

Brittany let go of Santana´s waist, although she was not quite ready. Her hand moved down until she could grab the Latina´s. There it was again; her security blanket. Santana gave her all the strength she needed. Brittany´s confidence reappeared.

"Could you take one more? My mom probably wants to see us right away. She´ll not sleep tonight." Brittany said and handed Maribel her phone. The older Latina nodded and waited for Santana and Brittany to reposition again.

"Last one, I promise," Brittany said to Santana who was about to roll her eyes. Santana agreed and pushed her backside a little bit harder into Brittany´s front. The blonde knew what Santana was doing. Teasing was Santana´s specialty and there was nothing she liked more. Seeing Brittany squirm was the best feeling. She was making the blonde hot for tonight.

The blonde hissed when she felt that ass pressed against her pants. She was not wearing compression shorts and this didn´t help. Not at all.

After Maribel took the last picture, Santana let Brittany sent the picture and they finally made it to the car. The drive to school would only take 15 minutes and Santana took the time to inspect her corsage and tell Brittany how beautiful it was.

Fear stroke as soon as Brittany pulled into the school´s parking lot. As Brittany got out, Santana was frozen. She could not move and even as Brittany opened the door and held her hand out for Santana to take, she couldn´t.

"Babe, what´s wrong?" Brittany knew that it was a stupid question. Of course, Santana was afraid. This was Santana coming out to everybody in school. It was the one moment the Latina feared for so long and Brittany was not sure if she could help her girlfriend.

Seconds became minutes and Brittany waited for something to happen. Should she ask Santana to go back home? The blonde was about to call the whole evening off, because they had been standing out there for almost fifteen minutes. She didn´t want to endure this any longer.

Santana just shook her head and took Brittany´s hand. "Let´s do this. Why should I be afraid? I have the strongest person right by my side." Santana said and without looking around to check if anybody could see them, she captured Brittany´s lips. For a moment Brittany was not kissing her girlfriend back, she needed to understand what just happened. A kiss. A kiss in public to be precise and it was amazing. The blonde wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her back with everything she had.

The Latina was the first one to break the kiss after hearing a whistle from afar.

"Maybe, we should wait for this part of the evening until we are at home and alone. I don´t wanna put on a show." Santana said and smiled gently at Brittany, who was still entranced by the previous action. She whispered a faint ´ok´ and walked, her arm around Santana´s waist, into school.

This was it.

Prom was in full on mode. Music echoed off the walls and some couples danced to a preppy song, while others made out around the dance floor. The boys stood around the punch and waited for coach Sylvester to look away for one second to spike the punch.

Santana felt like all eyes were on her when they entered, but she was wrong. People barely noticed them coming in and it relaxed her. She and Brittany walked around the gym to take in the atmosphere. The blonde wanted a drink before dancing her heart out and working up an appetite. Santana was fine with this. She knew that Brittany couldn´t resist a good dance, not even if she wore the most uncomfortable clothes. And in the Latina´s eyes, the tux was not the most comfortable. This could also be due to the fact that Brittany was packing and tried to hide it without compression shorts tonight. The Latina had to get her head out of the gutter, she was already undressing Brittany.

"Here you go, San." Brittany said while handing her girlfriend the punch "Marc said they didn´t have the chance to spike the punch yet." She added with a smile.

"Coach is on high alert then." Santana replied. Everybody knew about coach Sylvester and her ways of thinking and acting. Brittany told Santana that it is one of the oldest myths of McKinley, nobody was ever able to spike the punch when coach Sylvester was on watch. It was like a fairy tale told by generations, but this was told by students.

Over time, Santana relaxed. She saw that nobody judged her holding hands or having Brittany´s arms around her. There was just one person how gave them the death stare, Jennifer Douglas and some of her minions whispered and looked at them. The Latina didn´t like the feeling and grabbed a tighter hold of her girlfriend.

Brittany on the other hand didn´t notice what was going on. She talked to some football players and told them that just because she was with a girl openly and enjoyed hanging around them, that she wanted a threesome with them. They told her that they were only joking and asked if Brittany and Santana would go to the party at a Senior´s house. The blonde said that they would think about it, but Brittany knew that they wouldn´t go there. She wanted to take Santana home and cuddle up. The idea of disappointing their mother´s and being grounded again, was nothing Brittany was willing to risk for a party.

The evening went on and at some point Brittany asked Santana to dance. It was a slow song and at first the Latina was shy, but the blonde whispered into her ear that everything will be fine. Santana trusted her and wrapped her arms around the blonde´s neck. Together they swayed across the dance floor until both of them were too exhausted to continue.

It was almost midnight when the DJ announced that this would be the last song. Brittany and Santana joined some football players a while before and looked around the couples who ran onto the dance floor for the final song. Brittany was about to join the conversation with the boys again, just then she heard Santana clear her throat.

"Britt, would you dance with me? All evening you asked me to dance," she got shy, Brittany could hear it in her voice "I think it´s my turn now. So? What do you say?"

The blonde had the biggest smile plastered on her face and took the Latina´s hand. "I say, take me to the dance floor."

The group they left at the table whistled and clapped their hands together. Now, some more attention was on the two and Brittany felt Santana tense up a little bit. Without hesitation, Brittany moved her lips to Santana´s ear and whispered: "Don´t be afraid, San. They are just jealous of me dancing with the most beautiful girl."

The Latina snickered, because Brittany always knew the right thing to say. No one else could calm Santana down and made her feel safe like her girlfriend.

"I love you." Santana said looking deep into the blonde´s eyes. Brittany smiled at her and told her that she loves the Latina as well. Their lips met a second later and again some wolf whistles from the football players. Brittany heard Santana call them stupid while tightening her grip on the taller girl.

The blonde´s sheer presence was everything Santana needed to feel safe. Every time Brittany touched her Santana forgot the world around her. Just like now, the song was over but Santana continued swaying with Brittany. The blonde was aware that there was no more music and the dance floor began to empty. Still, she did not want to let go.

Their silent dance was instantly put to an end, when Sue Sylvester´s voice boomed through the gym.

"Alright, this horror spectacle is finally over. Now, grab you coats and go home. Do not fornicate! I don´t want any pregnant girls in my gym classes!"

Brittany and Santana grabbed their coats and the blonde asked Santana if she was ready to go home. The Latina eagerly nodded and couldn´t wait until they were alone, hopefully naked.

She was content with this. The dance was wonderful. She enjoyed every second of the day and now they evening would be even better. Being with Brittany took every fear from the Latina and made her the happiest person.

This phenomenon was always appearing when Santana was with the blonde.

 **So?**


	33. Pizza and Potlucks

**Sorry for the long wait! But here I am again with a new chapter! So enjoy and leave a review. Just for me to know that there are still people sticking with me : )**

Entering the Lopez house Brittany huffed. "My feet hurt." Just now, she realized how much she and Santana danced. She wouldn´t miss a minute of it. It was so much fun and Brittany just realized that Puck and Quinn weren´t at the dance. She´ll ask them on Monday why they didn´t go. Her main focus was the alone night with Santana. Nothing else was more important.

For the first time, Santana was not afraid of showing who she really is. All the fear the Latina had of coming out and re-living the disgust of her grandmother, but this time having it hit with the force of a whole school, did not come true.

It was nothing like that at all. There were no dirty comments or pushes. There was only acceptance. This was the twenty first century and she loved it. Santana hoped that her grandmother would come around. But she did not have a lot of hope on that. The Latina could live with the football player´s whistles. She felt sexy next to Brittany and enjoyed how her girlfriend pulled her closer during their dances. Brittany got really protective and Santana saw the jealousy in her eyes. God, this woman was perfect.

"Mine too." She replied and dropped her shoes next to the door. Being at home meant a more quiet approach on things. Santana loved to show of her girlfriend, but being at home, having her all to herself was the perfect way to end this day. Any day.

"Tell me that you are also hungry, San. Because, I could eat a whole cow." Brittany said and walked into the kitchen. The Latina followed her and laughed. Brittany already ate three plates at Prom, but she was still hungry. It was always the same with her girlfriend. She smiled and ordered a pizza for the two of them.

When she hung up, Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her cheek.

"I really enjoyed the dance with you. Thanks, for taking me." She whispered and kissed her again. Santana sighed and held the blonde´s arms for a few seconds before letting go.

"Thanks for coming with me. It was great and I am not scared anymore. Promise. Now, when Monday comes around I will walk into school and show of my girlfriend." Brittany nodded eagerly. To her this was a big deal. Santana finally swallowed her fear and came out.

"Let´s change into something more comfortable."

And they did. Brittany, however, sat on the bed and watched Santana strip. The Latina noticed and made a little show out of it. Brittany called her a tease, because her dick liked what was going on. When Santana was only in her underwear she walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of her girlfriend.

"I have an idea, to get rid of that." She said and stroked Brittany´s hard member over the fabric of her tux. But Brittany´s stomach had other ideas. Just when Santana was placing kisses on her belly, it rumbled.

"Sorry," Brittany said blushing. "I´m just really hungry. Horny as well, but mainly hungry."

"And I thought you were hungry for me." Santana replied and threw on a shirt and shorts. Brittany finally took off her clothes and hung the tux on a hanger across the room. She told her girlfriend that she is always hungry for her and if she can wait a while, Brittany will have her as dessert.

The Latina had to press her legs together, because this sounded just perfect. Brittany gave great head. The best to be precise. And the idea of having the blonde between her legs was her jackpot. Besides, it was Prom. And Prom and sex went together like peanut butter and jelly.

When they walked down the stairs again, the doorbell rang.

"Yes, pizza!" Brittany cheered and ran over to the door. She really needed some food in her stomach, all that dancing made her hungry. And, let´s be honest. Those tiny plates at the Prom were a joke. This pizza was exactly what she needed.

She paid the delivery girl and didn´t even notice the smile and sweet thanks she received. Santana on the other hand saw it and smiled to herself, when Brittany slammed the door in the girl´s face. Her attention was clearly focused on the food.

After their late night dinner, Santana was really tired. Brittany leaned again the high chair and rubber her belly in circles. "I´m so full right, now. That was a real meal."

Santana huffed in agreement. Together they went upstairs and got ready for bed, before kissing each other good night and falling asleep in each other´s arms.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Maribel and Susan sat in the almost empty cafeteria. Night shifts used to be hard on Susan, but not anymore. Since Brittany spend almost all her time with Santana, she was able to work nights without being afraid of her daughter. Her husband told her that it was silly, but Brittany was special and Susan needed to know she was safe.

Her and Maribel enjoyed their coffee and discussed planes for a get together.

"I´d love to have a barbeque or a potluck dinner. Antonio and I have been a little bit too busy really get to know our neighbors." Maribel said and her friend eagerly nodded.

"A potluck dinner is a great idea. Because it takes off some pressure. You won´t have to prepare dinner for about twenty people. I wouldn´t mind helping."

Maribel liked the idea. Susan and her have become friends. They did not just bond over their children, but also their job. Working most of the same shifts helped.

"I´ll talk to my husband about it. In two weeks we have some days off, because we are both on a conference again. So I could invite everybody for the weekend. You are coming as well, I assume? I need somebody I know in case my neighbors are horrible." She said laughing.

"Maribel, don´t you worry. I´ll be there. You tell me when and I´ll just take that night off." Susan replied and finished her coffee. They said their goodbyes and went their ways. Maribel then wrote a note to herself to plan the pot lock and invite their neighbors. They have been living in Lima for a while now, it really was time to get to know the people living next to them. The Latina also wanted for her husband to know some people outside off work.

The smell of coffee and pancakes drifted through the Lopez house. Maribel and Antonio just returned from work and wanted to have breakfast with Santana and Brittany before heading to bed. It has become a ritual on Sundays for them to have breakfast.

Santana hated getting up early, but Brittany forced her every single Sunday to get up at 7.30 am to spend time with her parents. So now the teenagers walked into the kitchen and Brittany sat down, while Santana poured them both a cup of coffee. The conversation evolved around Prom and Brittany full of energy told Santana´s parents about the food, the dance and the decorations. She then showed them the pictures she took. Maribel was fascinated and Antonio nodded in agreement. After that Maribel told them about her plans of a potluck dinner with all the neighbors and Brittany agreed to help in any way she could.

Santana supported her head with her hand, she was too tired and her feet still hurt from last night. She decided that as soon as her parents were off to bed, so would she. The coffee did not help her to stay awake at all. She stuffed some pancakes in her mouth and waited for the breakfast to be over. Her parents would not have to work tonight anyways, therefore she can spend time with them at dinner and be more talkative. She barely heard a word her mother said. All the young Latina heard was something about neighbors and food. But right now, she couldn´t care less. Brittany and der went back to bed to cuddle for another hour, before the blonde had to leave.

When Monday came around Santana felt at ease. She was a little nervous at first, but Brittany squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Everything was fine. Monday passed without any problem. So did Tuesday and Wednesday.

Santana was finally able to be herself. She came out and people accepted her. This was amazing. Still, there was one person Santana hoped to accept her. Her abuela.


	34. Reunite?

**Alright, let´s have another chapter! I know that this is not something you will like to hear, but I will wrap this story up soon. Don´t you worry! I have another Brittana story in the making (numbers of chapters are pending). Therefore, when this story will find its end you´ll have something else to be on the lookout for.**

 **But now, let´s get this party started! We have a putlock to attend!**

Santana groaned when she heard her mother call her downstairs. She hated helping out, especially for something she did not even enjoy.

Maribel told her daughter to be nice and help around for once. She was well aware that her daughter was rebelling because of her loss of ´parental leisure´ as she liked to call it. For the last three months Maribel and Antonio had worked every single weekend and their daughter was home alone with her girlfriend. But not this weekend.

Maribel planned her putlock with Susan and she made it happen. The Latina needed to get her neighbors. It has been enough of anonymity back in Columbus for her. Not in Lima. Lima was a small town and her husband her and herself occupied positions to know people.

"A job is different than meeting people as a private person, Santana." Maribel explained to her complaining daughter while filling the Lopez fridge with bottle of different refreshments. "I will not explain this to you. Furthermore, I see no reason to apologize to you for having people over. You will _endure_ this one evening of not clinging to Brittany and be our daughter."

"Mami, this is ridiculous. You are barely ever here. So why do you need to have people over?" Santana replied and as soon as she saw her mother´s expression she knew she fucked up big time.

"Santana Diabla Lopez if you dare to tell me that your father and I are never at home, think about why that is! If you decide to disrespect me for one of your immature reasons go ahead and live with the consequences. I am sick and tired of your attitude! Do you think you are the queen of this household? I think that your father and I need to have a serious talk about your attitude. Remember one thing young lady; as long as you are living under this roof you are going to respect our rules. And if you do not like them you can suffer with the consequences!" Maribel said with a lot of rage. She was really done with all the attitude her daughter was giving her.

A lot of has changed since Santana finally met someone to share her feelings and time with. Maribel was happy about it, no doubt, but this behavior was unacceptable. Santana was way out of line. Antonio came downstairs when he heard the heated monologue of his wife. He cleared his throat loud enough for Maribel to stop and look at him.

"Santana, how about you help me set up the tables and chairs outside. I picked them up this morning. So come on and let your mother whirl around the kitchen. I bet Susan will be here any minute." He said with a wink and led his daughter outside.

They grabbed the first items from the back of the truck and walked side by side without saying a word. Santana felt embarrassed. Her mother was right. She behaved like a little brat and it was unfair to insult her for no reason.

"I´m sorry." She barely whispered.

"Sorry?" Antonio questioned.

"I´m sorry for my behavior. This situation is just weird. You being home is something I don´t remember. Aside from out small breakfasts and vacations. And with Brittany – I just want this time with her and now with all these people, mom will be all over my case."

"Santana, first you have to apologize to your mother, not me. I understand that you enjoy this relationship with Brittany. You are finally growing up and take responsibility but, there is more. Just because you have a girlfriend now doesn´t mean everything else is mediocre. You have to find a balance." Her father said in a calm voice. He would not yell at her right now because, his daughter will just lock herself into her room and not talk to them. This was not the solution to this.

The young Latina said sorry again and continued to unload the tables and chairs. On her third run she saw Brittany´s mom pull up. She hoped that the younger blond would also be in the car. But she wasn´t.

"Hello Santana." Susan said as she opened the car door and stepped out. Maribel stepped out off the house and greeted her friend with a hug. The younger Latina stepped her mother for a second and looked down at Santana.

" _Lo siento_ , _mami. Lo siento_." She said with a tear in her eye. The reaction of her mother made her cry even harder. Maribel kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulder. This gesture was everything Santana needed right now. She even forgot to ask about Brittany´s arrival for a second and went back to her task.

In the kitchen Susan waited until Maribel let out a long breath. "This was intense. Do mind me asking what has happened?"

"Santana was acting up today, but not in a good way." Maribel began while grabbing spices to prepare some of the meat. "She was unbelievable. It was like Antonio and I were disturbing her."

Susan huffed in agreement, "Maribel I have been there. Brittany did not stop asking questions why she and Santana had to be here today. I told her to stop being a baby because, she and Santana spend enough time together. They will survive one evening."

Maribel was impressed how Susan handled the situation. She believed that Brittany was not being as unreasonable as her daughter. Which was probably based on the fact that Brittany had a sibling and she was never left alone like Santana. It was now that Maribel realized something had to change around here. But for now, her biggest concern was the upcoming putlock. She was too excited to let anything ruin this afternoon.

Herself and Susan worked alone until Brittany joined them. She arrived with her brother who instantly went into the backyard to help Antonio with the barbeque. He simply waved while seeing Santana arranging the chairs. Their relationship was still strained, he was aware of the feelings the Latina had towards him; Brandon was still living with the consequences.

Antonio was thankful for Brandon to finally come around. He enjoyed talking to him about football, although, they did not agree on their favorite team. Together they were able to set up the garden within and hour. Brandon even showed Antonio to hook up his stereo to the speakers. The Latino joked, "I can stitch up people and transplant heart but fail on getting some music working."

"I really appreciate people like you Mr. Lopez," Brandon said "I could not do your job. Numbers and formulas are my type of expertise. I would not have the strength to do what you are doing." Antonio was flattered by the young boy.

"None of that Mr. Lopez. I am Antonio and thank you for your kind words. Santana never understood the type of work I am faced with on a daily basis until her great-grandmother refused a heart transplant at the age of 92. She said that there are other who have more years than her to live. I remember that day forever." He looked at Brandon and hoped he was interested and the blonde teenager encouraged him to continue this story he has never told before. "She was 12 years old and yelled at me to save my grandmothers life and do the transplant. I tried to explain to her how it works and all she replied that she never wanted to be a doctor because, they choose the wrong way too often. It was the fifth of April 2017 and I still hate that day. My grandmother died and Santana lost all faith in my profession."

The Pierce youngster stood there in shock. Some things became clearer to him. He misjudged Santana because, he never understood why she had trust issues in people close to her. Antonio Lopez unknowingly explained everything that he thought was wrong with Santana. Brandon felt bad, he felt dirty and horrified about his previous actions. All he could do right now was to tell Antonio that his daughter was a strong character and probably understood her great-grandmothers decision by now. "Love makes us all go crazy, Antonio. Believe me. Even I have been there. Beside hormones and popularity, High School students have the same problems as grown-ups."

Antonio Lopez smiled and nodded. He called himself lucky. Meeting his wife early in life and marrying her. They never had the trouble Santana encountered or any other teenager nowadays. Too many rumors or truths being spread around the internet and in school.

After finishing the garden and having a drink together the two men joined Maribel and Susan in the kitchen, not noticing that Brittany and Santana sat at the table scowling them and cutting fruits and vegetables.

The first guests arrived around five. There were fifteen tables of six set across the back yard and a huge display for the snacks and dishes the neighbors brought along. Brandon was tending the fire pit and its small rack to roast some burgers.

The lights and table clothes were hand-picked by Maribel. Both mothers had their daughters close to help with small tasks at hand. Brittany – for the first time – hated this family bond she always cherished. After finally calling Santana openly her, she wanted to show the Latina how much it meant to her. The last couple of nights it meant that Brittany whispered so many thing she loved about Santana into her ear. One time, when Santana was almost asleep, she told her how she wanted them to marry and spend their lives together.

 _I will take you to that river again and unwrap a blanket and just sit there with you. We will enjoy a nice dinner at first followed by a beer, since you hate the bubbly and then I will kiss you crazy. You won´t understand why for a while and when I pull out that little box you will cry. I know you always say that crying is not your thing, but you will and_

Maribel and Antonio greeted every guest and thanked them for coming. Santana sat next to Brittany on the far end of the garden and watched them. It was their first alone moment, since the blonde arrived.

"Are you hungry? Because I really want some of that pork." Brittany said and squeezed the Latina´s thigh. All she received was a quiet no. The blonde did not think too much about it for now and went on. So did the afternoon, which became the evening.

The mood changed due to more alcohol. Around nine Santana and Brittany sat at the pool and exchanged subtle kisses. In-between these Brittany whispered how badly she wanted to go skinny dipping and take her against the pool walls. Santana encouraged that behavior by rubbing the blonde´s crotch.

"I don´t even care about all these people." Brittany breathed and bucked her hips into Santana´s hands.

"We could sneak into the house or the shed," she answered and after another kiss added, "my two weeks of taking the pill are done. My gyno said that after two weeks the pill really starts working. So you can shoot your load inside me and I´ll give you a nice cream pie-" Brandon interrupted them with the clinking of some bottles.

"Sorry. But I don´t wanna hear this." He saw the judging look on Santana´s face and lifted the bottles. "Beer? I snatched some."

Brittany grabbed a bottle without hesitation and tried to hide her hard on. She pulled the Latina on top of her and kissed her neck, whispering the her to be nice. The Latina grabbed the beer and thanked the older boy. She wanted to make this work for her girlfriend and for their relationship. Nothing would ever change here, Brandon was Brittany´s brother.

They sat in silence for a while until Brandon and Brittany talked about the adults beginning to go crazy and he will be the one to carry their mother home. Santana checked if they were correct. Susan and her mother were happily clinking their glasses, the young Latina noticed his before. Her mother was getting wasted with Brittany´s mother. She snickered.

When she turned her attention back to the siblings she heard Brandon telling them that he will grab some more beer. Santana jumped from Brittany´s lap and pecked her lips. When she caught up with Brandon she grabbed his muscular arm.

"Brandon, I want to apologize for my attitude back in Toledo." The Latina said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Santana. I have to apologize. Brittany told me about Prom, well it was all she talked about and still talks about. You are making her happy and I was a jerk and got the check for it. Mary still doesn´t want to talk to me. She called me immature and stupid and I haven´t seen her. I tried – I tried to get her to talk to me but, nothing." He was close to crying. Santana could hear it in his voice. She wasn´t quite sure how to react and just hugged him.

From afar, the blonde saw the two people who meant so much to her, make up. This was a good night. After another few minutes, they returned with 6 more bottles of beer and Brittany just kissed her girlfriend and held her tight. "Thank you." Was all she said and Santana understood.

As the evening went on the teenagers got too drunk to even think about driving. Brittany and Brandon looked for their mother and found out that she called an Uber to pick them up. The youngest Pierce did not like the idea too much. She rather wanted to stay with Santana. Her mother wouldn´t have any of it. She slightly slurred that all of them would be back in the morning to help Maribel clean up.

"Mom, how about Santana stays with us? No funny business I promise." Brittany pleads while collecting some empty bottles to hide their previous splurge. Santana did the same with her mother, who was tipsy as well.

"Brittany, you and I had this conversation already. Stop being such a baby." Susan said in her most sober voice. Brittany knows that she has no room left for any sort of discussion, looking over to the similar action she can see that Santana is also being shot down by her mother.

After another five minutes they couple is able to meet up again, because Brandon gather´s both mothers and thanks them for the evening and the wonderful organization which was obviously only planned by two women. Santana pulled Brittany aside and kissed her fiercely.

"I´m sorry. I really wanted to spend the night but, -"

"I know," Brittany interjected "my mom is just as verbal about us having to spend the night apart. I am really thinking about sneaking over here."

"No. No. No! I will not have our nights taken away. Remember what happened last time? I am still scarred about my mother seeing my in that lingerie." Santana replies.

Brittany kissed her roughly and pushes their centers together, letting Santana feel her growing erection. "I have never seen you wear that again or see you use that dildo on yourself. We _really_ need a night or two alone."

"And you will."


	35. Friends and Family

**I am still updating! I promised I will finish every single story I write! So enjoy this chapter and let me know how you are Feeling about this!**

Her bed was too lonely for a Saturday night. This was not the night she had planned or expected. Normally Brittany would be by her side or on top of her, maybe underneath – it would depend. But the most important factor was that her blonde was not with her at all. Brittany was at the Latina´s house, but at her own house.

Santana starred at the ceiling and huffed again. When she grabbed her cell phone she saw that she has gone to bed almost two hours ago. As she decided to see if her girlfriend was still up and began typing.

 **TO BRITTANY:** miss u

She hoped for an answer but, for more than 10 minutes no reply came. The Latina has almost given up hope and wanted to go back to bed. She walked into the kitchen to get some water. The alcohol left her with a small buzz. The putlock was actually more fun than Santana wanted to admit. It was probably based on the fact that she made up with Brandon as much as possible. This was something she wanted to do for some time.

Mary and Santana have had some contact over the past couple of months. The Latina really befriended her, since it was both of them who dated on of the Pierce children. When Mary broke up with Brandon, she continued to ask about him and Santana tried to be sneaky about it when asking her girlfriend about it.

The Latina decided to write Mary a message in the morning when she is sober enough to tell her what has happened between her and Brandon. Mary would be really happy about this event, Santana knew it. It was then that she wished for Brandon and Mary to reconsider their relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated next to her.

Brittany sent her a message.

 **FROM Brittany:** I waited for a message from you. How can I make it better?

 **TO BRITTANY:** The only way to make it better would mean doing something forbidden…

Santana really wanted to break the rules and ask her girlfriend to come over and do all the things she whispered in her ear over the evening. Another message arrived and Brittany wrote that she would love to break the rules as well, but she would give it a try and make it up with the video. The Latina saw that it took the file to download a while and she was excited. Before the file was even ready to open, Brittany asked for something nice in return. The Latina was not yet sure what it meant but, she had an idea.

 **TO BRITTANY:** what do you want?

While Brittany read the message she could only imagine the sultry voice of Santana. Her video was of herself masturbating. And she knew that Santana would enjoy it.

All evening she couldn´t get her hands of Brittany´s crotch and messaged her balls and rubbed her hard-on. The blonde started to work on herself as soon as she closed her bedroom door. It was just a few minutes into messaging her dick, when the blonde thought about making a video if it. Santana would definitely enjoy it, and Brittany was right.

As soon as she got the Latina´s message the blonde also knew what she wanted in return. She typed her message and waited for the Latina´s answer. She knew it was a simple request, and Santana probably sat giggling on her bed waiting for the video to download.

" _Fuck, San….hmmm." Brittany´s moan was heard. Her hand was working the hard dick. Veins were popping and the slick sounds of lotion and pre-cum underlined the blonde´s moans. "Here it comes."_

Santana watched the 10 minutes video once and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. There were times before when she has seen Brittany rub one out, hell, she has done it to her quiet often. But they never recorded any of this. Watching this video gave the Latina ideas what to do and when she read the blonde´s text, she saw that Brittany was having the same thoughts.

Therefore, the Latina jumped from her bed and ran into her closet to pick up her lingerie. She did not realize how wet she was until she saw the thin threads of cum that ripped just when her underwear was too far from her pussy. Feeling a bit embarrassed the Latina changed into the lingerie and positioned herself on the bed to take some pictures.

Brittany wanted to be patient but it was hard. She knew that Santana would fulfil her wish and show her that sexy underwear again. That was why she took so long. The blonde really wanted to see her girlfriend and was about to sneak out of her room when her cell phone vibrated.

"Damn." Brittany exclaimed. Santana sent her 10 different pictures of her posing with and without the lingerie. The Latina pushed her boobs together and showed of some cleavage. Another one showed her with spread legs and then one in which Santana pressured her clit and had her head thrown back. The blonde grabbed her dick hard when she opened another picture, her girlfriend showed off her most intimate part. Her pussy lips were spread and Brittany saw the gape and cum dripping out of it. The last picture showed Santana butt naked with two fingers buried inside her pussy.

 **FROM BRITTANY:** Damn babe. I´m so hard again.

 **TO BRITTANY:** I ruined two panties up to now. Ur vid is so hooot!

The blonde smiled and replied that she had a hunch the Latina already came. That kind of picture was not staged. Santana documented how she came as well. Brittany loved this crazy wild side of her girlfriend. The short video made the blonde beat another one out. She really wanted to be close to Santana again.

 **FROM BRITTANY:** I wanna take u 2morrow at school

Santana did not reply anymore. She must have fallen asleep and Brittany was getting tired as well. She changed her underwear and went to bed. But sleep still was far from the blonde´s mind. She kept looking at the pictures and tried to control her erection. Again she worked her hand up and down her shaft and silently begged not to get any blisters. Sleep would come around soon – and it did, after two smaller orgasms.

When Monday rolled around again Santana and Brittany hung out all day. Quinn stuck with them since Puck and her were fighting again. The couple knew than that Brittany could not keep her promise from the night before. Both were rather mad about it; Santana more than Brittany. The Latina said that she would be at home working on a term paper, she was not in the mood to listen to Quinn cry. Brittany on the other hand was adamant to help her childhood friend.

Quinn didn´t want to talk about the fight but, Brittany pulled her aside after school and almost forced the smaller blonde to talk to her. Without Santana this was defiantly and easier task. Brittany knew that her girlfriend was not considerate to the feelings of other´s, only Brittany´s feelings mattered. It made her proud but, Santana was not too helpful when it was sometimes needed – like today.

It took three milkshakes for Quinn to finally open up and talk about everything that went down with her and Puck. Brittany listened carefully to everything Quinn had to say. It all started on Homecoming and went on. Puck was nice and understanding. Cuddles turned into kisses and kisses into sex. There seemed nothing wrong with him, sure he had a reputation but not with her. When Noah Puckerman took her out and spent time with her all of the talking and rumors about him were forgotten.

They worked.

Quinn and Puck worked somehow. Their fights sometimes were silly. She loved getting a rise out him because, it made the kissing and sex more steamy. He was just the same. He would show up late at her house or buy the wrong candy when she was on her period. Puck knew the outcome and he just loved it just as much.

But one fight must have went too far. "He wanted to go to some jocks party. I wanted to stay home since my parents were gone for the weekend. I wanted to be naked all weekend and have crazy sex. Puck wouldn´t have it. He said if I didn´t want to go out, he would go on his own and come back later. I just yelled at him to fuck off and do what he does best."

She began crying. Brittany knew what came next.

"He fucked Michelle and now she is pregnant." Brittany finished and the smaller blonde nodded. She wrapped her arms around her friend and walked her out of the diner. She texted Santana that Quinn was completely out of it and that they were at her house.

The Latina thought about what to do next and continued to stare out of her window. She heard screams from the neighbor's yard. Some teenage boys and girls were having fun around the pool. Santana recognized that one of them was Puck. He was not part of the crowd. Instead he sat on the patio next to a cheerleader Santana was familiar with. Michelle Svenson was one of the Senior´s and often seen with Jennifer "the bitch" Douglas.

She could not believe what she saw and took a picture of it and sent it to Puck with a simple ´WTF´ message. Not taking her eyes off of him, she watched as he read the message and looked up to her window. A reply came shortly after, telling her that he fucked up and had to deal with the consequences, which Santana knew was a pregnant girl. Then it hit her. Michelle was the cheerleader Puck impregnated. The goon of Jennifer Douglas; the spawn of hell! Puck really was stupid.

The Latina considered going over to the blonde´s house and listen to Quinn cry about Puck. However, what she really wanted to do was kick the shit out of Puck. What was he thinking? Cheating on Quinn? She was enraged and went down into the kitchen. Cooking dinner for her parents and hopefully Brittany would calm her down.

She texted her girlfriend and hoped that she would reply positive to the dinner invitation. After that she checked the clock and calculated quickly that her parents would be home in about ninety minutes.

Santana whirled around in the kitchen, the music blared and swallowed the banging noises of the pots banging together or door falling shut. When the steaks rested, the vegetables simmered and the potatoes almost ready to be mashed, the Latina set the table for four. Even though, Brittany had not yet replied Santana did not give up.

A few minutes after she placed the last glass on the table she heard the garage door open and two cars pull in. Her parents arrived and dinner went well, but Brittany never showed nor replied.

Her parents asked her once or twice but she did not know the exact answer. She replied that Quinn had some major trouble with Puck and Brittany wanted to help.

Her mother nodded while her father just snorted. "This boy is nothing but trouble. His poor mother who cannot keep him under control. She came to the hospital twice, when I helped around the ER and she looked bludgeoned."

The younger Latina´s head snapped up. "Are you saying that he beat his mother?" Her voice went a little too high on the end. Her father shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, the nurses said that she did not have a man since her husband ran off with her sister and it was not the first time that Noah would be in trouble for assault. He has a sealed record." He continued and took a big sip of the wine. "Noah Puckerman is not somebody one would want to be around for too long."

"But you let me be friends with him." Santana interjected.

"Yes, because we trust your judgment. Even after the short fallout with Brittany." Her mother added to the conversation. "You are a big girl Santana and you have proven more than once that you are able to make your own decisions. Sure, some of them are not too great but you are learning from your mistakes. We won´t baby you, we never have – how could you grow up and become responsible? Don´t underestimate us, _hija_."

She was shocked by this revelation. Her mother was right, she was able to make her own decisions and if she made a mistake her mother would tell her how she could do it better the next time. Santana always cherished the freedom she was able to enjoy.

When she went to bed and Brittany still hadn´t replied she thought back again. Her upbringing was never too strict, well, when she was at her _abuela´s_ life was strict. No candy, no pants. Girls wear skirts or dresses. Her _abuela_ always says.

Life with her parents was the complete opposite. Never until now she had realized how much her father gave up to be with her mother. Abuela Lopez always found something to complain about. Santana reminisced about her mother telling her not to listen too much to her abuela. That woman is a plague for herself.


End file.
